


I Can't Sleep (D.M. x O.C.)

by bruhdawg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 103,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhdawg/pseuds/bruhdawg
Summary: Eltanin Jackson and Draco Malfoy spent a lot of their time together as children until one day, they never saw each other again.Then suddenly they were reunited with the disappearance of Eltanin's parents. Being forced to live with the Malfoys and transferring to Hogwarts, Eltanin has lots of mixed emotions.She quickly becomes friends with Draco's friend group, but could Draco and Eltanin be their old selves again and get through the struggles each year brings to them together?4th year- 7th year*WARNING*this book contains sections with sexual assault and some more mature/darker topics.(i put a warning on the chapter where the more mature topics start)This could be triggering to some readers. Please do not read if any of these could trigger you.*All characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling besides my original characters, the Jacksons*I kinda update whenever I feel like it, but I do write everyday so I stay consistent
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode/Vincent Crabbe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1: A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> This book is still in the making but we are getting closer and closer to the end. 
> 
> Chapters start super, super short, but now I write really long chapters, that's why there is always such a large time gap between some uploads, but I promise not to take longer than a month to write. I am a student, and my education will always come first, sorry:(
> 
> I personally hate having Authors Notes through out books, so I don't have many, but when I do I highly suggest you read them because they are there for a reason!
> 
> This story does not line up with the plot of Harry Potter, but just kinda go with it lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> xo,  
> \- bruh

***Draco's POV***

"Draco," my mother said urgently bursting through the door. "Today is not the day to sleep in." I sat up in my bed as I watched my mum frantically grabbing one of my very nice suits from the closet. She barely picked up her eyes to look at me as she rummaged through my sock drawer trying to find a pair of matching black socks. "Mum what's all the fuss about, it's Saturday." I said while rubbing eyes and yawning. She finally stopped at the foot of my bed and laid all my clothes out. 

"Draco, today is very important to your father, do you not remember what's happening today?" she looked at me puzzled. "It's not his birthday is it?" I asked genuinely. My mum scoffed and folded her arms as she said "Draco you are almost eight years old and you simply can't remember anything I tell you. Your father's best friend's family is coming to visit from France. Lucius hasn't seen Harris since mine and your father's wedding. This is a very big deal."

"Do I have to sit there while you all drink and have fun, or can I just excuse myself after saying 'Hello'" I asked slightly with puppy dog eyes. I hated when my parents had friends over. I always had to sit there and act engaged in their adult conversations. Father says it's best I learn how to act like an adult now, before I get sent off to Hogwarts in a few years. 

As my mum started to sit down next to me she said "Well actually Draco, I do believe they have a young son that's your age. I could be wrong though, I've been a little distracted lately. But I expect you to at least try to bond with the other boy," I could see my mum look at my disappointed face. She sighed and continued " If after lunch you two still aren't friends, I will let you be excused." I perked up immediately and gave my mum a fast little hug. My mum turned around as she walked out of the room and said "They'll be here soon, I expect you to be at the door when they arrive." 

I quickly got out of bed and changed into an white button up shirt, with classy black dress pants. My mum had also laid out a tie for me to wear, but I decided to not wear it. I walked across the room to my en suite bathroom, where I quickly brushed my teeth and combed my hair, making it super slick with gel. After I put on my shoes I left my room and headed downstairs.

When I reached the top of the grand staircase, there were three strong knocks at the door. My father rushed to the giant black door and opened it with much excitement. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. I continued down the staircase as my father greeted our guest. I stayed a bit behind, not wanting to ruin the initial welcoming. 

"Harris Jackson, how it's been too long!" my father exclaimed, pulling Mr. Jackson into a tight embrace. This took me by surprise, my father never hugged me. Ever. Following in after Mr. Jackson was Mrs. Jackson. She seemed very timid, reminding me of my own mother. "Hello May, lovely to see you again" my mother said as she pulled Mrs. Jackson into a quick hug. After all the adults said "Hello" to one another, Mr. Jackson layed eyes on me and said "Well look at that, that's a mini Lucius". This statement made my father laugh. I stepped forward, sticking out my hand and said "Draco, Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." They each shook my hand, and in the corner of my eye I noticed my father looking quite proud. 

"Oh lord, how could I forget," Mrs. Jackson says as she took a step to the side. "This Draco is our daughter Eltanin." I looked over to the side to see a girl with long black hair. She had a light fringe that just barely covered her eyes. She was wearing a flowy white dress, with a white headband. She looked up at me, and that's when I noticed her piercing dark blue eyes. I've never seen eyes like hers. They were so dark, and enchanting. She reached her hand out to mine and said "Hello Draco, call me 'Tanin.'" I awkwardly shook her hand. 

  
  


"Now, Eltanin, Tanin is not your name," Mr. Jackson said, patting her on the shoulder. "Well I don't like Eltanin, and 'El' is an awful nickname, 'Tanin' will just have to do." she said moving away from her father. There was an awkward silence after Tanin's statement. "Well it's very nice to meet you Tanin," my mother said with her kind smile. "Why don't we go to the gardens, the weather is beautiful today." Everyone nodded in agreement. We started to walk towards the garden, I noticed how Tanin wondered a bit as she walked. She acted as if she was walking without a purpose. As we exited the doors, there was a rush of warm air that cuddled my body. Mother was right, it was a beautiful day. I turned to mother as the adults started to sit at our outdoor tables and asked "Mother, didn't you say Tanin was supposed to be a boy?" My mother sighed and whispered back "I'm sorry Draco, I couldn't remember, but I still expect you to make friends with this girl now." She shooed me away causing me to walk over where Tanin had wondered. She was admiring some of the daisies my mum had just recently grown. 

"Would you mind if I picked one of these daisies?" Tanin asked, turning to me. "No, of course not we have plenty" I said with a small laugh. Tanin then reached down and plucked one, putting it in her hair. The white daisy really stood out against her jet black hair. "So what do you want to do?" she asked me, as she started wondering away. I slowly followed her and said "Well there really isn't much for us to do-" I was cut off with Tanin letting out a loud gasp. I turned to see where she was looking. "Oh Merlin, you have the Nimbus 1900!" she squealed pointing at the broom laying across the shed. "I actually have three of those," I answered rather proudly. It's no secret we have money, and with the Jackson's being purebloods and friends with my parents, I bet they have money too. 

"May I look at it?" she asked with pleading eyes. "Uh, sure, go ahead." I answered. She walked over to the shed, admiring the broom. I've never seen someone so interested in a quidditch broom before, especially a girl. I couldn't help but ask "What's so special about it, do you play or something". She let out a light chuckle and said "Kinda, not on a team or anything but I play with my cousins all the time." I looked at her with a bit of confusion and asked " So why are you so amazed by my broom?" She turned to me and replied " Oh, well, Father only lets me use his old one, he doesn't think I need any of the newer models since I don't play on a team." 

Tanin was very different from any other pureblood kid I've met. She intrigues me. "Do you wanna play a little?" I asked. Her eyes beamed with excitement. "Really? You actually want to play quidditch with me?" she questioned. I nodded my head as I grabbed the broom off the side of the shed and handed it to her. She held it close to her, her face full of glee. I walked in the shed and grabbed one of our extra brooms. When I walked back out of the shed I tilted my head to the right indicating to follow me. She smiled and skipped up to me and followed. We arrived at a large open piece of land, off the side of the garden. The quidditch ball case is already there. I turned to ask if we just wanted to both go after the snitch for fun, but when I did Tanin was already in the air flying around. I let out a little laugh as I shook my head and opened the crate, letting the snitch fly through the air. 

Tanin was way better than I expected actually, she managed to catch the snitch three times, while I caught it four times. It started getting dark so I motioned to go down. She had a bit of a rough landing but couldn't stop giggling. We both started to walk back to the Manor, realizing we skipped lunch, and dinner. "I've never had that much fun playing quidditch ever!" Tanin said as she opened the door to the shed. We placed down our brooms and I nodded in agreement. I finally got a good look at her and started laughing. She looked at me with a confused look and asked "Draco, what's so funny?" A smirk started to grow on her face. "You're practically covered in dirt." I said, starting to laugh harder. Her smirk turned into a smile and she started to laugh with me. "You're one to talk, you're basically wearing a brown shirt now." she said holding her stomach laughing. 

We walked into the house when both our mums gasped. "Merlin Eltanin, what on earth were you doing out there? You look disgusting!" Mrs. Jackson said as she started to walk up to Tanin, trying to rub some of the dirt off her face. Mother looked at me, shamefully shaking her head. Both our dads scoffed as they exited for the parlor. "Eltanin, this is unacceptable" Mrs. Jackson said. I could see Tanin losing her joy, starting to look shameful. "We haven't eaten anything, do you suppose it'll be okay if we excuse ourselves to the kitchen?" I asked, turning to my mum, hoping she'd let me get Tanin out of this embarrassing situation. My mum nodded with a small smirk, I think she knew what I was doing. 

I led Eltanin to the kitchen where our house elves were chatting amongst themselves, since dinner had been over for a long time. I turned to Mora, my favorite house elf and asked for two chicken noodles soups. I could tell Tanin was upset, and Mora's soup always made me feel better. Mora nodded, and I sat down at the counter, with Tanin following me. We just sat and socialized, talking about future options for school. I knew I was gonna end up going to Hogwarts, but I always liked to view other options. Tanin knew she was going to Beauxbatons, it only made since cause it was closer to home for her. Her mother and grandmother also went there, and she wanted to continue the tradition.

We both ate our soup fairly quickly, even considering the fact we skipped two meals on accident. As if it was planned, right when we finished, our parents walked into the kitchen saying it was time for the Jacksons to leave. We both got up and followed our families to the entry. My father opened the door and giving Mr. Jackson a quick head nod. Mother doing the same with Mrs. Jackson. Before Tanin left, she turned and gave me a big hug. I've never hugged anyone my age before. I slowly returned the favor, wrapping my arms around her back. While in our hug Tanin whispered in my ear "Thank you so much for today, I haven't had this much fun in a while". I whispered back "Same." as she pulled away. Our parents were watching us closely, yet they all had smiles on their faces. Tanin turned around quickly and thanked my parents for having her over. 

As my father shut the door behind them, he slowly turned to me with a glare. I looked at him with a confused look, "Did I do something wrong father?". "He simply shook his head and walked up the grand staircase, heading to my parents room. I looked over to my mum who had this funny smirk on her face. "What is it? What did I do?" I asked with clear frustration. My mum let out a simple chuckle and said "I'm just happy you're finally getting along with someone. But maybe next time, don't get each other dirty. Please go upstairs and wash up. Then go to bed, you've had a long day." I nodded and started walking up the grand staircase, but I stopped half way and turned to look at my mum who was still looking at me with a smirk. "Next Time? You said 'Next Time'. Does that mean we'll get to see eachother again?" I asked with a hint of hope in my voice. "Yes Draco, the Jacksons will be visiting a lot more frequently these upcoming months" she answered with a slight chuckle. I then ran back upstairs. I entered my room and hurried into the shower. It was so relieving feeling clean once I got out. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face. I had made a friend. 

The Jacksons did start to come over more frequently, just like mother said. Except every time they came over, everything seemed more urgent. They stopped doing their greetings, and would shoo Tanin and I away. One time we came back a bit earlier than expected and heard them yelling at each other. Mr. Jackson noticed us first and quickly got up and said "You two idiots were supposed to be outside, do not come back till asked!" This scared the living daylight out of Tanin. She said she's never seen her parents act like this, sure they were stern, but never mean. After that day instead of letting us roam around outside, our parents would send us to the piano room, where I would try to teach Tanin how to play, but she continued to fail miserably, never remembering the points I had given her last time. Soon we were spending countless hours and days in the piano room waiting for our parents to come get us. This went on for about 2 years. 

I learned to really enjoy Tanin's company, the Manor was a very lonely place, but she kept it amusing. I remember the day everything felt off. I sat on the bottom step of the grand staircase waiting for the Jacksons to arrive. Then all of a sudden Mr. Jackson burst through the door following quickly behind him, was Mrs. Jackson. I saw Tanin running behind them trying to keep up. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson made their way to the parlor. Tanin and I knew to go to the piano room right away. We sat there for 2 days. Mora was always sneaking us extra treats and different books to amuse ourselves with. When the door finally opened Mrs. Jackson looked exhausted, but she seemed determined. "Eltanin it's time to go, say goodbye to Draco." she sneered. Tanin looked at me with fear in her eyes, she gave me a long hug, which was normal for her to do, and then quickly ran to her mums side. I followed them to the entry where both our families stood. Both our families looked fatigued. My mum grabbed my shoulder, reassuring me that everything was okay. Even though it didn't seem okay. Our parents each gave each other long hugs, and said their farewells. Tanin gave me one last smile and mouthed "See you soon." as she left, with her parents following behind her. 

Little did I know, that was the last time I saw her, and I never expected to see her again


	2. Chapter 2: The Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters are short, but I promise they get really long soon

***Tanin's POV***

The door to my room creaked open, waking me from my peaceful slumber. I shot right up holding the blankets to my chest to keep my modesty in case someone had entered my room. My eyes went straight to my bedroom door. No one. The room was a lot colder. I cautiously reached for my wand. I was very aware as a soon to be 4th year student, I can not use magic outside of Beauxbatons, but who knows if I needed it. I sat on my bed staring at the door for a few minutes. I decided to ring my house elf bell. Nothing. Hans usually was in my room within seconds no matter the time of day. I looked at the clock and noticed it was fairly early. I finally got the nerves to get up myself and head to the kitchen, hopefully to eat this anxiety I'm feeling away.

As I walked down the corridor, it felt awfully silent. All the lights were out as well. When I opened the door to the kitchen, it looked as if my parents had already had breakfast. I was so confused. How did I not hear my parents get up. Then I noticed a note on the marble countertop. It read:

_ Dearest Eltanin, _

_ I'm so sorry. Don't trust anyone. Be safe. _

_ Pack your bags as soon as you read this. Once your bags are packed, put this letter into the fireplace, it'll let them know you are ready to be picked up.  _

_ Everything will be fine. We hope to see you soon. _

_ Mother and Father x _

I put the note down slowly trying to understand what I just read. I ran back upstairs to my room and started to pack basic necessities. Mother had always made me practice fast packing for emergencies like this. I never knew why we practiced it, but I'm thankful for it now. I knew exactly what I needed, even though I had no idea where I was going. I grabbed a few basic t-shirts, two types of bottoms, one dress, and some socks and under garments. 

I ran to the owelry and found my owl Bonnie. Bonnie was a very dark brown Eagle Owl. She has been loyal to me since I got her when I was 10. I knew I had to bring her with me. After settling Bonnie into her cage and heading back to the parlor. I started the fire in the fireplace. As I waited for it to really start a flame, I walked back to the kitchen to grab the note. When I returned to the parlor the fire was ready. I was in the middle of swinging my arm to throw the paper in when I noticed someone standing in the doorway to the parlor. They shouted a curse at me, which I then surprisingly dodged. I was able to stumble closer to the fire in the fireplace to burn the note, burning my arm as well, from my fall. I hissed in pain. I couldn't focus much on my arm though, because the figure was in the middle of sending another curse my way. Whatever it was sent me flying across the room, hitting full force into our stone walls. I've been in duels before during my D.A.D.A. classes, but nothing to this extent. 

There was a loud pop to my right and I saw a tall lean figure with long, platinum blond hair. I recognized this man, yet I couldn't figure who he was. I was so distracted by the mystery man I totally forgot about the one shooting curses at me. I could tell the mystery man wasn't there to hurt me, but he was there to defend me. He noticed me struggling to fight back against the intruder. I was terrified, and could barely feel my back from hitting the wall so hard. The mystery man came over to me and I heard him whisper with his wand pointing at me "somnium". Within a second I was in a deep sleep.

I heard a faint chirping coming from a window. I started to open my eyes, slowly letting them adjust to the bright sunlight entering the room I was in. 'Oh merlin' I thought to myself. 'Where am I?' I look around and recognized nothing. I was in a king-sized black silk bed, with a green and black quilt laid on top of the sheets. The bed was very soft and comfortable. I then wondered my eyes around the room and noticed how big it was. Two sleek black dressers were to my right against the wall. On the other side sat a beautiful bay window with green curtains that matched the ones on the quilt. In front of the bed there seemed to be a chaise lounge with a small coffee table and a fireplace, with three doors. I'd assume those doors led to a closet, a bathroom, and the hallway. The room consisted of mainly black colored things, with hints of that signature green. If I didn't know any better, this is a slytherin themed room. There were a bunch of different types of quidditch artifacts around the room as well. It seemed very cosy. 

I then noticed that I wasn't in the same clothes I tried to leave the house in. I started to recall what had happened. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate. Then there was a gentle knock on the door. "C-Come in" I said shakily not knowing what to expect. I saw a woman enter who I have not seen in a while. It was Narcissa Malfoy. She rushed over to me with a smile and said "Oh Merlin dear, it's about time you woke up, you were starting to worry us" she then leaned in and gave me a big hug, something I would never expect from Mrs. Malfoy. She then opened one of the drawers next to the bed and pulled out what looked to be some type of potion. "Here darling, it'll help you feel better," she said, handing me the vial. I guess I didn't realize how bad I was feeling till she pointed it out. I drank the vial and handed it back to Mrs. Malfoy.

"Now Tanin, I know you are probably very confused right now. I will try my best to explain why you are here at the Manor." She took a deep inhale and exhale as I nodded my head slowly. "Your parents- well- your parents had to leave. They were no longer safe at the Jackson Estate, and nor were you. Last night your parents came to the Manor pleading we watch over you during these next few years. They have to go into hiding in order to stay safe and keep you safe. As long as you all are apart, you all are safe." she said trying to sound as comforting as possible. "Why aren't we safe? Why can't I be with my parents?" I questioned, hearing my tone become more demanding. Mrs. Malfoy put her hand on mine and said "You are soon to find out my dear, but as of right now we just need you to cooperate with the situation." I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I had no idea where my parents were, why they left, and if they're safe. I wouldn't dare cry in front of Mrs. Malfoy though. I see that as vulnerable. I barely know Mrs. Malfoy, it would only be embarrassing. Mrs. Malfoy continued by saying "You will be living with us through the rest of the summer, till school, where you will be attending Hogwarts with Draco." I felt my nerves turn to anger. Mrs. Malfoy sensed the change in my mood. "Now Tanin, I understand you have quite the reputation to hold at Beauxbatons, but your parents asked us to send you to Hogwarts to ensure we can watch over you. I know this is scary Tanin, but do you understand?" she asked. I looked up at her and nodded my head slowly. I noticed my parents acting weird, but I would've never thought they'd abandon me.

I then remembered where I was and who I was talking to. I haven't seen the Malfoys since I was ten. I wrapped my arms around Mrs. Malfoy for the second time, this time with meaning. "I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge you right away Mrs. Malfoy, I was a bit flustered." I said as I leaned out of the hug. She gave me her traditional Malfoy smirk and said "No need to apologize Tanin, and please you're old enough now, please call me Narcissa." I nodded with a small smile on my face. Narcissa stood up and pulled me up with her. "My, my, how've you changed Tanin, you're starting to look more like a woman that's for sure." she said, eyeing my body. I thanked her before she continued on talking, "As you probably have noticed, your clothes have changed. The clothes you arrived in had dirt and bits of blood over them, and I refused to keep you like that. I hope you don't mind that I unpacked your stuff and changed your clothes." she said with a smile. "Oh no Narcissa, that's very thoughtful of you" I thanked her. 

She started giving me a small tour of my room. Turns out two of the doors connect to different parts of the house. One connects to the parlor, the other connects to the main hallway, along with the other rooms. I was right about the closet door though. "Your bathroom is to the right down the hall third door on your right. I apologize as well for the atrocious quidditch and slytherin theme in this room. Draco isn't really a fan of change, he's wanted to keep it the same, but I guess he can do what he wants, it is his room." Narcissa says looking at one of the quidditch trophies. "I- uh- This is... Dracos room?" I asked, trying to keep myself calm. I totally forgot about Draco. I haven't seen him in years. I bet he's changed a lot. It's kinda weird though how I'm staying in his room. I've never been in a boys room before. "Oh yes dear I forgot to mention that didn't I," she said with a small laugh. "This room is the safest one in the house, sure it's not the most luxurious but your safety is our main priority." I nod understandingly. "Where's Draco staying then?" I asked. "Just the room over, but don't worry you have the bathroom to yourself, and complete privacy in this room. Draco said he still had some things to move into his new room, but he'll do that when you aren't in" she replied. 

"Well then I'm going to notify everyone of your awakening, if you'd like to join us for breakfast in about thirty minutes?" she said as she walked towards the exit to the hallway. "I might just skip it if you don't mind, I don't really have an appetite and I'm still fairly tired." I replied yawning. She gave an understanding nod and said "I'll see you later then Tanin" as she left. 

When she closed the door, I felt the sense of loneliness kick in. My parents are gone. I have to change schools. And I have no idea why. I cuddled back under the blankets and let tears ride down my face onto my pillow, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

***Tanin's POV***

It was weird waking up in Malfoy Manor. The nap I took after Narcissa left was much needed. I could tell it was later in the day by how low the sun was in the sky. I must've slept through lunch as well. I decided it was time to leave the room, I've yet to see Mr. Malfoy and Draco. I swung my legs off the bed when I felt a slight jab at my side. It was to the right of my boob, on the rib under my right arm. I sluggishly walked over to the full length mirror next to the bed. I was still in my pajamas, a tank top and shorts. I turned and lifted my arm to examine the area. I was not expecting to see a scar. It still looked fairly fresh. It was a jagged "x" with a circle wrapping around it touching the ends of each line. It was about the size of a galleon. Small, but still noticeable. It made me feel eerie as I lightly traced my fingers over it. Putting my arm down, I chose to ignore it and maybe bring it up when I see Narcissa again.

I went over and opened one of the black sleek dressers. I was able to find my clothes fairly easily considering the fact Narcissa unpacked for me. I grabbed a pair of black flowy shorts, and a simple grey v-neck. I lightly tucked the grey shirt into my shorts and sighed knowing this is probably the nicest outfit I brought, not including the dress. I wasn't much of a fashionista, but Mother always insisted on looking your best. I put on a pair of black crew socks as well because the marble floor was strikingly cold against my feet. I looked in the mirror once more, fiddling with my hair, trying to comb it out without having to find my brush. I soon got tired of dealing with my hair and just threw it into a loose ponytail, with some hairs falling, framing my face. 

I opened the door that led to the hallway. There were so many rooms, and the hallway was dark. I didn't know where to go, until I heard small chatter coming from my left. I started to walk down the hallway curiously, hoping to find the Malfoy Family. Then after a few seconds a small house elf turned the corner and faced me. I recognized her right away. "Hi Mora, it's lovely to see you again" I said walking closer to her. She wasn't known to talk much, but she gave a large smile which said it all. "Tea Miss Jackson?" she asked, holding a small tea cup in her hand. I nodded with a smile and took it. "Mora, can you lead me to the Malfoy family please, I'm a bit lost" I asked. "Yes, they are soon to start eating dinner" she said walking past me leading to the right side of the hallway. 

I was sipping my tea anxiously not knowing what to expect following Mora. I noticed she was humming as we walked, I forgot she used to do that a lot, especially when she was happy. We went down the grand staircase when I started to see familiar things, like the living area and the hallway to the parlor. We were entering the dining room when Mora turned to me and said "Miss Jackson, you are not ready to see how much he's changed". I gave her a confused look as I was taking a sip of my tea. Then before I could swallow my sip my eyes met with speckled blue and grey eyes. It was Draco. 

He was taking a sip from his glass as well. He looked nothing like I remembered him. The only same features he had were his hair and his eyes. I was in so much shock I choked a bit on my sip of tea, causing Narcissa and Mr. Malfoy to quickly turn their heads to me. Yet, at the same time while I choked on my tea, so did Draco. I heard Mora behind me let out a small laugh. Narcissa gave me a smirk and she gestured for me to sit down across from her, next to Draco.

As I was walking Mr. Malfoy went back to reading the Daily Prophet, clearly uninterested in my being. I sat down placing my tea in front of me awkwardly shifting in my seat. "How are you doing Tanin?" Narcissa asked while giving Draco a death glare. He had his eyes focused on his cup, until he noticed his mother, then he slowly looked up at me again. "I'm feeling way better, thank you Narcissa. But I do have a slight concern" I answered thinking about the weird scar on my side. She gave me a look of confusion as I continued "I noticed I have an odd type of scar, It seems fairly new, but it has a shape to it." Narcissa looked at Mr. Malfoy who had put down his Daily Prophet. He looked back at Narcissa with the same concern she had. "I doubt it's anything to worry about, it was probably from one of the Snatchers" Mr. Malfoy said quickly, picking back up his Daily Prophet. "Snatchers? Was that the person who had attacked me at the Estate?" I asked, realizing it was Mr. Malfoy who had helped me. He gave a nod and said "Yes, but you have nothing to worry about Eltanin, now just try to forget about that experience" he said sternly, not taking his eyes off the paper. "But sir-" I started to say before Mr. Malfoy slightly raised his voice at me and said "Eltanin if you are to live in this house, you listen to me, when I say forget it, you forget it. Got it?" My voice hitched as I let out a quiet "Yes sir" before bringing my tea to my mouth. There was an awkward silence. Draco had looked back at his cup. 

"It's been so long since we've seen you Tanin, tell us how've you been, how's Beauxbatons, I hear you're quite the celebrity there hm?" Narcissa asked, trying to break the tension. "Oh I wouldn't say celebrity, but Beauxbatons has taught me well," I said with a bit of a laugh before I continued "I actually don't go by Tanin much anymore, everyone just calls me Jackson, or something." Narcissa looked a bit surprised, but nodded her head and said "Well what would you like to be called, because eight year old Eltanin strictly wanted Tanin." Narcissa questioned. To be honest, I had no idea what I wanted to be called. 'Uh, well, Eltanin is perfectly fine, I've gotten used to it now". Narcissa smiled and started talking once again about how much I've changed over the past few years. "- and might I add, you are just beautiful Eltanin, wouldn't you agree Draco?" she said while giving Draco a stern, yet sweet look. Draco's eyes bolted up from looking at the table and stayed looking away from me when he said "Uh...yes I guess mother." Narcissa looked very disappointed with his answer. 

Draco's voice had changed just as much as his appearance had. It was deeper and more soothing to listen to. I could feel myself blush a little from nerves. Why on earth would Narcissa ask that? Before the conversation could continue, food magically appeared on the table and Mr. Malfoy said "Alright everyone dig in". Everyone grabbed a little bit of everything. There was an array of vegetables and steak. 

No one talked during dinner and when everyone finished Mr. Malfoy dismissed us. Everyone slowly got up and left the dining room. I didn't know what to do with myself. Do I stay with Narcissa, or Draco, or do I just go back to my room? Then I noticed I probably looked disgusting. "I think I'm going to go shower before it gets too late" I announced. Draco kept his gaze ahead and left upstairs for his room, while Narcissa gave me a simple okay and left for the living room along with Mr. Malfoy. I got back to my room and grabbed my pajamas and a pair of underwear before heading to the bathroom.

The bathroom was much bigger than expected. It seemed everything was made of marble. They had a giant shower, with a jacuzzi tub next to it. I decided just to shower instead of taking a bath in the jacuzzi. I undressed and got into the shower. The water was so warm gliding down my body. I didn't have my own shampoo or conditioner, but I saw Narcissa had bought some for me. After about ten minutes in the comfort of my shower, I got out. They had soft, fluffy towels on a heating rack to stay warm. I dried off fairly quickly and changed into my silk tank top and bottoms. My hair was slightly damp still so I wrapped it in a towel before going back to my bedroom. 

I opened the door to see Draco standing there looking through the closet. I heard myself gasp a bit. So did he. "Oh sorry, I thought you would've taken longer in the shower. I just had to collect some things." Draco said, still not making eye contact with me. "Oh, it's okay" I said, making my way to my bed. I took my hair out of the towel wrap and draped the towel over the bed frame. Draco without saying another word left. He wasn't as talkative as he used to be, but I knew I wasn't either. 

After visiting with Narcissa and Mr. Malfoy in the living room for a bit, they soon said they were on their way to bed. I also went to bed not wanting to just awkwardly sit there as they left. I layed in bed for what felt like hours being unable to sleep. I just wasn't comfortable. It's weird sleeping in a bed that's not yours. I missed the comfort of my home and my parents. I started feeling anxious about the idea that I will have to attend Hogwarts in just two weeks. I finally had enough of my inner thoughts when I got up out of bed, deciding to go on a walk to clear my mind. When I got to the living room, I recognized the platinum blond hair sitting in a chair next to the fireplace.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	4. Chapter 4: Diagin Alley

***Tanin's POV***

Draco looked up at me surprisingly, then furrowing his eyebrows as he asked "What are you doing up?" I didn't expect his tone to be so harsh. "I can't sleep" I said before sitting in the chair across from him. I grabbed a book from the coffee table and started to read it. I could feel Draco looking at me. "Do you not realize how late it is Tanin?" Draco asked less harshly. I shook my head finally making eye contact with him. "It's around four in the morning" he said looking at me like I'm dumb. "Oh, well then why are you up so late?" I asked with a bit of attitude. "I don't know, I just can't sleep either I guess" he answered.

We sat in silence for a bit longer than I would've liked before saying "Do you think I'll like Hogwarts?" Draco sat there for a moment, obviously thinking to himself. "If you hang with the right people, I bet you'll do fine" he finally answered. I just nodded my head understandingly before going back to the book in my hands. I could feel myself becoming a bit tired, but I just chose to ignore it, because I felt comfortable in my chair, next to the fireplace. Next thing I know I'm asleep. 

  
  


I felt a light tap on my shoulder and jolted awake. "Eltanin I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but what are you doing in the living room?" Narcissa said with concern in her eyes. "Oh I must've fallen asleep last night while talking with Draco." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Draco?" she asked. "Yes, I was having trouble sleeping so I took a small walk to the living room, and Draco was here so we had a light conversation and I guess I fell asleep" I said a bit shamefully. I was still new to living with the family, so it was a bit embarrassing being found sleeping in their living room. I got up to move when I noticed a blanket had been placed on me. I felt myself give a light smile before continuing to get up out of the chair. 

I didn't see Draco again till later that night after dinner. We were once again both in our pajamas sitting in the living room. I was reading the book I had started last night and he had just grabbed another book from the coffee table and also started reading it. We ended up doing this every night till we had to go school. I learned after that first night that if I felt tired, go to bed. When I woke up two days before we had to go to school, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said joyfully and Narcissa peaked her head in through the door. She had a much nicer outfit than usual. "Get yourself ready to go, we're going to Diagon Alley to buy stuff for school" she said while closing the door back up. I hurriedly got up out of bed and got dressed. I was wearing a rustic white chunky sweater with a pair of black shorts. I decided to leave my hair down today but grabbed a hair tie to put on my wrist in case I needed it. 

I entered the kitchen where I saw Mora buttering toast that I knew was for Mr. Malfoy. I quickly grabbed an apple off the counter and headed for the living room. I've developed a slight routine over these past two weeks. I sat waiting on the couch when Draco entered the room with an apple in his hand as well. He looked at me and saw my apple when we both let out a small laugh. We have become more comfortable with each other's presence recently. But we still haven't talked much, it felt to me as if there was not much to be said. 

Narcissa entered the room with the floo powder bucket, and instructed me on how to use the floo powder. When we arrived at Diagon Alley, Narcissa instructed Draco and I to stay together while she went and did her own shopping. The only things we needed were books and writing supplies, but I also needed to get uniforms for Hogwarts. Supplies were pretty easy to buy considering we both needed the same books and everything was found in the same store. We got to the uniform store and we entered. I wasn't a fan of uniforms, especially Hogwarts uniforms. I didn't know what house I'll be sorted into either so I couldn't buy any of the fun pieces of uniform that represented houses. I got three black pleated skirts, four white button up tops, two grey jumpers, and four black button up tops. I knew I would buy more once I got sorted. I also had black pants and shorts at home that barely fit the dress code, so I'll be fine. "You'll also need to be fitted with a robe" Draco said, leading me to the robe fitting section. 

I went to grab a size two robe. I would assume I was the same size robe as I was last year. We didn't have to wear robes at Beauxbatons, but I'd assumed the sizing would be the same. Draco gave me a questionable look and said "Tanin I think we ought to have you fitted" as he ushered for the sales women to come over. Without a word to me, she pulled out her measuring tape and started measuring me. "Well miss, you are definitely a size four" she said as she went to grab one. "I'm sorry but there must be a mistake. I'm usually a size two" I said trying to hide my hint of irritation. "Well Miss, um, your-" she came closer to me as if she didn't want draco to hear "- bust and bottom must have changed, because those would definitely not fit in a size two anymore." She handed me the size four as my cheeks went flush when I noticed Draco trying to hide a smirk. He obviously heard the sales woman. I bought my clothes and we headed back to the floo network. 

I heard Draco chuckling to himself. "It's not funny" I said, looking at him. He looked back continuing to laugh "Oh come on, that was hilarious, you should've seen your face when she said that your-" before he finished that sentence my hand went and draped over his mouth causing him to stop talking. "You shouldn't have heard what she said, now let's stop thinking about it and move on." I instructed slowly, taking my hand off his mouth. He gave me an odd look then continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realised how short this chapter is, so, sorry

***Draco's POV***

Tanin has changed a lot since I last saw her. She grew her sleek black hair out longer. She doesn't have bangs anymore. She grew a bit in height too. Her body was a lot slimmer and she had fairly long legs that complimented the rest of her body. Yet through everything that has changed she still had those hypnotizing dark blue eyes, that I always tried to avoid making eye contact with so I wouldn't fall into a trance. I couldn't help but choke on my water when she entered the dining room her first night. I was just so surprised by her obvious changes. She also seems to have matured a lot emotionally. We don't talk a lot, I feel as if there's nothing to say, I just enjoy her company. When we do talk, it's a lot harder to make her laugh I've noticed. 

It was the night before we left for Hogwarts. I was sitting in my chair reading a book, waiting for Tanin to come and start reading hers. I liked this new routine we had together. It didn't feel awkward, it felt comfortable. She entered with a soft smile and sat down while grabbing her book. I didn't like the idea that our routine will have to change after tonight. I doubt she'd want to continue doing this in the common room if she was sorted into Slytherin with me, and if she's not as slytherin then it will definitely have to stop. 

I closed my book and looked up at her. She noticed my sudden movement and looked up at me. "Want to go flying?" I asked. She stared at me with her confused expression. "Draco, it's like four in the morning" she said. "Ya so? It's still warm out and I think it'll be fun to use the freedom we have before school" I said hoping she'll agree. "I guess, but I haven't flown since the last time we flew together." she answered looking a bit embarrassed. "Eh you'll be fine let's go" I said getting up, heading for the garden. I could hear her light footsteps following behind me. 

We got to the shed and grabbed the same brooms we used to ride. I handed a broom to her. She looked nervous. When we got to the field I looked over to find her already starting to lift off on her broom. 'Just like old times' I thought to myself. We flew around laughing for what seemed like hours when I saw the sun starting to rise. I motioned at her to follow me, which she did. I led her to the flat part of the roof on malfoy manor. I dropped down on it and watched her do the same. "Wow I've never noticed how big your garden is till now" she said looking over the edge of the roof. I sat down and she sat down next to me. We were facing the way the sun was rising. I saw her look at me and laugh to herself. I gave her a look. "Sorry, I just think it's funny how we don't really talk for weeks, then we fly around in our pajamas and now we're sitting on your roof watching the sun rise" she said with a smile. "Ya I guess it is a bit odd" I agreed. We sat in silence for a little bit more before I suggested we go to bed to get some sleep before leaving for the train station. We had an uncomfortable look at each other before we entered our own bedrooms. I layed in bed thinking about how much fun I had just had. It seems like I really only have fun when I'm with Tanin. 

***Tanin's POV***

I had a bit of trouble sleeping after I went flying with Draco. I hadn't laughed in a while since being at the manor. I knew my life was about to change drastically when I arrive at Hogwarts. My father was a slytherin, so I felt as if that was really my only option. I hope though that no matter what house I get into, Draco and I stay friends. My mind kept wandering back to the memory of Draco and I on the roof. It was so peaceful. He was wearing a loose t-shirt with his loose black and green plaid pajama pants. At night was the only time I ever saw him out of something formal. Suddenly there were quiet knocks at my door. I got up wearily and opened the door to see Draco standing there. He looked surprised to see me open the door. "I-I just thought I should let you know, I have a reputation at Hogwarts" he said a bit fast, seeming nervous. I leaned my body against the door frame and crossed my arms while asking "What do you mean?" "Well I guess I just don't get along with a lot of people, so I just thought you should hear it from me before anyone else, not that I care about what you or other people think, I just don't want it to come as a surprise." He said. Before I could respond to his strange, out of the blue statement, he had already entered and closed the door to his room. I went to bed that night thinking about the odd exchange I just had with Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	6. Chapter 6: Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the boys;)

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts**

***Tanin's POV***

The train station was overflowing with people. I could barely keep up with the Malfoy's fast walking pace. We got to a certain train cart when Draco turned, giving his parents a look. Narcissa sighed and walked up to me "This is where we say goodbye, I trust you'll be smart. I don't think you need the motherly pep-talk anymore, but I hope I can give you the comfort that you are lacking since your mother isn't here to wish you luck at Hogwarts." she said, placing both her hands on my shoulders. "Thank you Narcisssa for everything," I said, pulling her into a hug. 

As she pulled away she told me "I've requested you and Draco share a schedule for our safety concerns and your comfort". I thanked her again before turning to look at Mr. Malfoy who was just ending his own personal conversation with Draco. He looked at me and simply said "Good luck Eltanin." Then started walking away from the train, with no final goodbye. 

I waited awkwardly waiting for Narcissa to finish her goodbyes with Draco. When they finished Draco looked at me with a bit of reassurance, as he probably could since my nerves. Draco and I made our way up the stairs of the train when I felt a tug at my arm, forcing me to turn back around. I see Narcissa standing there, looking fairly nervous herself. "Uh- I almost forgot, your house elves from the Estate have sent your extra clothes to Hogwarts, so don't worry about lack of clothing" she said awkwardly. I gave her an okay before she continued "Eltanin, be safe" she said looking a bit sad as she let go of my arm, allowing me to continue onto the train. 

Draco had waited for me at the top. "Come with me, you can sit with me and my friends," he said, leading me to the very back of the train. He opened the door to a compartment that had people already sitting in it. They were all boys who looked around our age. I see all their eyes look at Draco. All of them started to stand and grin. Everyone seemed to be saying things at once. 

"-Malfoy it's been forever"

"-How was your summer?"

"-did you play quidditch at all?" 

Some questions were more intriguing than others. Soon the chatter died down as Draco went to sit down in the middle of two large boys. I stood there awkwardly at the door not knowing what to do. 

As if Draco had forgotten about my presence he says "Oh right. Boys this is Tanin, but you all call her Eltanin or Jackson." They were all eyeing me with smirks, making me feel slightly uncomfortable, but it was nice having the attention.

Draco glared at one of the boys who sat on the other side of the compartment and said sternly "Well doofus are you gonna move so she can sit?" The boy frantically shoved the boy next to him allowing him to scootch over, making room for me to sit. I sat down trying to seem as confident as possible as these boys I didn't know eyed me. 

Draco stiffened as he noticed the boys staring for too long. "She came from Beauxbatons and is living with me and my family while her parents are away. She's also a fourth year" Draco said, relaxing a bit as the boys eyes started to wander off of me. 

"I can speak for myself ya know Draco" I stated trying to not sound dependent on him. I could tell that took him by surprise as he looked taken back by my words. 

"May I ask who you lot are?" I questioned, looking each of them in the eye. They all had the same shocked look as Draco did. 

The one next to me spoke up first, "Zabini, Blaise Zabini" he said, sticking his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand and when I went to let go he held me hand there as he continued "I think we'll become quite good friends Eltanin" he said before letting my hand go. 

The others also introduced themselves. There was Flint next to Zabini, and Crabbe and Goyle on either side of Draco. I still can't remember which one is Crabbe and which is Goyle. We all talked a bit along the ride about our summers. Zabini got up to go to the bathroom at one point leaving me sitting next to Flint who kept eyeing me the whole ride.

I was having a light conversation with one of the larger boys, when I felt a hand brushing next to the side of my thigh, just at the edge of my skirt. I looked to see it was Flint and he was giving me a ugly smirk. I quickly slapped his hand away, obviously taking him by surprise. Luckily as that happened Zabini returned and sat back down in his original spot.

I didn't know Draco was watching the whole exchange between Flint and I. "She's off limits" He announced to the whole compartment. 

"Who are you to make that decision for me?" I questioned with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Please Tanin, you wouldn't want any of these bloody idiots anyway" he said sitting back. 

"It's still my decision, not yours" I stated. I could tell this upset him, and also caused the other boys to let out quiet 'ooo's. 

"I know what I'm talking about Tanin. I suggest you listen" he said raising his eyebrows. I simply just shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes. This won't be the end of this argument, but I let it end for now because I didn't like the presence of the other boys being there during it.

When we arrived at school I stayed walking with Draco and his posse. People were giving me strange looks as we made our way to the carriages. I was last to get in our carriage.

Zabini held his hand out for me to grab helping me in the carriage. I didn't mind the gesture, it didn't seem creepy at all. Zabini was definitely the one I talked to the most on the train as well, he seemed pleasant. 

"Why was everyone looking at us?" I asked aloud. 

They all kinda laughed as Flint said "Jackson they aren't looking at us, they're looking at you." I felt my cheeks blush as I asked why. "Because you're the hot new chick, isn't it obvious" Flint answered, eyeing me up and down. That action earned a kick from Draco. 

"Shut up Flint before I make you" Draco spat. Flint was about to retort when I gasped out loud. Everyone in the carriages attention turned towards me. 

"The castle is beautiful" I said in aw. The boys gave a light shrug before continuing a conversation about 'Who grew the tallest over the summer?'

The carriages stopped outside this amazing castle. Zabini helped me again exiting the carriage. I felt Draco's eyes on me, choosing to ignore him. I understand he's supposed to protect me, but seriously, what's the harm in helping someone out of a carriage? 

The group separated as Draco led me to an old woman who waited at the top of the stairs on the inside. "You must be Mrs. Jackson?" she asked, looking me up and down. 

"Yes mam" I said, giving a small smile. 

Draco left as she started explaining how the sorting ceremony will go. I will go before the first years. She also explained how my classes with Draco will work.

"I understand that you had to change schools because you are living with the Malfoys. I hope you understand that does not mean you are to be stuck with Mr. Malfoy at every second. You must only be with him during class, other than that you are free to do as you wish Miss Jackson" she said with a calming voice. 

I learned her name was Professor McGonagall and that she was head of Gryffindor house. She led me to the front of a line that had first years in pairs. I was the point of the line. Sure I liked attention but that was asking for a lot of attention.

The doors swung open, revealing a beautiful dining hall with 4 large tables each separated by houses. There was a table at the end of the hall that seated all the teachers. As we entered I made eye contact with the boys who were all hollering and cheering, besides Draco. 

He sat there lightly clapping his hands as he made eye contact with me. I looked over to the Gryffindor table where I saw the boy-who-lived. He looked exactly like what he looked like in the newspaper. We all loaded into the space at the front. McGonagall explained how she was going to hold the sorting ceremony. "Eltanin Jackson, fourth year transfer from Beauxbatons" she announced. I slowly walked up the stairs and sat on the stool. I didn't like the silence as she placed the sorting hat on my head. Soon it began to speak .

_ "Ah Miss Jackson...wise, yes, very wise you are....but not wise enough for Ravenclaw" The hat said. "Yet you are very brave...you'd do well in Gryffindor...." it continued. "you are very loyal to people, even without a motive, but think too highly of yourself to be Hufflepuff..." _

This hat was taking forever. I just wanted it to give me a house, and move on. I didn't need an explanation. Then with a loud roar it hollered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	7. Chapter 7: Common Room

***Tanin's POV***

_ "SLYTHERIN!" _

The table Draco and the boys were sitting at burst into cheers. I got up and made my way to the table. Zabini moved over for me to sit down. As I sat down there were lots of pats on my back and people congratulating me. I looked at Draco, almost as if I was waiting for approval when all he did was huff and look back to the front. There were only a few more slytherin added to the table after me. 

Dumbledore gave a lovely speech and then announced that Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard tournament this year. I felt myself freeze up as he announced Beauxbatons was here. The doors to the hall swung open revealing my past classmates. They were all in my old beautiful blue uniform. As they entered they had a routine. After they went to their seats, all the boys at the slytherin table were eyeing me. I gave them a confused look. 

A boy I didn't know the name of looked at me and said "You were one of them? Oh wow. I can only Imagine what you looked like in that uniform. Mind setting me up with one of them, love?" I felt myself tense up. 

These girls were my friends. How dare some boy I don't know be so rude about me, about them. "Oh please, you wouldn't even be able to get them to notice you, they have standards you know." I said showing my annoyance with him. He turned away rather quickly after my statement. 'hmph , coward' I thought to myself. I looked over to Draco who was giving me a respectable look. 

Dumbledore then dismissed us to go to our dorms after explaining the Triwizard Tournament. I followed the boys down to the dungeons. I didn't mind the eerines of it though, it actually was rather calming. I enjoyed being in the dark, light can be too harsh sometimes in my opinion. Our house prefects told us the password was "pureblood". 

As we entered there was a giant common room. One side had a green tinted fireplace with large black leather sofas surrounding it. Towards the back there looked to be tables and chairs and a few small bookcases, I'd assume that's a studying area. The common room had classy high ceilings, with windows at the top. Through the windows you can see water crashing against it. It was very calming to look at and listen to. Our male prefect then directed our attention to the staircase on the opposite side of the lounge area. 

The stairs led up to a balcony that overlooked the common room and split in two directions. Girls dorms were on the right at the top of a short set of stairs, boys on the left. "If a boy decides to step a foot on the stairs leading to the girls dorm, the stairs will turn into a slide and you will not make it even close to the top. Flint, would you testify to this please?' The prefect said turning to Flint. Flint let out a laugh and gave a strong yes. 

The prefects dismissed us to go settle in our dorms. I was nervous to know I'd have three other girls to share a room with. I wouldn't have been so nervous if the girls weren't giving me death glares the whole dinner. I walked up the stairs and turned right continuing up looking for my name on the doors. I didn't see my name.

As I was walking back down the stairs from the girls side to notify my prefects of my missing name, Draco was walking up to me. "I forgot to tell you Tanin, my parents think sharing rooms is garbage so my father always insists I get a private room, I would assume they did the same for you this year." He said pointing to a door at the bottom of the stairs that led to the girls dorms. I walked up to it and saw just my name. 

"Oh thanks, I'll make sure to owl them and thank them too" I said before opening the door. 

I was shocked to see how nice the room was. Sure it probably wasn't as big as the shared dorms, but this was too much space for just me. The bed was pushed to the left up against an underwater window. There was a closet and a dresser on the right side of the room. At the end of the bed there was another door. I walked in to see it was a personal bathroom. Well I thought it was a personal bathroom, till I heard water running. 

I peaked around the wall to see Draco adjusting the water to the shower, luckily still being clothed. I let out a gasp, which I saw startled him. "Bloody hell Tanin!" he yelled. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here" I said honestly. "Yeah I didn't know you were in here either," he said moving away from the shower "I guess for space purposes it makes sense for the private rooms to share a bathroom" he said shaking his head with frustration. "Well I guess it had never been an issue till now" he continued. "We can make a schedule or something so we don't walk in on eachother" I suggested. 

He shook his head again and said "No just tell me when you're in here and then tell me when you leave, and I'll do the same. I'm not very good with schedules." He said. "Oh ok then, I'll leave you to your shower, just let me know when you're done" I said walking out. I closed the door behind me and collapsed on my bed. I have to share a bathroom with Draco. I told myself I'd just shower in the morning not wanting to have to wait to go to bed. 

I was packing my clothes into my drawers when there was a knock at the bathroom door, but directly after the knock Draco opened it without a reply to let him come in. He was just in his pajama pants, lacking his shirt with his towel draped over his shoulders. "Done" he said with a smirk. I sighed and said "Wait for a reply before you enter my room" he looked at me as if I was crazy "Why?" he asked. I turned to face him directly and crossed my arms "Because what if I was changing, you would've just seen me naked." He laughed and said "That wouldn't be the worst thing" he saw my expression grow angry before he quickly continued his statement "I'm joking, I'm joking" he said throwing his hands in the air "-but I will wait for a reply in the future" I smiled as he closed the door and left. 

I was laying in bed looking out the window at the water. I was hoping it would calm me, but it wasn't. I had to actually attend school tomorrow. What if I'm behind? What if people hate me? Ugh I hate being the new student. I wondered if I could go to the common room and relax there near the fireplace. I got out of bed. Since I'm at school and not just at the Manor, I slipped my slytherin robe over my pajamas for modesty. I slipped out of my dorm and went down the stairs. 

To my surprise I saw the same platinum blond hair I use to see every time I entered the living area back at the Manor. "Surprising to see you here Draco" I said, slipping onto the end of the couch closest to the fireplace. Draco was positioned directly across from the fireplace laying down on the couch. His head perked up as he asked "Well what brings you here Tanin?" I sighed as I answered "I can't sleep" he nodded and said "Same." We sat in our usual comfortable silence. This felt right. 

He soon asked me how I feel about being a slytherin. I told him how I didn't mind it much, at least for now. We then talked about the boys a little bit. I learned that Draco's only real friends are Zabini, Nott, and Flint. Despite how big of jerks Nott and Flint can be. He only kept Crabbe and Goyle around so he could boss them around. I started to feel my eyes getting tired after a while. We both decided to go to bed. It was nice still having our late night talks. I felt at peace again and was able to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sahre, like, comment<3


	8. Chapter 8: Classes

***Draco's POV***

I get ready quite quickly in the mornings. I decided to wear a white button up with my black dress pants. I walked into the bathroom expecting to see Tanin there already getting ready. Yet the bathroom was empty. I gave a knock to the door that led to her room. I waited a bit, but didn't get a response. I slowly opened the door to peak in. 

Tanin was still peacefully asleep, wrapped in her blankets. I walked over to her and lightly nudged her shoulder. She groaned and turned to me. As she opened her eyes she let out a gasp and covered herself with her blanket as she sat up quickly. 

"Draco what are you doing here?" she said angrily. 

"You slept in, I doubt you take five minutes to get ready" I answered hoping she'd realize I wasn't a creep.

"I must've forgotten to set my alarm, sorry" she said slowly removing her blankets and getting out of bed. "Do you still need the bathroom?" she asked me. 

"Yeah, but I just need to fix my hair a bit and brush my teeth." I said while walking to the bathroom. 

"Do I not have time to shower?" she questioned with a sigh. 

"Not unless you want to be late, but if you aren't showering we can both use the bathroom at the same time." I suggested. 

She gave me a nod and went to her dresser and said "I'll be there in a second let me change." She almost looked embarrassed as I left the room. I've seen her in her pajamas for weeks now, I don't know why'd she'd be embarrassed. 

Tanin soon entered the bathroom wearing a jumper and a black pleated skirt with thigh high black socks. I was in the middle of brushing my teeth, but I could see she noticed me suddenly look back to the mirror after looking at her.

"Is something wrong Draco?" she asked with a bit of attitude. 

I spat out the rest of my toothpaste and rinsed my mouth out before I answered "No, everythings fine." 

She gave me a suspicious look as she started to brush her long black hair. 

Everything was not fine though. I just know the boys are gonna be all over her with that outfit. I know she isn't doing it purposefully, but that outfit complimented her body very well. 

I stood there combing my hands through my hair as I said "I'll wait for you in the common room." 

"Oh I'll just go with you now, I'm already done." I was shocked, aren't girls supposed to take forever to get ready. 

"Don't you have to do makeup or something?" I asked genuinely. 

I could tell my statement offended her "No actually, I don't wear makeup." she said crossing her arms. I was walking back to my dorm with my hands in the air surrendering. 

I grabbed my robe while she went to her room to grab hers. We both exited our separate rooms not wanting to leave the same one at the time leaving a bad impression. We had a light conversation on the way to the dining hall. 

When we entered we were on our way to the slytherin table when Tanin squealed. I watched her run into the embrace of a bunch of Beauxbatons girls. I slowly sat down as I watched them all interact. It only lasted a few minutes before Tanin came back and sat down next to me. 

Zabini looked over at me and huffed before saying "How long have you two lived together, cause it seems you both developed the same habits." 

I furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding his statement when I looked over to Tanin. We both had our apples in our right hands and we were both stirring our tea with our left. I chose to ignore Zabini with a laugh and a shake with my head. 

After we got our time tables we went to our first class. I was assigned to sit next to Tanin in every class. I could tell she was smart, but was slightly behind. 

We were sitting in potions, the last class of the day. Snape burst through the door, causing everyone to silence themselves. He went to the front glaring at every single student till he met eyes with Tanin. "You must be the new student" he said slowly. I could sense Tanin tense up. "Please come to the front and introduce yourself" he said motioning to the spot next to him. 

Tanin slowly got up and made her way to the front. Despite me noticing her tense up, she looked pretty unbothered as she stood next to Snape. 

"I'm Eltanin Jackson and I'm a transfer from Beauxbatons." she said. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Jackson, I hope you make the right decisions on who to be...friends with'' Snape said, obviously glaring at me. 

Potions was boring as usual. Snape said we'll actually make a potion next class. The boys and I met up outside the door to potions. We would usually be on our way to quidditch practice, but because of the Triwizard tournament, we aren't playing quidditch this year. We still decided we'll go play though after school to keep ourselves fit. 

"Why are we still standing here, let's go to the pitch" Nott said. 

"We're waiting for Jackson I think." Zabini answered glaring at me. Soon Tanin walked out and seemed surprised to see everyone waiting there. 

"What's going on?" she questioned suspiciously. 

"We're going to the pitch to play quidditch, you coming?" I asked. I could see her relax a little bit as she said ‘sure’. 

"Wait, you play quidditch?" Zabini asked her. 

Before she could answer herself, I said "You'll just have to see Zabini"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	9. Chapter 9: After School

***Tanin’s POV***

As we all walked down to the pitch I stayed a bit behind. These guys have been friends for years, and I was the new kid hanging out with them. I felt a bit intimidated, but Zabini helped me feel comfortable by walking next to me keeping me included in the conversation. 

When we got to the entrance of the locker rooms I heard Draco let out an annoyed sigh. "We don't have the key to the girls locker room" he announced. 

"Can't we just use alohomora?" I suggested. 

He shook his head and answered "The doors have special enchantments that can only be unlocked with the key given to the teams, and slytherin has never had girl players, so we just don't have the key." 

There was a silence after Draco said that we don't have the key. "I could just sit and watch" I suggested trying not to sound disappointed. 

"We can just give you one of the guys' uniforms, and you could just change after us" Zabini said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I stood outside the locker room as they changed. 

As they exited the locker room, Draco threw me a jersey. "Hurry up and get changed, we'll be at the pitch" he said as everyone followed him away from the locker room. The uniform was much bigger than I expected it to be. The jersey fit me more as a dress than it did a shirt. The tan pants fit me pretty well surprisingly. I couldn't help but noticed how good they made my legs and butt look. I grabbed a random broom and left for the pitch.

All the boys were standing there lost in conversation till Draco's attention turned towards me. "My bad Tanin, we don't have any smaller jerseys, you'll just have to deal with mine." he said with a laugh and a smirk. 

I knew I just looked ridiculous wearing this jersey, especially since it's Draco's. We all discussed teams and positions before we mounted our brooms. I was on a team with Crabbe and Goyle. I was a seeker, Crabbe was a keeper, and Goyle was a chaser. We decided not to have beaters since we didn't have enough players. Draco was seeker on the other team. To make teams even, Nott sat out and watched the game, apparently he wasn't a very good flyer. 

  
  


The game was rough but fun to play. I started getting really hot in this oversized jersey. It was also slowing me down as I was trying to catch the snitch. As I was waiting to find the snitch I decided I had enough of this dumb jersey. I took the bottom of it and twisted it into a bun shape. Then with the extra hair tie I had on my wrist, I tied the jersey up and tucked it under itself. I was aware a bit of my midriff was showing, but I could care less, I was trying not to faint on my broom. 

After a little while Draco signaled us to drop down. As we landed I started feeling a little insecure knowing the boys were looking at me. 

"Jackson at that point you might as well just not wear a jersey" Flint said, eyeing me. 

I let out a huff before I said "Well I bet you'd like that right? It was just way too hot so don't you all act like I did it on purpose." 

I could tell Draco was upset by Flint's words, but I chose to ignore it as I made my way to the locker room. 

"I'm changing first, you all can wait this time" I said as I entered the locker room. 

After changing I decided not to wait for the boys because I desperately wanted to get a shower before Draco. 

On my way back to the dungeons I turned the corner and accidentally ran into a redhead. He had a fearful look in his eyes when he looked at me. "My bad" I said, starting to move away. 

He grabbed my hand before I could leave "No it was my fault. You're Eltanin right? We have potions and divination together." He said with a smile before continuing "I'm Ron Weasley by the way." 

"Nice to meet you Ron" I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake. He took it and shook it softly. 

"I know we don't know each other, but I know Hogwarts, and you shouldn't be friends with Draco and his goons" he said seriously. This took me by surprise. 

"And why not Ron?" I questioned. "They're bad people, they thrive off torturing everyone else. Just you wait and see Eltanin." Ron said before turning to walk away. 'That was odd' I thought to myself. 

When I got back to my dorm I rushed quickly to the shower. I felt so relaxed as the warm water was hitting my skin. I probably stood in the shower for longer than I needed. I wrapped the towel around me as I went to the foggy mirror. I dried a spot in the mirror so I could see myself as I detangle my hair. As I was brushing my hair the door to the bathroom opens with Draco standing there. 

"What the hell Draco!" I yelled, bringing my arms to cover my chest. The towel wasn't doing a very good job at covering my body either. "Sorry Tanin, I thought you'd be done by now" he said, still standing there looking at me. 

I gave him a look to leave, but he didn't. I noticed his eyes staring at a certain spot on me. I followed his gaze to my scar. The towel covered the majority of it, but you could still see it. I quickly brought my towel up more, not wanting to bring attention to it. "So that's the scar you were talking about at dinner that one night" he said looking back into my eyes. 

"Yes, now if you could please leave?" I awkwardly asked him shifting my weight in my place. Without another word he left. 

At dinner that night we all talked about the quidditch game we played earlier. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that Jackson makes Draco run for his money as a seeker" Zabini said, patting me on the back.

I gave a toothless smile as I continued to eat. I saw in the corner of my eye a girl with short black hair giving me looks. 

I chose to ignore her till she spoke up and said "So were you not good enough to stay at Beauxbatons or what?" The boy's conversation became quiet as they heard what this girl said to me. I looked up from my food at her. She acted as if what she said had affected me. 

"Aw, were you not good enough to even get in?" I rebutted with fake remorse. 

"Please we all know the reason you're here Jackson" she said getting up out of her seat "Your mum and dad abandoned you" 

"They didn't abandon her, they had to leave on work, get your facts right Parkinson" Draco said since he could probably tell I didn't know how to respond to her allegation. She sat back down to her seat, leaving the conversation. I mouthed a small thanks to Draco before continuing dinner. 

As we all walked back to the dungeons I felt someone grab my shoulder almost causing me to fall. I turned to see the beautiful Fleur. I gave her a big hug. Fleur was one of the very first girls I had met at Beauxbatons, she was one of my best friends. I missed her gratelly. We talked quickly knowing we had not a lot of time to talk. I heard the boys stop and wait for me. Fleur had told me how she wants to enter the Triwizard Tournament. I don't think it's the smartest idea, but whatever makes her happy.

When I got back to the boys Zabini asked if I was ok. I guess my worries were being shown on my face, but I reassured him I was fine. Later that night I left for the common room. 

Draco was already sitting there reading a book. I was sitting down as he looked up at me and said "So what's going on between you and Zabini?" I didn't know what he meant. Zabini and I were just friendly. 

"Nothing Draco, we're just friends." I answered. He didn't look like he believed me. Why would it matter to Draco, Zabini is his best friend. 

We sat there and read in silence for about an hour before Draco said out of nowhere with his eyes still glued to the book. "I know I can't tell you what to do, but don't mess around with any of the boys here at Hogwarts. They aren't good enough." I didn't know how to respond, but I did know I don't like Draco telling me what to do. 

"I'll do what I want Draco, I get that you are supposed to protect me and what not, but I don't think your parents meant you dictated my life" I said while standing up from the couch getting ready to leave. As I was turning I felt Draco's cold hand grab my forearm. 

"I'm serious Tanin, listen to me" he pleaded. I ripped my arm from his grip and went back to my room without a word. 

I enjoyed that Draco cared about me, but he doesn't treat me like any of the others. The only time I really needed him was when that Parkinson girl talked to me at dinner. Goyle informed me that Parkinson is the jealous type. She probably didn't like me hanging out with only the boys, and especially Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	10. Chapter 10: The Goblet

***Tanins POV***

It's been over a week since school started. I think I'm understanding what Ron meant when he said that the boys aren't good people. The boys were all constantly tormenting kids, and sometimes I'd notice Draco had bruised knuckles, probably from punching someone or something. I didn't understand why he'd lash out at people so much. I would try to ask him about it when we were having our alone time at night, but he would always shut the conversation down fast. 

The boys and I were all leaning against a wall in the dining hall. The tables and benches were pushed to the sides with the Goblet of Fire in the middle. I was in a conversation with Nott when Dumbledore started speaking. He instructed us on how the ceremony would go before he dimmed the lights. A first piece of paper flew out. "Our first Triwizard Champion will be... Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore said as the Durmstrang section burst into cheers. After Viktor left, Dumbledore caught another piece of paper. "And from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour!" I felt my heart sink as Dumbledore spoke those words. One of my best friends is now going to have to risk her life. While everyone was cheering I felt myself slide down the wall. Zabini scooted over to my side comforting me. All the boys and I have become good friends, but I'd have to say Zabini and I were probably the closest. Then Dumbledore announced Cedric Diggory as the champion to represent Hogwarts. The only thing I knew about Cedric was he was quite the charmer. 

Everyone was getting ready to leave when the goblet launched out another two pieces of paper. You could see Dumbledore's expression go blank as he read the pieces of paper. "Harry Potter?" he said looking around "Harry Potter?!" he repeated now yelling. I watched Harry stumble out of the crowds of people. I could hear the boys snickering insults to him. He deserved it, he had to have cheated, he's not seventeen yet. Once Harry left, Dumbledore was shaking his head reading the other piece of paper. 

"Eltanin Jackson" Dumbledore said with an angry expression. Draco looked at me as if I was crazy, but so did everyone else. I slowly got up and made my way to Dumbledore. I heard people now insulting me. McGonagall was walking up to me to take me to the trophy room where the other champions were. I was in such a state of shock I didn't realize I was starting to hyperventilate. 

"I didn't put my name in the cup!" I screamed trying to have Dumbledore believe me. Draco suddenly barged in on the secret meeting. "You can't let her compete sir, she obviously had nothing to do with this. I'll compete for her if need be" Draco said trying to push past Filch. 

"Draco, stop it! Now leave, I'll be fine" I said clearly embarrassed by Draco's outburst. Draco glared at me but continued to try to argue until Hagrid finally picked him up and led him out of the room. 

When I left the trophy room I felt as if my world was spinning. I had to compete. I have no idea what I'm going to do. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Draco waiting for me with his arms crossed. 

"What the hell Tanin!" he yelled. 

"Draco let me be," I said, trying to push past him. 

"Are you kidding Tanin, I'm not gonna let you dismiss me again. You are not competing." he said grabbing my shoulders. 

"Well it looks like I have to Draco, and there's nothing you can do about it." I yelled, finally getting away from him. I was expecting him to grab me again, but he didn't.

I struggled to sleep that night, not wanting to go to the common room. I was still mad at Draco for embarrassing me. I just knew we'd end up arguing if I went down there to see him. My body was sprawled all over my bed trying to find a comfortable position for me to sleep in when there were quiet knocks coming from the bathroom door. I chose to not answer hoping Draco would understand and leave. But he didn't. 

The door opened to show Draco in his large pajama shirt and boxers. He usually always wore his pants, but I guess he doesn't wear them when he actually sleeps. I do the same thing, I don't like how constricting my shorts feel when I try to sleep, so I just take them off and sleep in my underwear. 

"I knew you'd be awake" he said leaning against the door frame. 

"So?" I asked, clearly annoyed. 

"Well since you didn't come to join me in the common room, it showed you are clearly upset from earlier, so I thought I'd apologize." Draco said not being able to look me in the eye. I knew he wasn't the type of person to give an apology. 

"It's fine Draco, I guess I'm just worried that's all." I said sitting up in bed. Draco then moved to sit down next to me on the bed. We both sat there silently for a little while. 

"I'm worried too," he said while looking forward. Draco and I haven't sat this close in a while. We used to be really close when we were little but now we just joke around, and never really touch. "I can't sleep" he said, finally looking at me. 

"Same." I said looking back into his blue and grey speckled eyes. 

We then started talking about a memory we had when we were younger from the piano room. It was about how we tried to learn how to lift each other with our minds. 

"Merlin, we were idiots" I said letting out a laugh. Draco was laughing too, then he slowly stopped and looked at me. 

"You know you don't laugh as much as you used to" Draco stated. 

"Well you don't either Draco" I replied thinking about how true it was. I didn't laugh at all really. Draco was the one to usually make me laugh the most. 

After a bit of silence Draco got up and started for the door before turning around and saying "Night Tanin."

After he left it wasn't long before I was asleep. I prayed that my sleep schedule wasn't becoming reliant on talking to Draco before bed. I didn't mind it though, I just didn't want to depend on it. Instead of going to the common room every night, now Draco just comes to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	11. Chapter 11: Montague

***Tanins POV***

I'm tired of the press. All the allegations against me. I'm known in the paper as "The Orphan Who is Desperate for Eternal Glory" which was such bullshit. I knew the stress of everything was causing me to fall behind in my classes. Draco and the boys always offered to help, but I just turned them down and reassured that I was fine. I've yet to get along with anyone else at Hogwarts. Most people are scared of me because I'm friends with the school bullies. 

The boys and I weren't able to play quidditch today after school because there was a mandatory meeting for the houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin were paired together. I didn't like most of the gryffindorks, especially that curly haired geek named Hermoine. She was such a know it all. I was still nice to her though because Ron and Harry cared about her. Harry and Ron were acquaintances for me, especially Harry considering we were both forced to be Triwizard Champions. 

The dining hall was once again converted to a space where there were two sides with benches, leaving the middle wide open. The boys and I sat on the right side towards the back. 

"Ugh I can't be bothered being here" Nott said yawning then resting his head on my shoulder. Nott is always tired, that's just one of his traits. I let him stay there till McGonagall started and he moved his head away to pay attention. 

"Boys and girls thank you for sitting on the correct sides," McGonagall said looking around till she looked at me "Well I guess except for Miss Jackson, if you could please move to the girls side" she continued gesturing towards the left side. I hadn't noticed we were separated by gender. 

I heard the boys chuckling as I shot them a glare making my way across to the other side. This was so embarrassing. Those idiots will get it later for not telling me to sit on the left side. I sat down and crossed my arms with everyone still watching me. 

"As a part of the tournament tradition, on Christmas Eve, there will be the Yule Ball, a formal dance that is required for third years and up to attend" 

I heard all the girls next to me break out into chatter while me and the boys on the other side let out groans. If there was a ball, that means I'll have to dress up, act formal, and have to find a date. That's too much work for one night, but I guess it would be special since I've never been to a ball before. I didn't like the fact I had to dance with the other champions in front of everyone, that just set me up for embarrassment. 

McGonagall then awkwardly demonstrated the dance with Ron. I found it very amusing to watch and so did everyone else. Then she instructed everyone to get up and find a partner. Everyone awkwardly stood up. I could see the boys eyeing me. Too bad I couldn't dance with all six of them. They all started stumbling over the benches racing to get to me before anyone else can. I was the only girl the boys really talked to. Sure, they had the girls they have their flings with, but they all are so annoyed by them. All they do is complain about how clingy those girls are, and how none of them can just chill. Draco feels the strongest that way about Parkinson. I totally understand too, Parkinson is a crazy bitch. 

Before any of the boys could get to me someone stepped in front of me blocking my view from them. There was a tall, somewhat muscular boy hovering over me. He was wearing a slytherin robe, but I didn't recognize him. 

"May I have this dance Jackson?" he said, doing a goofy looking bow. 

"Erm, sure" I said, taking his hand. 

He violently pulled me into frame and started to dance. He was closer than I would've liked him to be. He stared into my eyes making me feel slightly uncomfortable. I looked over his shoulder to see six furious boys glaring at me. I watched them all break off to find other girls to dance with. 

I watched Parkinson practically jump on Draco. Daphne Greengrass and Zabini danced together. Nott and Flint were with some random girls from Gryffindor. Crabbe asked Millicent to dance with him, and she said yes quite eagurlly. Goyle stood there for a bit longer, still not finding anyone to dance with. As he went to sit back down, a girl who looked similar to Daphne but younger asked him to dance. I assumed it was Daphne's sister Astoria. 

"So are you not going to tell me your name?" I asked the strange boy dancing with me. 

"Graham Montague" he said, smirking at me. I looked away from his gaze, not wanting to continue the conversation. 

After dancing around a bit, the boys and I were all separated on the dance floor. I could barely see Goyle. I lost basically everyone else. I could still hear Parkinson's bickering so that's how I know Draco is close by. 

Montagues hand started to move a bit lower down my back. I removed my hand from his shoulder and went to grab his and place it back to the upper part of my back. A few moments later I felt it gliding down again. 

"Move it back" I said sternly, looking him in the eye. He moved it back for a brief moment before placing it back on my butt. I pushed him off of me causing him to stumble. I was frustrated for two reasons-

The first reason being that I didn't want to dance with this oaf in the first place, I was just being nice. I could be enjoying my time with one of my friends. 

The second reason being him touching me as if I liked it. I hated when boys were slimy towards me. If I have to ask you more than two times to stop, that just pisses me off even more. 

The people around us all stopped dancing which caused the people around them to aslo stop dancing. Soon enough practically everyone was watching Montagues and I's interaction. 

"How dare you!" I yelled as I felt my face turn red from anger. 

"Come on Jackson you were basically begging for me to touch you" he said stepping closer to me. "And I mean look at what you're wearing, you're just begging for some action" he said as his hand reached for my upper arm. 

That sent me on edge. I was wearing the same thing as half these other girls. I wasn't 'asking' for anything. I was already mad about being a Triwizard champion and now this boy is assuming I'm some type of whore. As his hand caressed my upper arm, I saw red. 

Next thing I know is I'm being pulled off of Montague while throwing punches. I could feel two sets of arms holding me back from attacking Montague again. I looked to see it was Draco and Zabini. 

Montague was scrambling to get up from his feet as I saw Nott go and hold him back from me. I was still struggling in Draco's and Zabini's arms. Montague had a bloody nose which let me know I atleast got him in the first punch. 

McGonagall was there within a few seconds. She looked at me like I was the route of all evil. That's when it clicked what I had just done. 

I just attacked another student. 

"Miss Jackson please explain yourself" McGonagall asked. I couldn't explain myself, I've never ever attacked someone before. 

"He was touching me inappropriately Professor" I said as Draco and Zabini let me go.

"Professor she's lying, she was asking me to meet with her in her dorm but when I refused she just attacked me" Montague said holding his nose to prevent the bleeding from worsening. "But hey I guess if that's how this whore does it, I could get with that" he continued staring directly at my legs up to my skirt. I couldn't help myself. I was so built up with rage I lunged at him again. Draco and Zabini didn't even bother to hold me back, they knew this asshole deserved it. 

I was on top of him throwing punches at his face, while he was grabbing at my face trying to get me off. Then out of nowhere I felt him punch my face. My eye throbbed after the hit, causing me to fall back a bit. I landed in Nott's arms as he pulled me off of Montague. I felt light headed when I looked at Nott's with a thankful smile. I noticed my vision was blurry as well. When I looked back, Draco was on top of Montague winding up a punch, and Zabini right behind him. 

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall exclaimed while flicking her wand causing the three boys to separate. She cleared everyone to leave but me, Draco, Zabini, Nott and Montague. "Mr. Montague you are to report to the Hospital wing right away. Tell Mme. Pomfrey to heal you in a private room so I can send Miss Jackson after." McGonagall instructed. Montague left with a huff. 

"I would've never expected you to hurt another student, Miss Jackson. I understand Mr. Montague put you in an uncomfortable situation, which he will be punished for accordingly, and since you have a clean record, you will be let off with a warning." Then McGonagall turned her attention to the boys. "As for you three, your behavior was unacceptable, but I understand it was just to protect Miss Jackson. I cannot let you off with a warning, but I will give you just one day's detention with Snape." 

The boys sighed, but I could tell they were grateful with the punishment. I couldn't help but feel bad for them getting detention all because they were defenfing me and my dumb actions. "Mr. Nott, help Miss Jackson to the hospital wing, when she arrives you are to head directly back to your dorm. Mr Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, head to your dorms immediately." McGonagall said, turning to leave. Draco was about to argue but I gave him a pitiful look which caused him to let it be. 

If it weren't for Nott leading me to the Hospital wing, I would've been totally lost. My vision wasn't right and I felt extremely dizzy. I've never been punched before, nor have I ever been hit on the head this hard. Once we finally arrived Nott helped me lay down in a bed before Pomfrey dismissed him. 

"Miss Jackson you have quite the concussion, and you will form probably one of the worst black eyes I've ever seen. Also just so you're aware there is bruising along your jaw and neck. I will do my best to heal everything, but take this potion to help relax you while I try my best to heal you" Mme. Pomfrey said as she gave me vial. I drank the disgusting liquid. It caused me to feel very tired. "Might I add Miss Jackson, for your first fight, you did great damage on Mr. Montague. But he'll be able to leave before you because even though he is far more injured, his are also easier to heal than your concussion and terrible bruising." I felt myself slowly drift asleep. That was the fastest I've been able to fall asleep in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	12. Chapter 12: The Aftermath

***Tanins POV***

The light shining through the window hurt my eyes as they fluttered open. I could tell it was still relatively early in the morning. Yet Mme. Pomfrey was zipping around the wing helping students. She looked over to me and smiled. Within a few moments she walked over and asked how I was feeling. My head hurt and I was sore, but I could see clearly again. "I suggest you head back to your dorm and collect yourself before school starts, also tell your friends they need to stop worrying so much. I hope to not have a visit from you again Miss Jackson" she said, allowing me to leave. 

After whispering the password and entering the common room, it was nice to have the peace and quiet. I opened the door to my dorm when my eyes caught sight of a boy with platinum blond hair resting on my bed, with his head perched against the wall. 

As I closed the door the sound of the click must've gotten his attention, I guess he didn't notice me enter right away as he was deep in thought. 

"For Salzar sake Tanin, you scared me," Draco said, sitting up. He was still in his uniform. 

"What are you doing here Draco?" I asked, grabbing clothes from my dresser with the intention to shower before school. 

"I was waiting to see if you got home okay, which you did obviously" I could tell that him saying that made him embarrassed. I let out a little chuckle as I went to the bathroom to shower.

Once I finished my shower I got a good look at myself in the mirror. My black eye was gross, and there were bruises on my neck from Montague struggling to get me off of him. I looked down at my hands that were also covered in bruises, and on the knuckle on my right hand there was a scab from bleeding. 

I went back to my room with Draco still sitting on my bed. I sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" he turned to ask me. 

I looked down at my hands and then back up to him "Yeah, or at least I will be" I replied. 

"No offense, but you look dreadful" he said with a laugh. I laughed too knowing how bad I looked. I noticed his hands were bloody.

"Draco, did you stay here the whole night?" I asked without taking my eyes off his hands. 

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep" 

I nodded understanding what he meant, I probably wouldn't have slept either if it weren't for the sleeping potion. He noticed me staring at his bloody hands before saying 

"It's ok you know, they don't hurt, I'm used to punching people" I grabbed his hand pulled my wand out of my pocket and began healing his hand. "Tanin what are you doing?" he asked, trying to pull his hand away. I grabbed his hand more firmly trying to keep it in place. I didn't give him a reply because I knew he knew what I was doing. 

When I was done healing he thanked me. I could feel my eyes becoming droopy again. My head still hurt. I rested it against the wall behind me. I could see Draco was starting to fall asleep as well. I put my hand around his face and moved his head to rest against my shoulder. He did so hesitantly. Once he placed his head down, I titled my head to rest on his. 

"I think it's time you get some sleep" I whispered, and I felt him nod. I could tell he closed his eyes, so then I closed mine and fell asleep. 

***Draco's POV***

I have never felt so much rage in my life. How dare Montague accuse Tanin of being a whore and then punch her right in the face. I was mad at myself more for not preventing it before it even happened. I shouldn't have let her dance with that slimeball in the first place. My only job was to protect her and I failed. 

When we got back to the dorms I couldn't help but flip out. I knocked stuff off the coffee table before angrily sitting down on the couch with my head in my hands. Everyone cleared from the common room leaving just me and Zabini.

He tried to console me and reassure me everything was fine, but I could tell he was just lying to himself because he was radiating the same amount of rage. Nott entered a bit after we did. 

"How is she?" I asked standing up quickly. 

"I don't know, apparently she was hit pretty hard, but Pomfrey wouldn't let me stay." Nott said angrily pacing. Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint came from their dorm and sat with us all in the common room. This was probably the worst time for Montague to return from the wing.

We all stood up defensively as he walked by. He walked to the top of the stairs before he turned around and said "Mates, the skank deserved it, but sorry for not realizing she was your group's whore." I was already bolting towards the stairs when Flint tackled me, pinning me to the ground. 

"It's not worth it Malfoy" Flint said, trying to calm me down. He was right, it would only make it worse. 

"She's not a whore or a skank Montague, you're just mad she has self respect to not want to be around you. You mess with her again and I doubt any of us will hold back." Crabbe said. 

Crabbe wasn't one to talk. I would've never expected him to stand up for Tanin either. I'm grateful he did. Montague left for his dorm. He's lucky none of us dorm with him. After a bit the boys started leaving for the dining hall since dinner was gonna end soon. Flint stayed with me, making sure I wasn't gonna have an outburst again. I convinced him to let us go to the Hospital Wing to see Tanin. I felt so guilty for letting that happen to her. 

On our way there we ran into the other boys, we all agreed to go visit her together. As we entered the wing Mme. Pomfrey looked at us like we all had five heads. "Visiting hours are over boys, and Montague should already be at the dormitory" She said. 

"We're not here for Montague, we're here to see Jackson" Flint said. 

"Even if I could allow you to see her, you can't. She's sleeping. I had to give her a sleep potion to help with her pain. Now she'll be back later, on you go" Mme. Pomfrey said annoyingly as she ushered us away. 

"Will you let her know we visited?" I asked pleadingly. She gave me a nod before walking away to tend to another student. 

When we got back to the dungeons everyone left to go to bed, it had been a long night. I sat in bed knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep. I let Tanin get hurt. 'Why did I care so much?' I asked myself. She's just another one of the boys. Without thinking I got up to go to her room and sat on her bed. I was hoping she'd walk through the door so we could talk and then I'd be able to sleep. 

Her bed felt homier than mine, but it was different when she wasn't there. I kept waiting and waiting for her to return. I probably sat like that for hours wandering in my thoughts about how she's doing and what I'll say when she gets back. Then the click of the door closing brought me back to life. 

She looked awful. Her hair wasn't as neat as she normally kept it. Her black button up shirt was untucked and wrinkled. Her skirt was ascue and her thigh high socks uneven. Her face and neck were covered in bruises and she had a dark black eye. She looked as if she'd been through hell. She went through hell all because of me. 

When she brought my head to her shoulder I finally felt at peace again. I closed my eyes and was asleep in seconds. This was the fastest I've ever fallen asleep. I didn't care that I was still in yesterday's uniform. I didn't care that I probably smelled from stress. I didn't care that we were sitting up against the wall on her bed. I didn't care that the morning sun was shining through the underwater windows. All I cared about was that Tanin was safe next to me and that we were both able to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	13. Chapter 13: Preparation

***Draco's POV***

A I started to wake up, I felt hairs tickling at my face. I opened my eyes to see Tanin laying down in front of me with my hand draped over her waist. Merlin, what am I doing here? Not that I didn't enjoy the comfort of her in front of me, but how are we gonna get past this. I know I don't like her, I just care for her, it's my job. 

She must've sensed me awake as she started to stir. She looked at my hand over her waist and screamed. She moved away so suddenly she fell off the bed. 

"Draco-" she started, but before she could continue before I interrupted, "I don't know how we got here either, but my watch says we missed our classes. Hurry up and get changed before we miss dinner. Let's forget about this" 

She gave me an ‘okay’ as I left the room. I changed out of yesterday's clothes. How would I explain this to the boys? Both Tanin and I missed all our classes, yeah that's totally not suspicious. I was about to enter the bathroom until I thought I heard the sound of the shower running. I would've probably continued in, not caring since she didn't notify me of her showering, but it was already awkward and I didn't want to make it worse for once. 

A bit later I heard the sound of her gentil knocking on my door. I answered for her to come in. "Ready?" she asks, still not making eye contact with me. 

"Yeah, let's go"

I felt eyes on us as we entered the dining hall. The golden trio was just ahead of us, exiting the hall. I was planning on ignoring them till Harry stepped out in front of us. 

"We need to talk," he said, roughly grabbing Tanin away from me. 

"Must you be so eager Potter," she snaps back. "I'm trying to get to dinner can't this wait?" she asked, removing her hand from his grip. 

"I did wait, I waited all day actually. Where were you Tanin, care to share?" Potter said eyeing the two of us. 

"Watch it Potter" I said, moving closer to him. Something about his presence just really pissed me off. 

"Will you boys stop it, Harry has something important to tell Eltanin." Granger says stepping forward. 

"Oh shut it  _ mudblood _ " I said hoping that will upset them enough to leave. Tanin turned to me with horror in her eyes. 

"Draco,  _ don't _ call her that," she said, stepping away from me. I guess Tanin was one of the purebloods that have respect for muggles. "Just go to the table, I'll be there in a minute." She looked angry at me. 

Note to self: Don't say mudblood, especially around Tanin.

***Tanins POV***

"We're fighting dragons?!" I screamed while still whispering. Harry said that Hagrid showed him the dragons we were going to have to fight. I've never fought any animal before. God, I hate being a Triwizard champion. There was only a week till the first challenge and I have no time to prepare. He told me he was planning on summoning a broom. That is a good idea, but I don't have my own broom.

As I walked back to the table I was trying to think of different ways I could get past the dragon. Then it hit me, invisibility. There were no spells on how to go invisible, but there is a disillusion spell. That would take weeks to master though. I almost gave up on that thought till I remembered hearing that Potter has an invisibility cloak. Maybe he'd let me use it. I'll owl him later about it. 

"So, what did the Gryffindorks want?" Draco said as I slid into the seat next to him. 

"Nothing important, just talking about the first challenge" I answered hoping he'll drop the conversation, which he did. 

"Hey, let's not ignore the fact Jackson literally beat up Montague yesterday and is now repping a badass black eye. I think she deserves a toast" Zabini said, raising his glass. Everyone on our end of the table joined him. I could feel myself blush from embarrassment. I looked at the other end of the table to see Parkinson and her posse giving me dirty looks, but I just shrugged them off. I looked around the table to see Montague was missing dinner. 'Good' I thought to myself. "Here's to the bravest, strongest, wittiest, and most gorgeous slytherin there is, Miss Eltanin Jackson" Zabini said. I rolled my eyes at everyone as they cheered and drank from their cups. The boys were all patting me on the back and telling me how cool it was that I beat up Montague. 

"But let's also not ignore the fact, you two were missing today" Flint said, waving his finger between Draco and I. 

"I was away in my room resting and Tanin was in the hospital wing. Get your head out of the rubbish Flint." Draco said fairly sternly. He must've been really embarrassed about what happened. 

  
  


Harry agreed to letting me use his invisibility cloak, if I helped him with his spells. I did exceptionally well in charms class, so I didn't mind helping him actually. I spent the week leading up to the first challenge studying and practicing spells. Even though I would be invisible, the dragon's will still be able to smell and hear me. I've been brewing a potion that locked away my smell for ten minutes and I've been working on my protection and silencing spells. I could tell the boys were annoyed with me for helping Potter and spending so much time with him, but they understood it was only for the tournament. 

It was the evening before the first challenge. The boys and I were all spread out around the slytherin tree in the courtyard. It was peaceful and comforting. The boys were really my only friends, and I never saw them anymore because of my studying. Nott was going around taking pictures of everyone. He's been doing that a lot lately. Nott wants to work for the Daily Prophet when he's older. I didn't mind Nott's picture taking, but the others did. 

"Will you stop with that thing Nott" Goyle snapped. 

"Trust me Goyle, you'll thank me in a few years when you're able to look back at all of us and think about all the great times we've had" Nott rebutted taking a picture of Zabini, Draco, and I slouched against the tree. I gave a big smile as I grabbed the two idiots next to me, wrapping my arms around their neck to bring them closer to me. We all started laughing when we saw how upset Draco and Zabini looked by my actions. 

I ignored them and said "Like Nott said, you lot will be grateful for the pictures"

After dinner on our way back to the dungeons, I felt myself getting more anxious. In about twelve hours, I'll be fighting a dragon. It pained me not being able to tell the boys why I was upset, but I knew soon enough they'd understand. 

Draco slipped into my room as per usual and asked "Still up?" 

"Obviously" I said with a sigh. We talked for a while, laughing about how ridiculous Professor Snape was in class today. Snape was definitely my favorite teacher, he respected me the most out of everyone in the slytherin house. I think it was because I beat up Montague. I could tell Draco was getting tired. 

He soon got up to leave when I grabbed his hand "I can't sleep" I said suddenly. He looked back at me and told me he'll be right back. Within a few minutes he came back with a few pillows and blankets and laid them out on the floor next to my bed. 

"Will me sleeping here help?" he asked with concern. I sighed as I gave him a smile and nodded. I watched him get comfortable before I allowed myself to lay down. As my eyes started to flutter closed I heard him whisper "Don't worry, you'll do great tomorrow." Then I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	14. Chapter 14: The First Task

***Tanins POV***

I woke up anxiously the next morning swinging my legs over the bed to start getting ready. I forgot Draco was there and I accidentally stepped on him. "Ow, for Salazar's sake Tanin!" he yelled as I got off of him. I couldn't help but laugh. He noticed me laughing and started laughing himself. He soon got up to leave so I could change. 

It was weird not changing into my usual uniform. The champions uniform for me was black with hints slytherin green on it. It came with a body fitting tank top to put under the long robe uniform. It also had black leggings with it. On the back in white it spelled out 'Jackson'. The uniform clung to my body more that I would've liked it to. I was fighting a dragon for salazar's sake, not posing for a magazine. 

I grabbed my potion and cloak and hid it under the robe. I knocked on the door to the bathroom. Draco hollered that I can come in. He was brushing his teeth. I braided my hair on both sides, making it tight so my long hair won't get in the way. Draco and I met up with the rest in the common room before leaving for breakfast.

"Not eating today are we?" Draco asked as he went to grab his apple. 

"No, I'm far too nervous" I said, shaking my head. He gave me a reassuring pat on my shoulder before continuing an argument with Zabini. Owls started to come in to deliver mail. For the first time since I've been at Hogwarts, I received a letter. It had a pretty cursive " _ M _ " on it. I opened it to see it was from the Malfoys:

_ Dear Eltanin, _

_ We wish you luck today in the tournament. Remember, be safe. Draco will continue keeping us up to date about how you're adjusting to Hogwarts. I'm aware you won't be able to go dress shopping, so I hope you don't mind if I send you a dress for the ball.  _

_ We were glad to hear you have made friends with Draco's friends. We also heard about your encounter with Mr. Montague. We expect that to be the last.  _

_ With love, _

_ Narcissa x _

"What'd she have to say?" Draco asked, trying to peer over my shoulder to look at the letter. 

"None of your business" I said sneering back at him jokingly. 

"Ugh you're such a tease Jackson '' he said, nudging my shoulder. 

"Jackson?" I asked. 

"When you're a tease, you don't deserve to be called Tanin" he replied with a smirk. I huffed angrily and sat away from him. He was right though, I am a tease. I can't help my flirty personality sometimes. It's kinda a joke for all the boys and me. The flirting is an ongoing joke between all of us. I especially love to do it to Draco when we're around Parkinson. 

Harry and I left breakfast early to go to the Champions tent. We had some press to do and we had to "find out" what the task was. The majority of the time in the tent was waiting. I was too nervous to mingle with the other champions. I felt someone sit down next to me on the bed. I looked over to see Fleur. I smiled and she smiled back. We didn't say anything, but we both knew what we were saying. She grabbed my hand and held it. She knew I didn't want to do this, but having her go through this with me helped. 

We were given our dragons and I received the Ukrainian Ironbelly, one of the worst dragons. It breathed fire and could fly. It's around sixty feet. How is this safe enough to compete against. It guards vaults at Gringotts. 

Merlin, I'm going to die today.

Cedric must've also known about the dragons. He walked over to me and gave me some pointers about the Ukrainian Ironbelly. His main pointer was to watch out for the tail. I thanked him as he waited for the cannon to sound. After it did, he stepped out. Before the curtain closed he looked back at me and winked, while I gave him a grateful smile. I've never really interacted with Cedric before this, but I wouldn't mind having to interact with him again. 

All the champions before me were able to get their eggs. Viktor had minor injuries along with Cedric. I wish I could say the same for Fleur and Harry. Fleur's right side got toasted by fire. She was rushed quickly to the hospital wing once she got her egg. Same for Harry. I was last to go. I hated sitting quietly in the tent as I heard roars and bursts of fire on the outside. Soon enough Dumbldore looked at me and said it was my turn. 

  
  


I stood at the exit waiting for the sound of the canon. 

**_BOOM!_ **

I stepped out and saw the quidditch pit was turned into some type of rock sanctuary. Boulders were laid out all over, and in the middle the golden egg. I cautiously started taking steps forward. I wanted to look in the stands for the boys, but I was too focused on the task. 

They put a silencing charm over the crowd which I was thankful for. I stepped into clear view, with still no sign of the dragon. I pulled out my potion and drank it. It burned my throat like firewhiskey, but this was less enjoyable. I grabbed my cloak and draped it over me. I finally looked up at the crowd to see everyone looking around for me. I guess I kind of ruined their experience since they also couldn't see me. I found the boys in the slytherin section. They each weren't wearing a shirt and had a letter of my name painted on their bare chests. Draco had the 'T', Crabbe the 'A', Goyle the 'N', Flint the 'I', Zabini the other 'N' and Nott with an '!'. 

"Pathetic" I whispered to myself. 

  
  


My thoughts about the boys were soon distracted by fire bursting past my side. It made the cloak catch fire. Shit. "Aguamenti!" I shouted splashing water on the cloak stopping the fire. You could see my leg now, this cloak was kind of a waste. You could see everyones eyes finding me again now that they could see my burned leg. I limped over before a rock before the dragon blew more fire towards me.

The dragon chased me around for a bit. I've been crushed by boulders and almost cooked to death by fire, yet somehow I was still alive. My left arm had stopped working a while ago when it was crushed by rocks. My right foot was throbbing in pain, it was also probably broken. I could tell my face was scratched from debri. The cloak wasn't really protecting me anymore. I threw it off so it could stop weighing me down. Probably wasn't smart to just reveal myself to the dragon, but I already had one foot in the grave so who cares. My body was fatigued and in so much pain. I just needed to get to the egg.

After hiding around the rock I sprinted around it charging for the egg. I could feel a trail of fire behind me. My hand grabbed the egg, but in a matter of seconds the dragon's tail whipped around and knocked me across the arena into rock. It felt like my whole body broke. The air was knocked out of me, but I was still holding the egg. The temperature was rising, I knew fire was coming for me. I couldn't move. I was going to die. 

With just the flick of my wand I caused a boulder to fall in front of me, crushing me a bit, but shielding me from the flames. That's the last thing I could remember.

***Draco's POV***

It seemed everything Tanin did, it failed. Her invisibility cloak didn't work out well. Every spell she casted did little to no damage. And it seemed the potion she took did nothing. 

The boys and I knew how nervous Tanin was, whether she'd admit it or not. To help cheer her on, Crabbe came up with the idea to paint her name on our chest. There were six of us and seven letters in Eltanin and Jackson. We agreed to just do Tanin and add an exclamation point so we could all be included. Tanin was getting a lot of hate for 'cheating' her way to be a champion, but we knew someone set her up. We hoped that our overwhelming support would push others to support her too. 

It was hard watching that dragon practically rip Tanin to shreds. Everyone in the stands was standing watching intensely. A wave of gasps echoed through the crowd as Tanin was launched from a hit from the tail. In that second watching the fire going towards her crippled body it felt as if I was the only one in the world, just standing there watching her lifeless body. I noticed I was moving forward to the railing of the stands, so were the other boys. I felt Crabbe grab my shoulder to try to calm me down, but everyone was screaming. We were all about to witness the death of our friend. 

It was hard to see, but I saw a slight movement in her hand and a boulder fell in front of her blocking the flames. I stood there in shock watching dragon tamers take away the dragon. Soon professors were piling out, moving the debri of rocks around Tanin. The professors moved out of the way revealing a lifeless Tanin. Snape had levitated her and was leading her away. Her limbs were limp and her face was swollen and she was bleeding all over. 

I was rushing down the stands along with the other boys in hopes we could see her. McGonagall saw us rushing over to the group of teachers who were walking rapidly to the hospital wing. 

"Boys, we ask you to stay back" she said motioning for us to stop. 

"We have to see her" Nott said, continuing to try and walk past McGonagall. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait till she is settled in the hospital wing. All you need to know now is she is alive." McGonagall said walking away.

We stood there in silence as we all followed slowly behind the group of teachers. When we arrived at the hospital wing McGonagall instructed us to wait outside and that she will tell us when we can go in. We all sat down against the wall. No one spoke till Nott pulled out his camera and took a picture of everyone. 

"Bloody hell Nott, now is not the time for 'memories'" Goyle snapped. 

"I think Tanin would find it nice to know we all sat here and waited, and she enjoys me taking pictures so it only feels right" Nott stated sitting back against the wall. He was right whether I liked to admit it. Tanin did love his passion for photo taking, and she probably wouldn't believe that we all sat here waiting to see her.

After a few hours, McGonagall walked out. We all stood and looked at her with pleading eyes. She gave a small nod and stepped to the side gesturing towards the entrance to the wing. We all ran inside frantically looking for a bed that had Tanin in it. I spotted her raven black hair and ran over, with the boys following behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	15. Chapter 15: The Argument

***Draco's POV***

Her eyes were closed and her face swelling had gone down. She had bruises across her cheek and a pretty bad scratch across her temple. Her arm was in a sling and her right leg in a cast. I didn't even notice her tank top was lifted up till my eyes wandered to the bandages that wrapped around her torso. Knowing Tanin, she would probably freak out that us boys were staring at her almost exposed chest. 

"She looks dreadful," Crabbe said. 

Mme. Pomfrey made her way over. "Merlin, who let you boys in? She isn't in the state for visitors yet" she said, getting a blanket covering Tanin's chest. 

"McGonagall let us in and we're staying. We'll stay out of your way we promise" Flint said pulling a chair from a nearby bed and sitting in it. We all mumbled small agreements as we collected chairs and said around Tanin's bed. Pomfrey huffed but let us be. 

  
  


"What are you doing here Potter?" I said, glaring at Harry who was making his way next to Tanin. It's been two days and she's still asleep. Pomfrey said she should've been awake by now. She continued to heal her the best she could. The boys and I would take shifts going to the bathroom or going to get food for the group. Pomfrey warned us if she wasn't awake by tonight we'd have to leave because school would be starting tomorrow.

"Who are you to dictate who comes to see Tanin huh? I was just coming to see if she was awake. I also wanted to tell her I was able to fix the cloak." Potter said moving closer. We bickered for a bit longer before he finally left. 

It was getting close to dinner when I saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint were sleeping in their chairs. I guess we haven't gotten much sleep since the task. Zabini and Nott were lost in their own conversation. 

I was examining Tanin, her injuries were a lot better. She no longer needed the arm sling and cast. She still had bandages around her torso from her shattered ribs and deep cuts. Her delicate little hands had bandages over them too. I didn't even realise my hand was holding hers looking at some of the cuts.

"Hey Draco" I heard and looked over to Tanin who still had her eyes closed. I thought for a moment I was crazy that I heard her speaking till she peaked one eye open to look at me. She started giggling to herself as the other boys noticed she was awake. I took my hand away from hers and put it on my lap, acting as if it wasn't there.

We started telling her everything that had happened. She was still groggy, but she was awake. She looked down at her chest noticing the bandages and she quickly grabbed her blanket to cover herself. "Pervs" she huffed as we all laughed from her embarrassment. Soon pomfrey came over and announced that she could leave, but she suggested that she took it easy, and that we help her carry her books and what not. 

Zabini helped her up the stairs to her dorm as everyone went to their own dorms to wash up. I was holding her belongings and placed them on her side table as Zabini helped her sit down on her bed. She was struggling a bit to walk and stand, which Pomfrey said was normal due to her injuries in her leg. She thanked Zabini as he left her room.

"You gave us quite the scare you know?" I said plopping down next to her on the bed. 

"I didn't think it'd be that bad honestly" she said looking into my eyes with sadness. 

"You still did it" I reminded her which made her smile.

I noticed her staring at my chest with the large 'T' on it. Merlin I forgot about that. She started giggling. 

"You looked ridiculous from the arena, but I have to admit seeing you lot embarrassing yourselves made me feel a bit better about fighting a dragon" she said continuing to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with her. 

She got up from the bed, stumbling a bit. Not being able to help my instinct I reached out to steady her. She gave me a thankful smile before saying "I don't know how on earth I'm going to shower." I gave her a smirk. "You are not showering with me Draco" she said, pushing away from me. 

"I didn't even say that" I rebutted, still holding my smirk. She sighed and slowly made her way to the dresser, almost falling once again. "I have an idea," she said turning back from the dresser with a one piece swimsuit in her hands. "You stand in the bathroom while I shower and you make sure I don't slip. But you stay facing the wall unless I need you" she suggested. I gave her a smirk and said ‘okay’. 

I waited in the bathroom for Tanin while she changed into her swimsuit. She walked into the bathroom holding her towel in front of her and her cheeks as red as an apple. "Would it be easier if I did the water for you?" I asked. She gave a nod. I walked over to the shower and turned it on and waited for the water to get warm. "All yours" I said motioning to the shower.

"Turn around" she ordered. I hesitated but I did a few seconds later. Behind me I heard her drop the towel and get in the shower. I was thinking that I probably needed a shower as well, the paint from the 'T' still being on my body, and I hadn't left the hospital wing since Tanin got there. Lost in my thoughts I almost didn't hear Tanin let out a small yelp.

I turned and rushed to her side. "Calm down Draco, I just stumbled a bit and got soap in my eye" she said rubbing her hands on her face. 

"You really like to scare me don't you" I said stepping away from the shower. She let out a laugh before facing towards me. I couldn't help but look at the scar under her arm. It was different. I've never seen a scar like that before. 

"Stop looking at it" she said with a more serious tone. 

"Why don't you talk about it?" I asked turning around to give her privacy. 

"You were there, your dad told me to forget about it, and so I did."

"It seems serious Tanin" I replied. 

"Draco stop, let it go" she snapped at me.

We stood there silent for the rest of her shower. She held the wall as she dried off. I tried to help her walk back to her bed, but she swatted me away. 

"Why are you being such a bitch?" I asked moving away from her. I regretted it right away for calling her a bitch, but I felt urged to say it. It felt like a stab in the heart the way she looked at me. 

"Oh so I'm a bitch now? Huh, I was wondering when the whole 'Bad Boy Draco' personality was gonna show itself to me. I don't get why you always act so tough. You are such a dick sometimes, but I always chose to ignore it cause you were never a dick to me. Actually it seemed like you were a whole nother Draco. Obviously you were just hiding how you truly felt about me. Turns out I'm a bitch." she said turning over in her bed "I think you should leave Malfoy". Instead of trying to fix the problem, I left back to my room slamming the door behind me. 

I don't know what came over us in her room. We both had anger, but why. We both had no reason to be angry. It was hard not letting myself go back to her and talk. When I saw the sun sparkling through the underwater window, I knew I didn't sleep at all last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	16. Chapter 16: A Date

***Tanins POV***

I didn't sleep at all last night. After my argument with Draco I felt awful. I don't know why I said what I said. I didn't mean it. I could hear water running, so I knew he was awake too. Even though I regretted everything, I still wasn't ready to face him. Yes our argument was dumb, childish, and unnecesarry, but it was our first argument and I was hurt. 

I had way better balance and control over my body now. I still had to wear the bandages over my chest. I also had bruises still covering parts of my body and the large bandage on my temple, but other than those minor things, my body felt normal again. 

It was a bit hotter today so I chose to wear a pair of black shorts with a grey tank top. My robe made me hot, but I used it to cover the spaghetti straps so I wouldn't get dress coded. I tried to do everything in my room, hoping to not need the bathroom to get ready. When I stopped hearing noises I entered the bathroom. Thankfully, no Draco.

Once I was done getting ready, I left for the dinning hall. This is my first time walking to breakfast alone. When I arrived, everyone was already lost in conversation. I didn't want to sit next to Draco, but I was left no choice. I usually put my hand on his shoulder to help steady myself to sit down, I chose to not do that today. I didn't want to acknowledge his presence. He obviously didn't want to acknowledge mine either because he didn't put my teacup out for me like he did every morning. Zabini could sense the tension between us as we both sat there in silence staring at the table. 

"Trouble in paradise Malfoy?" Zabini asked, looking at me. 

"We're fine Zabini," I answered, not wanting Draco to possibly have the chance to lie. He could tell by my tone I was pissed. He backed off and continued his conversation with the others. Draco and I stayed with the group like usual, but neither of us said anything. 

After school everyone was kinda tired. D.A.D.A was a lot more physical. We all agreed to head down to the Black Lake to enjoy the wonderful weather. When we all got there, we formed a circle and sat down on the ground. I was next to Nott and Flint. Draco was on the other side of the circle. Nott then pulled out his camera and took a picture of me and then a picture of Draco. 

"What was the point of that Nott?" I asked him. 

"It's not everyday Malfoy and you are in an argument. Might as well document the fight." he answered putting his camera away. Everyone let out a chuckle but Draco and I. 

"Wow this fight must be serious, I've never seen the lovebirds this quiet" Flint added. 

I flashed him a look of anger before saying "Shut it Flint." 

He gave me a smirk. "Or what Jackson?" 

Flint was always the one to try to push my nerves. He liked when I got mad. "I said shut it Flint" my tone became more aggravated. 

"Make me." he said, moving his face closer to mine. I rolled my eyes and moved away from him. Usually I'd probably flirt back just for the fun, but I didn't feel like it today. "You're such a tease Jackson" he said with a sigh. I replied with a small smirk.

"Hm well, speaking of lovebirds and being teases, how's everyone doing with getting a date to the ball?" Zabini asked, clearly trying to break the tension. I totally forgot about the dance. Shit, how am I gonna find a date, find a dress, try to figure out the next task, and not fall behind on my grades? A few guys I don't know have asked me, but I don't want to go to a dance with a stranger.

"I asked Millicent" Crabbe blurted out. 

"No way Crabbe, and let me guess she rejected you?" Goyle teased at him. They always acted like brothers they're whole life, I'm surprised they didn't ask each other by how inseparable they are.

"She actually said yes Goyle" Crabbe snapped back. I'm actually happy for Crabbe, Millicent and him seem good together.

"And what about our pretty lady?" Zabini said moving over to me and putting his arm around my shoulder. 

"Very funny Zabini, but I haven't been asked by someone I would want to go with" I stated looking at Draco who had his eyes focused on me and Zabini. 

"But it's not like I have six" I corrected myself and looked at Crabbe "I mean five eligible bachelors to choose from" 

With that, they all looked away and Zabini took his arm off me. Did I say something wrong? We always joked about me dating the boys. Draco huffed before shifting on the ground. "Well fine then, I'll find some other boy that I don't know to take me" I said as I started standing up. 

"Eltanin, it's not like that" Nott said. 

"What do you mean it's not like that? Actually, you know what, I totally get it, you all just probably want someone to have a quick shag with later that night, I understand." I said leaving them at the Black Lake. 

I could feel my face was hot. The boys have done so much for me, but they can't even talk about the dance with me. My eyes started burning. Once out of their view I ran to the dungeons. I got to my room and slammed the door behind me. 'Don't cry' I kept quietly repeating to myself. 

Why was Draco being so mean, and why was I dismissed so easily. Ugh this was awful. 

I was getting ready to shower when I heard knocks on my door. I opened it slightly to see who it was. It was Crabbe. He pushed his way into my room and closed the door behind him gently, then casting a silencing spell on the room.

"Crabbe what-" I started.

"Malfoy made us all agree that none of us can take you to the ball" he said panically.

"Crabbe what do you mean?" I asked. Draco is not about to start dictating my life again. 

"This morning at the breakfast table. We thought you'd walk in with him, but you didn't so we asked him about you. He seemed upset. Then he said out of nowhere that none of us could ask you to the dance, including him. This only made us more confused." Crabbe said pacing.

"That makes no sense Crabbe," I said, sitting on my bed with my head in my hands. I felt the bed shift from Crabbe's weight sitting next to me. 

"I know it doesn't, but trust me Zabini put up a good fight" he said patting my back. Of course Zabini did, he was obsessed with me.

"Well how am I supposed to find a date now?" I said, sounding hopeless. 

"I don't know Jackson, but let me know if I can help," Crabbe said, making his way to the door. "I have to get back to them so they don't get suspicious, but hey you heard none of this from me Jackson" 

I thanked Crabbe as he left. Bloody hell what a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	17. Chapter 17: No Choice

***Tanins POV***

I still hung out with the boys during school, but ever since the awkward talk about the dates to the Yule ball, I stopped hanging out with them after school. I'd usually go to the library to make sure I don't fall behind in school, or to research things to help with the tournament.

I was about to part ways with the boys after potions when I saw Cedric walking up to us. 

"Eltanin, hey!" he said, running his hands through his honey brown hair. I never really got a look at him before. He was tall and lean, but had obvious muscle. His smile went on for what seemed like miles. He had a fun little laugh too if you had the pleasure of hearing it. Everything about him was sweet, no wonder he was a Hufflepuff.

"Hi Cedric!" I said, stopping expecting the boys to just continue walking like usual, but instead this time they stood with me. It seemed as if they were threatened by Cedrics presence. 'God they're so annoying' I thought to myself.

  
  


"I was wondering if you wanted to come take a walk with me? I think they're some things you'd like to discuss" Cedric said looking me in the eyes. Cedric definitely wasn't intimidated by the boys standing there listening in. 

"Oh sure," I said. I felt my face blushing a little bit. I went to step away from the group when I felt the identifiable cold hands grab my shoulders. I spin around angrily locking eyes with Draco. 

"Don't go with him," he said.

"So you don't talk to me for weeks and now think you have authority over me?" I questioned releasing his hands off my shoulders. 

"Tanin you don't know what he wants" He said flashing dirty looks at Cedric.

"I don't know if you forgot Draco, but I'm a Triwizard champion, along with Cedric, so we have actual things to discuss, now let it go" I sneered stepping away from a fuming Draco. 

"Malfoy, no need to worry about your little girlfriend, she'll be okay" Cedric said stepping forward placing his hand on my shoulder, causing Draco to let out a loud grunt. 

"Actually Cedric" I say turning to him "He's not my boyfriend, so I don't know why he's even acting like this" 

With that Cedric and I left. He was leading me somewhere by my hand. I hadn't realized it but Draco was being held back by Zabini and Flint. 

  
  


***Draco's POV***

That git. He knew what he was doing. So did Tanin. I know Tanins mad at me, but now she's being excessive. 

We all went back to the common room after watching Tanin leave with Diggory. I didn't mean to but I flipped a table, my blood was boiling. The boys tried to calm me down. I don't understand how they're so calm. We just let our friend, our innocent little friend go off with a seventeen year old boy she barely knows. I just wanted to scream. I wanted to find where they were and make sure she was safe. I wanted to punch Diggory's dumb face. I just needed Tanin near me. She is too far away right now, with Diggory.

She tells us she goes to the library now instead of hanging out with us. I know she does actually go to the library, but does she even need to. She's avoiding us. She's avoiding me. I hate it. But also I can't do anything about it, I did this to myself. I'm to blame for her hatred towards me. I hate not having control, but now the one thing I need to control I truly can't. Tanin is someone I can't control. My whole life she's never listened to me. 

I damaged a bit more school property before I cooled down a little. I felt arms start rubbing my shoulders. I shrugged them off thinking it was Zabini trying to be funny. 

"Drakie, why so tense?" I heard. No. Not Parkinson."What's wrong?" she said rubbing her hands down my chest from behind the couch. I could feel her breath on my neck. She knew what she was doing.

I could see the other guys eyeing me, wondering about what I was gonna do. The only time I did stuff with Parkinson was when I was desperate. I know, sickening. I hate myself for using her. But she made herself an easy target to someone in distress. I could feel her breath getting closer and closer to my ear before she whispered "Meet in your room?" 

I hate Parkinson, I'm done using her. Then she started tempting me more, continuing to rub her hands down my body. She's disgusting. I mean, Cedric is probably already snogging Tanin right now. I need to be honest with myself. I need to get my frustrations out, and Parkinson can do that. I gave a slow nod, my face blank with no expression. As I got up to follow Parkinson, I saw Zabini shaking his head. 'Don't do this to Tanin, Malfoy' he whispered to where only I could hear. I didn't have a choice anymore. I'm in too deep. Zabini knew that too. I think it hurt all of us what I was doing. We all knew I was hurting, but we also knew this was soon going to be hurting Tanin. 

I opened the door and Parkinson ran in jumping onto the day lounge I had. She knew not to touch my bed. I've never brought a girl to my bed. My bed is a sacred place for me to get away from bad decisions like Parkinson. I close the door and set a silencing spell on the room.

I've never hated myself more than right now. 'I'm so sorry Tanin' I said, turning back around to Parkinson. 'So, so sorry. Merlin forgive me, please'

Here I stand in front of Parkinson, once again, with no choice. I just wanted it to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	18. Chapter 18: Surprise

***Tanins POV***

"Where are you taking me Cedric?" I said giggling as he pulled me through the hallways. 

"Almost there, don't worry" He said, still holding onto my hand. We stop at the fifth floor prefect bathroom. 

"What are we doing here?" I asked about reading the 'Prefect Restroom' sign.

"I think I've made a discovery about the eggs, and I wanted to show you" he said pulling me through the door after whispering the password. Sadly I didn't catch it. 

As we entered, I looked around at the bathroom. It looked fairly normal to me, till I noticed the giant bathtub. Cedric started taking off his shirt, and was about to take off his pants when I yelled "Cedric what in Merlin's name are you doing?!" 

"Trust me Eltanin, please, just get undressed or be wet in your school clothes." he said, continuing to take off his pants. He was wearing Hufflepuff colored boxers which made me laugh.

"Hey, stop laughing, don't tell anyone please" he said with a smirk as he got into the bathtub with the egg. He sat there looking at me waiting. I awkwardly started to take my skirt off, as well as my socks. I was contemplating taking my shirt off because of my scar. I also had more scars now from the Dragon. I decided against it.

"I'll just keep my shirt on" I said stepping into the warm water.

"Suit yourself, but your shirt is white so I don't know what you're really hiding," he said playfully. I wasn't uncomfortable near Cedric, the scenario is just odd. Luckily I was wearing my underwear that fit like a swimsuit, I wouldn't want Cedric seeing more than he truly needed to. 

He laughed as I settled next to him. He took my hand and moved me farther from the edge. My body is fully submerged in the water now. 

"Okay one the count of three, take a deep breath and go underwater with me." he said staring seriously. I nodded with a bit of confusion.

"Trust me Tanin" He said, grabbing my hand. He just called me Tanin. Only Draco calls me Tanin. Before I was able to correct him about my name he said "three" and we went under.

He opened the egg as it began to sing:

_ Come seek us where our voices sound, _

_ We cannot sing above the ground, _

_ And while you're searching, ponder this: _

_ We've taken what you'll sorely miss, _

_ An hour long you'll have to look, _

_ And to recover what we took. _

_ But past an hour - the prospect's black _

_ Too late, it's gone, it won't come back _

We burst out of the water closing the egg. We looked at each other with amazement. Cedric grabbed me into a spinning hug in the water as he shouted "We did it! We figured out the clue!"

"Technically it was all you Cedric" I said giggling as he let go of me. "But how'd you do it Cedric, there were no hints to figure it out?" I asked hoping he'd tell me. 

"I don't know how I knew to put it in water, genuinely. I just sensed it I guess" he said obviously lying. I gave him a light slap on the chest.

"Cedric, I'm serious" I said, crossing my arms with a smile. 

He smirked and said "I'll tell you if you go to the ball with me" 

I felt my mouth drop open.I thought about the boys and what they'd think. Who cares though, it's not like I know anyone else who would take me.

"I'd love to Cedric" I said, flashing my teeth. He returned the favor. He then started to explain to me how he figured it out. It was a long process, but he did it.

"I better be getting back Cedric" I said slowly standing up, forgetting I was sorta naked. He looked at my red flushed cheeks and laughed. 

He then stood up in his boxer and made me feel less embarrassed. "I'll take you back" he said, starting to dry off with a towel.

  
  
  


Cedric gave me a head tilt as he said goodbye. We made plans during lunch tomorrow to talk further about the discovery. 

When I entered the common room, there was an odd feeling lingering around. All the boys sat there silent. Usually a few people from the group would be missing, but right now all six are sitting there waiting for me. It felt like I walked into an interrogation. I didn't feel weird around them anymore, maybe it was because I now have a date to the ball. 

To their surprise I sat down next to Nott on the couch. "Hey guys" I said with a smile. 

They all looked around at each other, it was like they were subconsciously trying to tell each other to say something. They were taking too long to respond, so I got up and said "Well since we aren't so talkative tonight, I guess I'm going to go take a shower"

"Why?" Draco asked looking up from the floor. "You're already wet" 

I totally forgot my shirt was a wet see through and my hair was damp. I wrap my arms to cover my chest, even though it was already too late for modesty. "Oh right, funny story actually, Cedric took me to the prefect's bathroom and we went in the bathtub, but not for what you gits are thinking, but because we discovered that the eggs give clues underwater." I said, sounding completely insane. All their eyes are now looking at me.

"Really Jackson? You sure you weren't slumming it with Diggory?" Flint asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yes Flint, I don't know if you happened to forget, but I'm not a skank. I'm serious. Thanks to Cedric I now have a lead on the next task. Which I would think you'd all be happy about because that means I hopefully won't die and get to spend more time with you all." I said turning on my heels and sprinting up the stairs. I'm tired of talking to them. If they want to be stubborn so be it. I'm not gonna stand there and let them degrade me with assumptions. 

I didn't want to get out of bed the next day, I was just planning on skipping till lunch, go see Cedric, then come back to my dorm. All my friends hate me right now, so why bother.

I wasn't as successful as I thought I'd be. A bit after hearing the second period ending bell there was an aggressive knock at the door. 

"Go away! I'm sick!" I yelled hoping whoever it was would get the message and leave. 

"No you're not Jackson" Zabini yelled back "Don't make me come in there" he threatened. Before I could answer I heard the door lock click. Merlin, he used the unlocking spell. The door swung open as Zabini and the boys filed in. 

"Pervs! I could be naked!" I yelled bringing my blanket up over my head covering my pajama covered body and face.

The bed shifted under someone else's weight. Then it shifted again, and again, and again, and again, and again. I knew they were all sitting on the bed with me now.

"We could only hope princess," Zabini said, patting my head through the blanket.

"What do you want?" I asked, muffled in the blanket. It was barely audible but they understood.

"We came to apologize about everything," Nott said.

I slowly lowered the blanket from my head and said "Really?"

Suddenly Draco speaks up with annoyance "Yes, now will you accept the apology or will we have to make you?" he said, giving me his signature smirk. Even though he was acting fine, I could tell something was off about him. 

"Let me think" I said, tapping my chin. Next thing I know, my blankets are being thrown off of me and Zabini has picked me up over his shoulder. I was screaming and laughing all at once.

"Someone grab her robes and wand" Zabini instructed as we exited my dorm. 

I was struggling trying to get out of his grip. I was still in my silk set pajamas as Zabini was quickly walking with the rest of the group to the dining hall. All eyes went to us as we entered. It's not everyday you see a girl being strutted around by a posse of boys in her pajamas. 

Zabini handed me to Draco, and then Draco placed me next to him at the table. He laughed at my horrified expression. I was then handed my wand and robes by Nott. 

"I tried to find something I think you'd wear" he said as I looked at the clothes he picked out. There was a white button up and my black skirt. The same outfit I wore yesterday, but not bad for Nott. 

I took my slytherin robe and wrapped it over me till I could go to the bathroom and change. I was starving, the boys knew me too well thinking I was gonna starve in my room. 

"So why were you all friendly again last night Jackson?" Goyle asked, taking a bite of his chicken leg. 

"I don't know I guess I'm out of the grudge accepting the fact none of you are taking me to the dance." I said looking back down at the plate. 

"Right right, the dance, anyone have updates with dates?" Zabini asked, looking around at the table. 

Draco, Flint, and I nodded. Zabini looked at me in shock. I was shocked Draco nodded. Flint seemed unbothered by the tension between us at the moment.

"I'm taking some girl from Beauxbatons, I don't remember her name. You may know her Jackson" he said continuing to eat his food.

"Wow won't you be a great date, you don't even remember her name" I said sarcastically throwing a piece of my garlic bread playfully at him. 

"Well who's taking you then Jackson, let's see if you remember his name" Flint said, throwing the piece of bread back. I let out a little chuckle from Flint's playful actions.

"It's a surprise," I said, not wanting to cause tension by saying it was Cedric who was taking me. 

"You're so boring Jackson" he said, moving his gaze over to Draco who looked tense. "And what about the Slytherin prince?" he asked with an odd tone. It made me nervous for Draco's answer. 

"Oh, this ought to be good," Zabini said, leaning into the table in anticipation.

As Draco was opening his mouth to speak there was a loud scoff behind me. "God when I couldn't think you could become more a whore, really Jackson showing up to breakfast in lingerie?" Parkinson spat. I stood from the table ready to sock this bitch in the face when Draco's cold hand grabbed mine and pulled me back down next to him. 

"You're one to talk Parkinson, we all know what you did last night" Crabbe said, eyeing her with the nastiest look I've ever seen Crabbe give someone. 

Her eyes widened at his words and before leaving she gave me a smirk and whispered 'This isn't over'

"What'd she do last night?" I asked genuinely. Everyone once again was avoiding eye contact with me. 

Zabini started to chuckle to himself and I gave him a nasty glare of confusion. Why won't someone tell me? I looked at Draco who had his eyes fixed on the floor and then he moved his head up to look at me. He looked guilty, very guilty. That's when it clicked.

"Oh I get it now, you fucked Parkinson last night?" I asked, surprisingly calm. I wanted to seem as put together as possibly, I couldn't let him know how much it hurt me. 

"We didn't fuck Jackson, bloody hell" Draco responded looking at me as if I was dumb. "We just snogged that's it" 

"Why? I thought we all hated Parkinson." I could tell my tone was becoming more harsh. 

"I don't know-"

"Yes you do-"

"Drop it Jackson-"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Cause I don't know how!"

"Do you like her or something? Are you two dating? Why does everyone else know but me. Merlin did I miss signs between you two or something?" 

Our argument got quiet as I realized how serious the boys' faces were. Draco was breathing heavily. So was I. I didn't realize we were just yelling at each other till I felt how tired my voice was. 

"She's my date to the ball, I asked her last night. But no, we're not dating. It's just a-"

"Fling?" I asked finishing the sentence for him as gave me a sigh which confirmed my beliefs.

"We just didn't know how to tell you" Nott said, reaching for my hand.

"Why would I care?" I said suddenly causing everyone to look at Draco and then back at me, then at each other with pure confusion on their faces. "Draco has the freedom to do as he wants, along with all of you" I stated. "And I hope you all will let me have that freedom as well" 

Everyone nodded but Draco stayed staring at the floor beneath him. 

"But speaking of dates, I actually have plans to go see mine, so if you'll excuse me" I said getting up trying to wrap my robe around me better so people can't see I'm still in my pajamas. As I left the table the boys muttered small 'goodbyes'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	19. Chapter 19: Progress

***Tanins POV***

Once I turned the corner I felt the anger I was holding in make my face bright red. I rushed to the bathroom and changed quickly and ran to the courtyard where I promised I'd meet Cedric. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I had a bit of a hold up at lunch" I said giving Cedric a welcoming hug in which he returned. 

"Yeah, what's with those gits carrying you around in your pajamas?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Oh you saw that? They were just trying to make me forgive them" I said moving to the bench next to him. 

"Are you okay? You look a bit flustered" Cedric asked, placing his hand on my shoulder. His touch calmed a little, but I didn't realize how upset I was by the conversation at lunch.

"Yeah, I'm fine just pissed off at the boys" I replied, trying to make a convincing smile.

He looked at me like I was a stray puppy. I could tell he was gonna ask what they did to make me upset, but he didn't. He started to talk about the next task and the clue we discovered. We then talked about different ideas for how we could breathe underwater. We walked to the library to grab some books before he invited me to the Hufflepuff common room to study. 

I've never been to another house's common room before. Let alone to go with a boy to their common room. I didn't know how I felt about Cedric. He was cute and friendly. He also made me laugh. I just don't think I like him in that way. He is also a few years older than me, which can be intimidating. 

When we entered the common room, I gasped. It was beautiful. Herbs are everywhere and the many windows had sun shining through them. There was a kitchenette to the side along with multiple tables and chairs. The lounge area had one large couch and a few giant loveseats. It reminded me of a humble grandmother's house. Everything felt like love, and you felt welcomed right away.

Cedric plopped down on the large couch and opened the textbook. He then slapped the seat next to him offering me to sit down. It felt like I sat onto a marshmallow. The hufflepuff common room was definitely a lot more peaceful than the slytherin. 

We decided to skip our third periods because we were so close to coming up with a solution to the second task. Cedric wanted to do the Bubble-Head Charm while I was leaning more to eating a Gillyweed, till I heard how painful it could be. Cedric offered to walk me to my next class but I said I'll be fine. 

I walk into my potions class when I'm practically pulled back into the hallway. I knew from the cold hands it was Draco.

"Where the hell were you?" he spat. His eyes were full of anger as he was breathing heavily. I'm tired of arguing with him about everything. I don't like seeing him this angry, especially when I know I caused it.

"I got distracted in the library so I chose to skip" I answered, yanking my arm from his grip.

He stared at me like he didn't believe me. He looked down as he ran his hands through his platinum blonde hair. "Don't ever do that again Tanin" he said moving closer to me "I was scared something happened to you" He looked concerned, his voice had softened a bit before he continued "It's my job to protect you, and it seems all you want is for me not to be able to do that" 

For some reason I was starting to feel guilty. I didn't want to but I did. So what if he's snogging Pansy? He obviously still feels the same about me, so I just need to stop being so upset about it. 

"Fine, I'll tell you next time" I said in a monotone voice. He smirked and gave me a thank you. I think we both needed this awkward moment to move past what happened earlier today. The comfortable silence between us was quickly interrupted when Snape barged between us and asked why we haven't entered his class yet. We shamefully followed him in when Draco gave me a nudge letting me know we're ok. 

  
  


It was the morning of the Yule Ball. The hall was decorated with christmas decorations. It was still awkward between Draco and I. We haven't had our late night talks in a very long time. Sadly, that did take a large toll on my sleep. 

"So how are we doing tonight?" Zabini asked, munching on his cereal. 

"What do you mean, aren't we all getting ready in the dorms?" Crabbe asked.

I didn't think about the getting ready part of the dance. Narcissa had already sent me a dress and shoes. I know a lot of girls are going to the Greengrass's room to get ready together, but I'm not really friends with them. I guess I'll have to get ready alone. 

"Well what about Eltanin?" Nott said, nodding his head towards me. 

"I can just meet you guys in front of the Great Hall, that's where I'm meeting my date anyways." I said trying not to sound hurt by me realizing how lonely I'll be getting ready by myself. 

"Oh ok, are you getting ready with anyone?" Crabbe asked with concern. It seemed like he already knew my answer to his question. I truly only hung out with these boys, and when I didn't, I hung out with Cedric, another boy. I've yet to get along with any girls. 

"No, but I'll be okay" I gave Crabbe a smile.

"So it's settled," Zabini said, clapping his hands together, startling Draco who was lost in thought. "We'll all wait for you in front of the Great hall"

It had just clicked in my mind, that they'll be there when I meet up with Cedric. Merlin, I hope that ends well.

I gave a smile and continued to eat my breakfast, starting to feel nervous about tonight.

  
  


I loved the winter, it made me feel angelic when I walked through the snow around the castle. I convinced the boys to come with me to the Black Lake just to sit around and talk. I casted a heating charm around all of us causing the snow to melt where we all wanted to sit. I layed down blankets I had brought for everyone. We were all talking about the Ball. Zabini finally asked Daphne to the dance, and Nott asked Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. He was desperate and she was nice. Goyle is going with Astoria, which everyone is confused about cause they've only ever talked that once at the dance practice. 

"So Jackson, are you ready for the champions dance?" Zabini asked. Merlin, I had forgotten about that. 

"Not at all," I confessed. "I didn't get much practice either, if you recall" I said with a smirk remembering beating up Montague.

"Well then" Zabini said standing up and reaching his hand out to me "I guess we should practice now" I gave him a smile and took his hand. He pulled me from off the ground into his arms. 

We started dancing around in the snow, I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous we look. Zabini was humming a fake toon too making it even more amusing. I watched Zabini's eyes look back over to the group. We slowly led us that way as we danced. He was putting me into a slow turn when his free hand reached down and pulled up Nott, then trading my hand to his. 

"I think everyone will need a bit of practice," Zabini said, walking away from me and Nott. We started dancing again. Nott struggled a bit at first, but got the hang of it quickly. Soon Nott switched out with Flint. Flint was awful at dancing. We all burst into laughter as Flint practically almost fell backwards as I turned. Then from Flint I went to Crabbe, and then from Crabbe I went to Goyle. I guess this made up for not dancing with them at the practice. I watched Zabini walk over to Draco and attempting to pick him up off the ground. Draco was the last person I had to dance with. 

"I'm not dancing," he said, pulling away from Zabini. Goyle and I slowly stopped waltzing. Everyone's laughter died away. "I don't dance," he said.

We all awkwardly sat back down. I felt a bit upset that Draco didn't want to dance with me. But I guess he doesn't seem like the type who likes dancing. We made our way back to the castle and went to our separate rooms. 

"See you later my lady" Zabini said with a dumb bow before leaving. 

"Remember what I look like now, cause I doubt I'll look like this when I'm done" I said dramatically causing all the boys to chuckle.

I went into my empty room and sat on my bed before I started getting ready. I could hear the girls all giggling next door. That didn't help the sense of loneliness I was feeling. Soon I shook off my sadness and started getting ready.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	20. Chapter 20: Pregame

***Draco's POV***

I grabbed my dress robes and headed for Zabini's room. When I entered he was already taking a shot of Firewhiskey. I don't know how he got his alcohol but he always had some. He handed me a glass and I drank it quickly. Soon the other boys joined us. Nott was going around taking pictures per usual. I didn't mind it this time, these are the memories I wouldn't mind remembering. It was weird not having Tanin with us. I felt bad that she was all alone. She couldn't even pregame with us. 

We don't even know who her date is either, what if they're a total scum? What if they're boring? What if they're exactly her type? I never thought of the fact she might actually like this guy. I hope I don't shield her too much. Maybe she doesn't have girlfriends because of me. Now she's all alone. 

My thoughts were interrupted when Zabini passed out more shots. Then I got an idea. 

"Give me another one Zabini" I said reaching my hand out. He gave me a questionable look but poured me another. 

"I'll be right back" I say, slipping out of the dorm. I walk to Tanin's door and give it a light knock. It opens slowly as she peeks her head out to see who it is. When she notices it's me she opens the door a bit wider. She was in a silk robe. Everything about her is the same, I'm guessing she was just about to start getting ready. Her silk robe was a bit revealing and short, but I guess she was comfortable with me seeing her that exposed, or she didn't notice how suggestive her robe is. 

"Shot?" I say sticking out the shot glass. 

I could see her thinking about her decision. She was biting at her lip, something she does when she's thinking or she's nervous. She also does it when you compliment her and she gets embarrassed. Then she made up her mind and grabbed the shot glass. She tilted her head back and took the shot. She didn't even make a face as she handed the glass back to me. I stood there looking at her in shock. Zabini was one of the biggest 'almost' alcoholics I've known and he still kinda makes a face after taking a shot. 

"Thanks" she said with a small smile.

I just kept staring at her. Looking at the delicate details in her dark blue eyes. 

"Draco?" she asked with a suspicious look. I must've zoned out.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked, trying to play off my staring.

"I just asked how everyone was doing getting ready," she said, pressing her shoulder against the door frame. 

"Oh uh they're fine. I just feel bad cause you're all alone" I said looking down at the floor feeling a little guilty. 

She shook her head. "Nah I'm fine, I'm too nervous to worry about who I'm with right now anyways"

"You're nervous? Why?" I said stepping forward leaning my shoulder against the door frame, mimicking her.

"I don't know, I just don't know what's gonna happen tonight" she answered.

What did she mean by that? Is she talking with about her date? With herself? Does she mean dancing in general? I couldn't help all these thoughts about her date run through my mind. 

"Why? Planning on shagging your date or something?" I immediately hated myself for asking her that. What type of question is that? Why would I assume that? I opened my mouth surprised with myself. "Sorry I don't know why I asked that" I blurted out before she could answer. 

"What the hell Draco? Why do you always assume the worst about me when it comes to boys?" she said, taking a step away from me. 

"I don't know" I said because I genuinely don't know. "I better be getting back, I'll leave you to start getting ready" I said awkwardly leaving without her being able to say a word. 

I enter Zabini's dorm room and lean my head against the wall with rage. Why do I always sound like a dick when I talk to her? 

"Mate what's wrong?" Flint said, drawing everyone's attention towards me.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I responded pouring myself a large serving of Firewhiskey. 

"I bet it has something to do with Jackson" Zabini smirked.

I gave him a look and he started laughing "I knew it!" he yelled. "You fancy Jackson!" 

"I do not fancy Tanin, Zabini" I scolded. 

He gave me a look that said he doesn't believe me, everyone was also giving me that look.

"Listen I know the truth, and I don't fancy her. She's just a friend like the rest of you" I stated before going to the bathroom to change. I didn't want to hear the rest of their dumb assumptions about me and my feelings for Tanin.

***Tanins POV***

Merlin Draco is so weird. He ignores me one second, begs for my attention the next, then goes back to hating my guts. Honestly I just want him to make up his mind. 

Once he left I started to do my hair. I wasn't a fan of my hair in many styles. It was long, straight, and thick. I made up my mind to just give it a light wave but to not too much. I've always liked the natural look. I never really wore makeup, nor did I ever really style my hair on a day to day basis. 

For makeup I put a bit of concealer on to brighten up my face, a little bronzer to add color to my pale porcelain skin, added some mascara to make sure I looked awake, added highlighter to make me seem more glammed up, I also added some shimmer to the inner corners of my eyes to help my eyes sparkle. As a finishing touch I added lip gloss so my lips weren't dry. 

I left the bathroom to get my dress. This probably wasn't wise of me, but I haven't seen it yet. Nor have I tried it on. I trusted Narcissa enough to not worry about it. I noticed the heels she gave me were red suede. I zip open the dress bag, and see a black dress encrusted with black sparkles over the whole thing. No wonder it was so heavy to carry. I slipped into it and headed to the mirror to examine myself. The dress fit my body like a glove. It was a bit of a bodycon style, but it became looser as it went past my hips, causing it to fall a bit with a train. It was a scoop neck with straps that accentuated my shoulders and collar bone. The cleavage wasn't too revealing, but it did make you notice my boobs. There was also a slit that went up my right leg up to my thigh. It showed off my long legs and my beautiful shoes. 

I wasn't a fan of jewelry and accessories, but I added red diamond dangle earrings to help bring out the red in my shoes. The red in the earrings also made my blue eyes stand out, that was an added bonus. I walked back to the mirror for a once over making sure I looked decent. I looked myself up and down before thinking to myself 'I look like a bad bitch'. I was unrecognizable. 

Then I realized I was late, and I walked quickly out the door for the Great Hall tring not to trip on my dress or fall because of the height of my heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	21. Chapter 21: The Yule Ball

***Draco's POV***

She's late. We all stood there waiting outside the Great Hall waiting for Tanin. I couldn't help but wonder if she was gonna be a no show from what I said to her earlier. No, no way she'd let my words affect her that much. 

I was starting to get irritated with waiting. I would never admit it outloud but I'm very impatient. I could tell everyone was starting to get irritated too as other couples and groups started to head inside the ball to wait for the Champions to enter. I felt someone pull at my arm, I could tell from the grip it was Parkinson. I turn against the staircase to face her. She was wearing a mustard yellow dress, a very unattractive color for her complexion. The dress fit her fine, but I could name a list of girls it'd look better on. She was wearing heels she could barely walk in, and her hair was pulled into a curly bun. I could see she attempted to do her makeup, which I think was a fail. She was complaining about waiting for Tanin, and how she wanted to go see her friends. I was in the middle of dismissing her when I noticed Diggory.

He was standing there in anticipation. He seemed nervous. I watched him pace around running his hands through his hair. I wonder if his date had stood him up. Just when I thought that, a gasp went over everyone who stood outside the Great Hall. All the boys' mouths dropped and eyes widened. Even Parkinson stood there in awe. 

"Zabini what is it?" I was quite annoyed that no one has said anything. 

He kept his eyes looking past me as he took my shoulder and turned me around. That's when I saw what everyone was looking at. It was Tanin.

She stood there awkwardly. I just knew she was uncomfortable that everyone was looking at her, but I couldn't look away. She stood there with such elegance. Her dress accentuated every beautiful thing about her. Her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders. Her eyes darted around looking at everyone. She looked different. I almost didn't recognize her. 

She saw the boys and gave them a small head nod before she looked at me. She looked hesitant to look at me with her deep blue eyes. I couldn't help but crack a small smile and she did the same before she looked past the group. I felt warmth while I was looking at her. I don't know what I was feeling, but I couldn't tell if I liked it or not. Pansy gripped on my arm trying to draw my attention to her, but I couldn't stop staring at Tanin. 

Tanin carefully started to make her way down the stairs. She picked up her dress a bit to make sure she didn't trip. As she did that the slit in her dress lifted up a bit more, showing more leg. She was halfway down the stairs when I realized who her date was. He ran up to her and took her hand steadying her as she took the last few steps down the staircase. Of course her date was the 'charming' Cedric Diggory. I must've been an idiot not to realize. 

"You look..wow" Cedric said looking taking in her appearance. I watched her cheeks blush as she let out a small giggle and a thank you. I saw her pardon herself from him and walk over to the group.

All the boys started to bombard her with compliments, they were all practically drooling over her, but I understood why. I just stood there and watched them all converse, then Zabini turned to me and caused Tanin to also turn to me. 

"You look sharp, Draco" she said, raising an eyebrow as if she was surprised.

"Of course I do Tanin, don't act so surprised" I said adjusting the sleeves to my dress robe. 

Our eyes lingered on each other for a second before McGonagall rushed over to Tanin pulling her away. She was scolding Tanin for being late and making the Ball wait for her.

Pansy grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the Ball with the other 'couples' following. I tried to get one last glance at Tanin before she stood next to the bloke, Diggory. She just looked magnificent tonight, yet she didn't change much.

***Tanins POV***

I didn't like everyone's eyes being on me when I turned the corner at the top of the staircase. I found the boys immediately, thanks to Draco's platinum blond hair. His grey eyes stared at me like he's never seen me before. I felt myself blush a bit. Walking down the stairs Cedric ran up to me and guided me down. Cedric acted as if I was some other girl. He couldn't take his eyes off of me, which I took as a compliment. 

After saying 'Hi' to the boys and having an odd exchange with Draco, Cedric and I were forced into the champions line up. Once everyone else was inside McGonagall turned around and wished us luck without dancing. I pray that Cedric is a good dancer, I don't feel like being embarrassed tonight. 

The large wooden doors swung open revealing the dinning hall to be completely transformed into a winter wonderland. Snow was falling from the ceiling but stopped before it could reach people. Ice sculptures were spread around as center pieces. The colors of white made it elegant, but with hints of grey kept dimension to the atmosphere. It was beautiful. 

We started to walk in when Cedric grabbed my arm and gently placed it in his. We were at the front of the line, so we got to see everyone else first. Gasps rushed over the crowd of people when they saw Cedric and I slowly starting to walk in. I could feel my face being warm as I saw people looking at me and whispering. 

"They're only saying good things about you, you know?" Cedric said leaning down whispering in my ear as we reached the dance floor. 

"Really?" I asked genuinely. He let out a chuckle and nodded taking me and putting us into frame getting ready for the champions dance. 

I nervously was looking around as we waited for the music to start playing when I locked eyes with the familiar speckled grey ones. Draco looked at me with a blank expression, nudging Parkinson off of him. Something was feeling off between us, but it was probably from our odd discussion earlier, before the ball. After staring a bit, Cedric asked if I was okay.

"Oh yes sorry, I must've just lost focus" I said, moving my eyes away from Draco's back to Cedrics. He gave me a warm smile in which I returned. Cedric's hold was warm and comforting. He held me close to him, which I didn't mind at all. It was just weird considering almost everyone from all the schools were watching us. 

The music started playing and Cedric took the lead. He was actually a very good dancer. He spun me around causing me to break out into laughter. I could tell he was trying to make this embarrassing situation more fun for us both. Then out of nowhere it hit me. The music was leading up to the lift. I hadn't practiced the lift, not even with the boys. 

"What's wrong?" Cedric askes noticing my smile has faded.

"I haven't practiced the lift yet" I said, noticing my breathing becoming more frantic. He gripped me tighter with reassurance and said "Don't worry, when I say 'go' just put your hands on my shoulders and I'll do the rest"

I gave him a grateful nod and waited for the sign. After a few more spins he gave me the 'go'. I put my hands on his shoulders as he effortlessly lifted me in the air. I let out a bit of laughter when I reached the top. This caused him to laugh as well. Once the lift part had passed, that's when people started to join in. After a bit of dancing I noticed Cedrics gaze started to shift off of me more and more. At one point of the dance I was able to look in the direction he was. He was looking at Cho Chang.

Cho Chang was a Ravenclaw fifth year. I heard Harry fancied her, I don't understand why though. Sure she was pretty, but she honestly seemed like a dud. She was only caught smiling with her small group of friends. I couldn't help but wonder if Cedric fancied her. 

"So Cho Chang?" I questioned as we did a turn that made my dress flair a little. 

"Oh uh what?" he said, stuttering a little as his cheeks flushed. That answered my question, Cedric fancied Chang.

"You should ask her to dance," I said slowly, releasing my grip from his. He looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm serious Cedric" 

"But you're my date, I'm not gonna abandon you, that's not right." He said trying to get me to continue dancing. I wouldn't be a good friend to him if I continued to let him dance with me. 

"Cedric, I'll be fine, I understand. We're just friends, while you and Chang could be more." I said grabbing him and moving him off the dance floor. He looked like he was fighting with every thought in his head. 

"You sure?" He asked with honest concern. 

"Cedric, yes! And plus you're way too old for me" I said jokingly, giving him a nudge towards Chang who was sitting in a chair awkwardly with the Patil twins. 

When she accepted to dance with him, I felt my mission was complete and made my way to the punch stand. Whoever spiked the punch, did not hold back. I didn't mind it though since I was gonna be spending my night alone now that I played match maker with my own date. 

I was taking sips of my beverage while looking for the boys. Crabbe and Millicent were awkwardly dancing which caused me to smirk a little bit. Even though Crabbe was a total git the majority of the time, he had a sweet spot only a select amount of people got to see. Goyle was sitting with Astoria lost in conversation. Nott was going around taking pictures of everyone. Nott showed his soft side a lot more than the other boys did, I think that's why we had become friends so easily. 

We had already taken a group picture. All seven of us were standing there proudly. I was in the middle of the group with Draco and Nott at the sides of me. I couldn't wait to have the picture to frame. This was an important night for us all, we never, ever got this dressed up, nor took a picture with all seven of us. I was surprised when the boys let me take individual pictures with all of them, but I wanted to remember everything from this night. I've yet to get my individual photo with Draco, but the night is still young and I won't let that not happen, no matter how uncomfortable he is around me right now. 

Continuing my gaze around the ballroom, I found Flint snogging that Beauxbatons girl in the corner of the ballroom hidden away from teachers. I recognized her, but didn't know her name. I remember having Transfiguration with her back at Beauxbatons. She was a very timid witch, which showed through her awful magic abilities. 

Zabini was in the other corner practically devouring Daphne's face. I almost felt like I should intervene to allow them both to breathe, but decided against it. I couldn't find Draco which made me feel tightness in my chest, wondering where he is, and who he's with. I had to be honest with myself, he's probably off somewhere snogging Parkinson. 

***Draco's POV***

Finally after several minutes in the hallway negotiating with some third year, he agreed to take Parkinson off my hands for five galleons. It was all worth it, I finally got to get away from that headache. Watching Parkinson love the attention she was getting from the third year helped me relax before slipping back into the ballroom. 

I scanned the room, nothing had really changed since I left, until I noticed Cedric wasn't dancing with Tanin anymore. I felt a shot of anger go through my body. Cedric made Tanin laugh, a lot. How dare he not dance with her anymore and keep her smiling and laughing. I tried to shake these thoughts out of my head. I don't know why I cared so much about her feelings, but I just couldn't dare seeing her upset. I scanned the ballroom looking for her sparkly black dress. I finally spotted it at the punch table. She didn't look upset though she looked rather pleased. Seeing her calmly standing there sipping on her drink took off some of my angry nerves as I made my way to her. 

"Why's Cedric dancing with Chang and not you?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager as I poured myself a glass of punch. 

"I could tell he fancied her, so I let him go." she answered before taking a long sip of her drink. I joined her in taking a sip. Merlin, this drink was strong. 

I could feel her looking at me for a small amount of time before asking "So how was snogging Parkinson?" 

I looked at her with total disgust and said "Oh please Tanin, I wasn't snogging Parkinson, I was just paying someone to get her away from me."

She took another sip of her drink, but it was to only cover her small smile. Why was she smiling? I didn't mind seeing her smile, it was just under weird circumstances. We stood there and chatted a little bit about the other couples before I realized she was on her fourth cup of this ghastly strong punch. I had only just finished my first cup and I was already feeling the alcohol. I am anything but a lightweight. She either has a very high alcohol tolerance or she's really good at hiding being drunk, because it looked like she hadn't had anything tonight. 

The music started to slow and I noticed Tanin wasn't really smiling anymore. I got closer to her and grabbed her drink from her hand and placed both our drinks on the table before turning back to Tanin and putting my hand out for her to take as I asked in a playful manner "Tanin, will you give me the pleasure to have this dance?" 

She cracked a bit of a smile along with a suspicious eyebrow raise "I thought the one and only Draco Malfoy, didn't dance" she said a bit slowly.

"I'm not gonna let you have all that practice go to waste now am I?" I asked moving closer to her. 

She gave me her hand and instead of leading her to the dance floor, I took her out into the hall. "Draco, what?" she asked, trying to slow down against my light pull. "Like you said, the one and only Draco Malfoy doesn't dance, but when I do, I do it in private" I said with a smirk.

Outside the Great Hall there was an empty corridor around the corner. The music from inside was still so loud you could hear it, but with a bit of a muffle.

"Draco doesn't this look suspicious?" She asked me looking around to see if anyone noticed us sneaking off. "Tanin, don't you trust me? Also everyone in there is dud to be around, I need some fresh air." I answered, grabbing her hand and putting it into mine. I was hesitant at first to touch her. We haven't been this close in a long time. We've been off with each other lately. I put my hand on her waist making sure she was comfortable with it before relaxing my hand. She didn't look nervous, she looked relaxed. We swayed to the music for a little while in our peaceful state. 

"Who knew you'd actually be a good dancer?" Tanin said, looking into my eyes. I looked down at her and scoffed, shaking my head. "I'm full of surprises Tanin"

We kept our eyes on each other for a bit longer till I saw a flash of light to my right. Before I looked I just knew it was Rita Skeeter. She'd probably write something awful in the paper about how I was dancing with Tanin. I drew my wand and put Tanin a bit behind me as I turned to whoever had the camera. To my surprise it was Nott. 

"Merlin Draco it's just me" Nott said with his hands in the air surrendering. I heard Tanin start chuckling behind me. 

"I thought you were Skeeter, that's all" I said, putting my wand back into my dress robes. 

"Ah I love a good candid photo, but should I wonder....why you two are outside dancing alone?" Nott said with a playful suspicious sounding voice. 

"We were just dancing Nott, calm down" I said stepping away from Tanin. I could see the sparkle in her disappear as the words came out of my mouth. I felt what she was feeling though. Were we really just dancing? My thoughts were interrupted by Nott speaking.

"Well since you too are already here, let's go back inside for your photo together, I have the most perfect place I want you to stand." Nott insisted.

We reluctantly followed him back into the ballroom where we stood awkwardly. With Nott being Nott he got distracted by a group of Beauxbatons and begged to take a picture of them. Tanin and I let out a laugh. I couldn't help but notice her starting to become off again. It reminded me of being sad, but instead you're just lost in deep thoughts. I didn't like Tanin feeling this way. She is fairly good at hiding her emotions, similar to me. Yet these emotions must be strong enough to break the surface a bit. Something is bothering her, and I must fix it. 

Without really thinking I grabbed her hand and led her this time, to the dance floor. She looked at me like I was crazy as I grabbed her waist and started to lead her dancing. 

"Thought you didn't dance in front of people?" She said, showing a bit of a smirk. The longer I've known her, the more she's started to smirk. I bet that is of my influence.

"Like I said earlier Tanin" I said leading her into a spin "I'm full of surprises"

"You're so weird you know?" she said, starting to giggle. Her giggling let me know she was okay again.

"I am not weird Tanin" I said, giving her a disapproving look. "Are weird people this good at dancing?" 

She gave me a look like she was thinking about a good comeback to help her win the dispute. "Well, to be honest, you've yet to do anything impressive or different in the time we've been dancing, so I guess you are weird." 

I saw her growing her smirk as if she won. Little did she know I had the perfect plan to impress her. I could hear the end of the song starting to build up. I moved her hands to grab the back of my neck. Then once her hands were placed firmly I grabbed her waist and dipped her. She had complete utter shock over her face. I wouldn't let her think that I could just dip her and feel like I've impressed. I've only just started. From the dip I moved her back to her feet and then gave her a quick spin. Once she returned facing back to me I tightened my grip on her waist and lifted her into the air. Her arms were free, but she placed them on my hands, bursting with laughter. Her body was pressed against mine, the last time our body's were this close was when we woke up accidentally cuddling, which we've yet to bring up, honestly I think it's best that we don't. The song had ended as she lingered in the air for a second or two. I then started to bring her down slowly as a slow song started. Her body was sliding down mine as I was trying to keep her steady.

A bit after I started to move her back down she placed her hands on my shoulders. We locked eye contact as soon as the angle became less awkward. Our breaths were heavy from laughter, but they started to slow the longer we stared. Her hands slid a bit down my shoulders, towards my chest, as her feet touched the ground. We were so close, just staring at each other. Our breathing patterns were now in sync.

Remembering the whole point of my sudden outburst of dance knowledge I raised my eyebrow and asked "Is that impressive enough to prove I'm not weird?"

I could see her struggling with her answer. She was biting her lip and her eyes were darting between my right eye and my left eye. "I guess you aren't a weirdo" she said with a smirk growing "but that doesn't mean you aren't goofy."

"Then I guess that makes you ditzy," I said, returning the smirk and grabbing her right hand into my left to continue dancing. Without invitation she rested her head against my chest. I didn't mind the action though. I could feel her warmth even through the layers of clothing. Without noticing I have done so, I rested my chin on top of her head. She wasn't necessarily short so I couldn't rest it perfectly. It made my head tilt upwards a bit, but I was still comfortable. 

I don't know how long we've been dancing for, and I've yet to notice the amount of people staring, not even Parkinson, not even the boys. I didn't even notice the flash of Nott's camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	22. Chapter 22: Not Drunk, Tipsy

***Tanins POV***

I couldn't help but smile as my head rested against Draco's chest. Everything felt surreal. He's warmth reminded me of the time we woke up cuddling. I knew I overreacted the moment I woke up with his hand around my waist, but in all honesty I didn't mind it. 

I was surprised with the way Draco was acting tonight. He's acting as if we haven't been arguing with each other for the past few weeks. I guess that's just how Draco is, he just moves past the issues with time, not having to reveal his thoughts and emotions to fix the problem. I know I can't really say much as I'm the same way. Mother and Father had always taught me how to properly hide my emotions so no one could ever use them against me. It helped, but also felt so wrong.

I haven't thought of my parents in a while. I almost feel guilty, but whenever I think of them I start to have a panic attack or I just completely fall apart. Not thinking about them fixes the problem. 

I was so lost in my thoughts I forgot where I was. I was in Draco Malfoy's arms. I was pulled back to reality when I heard someone call my name.

"Tanin, there you are," Cedric said, making his way over to Draco and I with Cho following behind him. I pull away from Draco to give Cedric my full attention. I felt Draco a bit hesitant to let go of me, but he finally dropped my hand and let go of my waist, taking a step back. I could sense the tension between Cedric and Draco, yet I chose to ignore it.

"Is everything alright?" I ask with a concerned tone. Cedric gave me a toothy smile and said "Of course, I was just making sure you were okay" he said then he slightly moved his head to look at Draco before he continued "and I see that you are" 

I felt my face turn red. 

"Well it was nice seeing you tonight Tanin, but I think I'll be leaving" Cedric said slowly moving back to Cho. Before he completely left he mouthed me a Thank You in a way Cho wouldn't have been able to see. I gave him a smile and a little wave as he left the Ball with Cho on his arm. 

"Picture time!" Nott yelled running up to Draco and I. He grabbed both our hands and moved us to a corner of the ballroom that had haisy lights dangling. It made the black crystals on my dress sparkle even more than before. It also made Draco's platinum hair look even more white and his eyes even brighter. 

"Stop looking so miserable and smile" I jokingly said as I put both my hands on Draco's shoulder. He snaked his hand around my waist as he put the other hand in his pocket. Once again, we were close. My body pressed against his side. I could see Nott smirking behind the camera. 

"Trust me I'm not miserable" Draco said looking down at me with his liquid silver eyes. We both turned and looked at Nott with the camera in position. I gave a light, proper looking smile. Mother said to never give a large, genuine smile for pictures because through time they never age well. A small proper smile kept it classy through the years. I could see Draco smiling in my peripherals. Draco is actually smiling. This was a first. 

***Flash***

"Oh come on Tanin, you barely even smiled" Draco said "Nott take another, and you" he said pointing his finger at me "give the camera your real smile"

We got back into the same pose we were in before, but this time I rest my head a bit on my hands, on his shoulder. I could feel his head lean towards mine. We let out a laugh and big smiles wiped over our faces.

  
  


***Flash***

"Perfect" Nott said before getting distracted and leaving. There weren't as many people as there was earlier.

"Want to go for a stroll?" Draco asked, moving away from his pose to look at me. I gave him a smile and nodded.

He took my hand and led me out into the hallway.

We were walking towards the courtyard when he released my hand letting it drop, I hadn't realized he was still holding it. 

There was a light snowfall, but you could still see the beautiful sky above us. I felt myself shiver a bit. Draco rolled his eyes as he took off his blaiser and handed it to me. 

"Don't act surprised I'm cold Draco, have you seen what I'm wearing?" I said pointing out that he had rolled his eyes. I took the blaiser and put it on. It was still warm from his body heat.

"As a matter of fact I have noticed what you're wearing, but I just thought you'd handle the cold better" He said snarkily. I scoffed and said "You're such a goof" 

He raised an eyebrow at me but let out a small laugh and said "Still on that are we? Fine then ditzy" I could tell he looked proud with his response, but I just decided to ignore him and change my gaze to look at the beautiful star filled night sky above us.

"So who's idea was it to have Cedric call you Tanin?" Draco asked with a slightly angry tone. 

"He just called me that from the beginning, I was gonna correct him but I got distracted. I honestly don't like it, I don't know him well enough for him to call me that. I know he got the name from you. I don't even know why you still call me that" I said looking back at Draco who had been staring at me. I could see his shoulders relax when he heard my answer.

"Well I met you as Tanin, so therefore you are still Tanin to me." I smiled at his reply. "Why didn't you go by Eltanin, why do you rarely allow yourself to be called it now?" He asked genuinely, moving to a bench that wasn't covered in snow.

I sat down next to him as I said "Eltanin is just a dumb name, I mean like who made that name up. It's like my parents just made it up on the spot." I said laughing a little. 

"Tanin, what's your middle name" Draco said with a suspicious smirk.

"Gamma, why?" I looked at him knowing he was thinking about something.

"Eltanin Gamma Jackson?" He asked, chuckling to himself.

"Yes, I know Gamma is such a weird name, I don't know what my parents were thinking." I said crossing my arms from embarrassment of my name.

Draco started to shake his head thinking to himself. 

"What?" I asked with a hint of annoyance. He looked back at me and said "Nothing, I'll tell you another time" he then sighed before continuing "Just know your name is actually really cool" 

I didn't know how to respond. What does this git mean? I shrugged it off as he started talking about how Flint and that girl from Beauxbatons got into a huge argument after she said Flint wasn't as cute as Zabini. 'Merlin, boys' I sighed thinking to myself.

Speaking of Zabini, he and Daphne were giggling making their way over to us.

"I knew you two would be together tonight." Zabini said, slightly nudging Draco with an evil smirk. 

"Oh shut it Zabini" I said before the conversation got awkward.

"I just thought you two should know, I call Draco's room" Zabini said slowly backing away with a wink and grabbing Daphne's hand as she giggled. I shot Draco a confused look, which he seemed to return. 

"Zabini don't you dare think about it." Draco said standing up.

"Oh come on mate, Flint already called my room" Zabini retorted with disappointment. 'Gross' I thought to myself. I knew the boys were horny teenagers, but I didn't expect them to be so open about it.

The boys continued to argue about whether or not Zabini could use Draco's room tonight. I could finally feel myself getting annoyed by the two bickering back and forth as if us girls weren't here. I stood up suddenly and said without really thinking through my thoughts "Just use my room for Salazar's sake" 

What did I just allow them to do? Before the couple could fully agree I quickly added "But don't you dare go near my bed or I will hex both of you all the way to Australia. I have just recently added a couch to my room and that will be the only thing I will allow you to touch, it's leather so it's easy to clean I guess" I felt my face blush thinking about how I just let my friend use my room to shag. Merlin, what's wrong with me?

I could see Draco looking at me with wide eyes, I returned the look as Zabini thanked me graciously as him and Daphne skipped away. 

I sat back down on the bench in shock of my past actions. "Well I guess the common room is a nice place to sleep after a long night" I jokingly said trying to hide the fact I'm disgusted with myself.

"Oh please Tanin, you think I'd let you sleep in the common room?" Draco laughed. I looked at him with eyes that said 'yes, yes I do'.

"No Tanin, you can sleep in my room, it's only right considering I've slept in yours plenty of times" Draco said giving me a playful nudge, I couldn't help but grin. 

I finally agreed before we decided to head back to go to sleep. It was well past two in the morning I could tell by the positioning of the moon. 

As I got up from the bench I started to feel a bit dizzy, I stumbled a bit. "You alright Tanin?" Draco asked, concern filling his eyes. I was rubbing my head, I guess the spiked drink is finally starting to get to me. "How much did I drink tonight?" I asked. Draco laughed a bit and said "Well when you were with me, four full glasses of the punch"

"Four?!" I said looking at him like I was going mad. "I've never had that much before, sure I have a high tolerance, but Merlin, I knew it'd kick in later...shit" I said starting to rub my eyes as I was feeling dizzy. "Come on Tanin, let's hurry up and get back before it gets worse," Draco said, grabbing my arm and keeping me steady. 

I could feel my feet starting to drag on our way through the halls. Merlin, I feel miserable, and the dungeons were so far away. "Carry me?" I said a bit slurred from alcohol and sleepiness. I watched Draco roll his eyes before he slung his hands around me lifting me into the air continuing to walk. I let out a little 'Woo Hoo' which caused Draco a good chuckle. "I hope you realize I'm only doing this because you drank four of those glasses, but if you were drunk like this off of one or two, I'd be less considerate." Draco stated. I sheepishly nodded my head before resting it in the crook of his neck.

"One I'm not drunk, I'm tipsy. Two why are these hallways so bloody bright? And three you smell really good.." I said a bit sluggish as Draco said "Yes you are drunk, or drunk for Tanin. It's not that bright you're just drunk. And thank you, who knew drunk Tanin could give genuine compliments?" Even though my head was buried into his masculine cologne smelling neck I could feel him staring to smirk. I let my hand drape over his mouth, lightly touching his soft pale lips before sleepily saying "Stop smirking Draco." He huffed as I removed my hand from his mouth. 

I heard him whisper the password to the painting, letting me know we're about to arrive in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	23. Chapter 23: Sharing is Caring

***Draco's POV***

Merlin, all the alcohol hit Tanin like a truck. If it weren't for me agreeing to carry her, we'd probably still be at the courtyard while she stumbled around. 

Her words are slurred, but I could tell she was still mentally trying to hold on. I felt her breathing down my neck as I carried her through the last five minutes of our walk till we reached the dungeons. Her breathing was slow and relaxed. Her breath was warm and delicate causing shivers to go down my back at every exhale she gave. 

I muttered under my breath the password, hoping I won't pull Tanin out of the sleep she had slowly entered. 

No one was in the common room, thank Merlin. I was well aware of the suspicions between Tanin and I being involved with each other. I just cared for her like she cared for me, it was nothing special. I could only imagine what people would have thought if they saw me carrying a barely conscious Tanin back to my room. 

I opened the door where I faced my first dilemma. Do I put her on the bed or the lounger? Not that I was completely sober myself, I knew it'd only be right to let her have the bed because she was just out of it. I didn't mind the lounge either, I've sometimes found myself sleeping there after my late night talks with Tanin. 

I walk over to my silky black bed and lay her down gently. I grab her arms to release around my neck as she lets out a small grunt. I couldn't help but snicker at her. She looked ridiculous. She looked so classy yet was acting like a child who fell asleep at a New Years party. 

I watch her settle her upper body on a few pillows before sighing. I go down to her feet to take off her heels. I don't get how girls walk in these, let alone be able to dance in them. Once I got them off she wiggled her toes and sighed once again with relief. I shook my head letting out a laugh that caused her to give a little smile letting me know she's still kind of awake. 

I walk over to my dresser and grab one of my loose fitting T-shirts. I turn and throw it to Tanin. It lands on her head as she lets out a small giggle and she sits up. 

"What's this?" she asks, holding up the T-shirt. 

"Something to change into, I wasn't gonna let you sleep in that dress, that seems way too uncomfortable." I said rummaging through my dresser to grab another loose fitting T-shirt and a fresh pair of boxers. "I think I'm gonna shower before I go to sleep, you can change and go to bed when I leave"

"Wait, I wanna shower Draco," Tanin says, pouting, crossing her arms. 

"Sorry Tanin, I can't trust you alone in the shower you're not sober enough, you could slip and hurt yourself." I said giving her a look of authority which she responded with a huff and turned her back towards more.

I walk into the bathroom and quickly put a silencing spell on the door to Tanin's room. I was not about to risk hearing Zabini or Greengrass. I take off my dress robes and lay them down neatly on the countertop. I wait for the shower to get warm before I step in. The warmth of the water surrounds me and I feel like I'm with Tanin. Wait. No, no I can't think like that. Tanin and I are just close friends. Nothing more. 

I don't bother drying my hair after I get out of the shower. I slip into my slytherin colored boxers and put on my grey oversized shirt. I really don't like feeling constricted when I sleep. 

I open the door back to my room to see a half undressed Tanin. She seemed to be having difficulty trying to take off her dress. 

"Tanin what are you doing?" I asked covering my eyes before I saw more than I needed to see. 

"Draco! Thank Salazar you're here. Please help me with my dress." She pleaded fumbling over to me. She turned her back revealing her mostly exposed bareless back with a zipper at the bottom of her waist. I was hesitant to touch her "Draco, hurry up, I'm tired" she said impatiently. 

I moved her hair over her shoulder, lightly caressing her skin in the process. We both tenses up, but I continued to reach for the zipper, where I finished unzipping her dress. My mind had confirmed that she is definitely not wearing a bra. She sighed from instant relief. I turned around quickly as she carelessly let the dress drop. 'I know she's drunk, but oh mighty what is she doing?' I thought to myself. 

"Draco?" I hear her say before I turn around cautiously looking around with my eyes, making sure she is dressed. She stood there with the dress in her right hand and her left hand nervously wrapped around her waist, which thankfully was covered by my shirt. "Yes?" I asked, stepping forward. She handed me her dress and asked me to hang it up for her before she collapsed again on the bed. 

After I hung up her dress in my closet I made my way to the lounger where I had made a small makeshift bed. As I finally start to get comfortable. I feel a small nudge on my cheek from a finger poking me. I look up angrily to find Tanin there with her innocent eyes looking down at me. She looked nervous. 

"I can't sleep," she said, avoiding eye contact. "Why?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to look down at the floor. "Well I guess I can't sleep either then" I said before sitting up. I saw her give me a smile before she took my hand and pulled me up. 

"Tanin what are-" I was interrupted by her pulling me to my bed. She sat down and scooted over patting the spot on the bed next to her. I slowly sat down, wondering what her intentions were. Not that I had any intentions sitting on my bed with Tanin. I just wanted to know if she had any intentions. 

"You're a good person Draco'' she said leaning back on the pillows and letting out a small laugh. She was still slurring her words, but she seemed a bit more cooled down. I reluctantly lay down next to her. We sit in our normal silence till I hear small jitters coming from her mouth. I look at her rosey pink lips that seem to be moving slightly. She must be cold. I grab the covers and wrap them over us. We've slept in the same bed before, and she seems to need it tonight. I don't see a problem. 

She starts asking me dumb questions about my hair, or who my bestest friends are? Even though she's completely serious when she asks her questions, I can't help but mess with her a little. I told her my bestest friends were the Golden Trio, which she took very offensively. She smacked my chest causing me to flench not expecting that hard of a hit. 

She doesn't remove her hand from my chest. It stays there. She sits up slightly and looks at me. Her eyes were wandering all over my face and my upper body that wasn't covered by the sheets. I was gonna say something snarky, but the innocent look on her face made me stop myself. She then took her other hand that wasn't on my chest and started to feel my hair. 

"I like your hair Draco" she said running her fingers through the slightly damp hair on my head. I thanked her, watching her thinking face. She started to bite her lip. I wonder what she was thinking about. I was too focused on her to have noticed the hand on my chest sneak up my shirt. 

"Since when have you had abs Draco?" She questioned before I realized she was feeling up my torso with innocent confusion on her face. I grabbed her hand away from me. Merlin, she is out of it. 

"I play quidditch, remember?" I say trying to break the awkward silence that was filling the air. She grunted looking at me angrily. 

"Well I play quidditch and my abs aren't like yours." She said almost angrily. I smirked. She is not about to get upset with me that her body isn't like mine. She quickly grabbed my hand and ran it under her shirt. I tried to wank my hand away noticing my hand was just under the hem, but she had too much of a grip I couldn't slip out of it.

My hand was running along her abdomen now. I could feel she had a defined, toned abs. I honestly wasn't expecting that. I got lost in thought as my hand ran over her stomach. I finally woke up out of the trance and looked at Tanin who had her eyes glued on me. Her hand is still running through my hair. I removed my hand from under her shirt, shocked at what I was just doing. 

"I'm tired now," Tanin said, moving her body against mine, her hand still wrapped in my hair and she moved her hand back under my shirt, carelessly running her hands along my torso. She then rested her head on my chest and looked up at me one final time before she said "Night night Draco, I probably won't remember anything in the morning".

I laugh and bring my arms around her. The room was chilly, so I'll just say I did that for warmth, not the fact I enjoyed the company of Tanin in my arms. The last thought I had was how much respect we have for each other, we are literally cuddling each other and I didn't push anything and nor did she....really, then I feel asleep knowing this was gonna be hard to explain to her in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	24. Chapter 24: Diggory vs. Draco

***Tanins POV***

***SLAM***

The door to Draco's room slams open revealing five teenage boys, all wearing a baffled looking face, with a small smirk. The commotion had woken me up from my deep sleep. I flutter my eyes open trying to figure out where I was. 

"I told you guys they were together!" Zabini said, pointing at me. 'Us?' I thought to myself before realizing I was laying on top of Draco. Draco looked like he had also just woken up and was mirroring the shocked look. I try to get off but fumble cause Draco still hasn't released his grip from me. 

"Draco, let go of me!" I yell trying to squirm. "S-Sorry" were the only words he was able to mumble as I fell off of him onto the floor still tangled in the sheets. I heard all the boys snickering as I struggled to stand up. I lifted my arms to grab my head which has started to develop a thumping headache. I watch all the boys widen their eyes at me. What on earth are they looking at? 

"Tanin.." Draco said pointing downwards towards my legs. I was in my underwear. My cheeky pair of underwear. I quickly drop my arms so the shirt, I'd assume is Draco's, covers me again.

"BLOODY HELL DRACO, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES? AND WHY WERE YOU AND I IN BED TOGETHER?!" I scream winding up my arm to throw a punch. I felt Zabini grab me to hold me back before I hit Draco.

"This was all your doing Tanin, I promise, I was trying to sleep on the lounger, but you insisted I sleep with you cause you couldn't sleep. Then you cuddled up against me. You were so drunk I couldn't snap you out of it." Draco said scooting away from me on his bed. 

I calmed down a bit, surely nothing happened between us, cause if something did, Draco would be really awkward right now. I felt Zabini loosen his grip as he and the other four were chuckling like this was the funniest thing they've ever seen. I gave them all a death glare.

"Could you gits be bigger pervs?" I say grabbing one of the sheets to cover me. 

"We didn't mean to interrupt, trust me Jackson'' Zabini said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I quickly grabbed it and twisted his arm causing a squeal to come out of him. 

"Nothing was happening Zabini, now drop it" I said, my stern face close to his. He gave me a fast nod which let me let go of him. 

"You can't blame us for assuming that though Eltanin, I mean you were on top of him, he had his arms around you, you're not wearing pants, he's in his boxers..." Nott said being cautious with his word phrasing. 

"Well it doesn't matter what it looks like because nothing happened." Draco said sitting up in the bed grabbing a couple sheets to straighten out.

"I guess I can only hope to be stuck with a drunk Jackson next," Zabini said, nudging my waist. That earned him a good slap to the arm that he knew was well deserved. 

"Anyways, you two hurry up. I thought we were going to Hogsmeade today before the next task takes over Jakcson's life like last time." Zabini continued as he made his way back to the others. 

"We're gonna leave now, but don't expect us not to barge in if we hear you two snogging." Flint said as he slowly brought himself to the door. I gave him a glare while Draco threw a forceful pillow towards him. They all left laughing.

Once the door was closed for a few seconds Draco and I finally looked at eachother. 

"Was that really what happened, Draco?" I ask softly hoping one of the boys wasn't still listening through the door. 

"Yes, Tanin. I promise...even though I did leave out the part of you feeling me up." He said with his signature smirk.

I feel my mouth drop open. Oh no.

"Draco I-"

"It's okay Tanin, you weren't in your right mind, even though you did insist I feel your abs." Draco said, starting to chuckle to himself. 

I couldn't believe myself. "So...I made you...." I started to say before Draco interrupted me "Yes Tanin, and might I say very impressive." He was full on laughing now. Merlin, this git gets on my last nerve. 

"Tanin it's seriously okay, promise not to be weird" Draco said, sticking his hand out into a handshake. I nod and shake his hand before I say that I'm going to shower and then get ready for Hogsmeade. 

Once the door closes to the bathroom I immediately put a silencing spell on the room and scream to the top of my lungs. What the hell did I do last night? Why would I act like that? Merlin, I'm such an idiot! At least Draco was being somewhat nice about it, not a total dick. 

I tried to calm myself down as the shower water hit me. I couldn't wipe the thought of me and my underwear laying on top of Draco. His cold hands on my sides, but his warm chest rising and falling as he slept. I just need to forget about the whole experience and move on. 

After my shower I changed into my black mom-jeans and a white loose button up sweater. It was chilly outside, but I didn't really need a jacket. I would just use spells to keep me warm, and other than the walk to Hogsmeade, I'll be inside stores so it doesn't matter. 

I've yet to go to Hogsmeade, but the boys seem to really enjoy it when they have gone. I slip on my shoes and grab my wand before leaving my room and heading downstairs. The boys were sprawled all over the couches talking about their nights. I walk up to them and they start smirking.

"Will you gits let it go, stop acting like I'm a skank, when Draco was just as much a part of it as I was" I said, stomping my foot making them feel guilty. 

"Sorry Tanin, you're right, but we won't stop teasing, it's too bloody funny" Goyle said. I rolled my eyes and insisted we'd leave. I knew the boys weren't gonna let this go, so I gave up trying. 

The walk to Hogsmeade was dreadful, everytime I talked to Draco, a boy would make a remark, or raise an eyebrow at me. They soon learned they'd be slapped if they made an action like that towards me, which did help them stop.

We went to Honeydukes and other small shops before we all settled at a table in the corner of the Three Broomsticks. We all ordered butterbeer, which I've never had before. They all watched hesitantly as I took a sip. It was not what I was expecting, but it wasn't bad. 

We spent practically the whole day at Hogsmeade before we started to walk back. On our way back I saw Cedric walking alone back to the castle. I excused myself and ran to catch up with him. He looked startled when I placed a hand on his shoulder to let my presence be known.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" I said awkwardly, removing my hand.

"Oh you're fine Tanin, I was just thinking about the next tasks. I've been hearing a few rumors about what we'll have to find" Cedric says with worry in his eyes.

"What rumors are you talking about?" I ask stepping inside the castle feeling the warmth rush around my body. 

"I've heard many things, like they're taking our most prized possession, our house flags, anything that would motivate us to get it." Cedric answered turning towards me. He places his hands on my shoulders before pulling me into a tight hug and saying "I don't know Tanin, I'm quite worried about this next task."

He was holding me tightly as I reluctantly wrapped my arms around him. If he was worried, I should definitely be worried. Before I could answer him someone had interrupted my conversation with Cedric. 

"Her name is Eltanin, Diggory, you have no right to call her Tanin." Draco said with the boys all standing behind him to make him look more intimidating. They do that everytime they need to scare someone. I tell them tehy look ridiculous, but they insist I don't like it because I 'don't have a spot in the formation'. It honestly works most of the time, but I doubt it'd be the case with Cedric. 

Cedric pulls away from the hug, moving me behind him. He lets out a small chuckle as he shakes his head. "Who are you to say Malfoy? It's her name not yours." 

Draco's playful smirk shifted to an aggravated one. Merlin, this won't end well. I tried to move from behind Cedric but he grabbed my arm to keep me in place. 

"I have a say cause I'm the only one who gets to call her Tanin, everyone knows that" Draco spat back "Why so protective Diggory, you ditched her for Chang" he laughed.

With that Cedric drew his wand on Draco. Draco was fast with his actions and drew his wand as well. 

"I didn't ditch her Malfoy, get it right. Tanin and I are both aware of what happened last night...and if I'm not mistaken it seemed you were fairly grateful to swoop in and carry her off into the night last night too. I mean who knew a slimy git like yourself Malfoy could honestly seduce Tanin, but I'm sure you probably just slipped something in her drink." Cedric said. His last few words had a stronger emphasis on them. Did he really think I had sex with Malfoy last night? I could feel myself grow with different emotions. Embarrassment being the leading one, along with sadness and anger. 

I shoved Cedric's hand off of me and he turned to see my upset expression. I could feel my face growing warm holding back tears. I don't know why I felt like crying, but I've been holding in my emotions for so long. Yet, I'm still going to refuse to let a tear fall, especially not in front of anyone. I quickly was blinking away my tears when I heard someone cast a spell. It was a hex towards Cedric. Draco just casted a spell on Cedric.

Cedric was quick to react and casted a protection spell before shooting his own hex. Spells were flying between the two boys. I felt useless. I tried to grab Cedric away but he pushed me back. I didn't care if I got hexed. I just wanted them two to stop fighting. I mean why are they even fighting? 

Finally a spell Cedric had sent Draco hit him and Draco went flying. He slammed into one of the castle's stone walls. It reminded me of the morning I was taken from the Estate. Things are so different now. I could only imagine the pain Draco was feeling after another hex hit him. He groaned against the wall, his grey eyes starting to close as his arms struggled to lift his wand to send another spell. 

Cedric was about to conjure another curse before I grabbed him and wanked him back. I gave Cedric a good punch to the face, and then another punch, then another, and another. Soon I realized I was on top of Cedric on the ground cursing, swinging violent punches, most hitting him square in the face. 

I could feel cold hands wrap around my waist pulling me off of him. I was in too much shock to fight back. I was just punching Cedric in the face. Why was I doing that to my friend? Cedric was always sweet and kind towards me, and I repay him by beating at his face. Merlin, what's happening to me?

"What's all the ruckus about now?!" Professor Snape yelled down the corridor as he made heavy strides towards me and the group of boys. Snape looked at Flint, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, and Zabini, and ordered them to go straight back to their dorms. He then looked at me with utter disappointment, but I don't blame him. I can't believe what I had just done. 

"Miss Jackson, why may I ask were you having to be dragged by Mr. Malfoy off of Mr. Diggory whilst throwing punches towards him?" Snape asked as I saw Cedric start to sit up with a bloody nose and bruises starting to form on his face. I felt awful, especially with the way Cedric was looking at me. 

"Professor I don't know" I confessed knowing I didn't know. He huffed at my answer before saying "I'll get back to you in a second Miss Jackson, now boys" he said, turning his attention to Cedric. "Why does it seem you two were dueling?" he asked.

I felt the arms from around my waist loosen as I finally acknowledged Draco had been the one to pull me off. He looked weak, he was struggling to answer Snape's question. 

"Surely, this can wait Professor, the boys need to get to the hospital wing immediately" I said gesturing to the two, obviously injured boys. "I'll even answer the question for them. Cedric drew his wand first, but Draco was the first to cast a spell. Draco had been the only one hit with spells though sir." 

Snape looked between the two boys and I before he announced. "I'm very disappointed in all of you. Miss Jackson and Mr. Malfoy you will have detention with me for the next two weeks from nine to eleven at night. Mr. Diggory, you return to your dorms for the time being, while I let Professor Sprout know of your actions, and she will let you know your punishment later. Miss Jackson please help Mr. Malfoy get to the Hospital wing before he passes out, and Mr. Diggory you are not to attend the Hospital wing, you can tend to your injuries on your own." With that Snape turned on his heels and left swiftly down the hall. 

Cedric started to get up from the ground and make his way back to his dorm when I called out his name pleadingly. He just kept walking, he didn't even look back. I would've chased after him to talk, but right now my main concern should be Draco. I tried to sling his arm over my shoulder to help him get up, but he refused. 

"I don't need your help Tanin" He said, struggling to stand up. I rolled my eyes at him and quickly wrapped my arm around his torso and slung his arm over my shoulder holding him up. He finally gave in and let me help him walk to the hospital wing. 

I called Mme. Pomfrey's name as we entered. She motioned a bed for me to help Draco lie on. The hospital wing was a lot more crowded than usual. I heard something went wrong in D.A.D.A. 

"Tanin, help me out deary and undo his shirt while I get my things, I'm on a tight schedule" Mme. Pomfrey said as she left into her office. 

I looked at Draco who was slightly out of it, but still had a smug look on his face. Merlin, this boy is bloody annoying. I hesitated as I unbuttoned the first top buttons, but I soon realized Draco had fallen completely unconscious, then I rushed to get his shirt off. 

Once I finished unbuttoning the top, he laid there with his chest exposed. I've seen it before, but it must have been something about the way the light was hitting him. I want to reach out and touch him. Wait, what? No. This is Draco, and plus I already have touched him there, I just don't remember. 

Soon Mme. Pomfrey was tending to him. She was mumbling so much I couldn't understand what she was telling me. I then just gave up trying to understand and sat down on the chair next to his bed. 

"He should be alright dear once he wakes up, right now he needs rest. You may leave if you like, but since the wing has calmed down a bit, you are allowed to stay." Pomfrey said before leaving to tend to a child who had obviously broken their arm. 

I decided to stay in case he woke up. I didn't want him to have to walk back by himself in the corridors late at night. I hated that I was worried about him. I can't stop thinking about seeing him laying there against the wall on the verge of passing out, then suddenly getting the adrenaline rush to come and wank me off of Cedric. I felt myself growing tired. I laid my head on the side of the bed and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	25. Chapter 25: Comfort

***Tanins POV***

I was woken up by the feeling of someone combing my hair off of my face. I could recognize those cold hands anywhere. My eyes darted open as I saw a sleepy looking Draco laying in bed, glaring down at me with a small smirk. He saw I was awake now and quickly moved his hand. I lifted my head off the bed and pulled Draco into a strong embrace. 

"Merlin Draco, you're okay" I sighed into his neck. "Don't do dumb shit like that again!" I said pulling away but keeping my hands on his shoulders. He simply nodded before I pulled him back into a hug. This time he returned the hug a lot more sincerely than the first. I was genuinely worried about him. I had no idea what type of spells had hit him. Cedric was a sixth year, and way more advanced than us in charms. 

I don't know how long we had been hugging before Draco pulled away. "He shouldn't have drawn his wand, and none of this would've happened. I still would've beaten him though for what he said." 

"What did he say that made you so upset?" I asked. He looked away from me as he answered "The stuff that made it seem like I had poisoned you then got you to shag. I could tell that made you equally as upset. Which quite honestly, pissed me off even more."

He sighed before he continued and looked back at me "But then again, I guess you didn't need me to show him that you were upset, you did that all on your own." He gave me a small nudge. 

I saw him then look down at my hands. They were covered in bruises. He grabbed one and started to trace my knuckles with his cold fingers. The action gave me chills. I pulled my hand away as I said "I had enough of him when I saw you thrown against the wall, I don't know what came over me honestly. I feel awful Draco, he didn't deserve me attacking him like that. Merlin, people are gonna hate me. Oh my, Just wait till your parents find out I got into a fight again! They're gonna kick me out! I just know it!" I started to hyperventilate. 

Concern washed over Draco's face. He grabbed my hand again and said "Tanin, he did deserve what you did to him, don't feel guilty. Also I will talk to my parents. They will understand your actions regarding both fights, they will not kick you out. I promise you it's ok"

I nodded feeling myself start to calm down. 

Mme. Pomfrey had allowed Draco to leave and we headed back to the dungeons. It was late in the night still, I'd say around four in the morning, when we got to the hallway in front of our dorms. Draco was in the middle of turning the handle to his when for some unknown reason I blurted out "Will you sleep in my dorm tonight?" 

My eyes widened as he turned to face me. "Why?" he asked, propping his shoulder amusingly against the door. "I-I sleep better when you're with me. I know it's dumb and sounds creepy, but I'm just trying to be honest." I said looking towards the floor hoping Draco couldn't see the embarrassment my face was wearing. 

"It's okay Tanin, I get what you're saying. I guess you could say I also kinda need you to sleep. I'll be there in a bit, let me shower and change." Draco also said a bit awkwardly before entering his room. I quickly entered my dorm and changed into my silky pajama set. I slid into my bed and pulled out a book about using the bubble charm spell. I was hoping the reading would help tire my eyes.

After a bit the door from my bathroom opened and it was Draco carrying a few blankets while in his flowy T-shirt and boxers. His hair was still damp from his shower. He laid everything out on the floor next to my bed. I watched him get comfortable before I did the same in my bed. 

"What's wrong Tanin?" Draco said sitting up slightly after examining my face. 

"I'm really nervous about the next task. I don't know much about it, but Cedric was worried, and that just tells me it's something bad. I also am still a bit worked up about what happened tonight, it's all a bit too much for me to handle." I answered, curling my knees to my chest, beginning to get lost in my thoughts and worries. 

My attention was drawn back when I saw Draco standing there with his blanket wrapped around him looking down at me. I gave him a confused look. He sighed "Scootch over ditzy, I'm trying to be nice, now let me." He said as I moved over on my bed and he sat down next to me. 

"Tanin I'm sure it will all be fine, I mean you literally fought a Dragon, when you had nothing in your favor. Tonight was nothing to worry about, just two boys being dumb, and you getting pissed off. It's nothing more than that." he said getting under the covers with me. "I guess you're right, I just can't help but worry" I said, laying back down.

We had sat in our comfortable silence for a few minutes before Draco turned over to look at me. I then turned over to look at him. Our faces were inches apart, and I could lightly feel his warm mint breath on my face. "What do you remember from last night Tanin?" He asked, keeping his eyes glued to mine, breaking contact.

"I-I don't know honestly, I remember you carrying me, which I thank you for" I say as he nods before I continue "I remember being uncomfortable in my dress. I think I remember pulling you from the couch and asking you questions, but that's really it." 

He lets out a sigh and turns on his back to face the ceiling. "Was there something else I missed from last night Draco?" I asked hoping I hadn't done anything ridiculous. "No Tanin, don't worry about it, I just find the experience amusing" he answered turning back over to face me, giving a reassuring smile. 

Draco continued to talk to me through the night calming the anxiety that wouldn't go away till finally I started to feel my eyes drooping. I heard Draco let out a breathy chuckle. I kept trying to keep my eyes open until I started to feel Draco's cold hands. 

He was slowly moving his chilled hand up my arm to my shoulder pulling me closer to him as he moved to lay on his back. I naturally then moved my arm over his torso in which I felt him tense up by the unexpected action. He then removed the hand that had moved me to him and placed it behind his head while the other arm wrapped under my head and around my shoulders. My head was now resting a bit on his shoulder and chest. 

His body had finally started relaxing as slept took over me. I wasn't thinking about how Draco and I were cuddling, for I knew this moment will haunt me later. I just took in everything I could and decided to try to enjoy it instead of dread on it. Throughout the night I'd wake up for a few seconds and forget where I was. The sound of light snoring reminded me I was in the embrace of Draco Malfoy. Each time I had awakened, our positions had changed, but we were still holding each other.

I don't think I feel anything for Draco, and I don't think he feels anything for me, I just think we're simply used to each other's company that now through our stresses, we need each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	26. Chapter 26: Black Lake

***Tanins POV***

Draco had accompanied me every night sleeping in my room. Only a few night's he'd move to sleep with me in bed. He'd usually sleep in my bed with me when he could tell my anxiety was bad. 

I had stopped spending time with the boys as I was focused on school and training for the Second Task. I saw Draco the most since we are basically sharing my room every night. We don't really talk about how we sleep in the same room and sometimes in the same bed. It's just expected now, therefore we don't dwell on it.

I was nose deep into a charms book when I saw a flash of honey brown hair move past a bookshelf in the library. It was around curfew, and I am always the last person to leave. I recognized that hair from anywhere, it was Cedric. I hadn't seen Cedric since the night I had to be dragged off of him. I still feel awful about it.

I closed my book and hastily stood up to follow him. I needed to apologize. I needed him to forgive me. He was moving with a purpose. I wonder what he was doing here, I bet he was studying for the task. It was only a day away now. 

He stopped just outside the library then turned to face me as I almost ran into him. "What do you want, Eltanin?" He asked, approaching me. He called me Eltanin.

"Cedricpleaseforgivemeididn'tmeantohurtyouijustgotupsetandidon'tknowwhyiamsososososorry" I hurriedly said before he could walk away from me. "Eltanin, I don't know what you just said, calm down a bit." He said placing a hand on my shoulder, which did help me relax a bit before saying "Cedric please forgive me I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got upset and I don't know why. I am so so so so sorry" I felt my face red with embarrassment. He gave me a reassuring smile before pulling me into a hug "Eltanin it's ok, I deserved it either way. Don't worry about it anymore, it's already forgotten."

Cedric then walked me to the dungeons as we talked about the next task. He stopped outside the door. Usually he gives me a head tilt and a 'Goodbye' before he'd leave, this time he stood there looking down at me. 

"Eltanin you do understand I'm not upset with you anymore right?" He said, confirming that I have moved on from the previous conflict. I looked at him for a bit before giving a small nod. He shook his head and pulled me into a tight hug. "Eltanin, you know I like Cho, but please know that no matter what, you will always have a special place in my heart." He moved his head back and planted a kiss on my cheek. He let it linger there before he pulled out of the hug, and walked away, leaving me there in awe. 

I'm still in awe as I walk into the common room, ignoring the glares the boys are giving me. My hand was on my cheek resting where he had just given me a kiss. I know he doesn't like me, but it did make me feel special. No boy has ever shown me affection on that way before.

"Earth to Jackson!" Zabini said, waving his hand in front of my face. I didn't even notice I was sitting on the couch now next to him. "What happened to you Jackson?" He asked knowing he now has my attention.

I shrug my shoulders and lay comfortably on the couch as drap my legs over Zabini. I could see him raise his eyebrow at me but I chose to ignore it. 

"I'd say by the redness of her face, the lost thoughts in her eyes, and the hand on her cheek, that someone has just kissed her" Nott explained to the others. That's when the mood shifted. The relaxed atmosphere turned aggravated. All the boys had now sat forward in their chairs, no longer relaxed. 

I felt Zabini move his hand on my thigh which took me out of my trance. I gave it a good ole slap and he moved it away. "Ok, she's back to reality now" he said, smirking at me.

"Sorry did y'all say something?" I asked, looking at all the tense faces. 

"Yeah we did Eltanin, who kissed you?" Crabbe asked. I kept my legs on Zabini as I sat up. I was gonna try to avoid the question, but I know that will only make it worse when they find out who did. 

"Oh um...Cedric" I said quietly. An outburst had erupted. Some boys were planning on kidnapping Cedric, others were plotting hexes. "Boys, boys, for Salazar's sake it was just on the cheek and it didn't even mean anything." I yelled to be heard over the angry plotting. 

"Then why are you so lost in thought?" Flint said, raising an eyebrow at me as if I was lying. "Because it's what he said before it happened, it was kind. He is a good friend of mine so stop plotting his death please" I said sternly crossing my arms. They all huffed and sat back. 

Draco had been oddly silent this whole time till he said "That doesn't mean we have to like him. Let's not forget what he said to you" I gave him a pleading look before he continued "but I guess, we won't do anything to him for it, but if he messes up again I bet we'll do anything but forgive him." I gave an understanding nod and smile. We then all made plans to meet at the Black Lake tomorrow night before the next task. 

After my shower I walked into my room to find Draco already on the floor casting small swirly spells with his wand. I gave a small laugh at how this had become our routine. I walked over to my bed and stepped over him. Once under my covers I turned to look at him. He did the same. 

"Do you like Cedric?" He asked. I answered fairly quickly with a solid "No" He nodded and shifted to his back closing his eyes peacefully. I did the same. Why would it matter if I liked Cedric, I guess I would understand, but why would Draco ask me in private. I kept thinking about how weird Draco was about Cedric before I fell asleep.

I was last to arrive at the Lake due to the fact I had lost my track of time studying. "Nice of you to show up Jackson" Goyle sneered. I stuck my tongue out at him which he returned with an eye roll. I sat down next to Nott and laid my head on his shoulder letting out a sigh.

"Everything alright Eltanin?" He asked drawing attention to me. I looked up at him and gave him a smile, "Yes of course. I'm just tired, and I hate to admit it, but I've missed you guys" I replied. Zabini gave an over exaggerated "Awww" that earned him a kick. 

The air was still cold, but you could tell it was starting to get warmer every day. 

"Do you think the water is gonna be cold?" I asked aloud. Everyone knew the next task involved the Black Lake now. A few of the boys shrugged their shoulders but I saw Flint smirk giving an eye at Zabini. 

"Hm I don't know, let's find out shall we?" Zabini said standing up kicking off his shoes. I raised my eyebrows at him. This boy is not about to go into the lake. Flint stood up and followed Zabini's actions. No way. Everyone was laughing in disbelief as Zabini striped down to his boxers and ran jumping into the lake. Flint followed shortly after also just in his boxers. 

"Hey idiots, you gonna come join?" Zabini yelled after emerging from the water. I shook my head. No way in hell am I gonna choose to swim in the cold lake for fun. I was surprised to see the other boys now stripping getting ready to join the two blokes in the water. 

I sat and watched them wrestle each other in the water. I was laughing so hard my ribs started to hurt after a while. I saw Draco whisper something to Zabini. Zabini then said "Jackson, you do realize we aren't just testing the water for our personal gain, we were testing it for you, obviously we're fine, so why don't you come in? It would be of your best interest to join us." 

"No thanks, I'm good watching, I trust your opinion that I'll survive tomorrow." I yelled back. 

He raised his eyebrow "You sure?" 

"Very."

Draco was then swimming back to the shore, once he emerged from the water he was running for me. "Come on Tanin, you're getting in" he said as he grabbed my waist and flung me over his shoulder. I didn't really fight his grip, but I did curse him a bit. Once we reached the edge of the water he pulled me down from his shoulder and held me to his chest. 

"Wrap your legs around me" he said. 

"What no-"

"Tanin just trust me"

"Draco isn't that a bit suggestive?"

"Of course not, I'm about to jump in and I want to make sure you don't drown from the shock of the cold. Now wrap your legs around me" 

I gave him a defiant look before finally giving in. I wrapped my legs around his upper body, pulling our bodys closer together. He moved one hand to the back of my head and the other to the small of my back to keep my body secure. I had both my arms wrapped around his neck. I could feel he was about to jump in. I doubt the water is that cold that I'd go into shock, but I am known not to be the best swimmer so I guess it is good to have Draco as a floatation device if need be.

Within a few seconds I was in freezing cold water. I gripped harder around Draco as we bobbed up. "Merlin!" I yelled as both our heads were now out of the water. "This water is freezing you gits! Why did you bring me in here?!" 

"Tanin, Tanin, calm down. Just think now you have a leg up in the competition knowing how cold the water is" Draco said still holding onto me. 

"I bet if you let go of Draco you'd actually feel how cold it is instead of his body heat" Crabbe said raising an eyebrow at me. I slowly let go of Draco. The water was way colder than I originally thought. I grabbed onto who I thought was Draco till I realized it was Zabini I was now holding onto. I looked at him and groaned as he eagerly put his arms around me shooting Draco a proud look. Draco huffed and shook his head. "What Malfoy? Are you mad your girlfriend latched onto me and not you?" Zabini said snarkily. Everyone 'ooooo' as Draco and I gave pissed off looks to everyone, especially Zabini. "We aren't dating for salazar's sake" Draco announced. The boys just rolled their eyes, besides Zabini he thought it'd be a good idea to say "So Draco you wouldn't mind if I were to try and get with Jackson?" 

Before Draco could answer I had grabbed Zabini's shoulders and pushed him under the water. He came back up gasping for air. The tension had dropped and my body had adjusted a bit to the water so I could swim on my own. We were all laughing, splashing each other, swimming around. I haven't had this much fun in awhile, the tournament has really taken on a toll on me. The fun was interrupted as a familiar slow talking voice started speaking from land. 

"Why is it that this group is always breaking the rules?" Snape said, raising an eyebrow at all the forgotten clothes that were scattered all over the ground. "Miss Jackson, I do hope that you are at least clothed. Everyone out" he said.

We all swam and started to climb out, I was the last out of the water feeling a bit insecure as now the boys could see through my white shirt. Draco then handed me his school robe to cover myself. I gave him a grateful smile as Snape started to scold us. 

"This is not the weather to be swimming in. Might I also add none of you followed any of the rules the school has for if you do go swimming." He said very disapprovingly.

"Sir, we only did it to help Tanin with the next task" Draco said. He knew he was Snape's favorite, as I was Snape's second favorite. With Draco being the one to talk, and saying that it was to help me, we knew no one would get detention.

Like I said, we were all left off with a warning. We were all shivering as we headed back to the dungeon. I pray I don't get a cold.

Once I got to my room there was a knock from the bathroom door. I gave a small 'Come in' and Draco peaked his head out and said "You can shower first, I'll wait" 

I was about to argue but he had closed the door. I gave a small chuckle and prepared for the shower. 

After I told Draco the shower was his, I got myself comfortable in bed. Draco's makeshift bed was already ready for him when he returned from the shower. I did some light reading before I felt my anxiety kick in. I had the second task tomorrow. Merlin, I don't know if I'm ready for it. 

Luckily as my anxiety was rising Draco had entered the room in his pajamas and saw the panic in my face. He gave a pitiful sigh and moved me over on the bed and sat down next to me. He grabbed me into a strong hug laying us both down on the bed. I knew he knew why I was upset, and I already knew what he was gonna say. He knew as well. He just held me, stroking my hair every now and then giving me small bits of reassurance.

We soon got more comfortable. I now had my head buried into his chest with his head on top of mine. Our arms enveloped each other and our legs tangled. I fell easily asleep once I heard his light snoring start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	27. Chapter 27: The Second Task

***Tanins POV***

The cold wind was brushing against my skin as I stood on the open platform over the Blake Lake. The boys had just wished me 'good luck' before I walked over to join the other champions. Viktor Krum had no expression, he seemed fairly confident. Fleur looked rather terrified. I gave her a hug of reassurance before she went over to take her spot. Cedric walked up to me and gave me a smile. I eagerly gave him a hug. He started to rub my back whispering words of encouragement into my hair. Soon he left me as well and took his place. I didn't acknowledge Harry, as he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

I reluctantly walked over to my starting place. I looked over to the towering platform next to us and saw a crowd of students starting to quiet down as the announcements had started. Dumbledore asked us to remove our attire and prepare to dive. 

The boys simply removed their jumpers and had a tank top that had their last names on the back like a jersey. They paired these with a pair of black swim trunks. Once again I am jealous of the boys uniform. I had a robe wrapped around me, and so did Fleur. We both made eye contact and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing about the uniforms. 

She was first to start slipping off her robe, revealing her perfect, mature body. She was wearing a simple light blue one piece that fit her better than it could anyone else. The crowd let out hoots and hollers. Merlin this is so embarrassing. 

I quickly dropped my robe, hoping people would still have their attention on Fleur's perfection. Sadly I was wrong. People were always catcalling towards me now. That was until Draco and Zabini got a hold of a few of them, they all quickly shut up. 

I was wearing a black one piece with slytherin green lining on the back. Not the most attractive swimsuit, but I'm in the middle of a tournament for Salazar's sake, clothing is the last thing on my list right now. 

With me standing next to Fleur, you could definitely see the difference between the age and maturity levels. I still wasn't as filled out as she was, she looked like a woman. I had lost my train of thought till I heard dumbledore instruct us to take our stance.

I could feel my body heat up from nerves. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the canon. 

***BOOM***

Everyone jumped in but Harry, I saw him take a Gillyweed, which I knew could be painful. I quickly put a bubble head charm around my head as my body was adjusting to the cold water. 

My body adjusted before everyone else, I guess the boys did actually help me. I started to swim down, which was a bit difficult. I'm definitely not the best swimmer, I was truly an underdog in this challenge. 

I was struggling through some seaweed before I saw anyone else. Krum was the first person I saw, he seemed to have transfigured. He was swimming extremely fast, I bet he'd win the challenge. Harry also seemed to be swimming well. Cedric and Fleur also had the bubble head charm so we weren't as fast. 

My body tired quickly, I could tell I was behind as I heard spells being casted in front of me. Once I finally found the others Krum was already at the top of the water with who looked to be Granger. Are we rescuing our friends?

I finally saw the others trying to defend off a few Grindylow as well as the people who needed to be rescued. I am scared to examine their faces and find the one meant for me. I scanned quickly, I saw red hair, that was Ron who I knew was meant for Harry. I saw the beautiful blonde hair of Fleur's little sister. Then the long black hair of Cho Chang, obviously Cedric's. Then I laid eyes on the last person. I should've noticed this person was missing this morning, I feel guilty that I hadn't. 

My sweet Nott bobbing in the water unconsciously made me feel sick. His dark dirty blond hair swaying peacefully in the water. With all my might I swim over to him. I didn't notice Cedric and Harry helping each other out. I did happen to notice Fleur was nowhere to be seen. I knew time was cutting close and Harry and I have yet to free our friends. 

I undo Nott's rope and pull him over to Gabrielle where I was met with Harry holding onto Ron. Grindylows are now surrounding us hissing something about how we can only take one. I would hate myself if I were to leave Gabrielle here. Harry and I both gave each other a look and grabbed an arm on Gabrielle. My body was tiring and my spell was starting to wear off. I had to keep pushing.

I could feel spells flying around me but I just kept my eyes closed and kept swimming upward. I don't remember what happened next but we had all burst through the water landing on the nearest platform. 

I was gasping for air and spitting up water. Everyone else had just seemed to be shivering. I guess my charm did end up wearing off. Professors had rushed to our group tending to the people who had been rescued first. Nott didn't seem fazed by what happened. Ron looked petrified, and so did Gabrielle. Fleur was comforting her sister as she thanked all three of us for saving her. 

I wasn't feeling very well, sure no one really was, but something about the way I was feeling was off. My body was shaking and I felt myself starting to lose consciousness. I was still coughing up water and gasping for air. I finally felt a towel being placed around me. I was sprawled out over the platform struggling to stay awake. I heard voices all around me but I couldn't make out what anyone was saying. 

"Oi! Get someone over to Eltanin, she should be the main concern right now, I mean look at her!" I clearly heard Nott say next to me. He must have given me his towel. All the frantic talking had stopped. I could feel the vibrations of a few people moving closer to me. 

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, have everyone clear out"

"But Severus she needs to get to the hospital wing now"

"Minerva she needs help right here, right now, taking her to the wing could be fatal"

Fatal? I'm not dying am I? I've barely lived my life yet. Merlin, I can't die. I don't want to die like this either. I felt more vibrations of what seemed like a herd of people. 

"Snape what's wrong?" I heard a boy say, it sounded like Draco. 

"Mr. Malfoy and company, please head back to the castle immediately" I heard who I think was McGonagall say.

"No we can't, she needs us." He pleaded.

"Boys take Mr. Nott to the hospital wing, you may wait there" she said as I felt the person closest to me move away. I could hear them continue to argue till I just didn't anymore. 

I had stopped hearing and feeling. I'm not dead am I? No, I can't be. After being in complete utter darkness and silence I started to feel again. Sadly it wasn't a good feeling. My body felt like I had been thrown into lava. My body was withering in pain. I could feel myself screaming and turning. At least I knew now I was alive. 

I don't know how long the pain lasted but soon it was over, and I couldn't feel again. 

  
  


"Is she okay, Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"For now, let's get her to Mme. Pomfrey." He said. I felt myself being scooped up and taken into a much warmer environment. 

  
  


***Draco's POV***

I knew Tanin was nervous for this challenge, and it didn't help that she wasn't the best swimmer. The boys and I found our seats in the first row on the student platform. We thought about painting our chests again for Tanin, but it was far too cold for us to commit. 

I felt bad watching Tanin stand there lost in thought as the other Champions mingled. They actually wanted this, Tanin didn't have a choice. 

I wasn't planning on hitting anyone today, but as soon as I heard the sexual comments being made towards Tanin, I knew I had to step up and defend her name. Thankfully Zabini did the same. I was disgusted to notice some of the comments were from boys who were years older than us. Pervs.

Tanin seemed to have a good start as she was first to fully dive into the water. I started to worry though once it was reaching the fifty-five minute mark. There had been no sign of her since she went under. Krum had already returned with Granger. Later Fleur had returned but she brought no one with her, that's definitely not good. Cedric had just emerged with Cho when I felt myself start to stand up. 

"Malfoy what're you doing?" Zabini asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me back down to sit. 

"Tanins not okay, I feel it. They need to send someone in." I said moving away from Zabini. He caught my arm again.

"Malfoy, she's fine, she'd be mad if she found out you were doubting her"

"I just care enough to want her to be safe"

"Don't you dare make it seem like I don't care Malfoy, we all do. All because we don't sleep with her doesn't mean we don't care."

"Watch yourself Zabini, you don't know what you're talking about"

"Sure, we all know you've been trying to get with her since we all met her" 

"Zabini, like I said you don't know what you're talking about, so I suggest you shut up before I-" my words were interrupted with cheers.

"Will you blokes drop it! Look! She's out of the water!" Flint said pointing between us. I huffed and clapped along with everyone else, Zabini doing the same. 

Something was wrong, after a few claps everyone could tell. I hurriedly pushed through crowds. I could feel the other boys on my tail. We needed to get to the closest boat to take us to the other platform. 

Finally after convincing and threatening we had made it to where Tanin was. I felt my face go pale at what I saw. Nott was drenched in water sitting next to Tanin. She had her eyes closed, her body laying over the wood, coughing and gasping. She looked so pale. I felt everyone else stop in their tracks as well.

McGonagall seemed stressed to get us away from Tanin, but I put up a good argument before she had Hagrid come and escort us, along with Nott. Nott was quiet. He'd usually be chatting up a storm, taking pictures with his camera. 

We were about halfway up the hill when I heard soul piercing screams. I turned and could see Snape casting spells while McGonagall held Tanin. Tanin was the source of the screams. I tried to run back to her, but the others held me back. Something was very wrong with Tanin and I could do nothing but watch and listen. I felt like throwing up. I heard Zabini to my right, he was hunched over a bush, vomiting. I was relieved to know I wasn't the only one to feel sick about poor Tanin. She didn't deserve any of this. 

Hagrid somehow had gotten us all to the hospital wing. Krum, Fleur, Diggory, and Chang were in the middle of leaving as we entered. They all sent us glares. I could see Diggory scanning the group. He pulled me to the side before the others could notice. 

"Where is she?" He asked frantically.

"Snape kept her behind, she was really sick as you saw. He was casting spells and she was screaming in pain. That was the last thing I saw" I informed him. I could tell my ease of complying had shocked him, but I knew if I was as worried as he was, I would want answers right away. He thanked me before grabbing Chang's hand and leaving.

Nott was given a potion to warm up his body temperature. He still laid quietly in the bed as Zabini was downing some anti-nausea potion in the chair next to him. 

"Nott, what's wrong?" Crabbe asked, also noticing the silence. 

"They couldn't bring her here yet because she was in fatal condition" he said slowly with a hoarse voice. 

Fatal condition. Merlin, what happened to her? How come Potter and the others are perfectly fine?

"She's in fatal condition all because...of me" Nott continued before quickly wiping a tear. No one judged his emotion, right now everything was valid. We're all sitting wondering if our close friend is gonna survive. 

"Nott this isn't your fault, you didn't know you were going to be chosen for her to rescue." I reassured him. He just sat there blankly, but I knew he'd soon realize I was right. 

Everyone sat there in silence as the doors swung open revealing Snape holding Tanin's limp body, with McGonagall following quickly after. Mme. Pomfrey had reached her as Snape was laying her down on the closest bed. 

I was starting to make my way to them as McGonagall turned to me and instructed me to stay away as she drew the curtains around them. I then noticed a hue of light around the curtain, indicating that she had casted a silencing spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	28. Chapter 28: Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just heads up and reminder, this does not follow the original Harry Potter plot/timeline. I am aware you can't apparate in Hogwarts, but lets just play pretend for the story lol

***Tanin POV***

I woke up to arguing. Usually I'd be fairly upset to be interrupted with the voices of teenage boys bickering, but it was the fact it was teenage boys bickering that made me relieved. I was struggling to open my eyes, but I thought I'd just use this as a chance to hear what these gits were arguing about this time. 

"I guess I accept your apology Zabini" I heard Draco huff.

Hm, I guess I missed the tail end of the argument. Yet Zabini's voice pulled me back to pay attention to the rest of their conversation.

"But since we were kinda on the topic about it, mind explaining yourself?" He asked.

"I don't need to"

"Um yes you do" Nott added himself to the conversation.

"We haven't done anything you gits, we're just close, I don't know, I can't explain it" Draco finally said.

I know they're talking about me, but what are they referring to?

"Yet you two sleep together?" 

Merlin no! How did the boys find out? This is so embarrassing. I can't even defend myself or yell or anything.

"It's just comforting and it's not all the time, she's been through a lot this year. There's nothing going on between us" 

"If we were to ask Jackson, what would she say?" Goyle budded in. 

They're acting ridiculous. I was just sitting here being only able to listen. I then somehow had the energy to flutter my eyes open. The hospital wing was empty, besides for the group of boys around me. Draco sat in the chair next to me. Zabini was on the other side. Nott sat at the end. Crabbe was fast asleep in the bed to my right as Goyle and Flint were playing wizard chest on the bed to my left. 

"I would actually say the same thing as Draco, nothing's going on, and you just have to believe us." I said drawing everyone's attention towards me. 

Draco stood quickly "Tanin you're awake!" 

"How long were you awake for?" Zabini asked as Nott went to go get Mme. Pomfrey.

"Not long, I tried to open my eyes and speak but it took me a while obviously." I tried to move in the bed, but my body did nothing. "Why can't I move?" I asked looking around trying to make eye contact with either Draco or Zabini or someone. They all avoided eye contact. These assholes.

Just before I was able to freak out, Mme. Pomfrey was pushing the boys away instructing them to leave with Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore hot on her trail. The boys tried to linger but Snape shot them a look and they scurried away. 

"Mme. Pomfrey I can't move" I stated. She nodded her head as she casted charms over me and helped me take sips of different potions. 

"Miss Jackson I'm sure this is all very confusing for your young mind, but I'm afraid we can't give you a direct explanation about what has happened. Not yet at least." Dumbledore said sitting at the end of the bed. I opened my mouth to argue but he quickly continued speaking. "What I can tell you is this, while you were in the water you had been hit with dark magic. We don't know how, or who had casted it, but it indeed did happen. You are lucky Snape is fast on his feet and helped you right away. The dark magic had taken over your whole body, now leaving you in a frail state. Even though right now you can't move, you should have a full recovery." 

I sighed with relief. 

"But Miss Jackson in order for you to have a full recovery, we need you to do exactly as we say. Orders may be a bit odd, but it is all for your health and safety. Understood?" Dumbledore asks. I nod quickly allowing him to tell me my orders. 

"We will have you leave school for the time being, you need attention 24/7 that sadly Mme. Pomfrey can not offer you. You will not be returning to Malfoy Manor as of right now, we think we have someone more suitable to look after you."

"Where sir? With whom?" I felt my nerves kick in. I want to stay with the Malfoys, they are the closest thing I have to a home since I can't return to the Jackson Estate. 

Dumbledore let out a chuckle and a couple walked into the hospital wing. They greeted the Professors and gave me smiles. They had red hair. They must be Weasleys.

"This Miss Jackson, is who will be taking care of you. Arthur and Molly Weasley. We know you are only acquaintances with their sons. Molly stays at home and is willing to help you recover. She will also help you with school. You won't be gone long in their care. I also will add, you will not be going to their home alone, their youngest Ginny, will be going home as well. She will help keep you company, and we think it's of best interest you have a female friend in your life, and a friend outside of the slytherin house. Your things are packed and ready to go, any questions?" Dumbledore said standing up as if everything he just told me was perfectly normal.

"Yes sir, I have many questions actually. Do the Malfoys know of this? What about the tournament? Also you can't just pull Ginny out cause why not, why can't she just stay?" I asked a bit impatiently.

Dumbledore let out a chuckle and said "Miss Jackson, the Malfoys are aware of your state and you going to live with the Weasleys. Mrs. Malfoy even insisted on trying to visit, but I don't know if she will." He said, eyeing Mrs. Weasley. "As for the tournament you may drop out if you wish, you should be back at school if you recover properly right before the last task. Unless you aren't then you might have to forfeit. And Ginny is a very bright girl, we think it's of her best interest too to have a break and make a friend. She will also be helping with your schooling, making sure you get everything turned in. She will attend proper school every Friday for the benefit of you both. No need to worry Miss Jackson, everything is under control and well thought out. We just need you to listen to Mrs. Weasley. Okay?"

The Weasley's were still smiling at me, I gave a weak smile back. "Okay, I guess"

Mrs. Weasley walked over to me and gave me a big hug and cooed "You can call me Molly, Eltanin, you're basically family now! We better get you home and get you settled then. Ginny won't be joining us till tomorrow night, and Arthur is an Auror so we don't have him around as much. Oh this will be so much fun Eltanin. I think it'll be best if we apparated to the Burrow, are you well enough?" 

I blinked quickly processing her last few sentences. We're leaving right now? What about the boys? What about Draco? "I can't leave right now, I haven't said goodbye." 

Snape rolled his eyes and said "Don't make this difficult Miss Jackson, your little friends will be informed of your departure once you have departed. They mustn't know right now because we can not deal with them having a fit." 

I sighed and understood what he meant. The boys will cause a ruckus for no reason. "Then yes Molly, I am well enough to aparate" She gave me a smile and hugged me one more time. She is very loving I can tell already. It made me think about my mother for a split second. I haven't felt a mother's hug in what felt like years. I quickly banished these thoughts and drew my attention back to reality. 

After being levitated into a wheelchair, Arthur informed us he'd meet us later for dinner at home. We both nodded as he left. Home, I guess this place they refer to as "the Burrow" is gonna be my new home. Molly grabbed my hand and flashed me a smile before we disapparated. 

I've only side-apparated a handful of times with Father, I've started to get accustomed to it.

Once the world stopped spinning I was able to look around and examine my surroundings. We were surrounded by fields. Then the house caught my attention. It was wonky looking, as if everytime they needed a room they made one and slapped it wherever it fit. 

"I know it's nothing special, especially compared to your Estate, but with our income and having seven children, this was the best we could do. I'm still very lucky to call this place my home. I hope you will also refer to it as that too. Many non-Weasley members view this place as home." Molly said rubbing my back with a sense of pride in her eyes. "Lets get inside now shall we?"

I gave her a nod. 

Once we got through the door, I noticed the place was very cozy. Lots of family pictures. Back at the Estate we never had family photos, unless it was a large family portrait painting that we do every six years. Nothing really matched, but it all went together. Molly pushed me around showing me the living space, kitchen, and dining space.

"Now as of right now you can't go upstairs, but as a part of your recovery there will be a transition that you will have to be able to move upstairs to the highest room. But we'll worry about that when the time comes, as of right now you will be in my son Charlie's old room on the first floor." Molly said while opening a door to a fairly large room. It had lots of dragons all over it. Posters, books, figures, all about Dragons. 

I could tell Molly was watching me scan the room. "Charlie has always loved his dragons, he now works with them, he actually helped with the dragon you fought." 

"Really? That's wicked" I say continuing to look around. 

"We can always redecorate if you'd like as well, but keep in mind you will be changing rooms at one point." She suggested.

I give her a smile before saying "I actually quit like the dragons" 

This comment made her smile widen. I could tell she loved her children a lot. 

"Well then Eltanin, this first week will be rough, you must stay in bed, I will do everything for you. You will be under many potions and charms, so you may not feel your best. If you need anything here is a bell, ring it and I will be here as soon as possible. Now let's get you into bed." She said levitating me. 

This first week is about to be very boring. Even though I liked the dragons, the book selection will get lame, very quickly. Molly had given me a couple of potions, and I was fast asleep. 

The next time I woke up, my upper body could move a bit. I could sit up a small amount and twist around. I had apparently slept for two days. I haven't gotten too bored yet, all the school work I missed is keeping me occupied.

Ginny and I were very awkward at first. It was an odd situation having a friendship forced on you, but we grew to like each other quickly. She acts more like a fourth year than a third, but I don't mind that. We spend a lot of time talking about her family and what is going on at school now that I'm not there. She told me the teachers are keeping my absence underwraps, not trying to worry the school population about my paralyzed condition. 

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Ginny asked me, collecting my school work off my lap. 

"Why should I be excited?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Are you dumb Eltanin? You get to leave this room tomorrow!" She giggled. 

I had forgotten, my days have become a bit mushed since I sleep the majority of the time. I could move practically all of my upper body now, my arms were weak and could barely hold a quill, but it's better than nothing. Tomorrow since I can leave the room, I am also starting to rehabilitate my muscles. 

  
  


"Hello girls, dinner's ready" Molly said, peeking her head through the door. Usually she'd have a tray with my food on it and she'd help me eat before they all sat and had dinner together. This time she didn't have a tray of food. I raised my eyebrow and was about to speak till she opened the door wider. 

"Surprise Eltanin, you're actually leaving your room now! You'll be eating dinner with us" She said pushing the wheelchair to the bed. She instructed Ginny to go set the table as she helped me get out of bed. I still have no feeling in my lower half, but I'd rather have feeling in my upper half then just my lower half. 

Once I was in the wheelchair she pushed me through the door, and my nose was hit with the divine cooking of Molly. I could always slightly smell it from my room, but now it's surrounding my body. I can't wait to eat with them, it is always a bit lonely to just eat with Molly, then hear them laughing during their dinner. 

"It smells amazing Molly" I compliment. She gives me a proud smile before placing me at a spot at the table. Arthur was already sitting eyeing his food. Ginny had just sat down as Molly started to serve our plates. 

"It's very nice to have you join us Eltanin" Arthur said. 

"It feels great to leave the room, we could be going to Azkaban and I'd be grateful" I joked.

Everyone let out a soft laugh as Molly gave us permission to eat. 

"Now Eltanin, if you need hlp, please ask me," Molly said. I gave her a nod.

I slowly picked up my fork and grabbed a bit of the mashed potato. It took me awhile, but I was able to easily feed myself. 

"Your recovery is doing very well, Eltanin, based on what we predicted you wouldn't be able to move this much yet. You always tend to surprise us" Molly said spooning soup into her mouth.

"I surprise myself" I say laughing. We continue light conversation while enjoying our fantastic meal. Back at the Estate we never talked during dinner, it was fast and quiet. The Malfoy's were similar to us in that way, but Narcissa always tried to start conversations. Now with the Weasley's silence is uncomfortable.

"Eltanin, is everything alright? You're awfully quiet." Molly asks with concern washing over her face. 

"Oh I'm great, I'm just not used to having conversations during dinner" I say stirring my soup around in the bowl.

"I forget where you come from Eltanin, you've grown up with the very sophisticated side of being a pureblood, correct?" Arthur asks from across the table. 

"Yes sir, but I'd much rather have had this pureblood life" I say with a gentil chuckle. 

Molly looks at me with pity. 

"You don't act like one of them I hope you know." Molly said sweetly. "You're very different from your parents."

"You know my parents?" I asked eagerly.

"Of course, as purebloods we all know each other. Arthur worked with your parents at the ministry as well. Very kind people, just very strict" she says with Arthur nodding in agreement. 

"I know you don't remember much before you moved to France as a child, but we remember you very well. We used to attend pureblood gatherings, and loved to watch you go around and cause havoc. You definitely surprised everyone when it became known you were May's and Harris's daughter." Molly said, laughing a little, remembering those past events. I can't help but smile, no one had ever spoken about me as a child in a positive way. Mother was aggravated by how I acted, and father simply embarrassed. 

"We used to bet five galleons on who we'd think would be taken away for a scolding first. It was between you and that young Malfoy. Lets just say you both owe me some galleons" Arthur budded in laughing. 

"Ginny dear, go to the storage room, and find the picture of me in a dark purple dress, it should be on a shelf somewhere, then bring it here." Molly instructed. 

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Molly. Why does she need to see a picture of her in a dark purple dress?

Ginny returned with a framed photo and handed it to Molly. Molly put on her glasses and examined the photo intently. She chuckled to herself for a bit before handing me the photo as she said "I forgot about this photo till we brought up the old gatherings. This photo is from one of them, this was the last pureblood gathering we had attended, along with your family."

I look down at the photo and see multiple families standing in a huddled group. Your eyes automatically go to the Weasley's bright red hair. It was just Arthur and Molly, no kids. That was probably a wise decision on their part, the Weasleys were different from other purebloods, and I doubt having all their kids running around would make their reputation better. 

I start to scan the other families when I start to recognize young children. The first person I noticed was a little Flint. He looked very grumpy with his hands crossed over his chest. He still looks the same, with his raven black hair. He seemed to be around the age of four, which was the age I had left for France. I continue to scan when my eyes see a boy with blond hair, little Nott. He had the biggest smile on his face. I guess he's always liked the camera. I saw a small Parkinson near him with a blank face. She looked miserable. Then the flash of platinum blond hair caught my eye. 

A small Draco with his signature smirk stared deeply into the camera. I couldn't help but laugh. I noticed my family was right next to theirs. Draco and I stood next to each other. I had a smirk on my face as well. You could just tell we were probably plotting something. I haven't seen the boys in a week and I was starting to miss them. 

"Thank you for showing this to me Molly, I can't believe we've known each other for so long" I said, placing down the photo. 

"Well there is also something else I thought we'd show you" Molly says standing up. I gave Ginny a curious look and she gave a smirk but looked away. Molly came over and wheeled me to the living room where all the photos were. 

"I noticed you looking at all the photos the other day, may I ask why?" She said as Arthur sat in a chair and Ginny sat on the couch. 

"I've never seen a house filled with so many, the Estate only has family paintings. Sadly the last one we did was years ago when I was eight, so not very up to date"

Molly's eyes gleam as she says "Notice anything different, possibly...new?" 

I looked around the room and just next to the door that leads to Charlie's room, I found a picture of me. I moved my wheelchair closer so I could examine it. I was in my school robes and my back was against the tree the boys and I hung around in the courtyard. I was sitting with my legs crossed in front of me with a green apple in my hand. The picture was moving. 

It starts with me grabbing the apple from someone's hand. I know it was Draco's. Then taking a bite out of it before it was taken back. The rest of the picture showed me throwing my head back laughing before it started over again. 

I remember this day, it was before the Goblet of Fire announcements. I was so innocent then, my life has changed so much. This was the first photo ever taken on Nott's camera as well, if I remember correctly. 

Nott is very particular about his camera and photos, he doesn't just give them away, or even show them. He's weird in that way. He has multiple photos of people that he'll refuse to even show them. No one knows why, but I think it's because it's his one joy and he doesn't want anyone to mess with it.

"Why am I on the wall? How did you get this photo from Nott?" I asked with a wide smile on my face. 

"Well I felt it was only right to have you on the wall since Harry and Hermione are as well, and we view you as family. I asked Ginny to find a photo of you, and she knew Nott took photos of your little group" Molly answered relieved that I was happy with the photo. 

"It took lots of convincing but he finally gave in. They're really mad they can't write to you, you know. They won't leave me alone about you" Ginny said with slight annoyance. 

I know the boys and I are close, but it's relieving to know they miss me as well. 

Weeks pass and I've grown very close to the Weasley family. I love my mother, but with Molly in my life, I've started to become more aware of the things my mother never did for me. I laugh with Molly, I can cry with Molly, I can be my true self with Molly. She never hushes me, or puts me down for being myself. Believe it or not, she reminds me in some way of Narcissa. She's kind, and collected like Narcissa. Their lives are just extremely different yet they both carry the motherly love I have lacked. 

Ginny and I have also gotten very comfortable with each other. We've started having sleepovers some nights in my room. It's a bit odd considering she could leave at any second and be back at her room. But I guess everything about my situation is odd. I've only really befriended not even half the Weasley family. 

I've finally gained feeling in my lower half, which means I am allowed to move around a lot more. I don't really have strength to walk or do anything, but I can do more than I could weeks ago. 

Ginny keeps me updated with the boys, specifically Draco. They've been getting into fights a lot lately, everyone seems a bit on edge. She had recently given me a photo of all the boys standing next to each other laughing and goofing off. It's small and I would keep it in my pants pocket. I would pull it out when I needed reassurance or something to motivate me. It's not easy being paralysed, but knowing once I'm better I get to see my friends again keeps me going.

I hated having to relearn how to go upstairs. I fell a lot. I soon moved out of Charlie's old room and into Ginny's. I walked slowly, and stumbled quite a bit, but I could do it on my own. 

"Your progress is amazing Eltanin, I think we should consider transferring you girls back to school soon" Molly said one morning sipping her tea. 

I was so distracted on getting better, I had forgotten about the tournament, but I guess that was also a purpose for me to get better. 

"I think today should be your last day Eltanin, as much as we love your company, I don't wish to hold you from school any longer." She suggests.

I feel my face sadden but give her a nod. We spent the rest of the day preparing my things and getting me ready to be on my own again. Molly instructed I take it easy, she wishes I drop out of the tournament, but I'm far too determined. I've made an agreement with Molly that I owl her once a week when I return. I also must see Mme. Pomfrey every morning for a check and some medicine. 

Before I went to bed, Molly, Arthur, Ginny and I sat around the living room mingling. We had to wake up very early tomorrow to catch a train to Hogwarts. As we all started to yawn I became sad. 

"Oh, I had almost forgotten" Molly says digging in her pocket. She pulls out a small velvet box. "We will miss having you around Eltanin, so I thought it'd be nice to give you something in remembrance of our time together." She said handing me the box.

I gave everyone a smile before I opened the box. It was a simple, dainty chain necklace with a small box attached to it. The box was a locket. I immediately thank them for the necklace. 

"Now dear, it's a locket, and I hope you would put the picture of your...friends in it. You know the one that's probably in your pocket as we speak." Molly says, raising her eyebrow. 

I reach in my pocket and pull out the photo. I smile back at the boys as I place them into the locket and click the locket around my neck. It's small and subtle, but very beautiful. 

"You've all done so much for me, I can't thank you enough" I say as I shakily push myself off the couch and move to hug everyone. 

It was hard to say 'goodbye' the next morning. Arthur had already said his goodbyes last night as he had Auror duties this morning. Molly had small tears running down her face as she hugged me for the hundredth time saying goodbye. I felt my eyes release somet tears as well. I had stayed here for two months, and I probably wouldn't have recovered so fast if it weren't for Molly. 

"I'll be back to visit, I promise" I say before I follow Ginny onto the train. Something in Molly's eyes tells me she doesn't believe me. I will make it happen, I will go back to the burrow.

Ginny and I took a while before we started to joke around on the train. It was a long ride, but we kept each other entertained. I let Ginny sleep with her head against my shoulder as we pulled up to Hogwarts. I couldn't sleep from excitement. 

As we're walking through the castle my eyes are scanning for the boys. We passed the Great Hall, no one. Passed the courtyard, no one. I even ran to a window to check the Black Lake, no one. We give up looking and decide to go to our common rooms to unpack before meeting with Dumbledore. Ginny is helping me carry my things to the common room, for I am still too weak to hold heavy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	29. Chapter 29: Adrian Pucey

***Tanins POV***

When the portrait swings open I immediately catch eyes with the liquid silver ones I've long to miss. I stop in my tracks as Draco runs to me. With Draco's sudden burst, the other boy's attention is turned towards me and they also find themselves in a sprint. 

Draco pulls me into a tight embrace that lifts me into the air. I let out a loud laugh and hugged him back, equally as tight. It's been forever since I've felt his comfort. Soon the other boys reach us and are smashing their bodys into me. I've missed them so much. 

"Hey idiots, let the girl go before paralyzing her again," Ginny says, placing my things down. Zabini gives her a smart remark, before Ginny storms off. I give Zabini an angry glare.

"Merlin I've missed your glare Jackson. It's great to have you back." He says slinging an arm around me which makes me stumble. I see concern grow in the boy's eyes. 

"Are you not fully healed Tanin?" Draco asks, grabbing my arm to steady myself. 

"I basically am, I just am struggling a little, but I've been instructed to take it easy, and I definitely will. So boys who wants to take care of my luggage?" I say with a smirk motioning to my suitcases. After a bit of arguing soon all the boys have at least one item of mine in their hand and are lugging it up to my room. I walk slowly to the couch and plop down with a sigh. 

"You sure have them wrapped around your little finger" Someone says from the chair behind me. I sit up and turn to look at them. It was a boy, he seemed to be around my age and he had brown floppy hair, but overall he wasn't so bad to look at. 

"It's just respect" I answered before finding myself being curious. "But may I ask who you are?" 

He gave me a smirk before reaching out his hand "Adrian Pucey, sixth year" he replied. I shook his hand and smiled "Eltanin Jackson, fourth year"

He laughed as he said "Oh I know who you are Jackson, you gave everyone quite the scare" I felt embarrassed by his statement, are people gonna know me now as the girl who almost died, then was paralysed? 

"Well Pucey, thanks for the concern but I am all better now" I say with a cheeky smile. He shakes his head and responds "That's not what you said earlier"

I frown at him which makes him chuckle. "Fine then, I will be better and that's all that matters" I said while crossing my arms. 

"And when is that gonna be?" Pucey asked. 

I shrugged and said "Any day now I think" 

"So any day now can I take you out?" He asked, smirking.

I felt my face flush. A boy has never actually asked me out, especially a sixth year. He seems nice and he has made me laugh, and it doesn't hurt he's attractive. I could just go out with him and see what it's like. What harm will be done there? 

"Sure, why not?" I said smiling. He sighed and sat back in his chair proudly. 

The boys come down the stairs and eye me as I continue light conversation with Pucey. He seems very charming. 

"Don't you have somewhere to be Tanin?" Draco said with a hint of urgency in his voice. Why did his mood change so much? He was excited to see me and have me back, now he wants me to leave. Merlin, he's so moody. 

"I guess so" I said as I slowly got up from the couch. Pucey offered assistance but I pushed him away. Once I was up I left the common room without another word, I was already annoyed and I hadn't even been back an hour. 

***Draco's POV***

When we come back downstairs, Pucey is chatting up a storm with Tanin, she seems really comfortable around him. It makes me a bit upset and I don't know why. 

I know Tanin is probably pissed at me as she leaves, but I'll clear it up another time. As the portrait closes behind her I turn to Pucey to ask. 

"Since when are you and Tanin friends?"

"Since now, but maybe in about a week we'll be more" he replied with a small smirk. 

"I don't know what you're up to, Pucey, but I don't trust it. She woudln't do anything with you, she has a brain you know?" I sneered.

He laughed as he said "Malfoy I'm not like Montague I know the girl has a brain and a very strong opinion. That's why her brain accepted my request for a date."

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"No way," Zabini said, shaking his head. 

"Yes way" Pucey said standing to his feet before continuing "Since none of you were gonna make a move I decided I would. I hope you lot understand that it's her decision over all of yours." With that Pucey leaves up to his dorm.

We sit there in silence before Nott says "Pucey isn't too bad I guess, and Eltanin is smart, we should trust her judgement." 

Everyone slowly nods as Flint verbally agrees with him. 

I guess Pucey isn't so bad, I just don't think Tanin needs a boyfriend with everything going on. The last thing she needs is a distraction.

***Tanins POV***

I finally arrived at Dumbledore's office. He had his back turned to me as I walked in.

"Miss Jackson, welcome back, I hope you enjoyed your stay with the Weasleys," Dumbledore said, turning around and motioning to the seat in front of his desk. I sit down in the chair as I respond "Yes sir, the Weasleys are an amazing family"

"Now let's get to the point of this meeting, you still have a couple months before the next challenge, but right now I'm afraid the only time I can give you to make a decision is now. Would you still like to participate in the tournament?" he asked. 

I answer fairly quickly "Yes sir, I wish to continue, I know my body is still healing, but I haven't been through all of this to just quit."

He nods slowly. I know he wished for me to drop out, but I also know he understands why I chose not to. 

"Very well then Miss Jackson, also I have a visitor who wishes to see you, they are waiting for you in the courtyard." He said. I raised my eyebrow but went ahead and left for the courtyard. Who would want to come and visit me? It can't be Molly I only just got back. It's definitely not my parents. Arthur is working. Who can it be?

My eyes are scanning the courtyard as I turn the corner. Very few people are there. Everyone is staring at me. I felt uncomfortable, but I kept looking till I saw in a darker corner, a woman sitting on a bench. The woman was Narcissa. I felt myself smile as I tried to jog to her. It ended up looking like a funky walk since I can't do much physical activity yet. 

"Hello Eltanin," Narcissa said as she pulled me into a hug. I've missed Narcissa, and I'm grateful she missed me too.

"Hello Narcissa, may I ask why you're here, is everything alright?" I asked as we sat back down on the bench. Her eyes looked hesitant before she said "Everything is fine dear, I just wanted to see how you were. Obviously you are doing well. I wasn't able to see you at the Burrow because the Weasley's and our Family don't get along well." I nod in understanding as she continues. "But I am very proud of how brave you've been lately. Draco always keeps me updated." We both laugh at how if Draco heard his mother say that he'd freak out. We talked for a bit more before we hugged and parted again. 

As I enter the common room there seems to be a tension in the air. 

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked with a hint of annoyance. 

It took a while before Nott finally spoke up "Are you seriously considering going on a date with Pucey?"

"Yes is there a problem with that?" I said looking at each of their faces trying to get some type of response.

"No, not yet at least," Draco said with a blank face. 

I rolled my eyes as I said "I don't know what you lot are going on about, but it's none if your business anyways" I move to sit on the couch next to Zabini and continued "Conversation is now over" 

Draco huffed and the group sat in silence before Crabbe asked me what Dumbledore wanted. 

"He wanted to know if I'm still participating in the tournament" 

The boys all lean in as if they were wondering what I said in response to Dumbledore's question. I raised my eyebrow and said "Obviously I told him I wish to continue"

A few of the boys argue with me and my decision but I could care less what they want me to do.

"What ever, I'm going to my room, I've had a long day and my classes don't start again till tomorrow. I also have some work to finish before then." I say getting up from my chair and making my way to my room. 

As I enter my room, I notice my bed is unmade. I thought it was made before I left. I start unpacking my things back into their rightful place. I've missed this room. I ignore my unmade bed and sit on it with some of my transfiguration work. There's a knock on the door and I yell for them to come in. It's Draco. Usually I'd be happy to see him, but he's been pissing me off today.

He walks in and sits on my bed not looking at me. Weird. 

"What do you want?" I asked, continuing to work on my school.

"I just wanted to tell you that I slept in here while you were away, that's why the room is a little different" He said, finally looking at me. I could tell he was embarrassed but I would've probably done the same. 

"That makes sense, my bed is also way comfier than yours" I said jokingly. He let out a laugh as he got up to leave. I notice something is wrong, but I'm too distracted to ask.

The next week I spend most of my time in the hospital wing being healed and in the library working. I see the boys during meals and that's it. Draco has gone back to sleeping on the floor next to me. I've also been talking to Adrian a lot more. He's very funny and he also plays quidditch which is one of the things we bond over. We have a date planned for tonight, and I haven't told the boys yet. I was planning on doing so during lunch in a public area, in case of an outburst. 

I sat down in between Zabini and Draco hesitantly. They both raised an eyebrow at me and asked if I was alright. I said I was as I grabbed a bread roll. 

"Well actually I need to tell you lot something" I felt my face blush red with nerves. 

"What is it?" Nott said, putting down his fork to give me his full attention.

"I have a date with Adrian tonight" I said kind of quickly, hoping they'd catch what I said and wouldn't make me repeat myself. 

"You're seriously going to go out with him?" Zabini said with a bit of attitude. 

I nod my head and smile with puppy dog eyes hoping they'd be kind. 

"Fine then, I don't know what more we can do. But if he tries or does anything stupid you better tell us Jackson" Zabini said sternly. I gave a big smile and thanked them for understanding. Draco and Flint were still silent, but others seemed to have moved on. 

As I was getting ready for my date Draco walked into my room through the connecting bathroom. Luckily I was already dressed in my nice shirt and casual jeans. I was in the middle of putting my hair in a ponytail as I looked over at Draco and said "Whatever it is you want you better make it fast, I have to leave soon"

"I know, I just...I just wanted to tell you to be safe" He said awkwardly. 

Once my hair was in a ponytail I turned to him with a confused look. "Thanks I guess, I mean I always am"

He rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. "Seriously Draco, I'll be fine, Adrian won't do anything to me." I said reassuring him. He finally gave me a nod before I left.

I met Adrian in the common room. He wouldn't tell me what he had planned for us. He was already down there as I made my way to the couch.

"So where are we off to?" I asked cheekily. 

He stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the common room. "Trust me ok?" He asked and I nodded. 

He was pulling me through many corridors and soon we were outside at the Quidditch Pitch. 

"Up for a game?" He said turning to me. I smirk and nod as he accios a broom. He handed me the broom before he acciod another one. We play a few rounds of quidditch between the two of us. I was laughing so much at how bad I was compared to him.

When we finally land again I'm having a laughing fit, along with Adrian. I was holding onto his arm, when he then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. He was warm and I could feel his chest rising and falling from laughing. We sat on the bleachers for a while before deciding to head back. It was way past curfew when he walked me to my dorm. I turned to face him as I said "I had fun tonight"

He smiled and said "Yeah, me too. Want to do it again soon?" 

I nod enthusiastically as he pulls me into a long, tight hug. He's a lot bigger than me considering our age difference, and he's very muscular. We soon pull away and say our goodbyes. I may actually have feelings for Adrian. 

I enter my room to find an angry Draco. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking my hair out of the ponytail. 

"Tanin are you crazy? Don't 'What's wrong?' me! It's twelve o'clock at night, what were you doing?!" Draco yelled. I felt myself sadden. 

"Draco calm down, we just went down to the quidditch pitch and played some quidditch then sat on the bleachers and talked. Nothing happened." I said trying to not make myself angry as well. 

He huffed before he stormed off back to his room. I noticed his bedding wasn't on my floor anymore, but I think that's for the better that we stop sharing a room, especially since I might be seeing Adrian more seriously. 

***Draco's POV***

After I stormed out of Tanin's room. I feel enraged. I grab some books that were on the dresser and shove them off. I take papers and tear them to shreds. I flip my lounger which makes a loud thud. I pray that Tanin doesn't hear it and come check on me. I sit down in the mess I've created and clench my fists. I don't know why I'm so angry. I have no right to be. I grab my wand and fix the things I've broken. 

As I lay in bed I miss the presence of Tanin. I know I helped her sleep, but I hope she knew she helped me sleep as well. I knew I couldn't sleep in her room anymore, we've grown into a habit that needed to be broken, especially since now she wants to start to date people. 

Soon enough I see the sun rays hitting my window through the water of the Black Lake and I realize I haven't slept at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	30. Chapter 30: Back to Normal

***Tanins POV***

Adrian and I have been together non stop since our first date. I rarely see the boys anymore as I spend all my time with Adrian. I do miss them at times, but Adrian keeps me on my toes and happy just like the boys do. 

It was two days before the third task and I was walking from my dorm to the courtyard to meet up with Adrian when the boys came around the corner and ran into me. 

"Hey Jackson," Zabini said awkwardly, shifting in place. 

"Hey guys" I say politely.

"We haven't seen you lately," Nott says, adding himself to the conversation.

"I've just been busy" 

"With what? Or should we ask with who?" Draco says snarkily.

I felt my smile frown. "I've been preparing for the tournament, and you know I stress about that" they don't seem satisfied with my answer. I open my mouth to tell them I've been with Adrian before I am interrupted. 

"She's also been with me," Adrian says draping his arm over my shoulder smugly. All the boys tensed up. Adrian starts leading me away and I flash the boys and apologetic look. 

Adrian and I sat on the open field near Hagrid's hut when I finally built up the courage to ask him. "What was that all about earlier?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean, I was just protecting my girlfriend" He answered. 

Protecting? From what? I don't need protection. "Adrian what are you going on about, you know they are my best friends."

"Then why aren't you with them right now?" 

"Because I'm with you"

"Exactly"

I shake my head at his reasoning "Adrian, that doesn't answer my question" 

"I just don't like you hanging out with them" 

I look at him with hurt eyes. "What do you mean?" 

He shrugs his shoulders but soon finally answers. "I mean that I don't like the way they are around you. Especially Draco. He cares too much about you. I also heard you two used to sleep together. What else am I supposed to think, they are obviously taking advantage of you Eltanin, can't you see?"

I stare at him in disbelief. I'm shaking my head around the things he just said to me. He reached for my hand and I pulled it away.

"Adrian what are you talking about, they're my best friends, and they have never, ever, taken advantage of me. Do you think I'm a fool?" He looks surprised I'm talking back to him but I don't wait for a response. "Also don't talk about Draco, what you don't know is a lot. I've never done anything with any of them. It all makes sense why you want to hang out with me so much. You didn't want me being friends with them anymore didn't you?" 

He nods slowly "It was all for your best interest, you know I care about you Eltanin."

"No Adrian stop, I can't have a boyfriend that tries to control my life, I care about you too, but I would never stop you from seeing your friends."

He's starting to look angry along with his hurt "Are you even really my girlfriend, you won't even let me kiss you"

"And I'm grateful I didn't!" I yell back standing up. "This is over Adrian, I would say that we can fix this, but I don't think I can easily forgive you right now, especially right before the tournament." I storm off leaving him in the dark of the night. 

I'm finally back to my dorm and I slam the door behind me. I feel so angry, and yet sad. Adrian was good to me, he respected me, but obviously there was something wrong underneath. I run to my bed still trying to hold back tears when I hear the door from the bathroom open. 

"Go away Draco" I say muffled in the pillow. I can tell he doesn't leave. 

I sat up, grabbing a pillow and out of rage threw it at him as I yelled "I said go away!" 

He looks taken back for a moment but ends up catching the pillow and placing it on the end of the bed. I still feel the rage built up inside me as I stand and charge towards him. I go to push him but he grabs on to my arms. He hasn't changed his expression, he seems rather calm. I yell hurtful things at him, and I notice one catches his attention. I had yelled "You were the reason he didn't trust me!"

I instantly started to feel regret for all my actions towards Draco. He wasn't to blame for any of this. Even though I wanted him gone, I am grateful that he is still here. I felt my body crumble to the floor but Draco had caught me holding me still. 

I grab him into a tight hug. I felt him hesitate before hugging me back. "I'm sorry, I-" I whispered into his neck before cut me off.

"Tanin, I know, it's ok. Now tell me what happened." 

I pulled away and saw the worry in his eyes. I explained everything that happened. He awkwardly hugged me again. I know he's not used to comforting me anymore, but he's trying and I appreciate it. He brings me to my bed and I lay down and ask him to lay with me. We haven't laid together in months. 

He hesitantly got into bed and I cuddled up against him. It took him awhile before he relaxed. We talked a bit more about how stupid Pucey is, and what I've missed these past months while I was with him. I don't know when, but we soon drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a sense of relief. I had almost forgotten Draco was with me. I reunited with the boys at breakfast, grateful they accepted my apology. They didn't say anything further about Pucey.

"Now that that's over, I had no idea I could be such a bitch" I said laughing. 

"Oh we knew, and were grateful to have our bitch back" Zabini said wrapping his arm over my shoulder. I roll my eyes and shove his arm off. 

It's great laughing with the boys again. They almost made me forget about the third task happening tomorrow. 

"What's that around your neck Jacksom?" Goyle asked. 

I look down at my necklace and smile. I take it off and hold it in my hands as I explain "While I was away rehabilitating, I struggled a lot and would lose motivation. I was then given a picture and I soon found myself looking at this picture for guidance and motivation during hard times. I was given the necklace as a gift before I left to hold the photo in it. I still have space for another picture but I have yet to find one worthy"

"So you gonna show us?" Crabbe asked eagerly.

I smirk as I open the locket and flip it around for everyone to see. The table went silent.

"It's all of us," Draco said slowly, looking at me. 

I nod "Yep"

Soon a large hug breaks out of the table, Nott started it. I mumble into one of the boys shoulders "You're the best lot a girl could ask for" and they all mumble in agreement which makes everyone start laughing. We spent the whole day together considering it was Saturday. I kept stressing about the tournament but they kept my mind occupied. 

Draco slept in my bed again, but we didn't talk like the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	31. Chapter 31: The Third Task

***Tanins POV***

The band's music behind me is taunting my nerves. I feel nauseous waiting for Dumbledore to start the announcements for the third task. It's a maze. Fleur has been standing next to me this whole time. She hasn't said anything but I understand why. Krum is talking to some of his friends, he honestly doesn't seem bothered at all by what's happening. Harry is off talking to Mad-Eye Moody. Chang is hugging Cedric tightly wishing him luck. He soon walks over to my other side and grabs my hand.

"You know it'll be ok right?" He asked, squeezing my hand.

I look up to him with fear in my eyes. He grabs me and pulls me into a hug and says words of reassurance. I needed Cedrics comfort, it's something that has always helped me before these challenges. I take heavy breaths and soon we pull away as Dumbledore starts speaking. He gives me a kiss on the forehead and tells me he'll see me after the task. I nod as we all walk to our spots. 

Cedric goes into the maze first, along with Harry. Soon Krum enters. Fleur and I enter last at the same time. The maze is dark and scary. There's a heavy fog that makes it hard for me to see and breathe. After a while I notice the maze becomes more dangerous. It moves and I saw Fleur get taken by the hedges. I scream and try to run and help her but Cedric holds me back.

"You'll get caught if you help her," he said, shaking me out of my panic. I nod and we continue running through the hedges together. A spell is shot past my head. I turn to see Krum cast another spell. I quickly shoot one at him and he seems shaken up. Krum and I have never really talked, but we always seemed to get along. Why would he try to hurt me out of nowhere? Cedric looks just as puzzled as me as we cast spells towards Cedric. Harry soon joins us. It seems everyone is now turning on each other. We've seen the Triwizard cup a few times, but the maze keeps changing so we can't reach it.

We soon realize Krum has been bewitched. We had no choice but to knock him out. We left him for the hedges to find. I felt awful but I had to keep moving. Soon enough we all got to the cup. We decide to make it a Hogwarts victory instead of a specific houses' victory. We all reach for the cup on three.

After spinning for a few seconds I expect to hear the band celebrating our victory. Instead I hear nothing but the grunts and groans of Harry and Cedric. 

"Guys, we're not at Hogwarts, the portkey didn't work" I said starting to panic as I realized we're in a cemetery.

"Calm down Eltanin it's ok, everyone just grab onto the portkey again and we should be back" Cedric said motioning to the cup. Harry was looking around frantically and he grabbed his forehead in pain.

"Harry what's wrong?" I ask quickly trying not to delay getting out of here. 

I look over and see a stubby man walking towards us with what looks like a baby. Whatever is going on is not good. I look at Cedric with tears forming in my eyes. He stands up and demands they say who they are and what they want. Within a few seconds one of my best friends dies in the blink of an eye. 

"CEDRIC!" I scream racing to his limp body. I can't believe it. He's dead. He's out cold. His eyes lost their sparkle. He's lying beneath me lifeless. It should've been me not Cedric, he had way more of a future than I ever did. I stand with my wand pointing towards the man.

"How dare you!" I yell preparing a spell.

"Master may I kill her as well?" I heard the creep ask. 

_ "No, for she is needed Wormtail" _ a croaky voice answers. It seems to be what I thought was the baby speaking. I assume the murderer's name is Wormtail. 

"What do you mean I'm needed?" I say with my wand still perfectly pointed at him. He does a non-verbal spell and my body is pushed against a tombstone along with Harry. 

A cauldron is lit up in front of us. I try to move but I can't. Wormtail moves over to us and he slices Harry's arm and collects his blood. I scream in fear hoping they don't do the same to me. Wormtail makes his way over to me and caresses my face. I try to move away but I can't.

"Such a shame the pretty girl must be a sacrifice" he says. He reaches for my sleeve and pulls it up, he looks disappointed to find nothing on my skin. 

"Master, the symbol isn't here. Surely she is the sacrifice or the portkey wouldn't have taken her. I need the symbol to continue." My mind clicks. The only symbol I have on myself is the one I got from the supposed snatcher.

_ "The girl knows where it is Wormtail" _ The thing says. Wormtail looks back at me expectantly. I open my mouth to speak but Harry interrupts. 

"She doesn't have a symbol. I have the symbol!" 

Wormtail slaps him hard causing him to shut up while I let out a loud gasp. "She knows what I'm talking about" he turns to me "Don't you?" 

I hesitate before I nod slowly. 

"Right then beautiful, tell me where it is" He asked with a fake loving voice.

"It's under my right arm, on my ribs" I answer with a small stutter from fear. 

He rips the right side of my shirt and finds the mark just under my breast. He gives me a smirk in which I spat at him. He then slapped me across my face. It stung, but I couldn't focus on it for long. Harry tried to help, but I was aware he couldn't. Wormtail takes a bit of Harry's blood on his finger and stabs it into my mark. It feels like my chest is on fire. I scream in pain. Wormtail seems very satisfied with my reaction. "So, you are the sacrifice." He said, grabbing his knife again. 

I widen my eyes as he takes the knife and slashes it along my back and my right side. I try to hold back my screams but I just can't help it. By the size of the wound I know I'll probably bleed out before we get help.

Wormtail does some type of ritual which soon reveals Lord Voldemort. He stands just a couple feet away from me. I'm frozen from shock as he talks about killing Harry. Death Eaters start appearing around me. One in particular catches my eye. Lucius. I scream for Lucius who looks at me like he's never seen me before. I plead with my eyes but he quickly looks away as Voldemort turns to me.

_ "If I were you, I wouldn't waste your last breaths trying to get him to help you" He said, playful moving his wand around in my messy hair. "Such a shame, you are so beautiful, and fairly talented, too bad your parents didn't want you to join us. You would've been beneficial" _

"You don't know my parents," I spat. 

He let out an evil laugh  _ "Oh but I do, they were very loyal Death Eaters, till the end at least. Such a shame what happened to them" I look at him with confusion. "Oh my dear girl, do you not know?" _ I shake my head ‘no’ _ "Your parents are dead. They didn't find the dark side beneficial for them anymore and tried to run. Only leaving you behind. They sacrificed their lives to try and keep you safe. Obviously that doesn't work now does it?" _

I stood there in disbelief. My parents are dead. They've been dead. All because of me. I wanted to scream and cry but I just couldn't. I go to speak but he soon continues _ "I am no longer in need of you now. You will soon bleed out anyways. Such a shame we wasted a wonderful and beautiful witch like you Miss Jackson."  _

I feel my vision blurring. No, I can't die. Not now. But I know it's inevitable. I'm losing blood, and fast. I become unconscious. 

I don't know how it happened but I soon saw a glow around me. I don't know if it was adrenaline or luck but I have the ability to open my eyes again. I'm still at the graveyard, but I'm on the ground near Cedric. Harry is running towards me with a group of Death Eaters behind him along with the Dark Lord. 

"Eltanin grab onto Cedric then grab me!" Harry yells. I follow his instructions and next thing you know the world is spinning and we're back at the quidditch pitch. I hear the band and people cheering. I sit there clinging to Cedric's lifeless body as I hear Harry sobbing over him next to me. I'm in too much shock to do anything. The cheering and the band suddenly stop as I hear Fleur scream. She probably was the first person to realize what has happened. 

***Draco's POV***

I hate the tasks in which I can't see Tanin, it only makes me more anxious for her return. I hear people start cheering as we see three people, all in Hogwarts jerseys appear. No way, she actually did it. I stand cheering along with the other boys till I see Tanin's face. It's blank. Her shirt is ripped and she is gushing with blood, gripping onto a dead Diggory. 

I rush down the bleachers pushing everyone out of the way, only a few people seem to notice what's going on. A few teachers try to tell me to go back, but I quickly push past them and run to Tanin. I don't think I've ever ran that fast before. 

Moody is ripping Harry from Cedric's body as I reach Tanin along with Snape. 

"Tanin, I need you to let go of Diggory," I said, trying to sound calm, until she looks at me with her broken eyes. Her face is pale and her lips are no longer red. She's still bleeding. 

I scoop her into my arms as Snape instructs me to take her to her dorm instead of the Hospital wing. He also tells me he'll meet me there soon and to keep pressure on her cut. 

I ran back to Tanin's dorm, it was a long hard run, but I was able to do it quickly from adrenaline.

I place her limp body on the bed. I grabbed the nearest blanket and held it on her wound. It was worse than I thought. Her eyes are fluttering as she looks at me.

"Tanin I swear to Merlin if you die right now I will never forgive myself, do you want that?" I grab her face and it feels more cold than warm. I feel tears forming in my eyes. I can't let her die. I crawl into bed and place myself behind her, holding her up and continuing to apply pressure. I keep talking to her because that seems to keep her eyes open longer. 

Finally Snape arrives with Dumbledore and McGonagall. He removes the towel and shakes his head saying "She's lost too much blood, there's not much anyone can do" 

"No, you have to do something!" I plead still holding her close to me. 

Snape sighs and moves over to us and starts chanting different spells. I watch as her wound finally starts to fix itself. I feel Tanin shifting uncomfortably in my arms. I don't care as long as she's alive. Snape soon stops and asks McGonagall to get him a few potions from his classroom. She returns quickly. He hands them to me to give Tanin. It takes a while before she actually starts to swallow the potions. I could tell she's in pain and it hurts me, but like I said, I don't care as long as she's alive.

I soon feel her relax. I look up at Snape worriedly. 

"She's fine Mr. Malfoy, she's lost a lot of blood, she just needs rest now. I expect you do too, and we will leave you to it. No one is to enter or leave this room unless it is one of us three. We will be back to check on you two in the morning." Snape says exiting the room along with the other professors and closing the door. 

I look down at Tanin who has a now peaceful look on her face. I've never been so scared in my whole life. She's still wearing her disgusting uniform, which is now covered in dirt and loads of blood. I walk over to her dresser and find her pajama drawer. Her pajamas look like they'd be complicated to put on her. I end up going to my room and grabbing two of my oversized t-shirts and a pair of boxers. I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower just rinsing the blood and sweat off of me. I quickly change into one of the clean t-shirts and my fresh boxers. I walked quickly into Tanin's room making sure she was ok, which she was. I grabbed a washcloth and bucket and moved it to the side of her bed. I decide to give her a makeshift sponge bath as she is still covered in dirt and blood. 

I slowly lift up her shirt, being wary with my hands as I wipe her down. She looks like she's been running through thorn bushes by how many scratches she has all over her. I can see bruises forming as well. I soon fully removed her shirt to put her in mine. It wasn't easy but I did it. I took her pants off and cleaned her legs as well, being respectful with my boundaries. I quickly wet her hair and washed it. I don't think I did that good of a job considering her hair is very different from mine. Once I did a quick hair drying spell I've seen her do before, I moved her over on the bed making room for me.

I wrap arms around her and place half her body on top of me. It's relaxing knowing she's alright. I can't seem to wrap my head around Diggory though. He's actually dead. I felt Tanins warm breath hitting my neck putting my mind at ease as I finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	32. Chapter 32: Waking Up

***Draco's POV***

The next week was tortuous. We knew Tanin was ok, but she should've woken up days ago. She had gained color back into her rosy cheeks and red lips. I never left the room unless it was to go to the bathroom. I rarely ate from nerves. After the second day of her sleeping, the boys were allowed to sit in the room from six to nine. They couldn't join all at once though, they had to come in pairs. By the fourth day they made a schedule. Zabini and Nott were the most frequent visitors. I enjoyed their company when they did visit me, but I hate to admit that I still prefer it when it was just the silence between Tanin and I.

I've started to read to her. I'd have Zabini find a random book and it'd usually last me two days. Snape says she can't hear me, but I believe she can hear all our conversations. One time I was in the middle of some random fairytale book when I got the first bit of movement from Tanin. It was small, I almost didn't notice. Her lips had curled into a very, very faint smile for a few seconds before resting back to her peaceful state. 

She started doing other little movements throughout the days. Her hand may twitch a little, or her leg may jolt. Some might view it as annoying being kicked in the middle of the night, but to me I view it as reassurance that she is alive. I find myself waking up in a panic some nights worrying about Tanin, having her almost dead pale face haunt me. I haven't told the boys how bad it was, they just think she passed out. 

"Mr. Malfoy, your mother wishes to speak to you," Snape said.

"Ok, let her in" I responded annoyed he had interrupted Tanin and I's reading.

"She wishes to speak to you outside, she thinks it'd be good for you to get some fresh air" He said, almost too harshly.

"I'm not leaving, and you know it, now tell her to come in or I'm not speaking to her" I snapped getting comfortable in the bed preparing myself to start reading again. I never read with anyone else present. The professors were the only ones who knew I did.

"Mr. Malfoy, the matters are extremely important, they regard Miss Jackson." he said raising his eyebrow at me "but if you wish to stay uninformed, so be it" and with his attitude he left. I eagerly wanted to know what he was talking about. Why wouldn't mother discuss it with me in the room? Why was it dismissed so quickly? Usually Snape would argue a bit more. 

It was later in the night once Snape left after talking to me about my mother. I had finished the chapter with Tanin, my eyes became heavy, and I fell asleep, only to be woken up by a sudden movement. 

"....Draco?" I heard a small, hoarse voice squeak.

Merlin, it's Tanin. I open my eyes quickly and look down at her. Her eyes are half open but they seem to be searching for my eyes too. Once our eyes properly met, all I could see in hers was fear and pain. 

"Draco...I-" she started to say, her voice still hoarse.

I quickly interrupt her and pull her into a tighter embrace. Feeling her fully warm body against my chest. "Tanin, you're ok, you did it, you survived" 

She sighed into me, and I knew it wasn't a sigh of relief. 

"Tanin," I started, pulling her from the hug forcing her to look at me. Her body is still weak, but I hold her in place with a force as if she's holding herself upright. "-don't think about any of that right now. It's night time, lets go to sleep, yeah?" I pleaded more than asking.

She gave me a weak nod and I pulled us both down so we were laying again. She fell asleep quite quickly, but I wouldn't let my eyes even do a long blink till I felt her small, subtle heavy breaths against my neck. Once I did, I fell asleep like a baby who was just given a bottle. 

***Tanins POV***

My mind is foggy as I start to wake up, the sun rays lightly hitting my face. I tilt my head slightly upwards and find Draco looking down at me. He had his genuine smile plastered across his face. 

"Glad you're awake" he said with his scratchy morning voice. I smile back at him and attempt to sit up. I find a pain shooting through my right side. I quickly reach for it. Draco's face widens in concern.

"Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall should be here soon, don't worry. Just sit back till they're here ok?" Draco asked, trying to lay me back down, but that's when the memories start to flood back into my mind. Cedric's dead, my parents are dead, Voldemort is back. I suddenly can't breath. 

"Tanin calm down, it's ok, you're ok" Draco insisted, grabbing my shoulders to hold me steady.

  
  


"...they're dead, Draco," I said, feeling my voice tense, looking into his gaze. 

"Who's they Tanin, it was just Diggory" 

"My...parents" I heard his breath hitch at my response. He grabbed my head quickly into his chest. I wasn't able to cry, all I could do was panic. After sitting there for a few minutes the professors finally arrive. 

"Miss Jackson please take these" Snape said practically shoving potions at me, ignoring my fragile state. I take them and almost puke from the horrid after taste. 

"Now Miss Jackson, we assume you remember your reason being here, am I correct?" Dumbledore asks. I nod quietly, moving away from Draco in the bed, slightly uncomfortable with the professors watching. 

"Then I ask you to explain every little detail you can remember," He said sitting at the end of the bed. I feel Draco pat my back with reassurance as I hesitate to speak about my memories, but soon I have the courage to tell them. I tell them every little detail whether it be necessary or not. I only left out the part about seeing Lucius, as Draco was there and I would assume Narcissa isn't too far away. I can't help but wonder if they know about Lucius being a Death Eater. Once I finished there was an uncomfortable silence that lasted for about ten minutes. 

"Well then Miss Jackson, it seems we have some explanations for you now too" Dumbledore said now lifting himself from the bed and straightening out his robes. "Miss Jackson, when you arrived at Malfoy Manor, you arrived with that scar on your ribs correct?" I nod "That scar was from one of the Dark Lord's loyal followers, they were on a hunt for you since your parents had fled, thinking you'd be safe. Little did they know that a part of the conjuring of the rebirth of the Dark Lord was having the blood of the sacrifice. Which became you once the follower marked you. The mark was supposed to end up on your forearm, where 'less valuable blood' roams, yet it landed on your ribs, closer to your bust. The blood there is a lot more 'valuable' but I don't think this should interfere with you and the Dark Lord any. He expected you to die out, yet you didn't. He has no reason to further harm you, you are safe now that he has your blood. Now your parents May and Harris, they've been dead since Christmas. We were told not to notify you till the time was right, sadly the proper time never came. I'm truly sorry. They tried to make life better for you, but it just didn't work. I am also aware you witnessed the death of Mr. Diggory, one of your close friends. You're dwelling with a lot in your head right now Miss Jackson, and I don't think it's appropriate for you to stay at Hogwarts for the time being."

I had stayed silent for most of Dumbledore's speech. I didn't know how to respond. It was until he said I shouldn't stay at Hogwarts my voice decided to work again. 

"Sir, I am to stay at Hogwarts, this is where I feel safe" I snap and then apologize right away for snapping. He nods his head and sighs.

"Miss Jackson, your mind is still not at rest yet, and I don't think you need to be dwelling on it at this school. You are just as safe anywhere else as you are here. We've set up a safe house for you to go to till we deem you better. We want you better as soon as possible" he says.

I shake my head "Sir, this is my first year at Hogwarts, I insist I stay. The term is over in a little over a week-" 

"Days actually," Draco interrupted. I gulped. I had been asleep for at least a week. Merlin's beard. "-Right, days. I also don't see a point of sending me to a safe house, when I'd be fine with the Malfoys. You said it yourself, 'I'm safe anywhere'" I finish.

The teachers exchange glances with each other. 

"We don't have complete access to you or your health if we send you home, and with what you've experienced with the Dark Lord, we need to keep a close eye on you. We also think the getaway trip will help ease your mind past the death of your friend and family. You are to attend the safe house Miss Jackson, understood?" Dumbledore concluded. 

I felt my face blush with anger and anxiety. I'm tired of being sent away to random people's houses watching them pity me and care for me. I would be perfectly fine at Hogwarts, alongside my friends. Maybe even with the Malfoy's who've been the closest thing I've had to family, and also the Weasley's they'd be eager to take me in. 

"Tanin, just say yes, this is the better option" Draco whispered where only I could hear. I looked at him with pleading eyes but he ignored them and gave me a stern look. I finally gave in "Yes, I understand" I answered.

They then instruct me to eat, change, and attempt a shower, or at least a bath. They said they'd be back later to pack my things and tell me more about where I was going to go. Draco leaves to shower as I lightly munch on some toast. I feel empty. Absolutely empty. Plain and simple like this toast. I can't waver my mind away from the events. When Draco came back he could tell I was thinking too much, and he shook his head at me. 

"I think I have something that can take your mind off of things for a bit," He said, smirking at me. I raise my eyebrow as he opens the main door revealing the boys.

I feel myself grin as they rush into the room. I wrap my arms around the first person to reach me which happens to be Zabini. They're all rambling on about worries and reliefs as I give them individual hugs. 

Soon everyone joins me on the bed and we talk, just talk. Everything I missed in the past week, how Quidditch is doing, who pranked who. This would be the time I wished they were a bit more girly with our little group talks, but overall I don't mind the conversation because it does clear my head. 

I felt myself start to frown at the idea of leaving them. If it's like when I went to the Weasley's house, they won't be able to write to me. I wonder if there will be another forced friendship in this new house, not that I minded Ginny, it's just I can't always rely that I'll get along with a new person.

"Oh come on Jackson, don't start moping before you leave" Zabini said wrapping his arms around me. I gave a weak smile that I could tell they didn't buy. We continued to talk about the Hogwarts drama as only Dumbledore and Snape returned, yet this time followed in by Narcissa.

"Boys leave, Draco as well," Snape said sternly, gesturing to the door. The boys quickly got up and followed instruction, but Draco lingered a little bit longer before finally being pushed out of the room by Snape. Once the door closed Snape quickly turned back to me waving his wand and packing my things. This is all happening so fast. 

"You will be leaving shortly, and we expect you to make your goodbyes quick" Snape said moving my trunks to the hallway with a flick of his wand. 

"Well Severus, I suggest we let the girl know where she will at least be going," Narcissa said, sitting next to me putting her hand on mine. 

Snape huffed and stared me down as he said "You will be returning home with me" 

I stopped breathing. My safe house is with Snape. Surely that isn't right. Narcissa isn't actually going to let me go to his house for Merlin knows how long.

"Well?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out. Until an unknown confidence rushed over me "Why you?" I asked.

I could see him stiffen in his stance as if I offended him slightly. "I am a potions master, Miss Jackson, need I remind you? I also am in close contact with Dumbledore constantly. I would assume you trusted me after the amount of times I've saved you." He sneered. I could tell he was still watching his tone with me with Dumbledore and Naricissa in the room. I replied with a simple huff. 

"Please remember Miss Jackson this is all for your healing process, now please make your way to your friends outside to say goodbye" Dumbledore insisted. 

I stood up slowly, still aching from the large scar on my side and a pounding headache. Reluctantly walking to the door, Narcissa took my hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

Outside the dorms, the boys were sprawled out around the empty common room. Crabbe was in the corner attempting to finish up some last minute work while Goyle sat near him trying to figure out how to open his package of Liquorice Wands. Flint was shuffling a magic card deck at the coffee table along with Nott and Zabini. Draco sat on the chair near them observing their game. I stared longer than I intended, soaking in the image to keep in my mind for when I can't see them.

They stood to greet me as I went and hugged Crabbe first. He always was awkward with hugs, but he gave big ones. Crabbe really is a big teddy bear. Pulling away from Crabbe I went to Goyle who also gave weird hugs. His was small and quick, but I knew he meant it considering he never hugs me. Nott pulled me into a strong embrace as he whispered that he'll miss me in my hair. I patted his back before going to hug Flint. Flint was always more flirty than the other boys, so of course he pulled me in slightly by my waist causing us both to break out into small chuckles. Zabini hugged me tight and rubbed my back also mentioning that he'll miss me. I tried to pull away after a while, but he held me tighter till Snape cleared his throat making Zabini drop his arms and give a faint smile. 

I finally made it over to Draco. The feeling in the room shifted.

"I think we'll leave you all to finish your goodbyes, we'll be in the hallway" Narcissa said moving with the other two professors outside. I saw the boys sharing glances with each other till Nott spoke up " Yeah... we actually all have to go do that... thing... right guys?" The boys muttered in agreement. I raised my eyebrow as they bid their final farewells before going to their dorms. They left Draco and I alone, and no one was slick about it. 

I turned back to Draco feeling my heart sink. He pulled me into his chest and sighed as he rubbed my back. I felt my eyes prickling with tears, but I refused to let them fall. I don't know when I'd see them again, surely no more than a month or two. Maybe I could see them over the summer too. 

"I'm gonna miss you," I said softly. He pulled back a small bit and tilted his head slightly down towards mine. Our faces were close, yes they've been this close before, but this time it was different. I could feel his breath against my face, his liquid silver eyes glued down to mine. Our nose kept lightly touching each other. It wasn't long till I noticed we were both starting to lean into each other. 'Merlin, what's happening right now?' Was the only thing I could think when I felt Draco's cool mint breath right up against my lips, he was so close. My eyes started to flutter close waiting for contact.

***BANG***

The portrait door swings open revealing an annoyed Snape. 

"What seems to be the delay?" He asked, raising a brow. Draco and I quickly drop from each other and move to opposite sides of the room. I felt myself blush. I wonder if he was blushing too, but I am too scared to look over at him. I go to answer Snape before he decides to interrupt me "Doesn't matter, it's time to go"

I walk over to Snape and start to leave when I look quickly over my shoulder and give Draco a small wave before completely exiting. Narcissa had a beaming smile on her face as she kissed both my cheeks and said how much she'll miss my company at the Manor. Her motherly actions gave me a sense of comfort for a few seconds. A small nod from Dumbledore and Snape grabbed my arm, leading me quickly to the front gates from where we apparated to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	33. Chapter 33: Safe House

***Draco's POV***

I didn't think they'd actually send her away. I know it's for the better but it still hurts. I still can't wrap my head around our last interaction, we had almost kissed. I couldn't help myself. The innocent look in her eyes, the smell of her lavender perfume with a hint of vanilla wafting under my nose, I couldn't help but lean in. Luckily she leaned in too, hopefully feeling the same rush. Of course Snape had to interrupt us. I won't ever forgive him for that. 

After Tanin left with Snape, mother decided I should go home early as well. I didn't argue, I wouldn't mind leaving Hogwarts getting away from where I've seen Tanin almost die a countless amount of times. Yet also I didn't want to leave, I had great memories at Hogwarts with Tanin like the night of the Yule Ball, or me reading to her in her sleep. But home is the best option for me right now. 

I got home expecting father to greet us, but I was soon informed he was away on a work trip. Mother and I didn't talk much, I headed straight for my room. I felt a pain in my heart as I walked past the room I stayed in while Tanin slept in mine. It hurt knowing she wasn't going to be in my room or even in the house, and she won't be for a long time. My first day home I spent the whole day in my room and often found myself wondering about Tanin.

***Tanins POV***

Stumbling out of Snape's grip I found the nearest bush to vomit into. I doubt it was safe for my health to apparate. Once I finished heaving into a bush I looked over at Snape. He looked down at me with a small curve to his lip. Merlin this is going to be a living nightmare. 

I looked around at my surroundings. There were many townhomes, all sitting properly next to each other, besides the one I stood in front of. It was at the end of the cul de sac, secluded from every other house. It had a small gate which opened to a path that led you past a small yard and a small garden, up to the front door. 

"Well then, hurry up Miss Jackson" Snape said lightly nudging me forward to the gate. I would've never guessed Snape lived in such a nice house, I know he's not married and doesn't have any kids, so why does he have such a family home? He also never seemed like the type to wish to maintain such a garden, but I guess everyone has their own life outside of Hogwarts. 

When Snape finally unlocked the front door, I followed him inside. Right away the smell of books hits my nose as we enter the living and entry. I kick off my trainers and push them to the side while removing my light coat. The living room was surrounded by books. There was a small couch and a very lived in chair in the corner. I'd assume that was Snape's favorite spot considering how used the chair looked and the many books stacked around the chair. On the opposite corner there was a small desk and workplace. The coffee table in the middle of the room also consisted of small stacks of books. I would have expected the room to be dark and eerie, but I found it quite pleasant, especially with the late afternoon sun coming in from the window. 

I looked over to my right to find Snape waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Follow me" He said before loudly stomping up the stairs. As I followed him up, there was a small landing that led to two doors. He opened the door facing the side of the stairs to reveal a bedroom. There was a bed shoved into the corner on the right side, with a dresser at the end of it. My trunks were already in the room. There was also a small desk in front of the window, next to my bed, with my owl Bonnie's cage sitting there. On the left side of the room there was an open closet and door already open to a small bathroom with a shower. Snape gestured for me to enter. 

Stepping in I looked at the bed, it was simple and white, with a slytherin green quilt folded neatly at the end. The walls were a light grey. It seemed very to my liking. 

"My room is next door. I'm always in bed by ten, so I will expect you to be, and if you aren't I will hear you aren't so please stay in bed if that's the case. I wake up at six, I don't expect you to wake up then as well, but I do expect you out of your room by nine. Unpack your things and meet me in the kitchen at seven to discuss your new living arrangements. I have to leave and return to Hogwarts till that time. Please make yourself comfortable but I urge you not to touch anything that isn't yours. See you at seven" Snape said turning to close the door, not even waiting for a response. I waited to hear the front door shut before starting to unpack. 

My rooms at the Burrow were a bit bigger than the one here, but I don't mind it since this time the room isn't covered in dragons and it doesn't make my breath heavy from climbing an absurd amount of stairs.

The view from my window showed other houses, one with a yard that consists of two children kicking around a ball. I watched them for a bit, reminding myself of the times with Draco at the Manor before we had started school. Soon the two kids were called inside by their parents as the sun had started setting. 

Parents. I hope I never forget mine. They weren't the loving type, but they also weren't the snotty, cruel type like Lucuis seemed to be for Draco. As I felt myself thinking more about my parents and my life before the day at the Estate, I started numbing the feelings. I wouldn't dare let myself cry, not yet at least. This didn't feel like the time to cry. I looked at the clock and it read six thirty. I had been sitting there for three hours people watching and slowly unpacking. 

Since Snape was gone for the time being, I felt the need to familiarize myself with the house. It felt weird walking around his house without him here. The stairs creaked as I descended them. It made the house more eerie. Walking past the living room I opened a sliding door that led to a small kitchen. In the corner there was a small table with two chairs. I would've checked the fridge, but I wasn't in the mood to think about food. 

There was another sliding door that led to the cupboard under the stairwell. I slid it open to reveal a small alchemy set along with ingredients for potions. There was an enchantment on the room making it bigger than it was supposed to be. 

Bringing my attention back to the kitchen I noticed two glass french doors that led to a small porch. There wasn't much of a backyard since it was mainly the front yard. The backyard consisted of a small bit of grass, another small table with two chairs, and a small tools shed. 

There wasn't much to the house, but I guess I liked it better than getting lost at Malfoy Manor. I sat down on the couch waiting for Snape to return home. There was a gentle knock at the front door. I hesitated. He didn't leave me any instruction about what to do if someone knocked on the door. There was a second small knock. I cautiously got up from the couch and moved to look through the peephole on the door. 

It was hard to see through but I could make out a small elderly woman standing there holding something large in her arms. She didn't seem like she was here to harm anyone, nor did she seem scary. I pulled the door open slowly, and barely peeked my head out to speak.

"Yes?" I said quieter than I intended to.

"Oh dear, I hope I haven't startled you. You must be Christopher's niece, I'm Mrs. Bails" She said with a small smile.

Christopher? Who's Christopher? That's when it dawned on me. Snape is Christopher, we must be in a muggle neighborhood. He used a fake name, very wise of him. 

"Oh uhm yes hi, I'm...Macy" I said, dragging out my new name longer than intended. She didn't seem to notice my nerves and continued on.

"Well nice to meet you Macy, I assume by you opening the door Christopher isn't home?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, I'm here to return Lily" 

Great, another name I had to figure out. Lily? Who's Lily? Snape hadn't mentioned anyone else living in the house. I looked down to see what she was holding. No way, she's holding a cat. A large, overly loved ragdoll cat. I raised my eyebrow at it. She seemed to notice my lack of knowledge about the cat. 

"Lily is Christopher's cat who I catsit whenever he goes away on work. I also take care of her when he's gone teaching abroad. I thought you would have known about Lily, he cares very deeply about her." She said placing the heavy cat in my arms. 

Lily is very soft and I can already tell she's very loving. She cuddled up to me in my arms as I said "I see, well erm thank you Mrs. Bails, I'll make sure to let my... uncle know you stopped by"

With a small goodbye she left. Turning back into the house I continued to hold Lily as I sat back down on the couch. I'm not really a cat person, but Lily doesn't seem too bad. She purrs and does small meows as I pet her gently while letting myself become lost in thought. If Snape leaves a lot, I assume me and Lily will become very well acquainted. I guess Lily will be my new Ginny. 

It was exactly seven o'clock when Snape emerged through the front door. He immediately stopped when he saw me cuddled up with Lily, laying on the couch. He gave his head a nudge in the direction of the kitchen before leaving me and Lily alone in the living room. I sighed as I put Lily down and walked into the kitchen behind him, with Lily following behind me. 

"So Christopher, it seems we have a lot to discuss" I said, really dragging out the name Chrisptopher. Snape shook his head as he put a kettle on the burner. 

"I hope you were smart enough and told Mrs. Bails another name as well" He replied. 

"I'm not an absolute idiot, I came up with the name Macy. Merlin, I should've said a cooler name. Oh well, too bad Lily was already taken" I said raising my brow at him as we both sat down at the table in the corner. 

"Macy is fine. Thank you for watching Lily till I returned. I forgot to tell Mrs. Bails to wait to bring her over." 

"It's fine, at least I know now I'm not gonna be totally lonely when you leave."

"Right," He said, rolling his eyes. "Well, let's get to business then. This is my home, it is now yours as well. You are allowed anywhere, but my room. I will have meals prepared for you in the fridge with instructions for when I am not at home. Obviously we are in the Muggle world, therefore you can absolutely not use magic. Is that clear?" He asked. "Yes, sir" I said, leaning down to pick up Lily and set her in my lap. 

"Good. Now for your health I have potions that will help you heal, you will take them every morning and I will leave them on the counter for you to take. Dumbldore also decided you will continue to not be able to contact your friends. It's crucial you use this time to self reflect and heal from trauma. I will be gone for the next few days, as I am needed at Hogwarts. Whenever I'm needed I stay at my quarters there, tonight I made the exception to come home. I'll only be gone for four days, and Mrs. Bails will check on you every night at seven. You aren't to leave past the fencing around the house. Don't talk to strangers. You may read as many books as you like, but other than that don't touch my things." He sighed before continuing.

"-This will be a difficult time for you and I hope I'm able to accommodate that, but do not press me, test me, question me, or irritate me, I am your guardian as of right now and you will do as I say. Clear? Any questions?" He asked.

"Yes, understood." I nodded before I asked "Wait, can Lily sleep with me?" 

He hesitated before his response "I suppose so, but don't give me a reason to not let her"

I smiled at him as he went to get the tea. We moved to the living room where he finished up work at a small desk in the corner. I was half way through a random book I picked up when the clock ran exactly at nine thirty. 

"Well, it's time for me to get ready for bed, I advise the same for you. You may bring the book to your room if you'd like, but don't forget to return it." He said moving upstairs. I waited till I heard the door close before I scooped Lily up from my legs and grabbed my book. I tried to be quiet on the loud stairs but that seemed to have failed. 

"Quieter on the steps Miss Jackson!" Snape hollered from his room. Merlin, this is weird sharing a house with a professor, especially since it's Snape.

I took a quick shower before getting ready for bed. Settling into my new bed was odd, especially since Draco isn't anywhere near me. I guess I have to get used to not seeing him again. I can't help but think about the boys and what they're doing. I wouldn't have assumed they missed me while I was at the Burrow, if it weren't for Ginny giving me updates. Now I have no one to talk to, or keep me updated. It's not like I could ask Snape for updates either, school is about to end, then it'll be summer. I didn't realize how long I had laid awake till I glanced over to the clock. It read one am. I turned over on my side and cuddled up against Lily. 

I wasn't asleep for long till I heard screaming and I was shaken awake. Snape hovered over me in his sleeping robes. 

"Miss Jackson are you alright?" He asked, glancing over my face. 

I started remembering what had happened. I was having a nightmare. It was about the cemetery. Except it was just Cedric dying on repeat and I was constantly being slashed in my side by a knife. I felt sweat dripping down my face, neck, and back. So much for a good first night at my new house. Snape gave me a small dosage of Dreamless Sleep and another small one of Calming Draught. Snape didn't leave the room till I was asleep. 

By the time I had woken up Snape had already left to return to Hogwarts. He left me a note about where to find more Dreamless Sleeps and Calming Draught potions if I keep having nightmares while he's gone. The letter also consisted of small little chores to keep me busy during the day. I was a bit grateful for them because I don't know how long I could stare at a book for before going insane. 

In the kitchen there were scrambled eggs on a plate waiting for me with a warming charm around it. There were also the potions I was instructed to take every morning. After breakfast I grabbed the book from last night and sat in Snape's chair in the living room reading. I enjoyed reading in my bed, but after a while the room felt like it was closing in from my nightmares. I can only spend a certain amount of time in my room before I start to panic. 

After lunch I decided to go tend to the garden, one of the chores Snape gave me. I also swept the kitchen and organized the potions cabinet along with potions ingredients. Cleaning the kitchen sink and fridge wasn't on my chores list, but I did that to ease my mind. Everywhere I went and every chore I did, Lily followed. It helped make me feel less lonely.

At seven there was a knock on my door. Opening it I found a jolly Mrs. Bails. She asked if I was alright and if Lily was ok. She also baked me cookies, which I thank her graciously for. I could tell Snape wasn't the dessert or sweets type of person. 

If I wasn't reading, cleaning, or organizing I was thinking. That was dangerous for me to do. My chest would start to heave and I'd forget how to breath. Lily would jump into my lap right away trying to stir away my evil thoughts. I would soon fall out of it, but the thoughts never truly went away.

When Snape returned he had to start giving me Calming Draught more often and also upped my Dreamless Sleep. I didn't realize how bad my anxiety and depression had gotten till I noticed I never left the room. I continued to rarely eat, sometimes I'd only eat breakfast. Snape was worried he gave me too much Calming Draught till he realized it probably wasn't enough to ease my pain. If he took me the slightest bit off of it, my hand jitters came back and I couldn't breath. 

This went on for months. Everyday the same. I almost didn't notice school was approaching. I missed my friends gratelly. Especially Draco. I doubt Draco ever thought of me during the break, I knew he had a lot planned with quidditch training. 

Snape had convinced me one day to join him in the living room. I wrapped my green blanket around me and sat cocooned on the couch waiting for him to speak. He sighed pitifully at me.

"Miss Jackson, there has been little to no progress in your health. Dumbledore advises that I speak to you about what happened in the cemetery." 

I felt panic grow in my chest. The cemetery. The place that changed my life. 

"We feel as if you aren't mentioning something. Is that true?" He asked.

I felt myself stiffen. Does he know about Lucius? How could he know? I can't have him report Lucuis, I couldn't do that to Narcissa or Draco, but it does eat me up inside.

"Lucuis was there, I called out for him to help. He didn't." I said blankly.

Snape gave me a small nod " and you didn't mention it because of Draco?"

After a small sigh I gave out a quiet yes.

"Miss Jackson, I hope you seeing Lucius there didn't make you judge any of the Malfoys behavior. There are many things you don't know and probably won't know for a while, but I assure you the Malfoys won't harm you. I'm only planning on telling Dumbledore this new fact, but trust he won't tell anyone else."

"So Lucius isn't going to be taken away?" I asked like a pleading child.

"No, your secret is safe. Feel better?" 

I was relieved Lucius wasn't going to be taken from Draco. I still can't get a grip on that day. Lucius was my father's best friend. He's the closest thing I have to my father now. He didn't protect me when I cried out for him. I assume it was for his safety. I trust Snape more than I would like to or care to admit. Snape seems to trust me some too. 

"I guess so"

He rolled his eyes in a non believing way before changing the topic "Dumbledore owled me this morning and asked me if you will be returning for your fifth year. I said you won't be. I know I did not consult with you but you can not be a student who is constantly on Dreamless Sleep and Calming Draught."

I had honestly forgotten about school. I don't think I could handle being at Hogwarts for even a second to see the boys. I shrugged my shoulders "That's fine. I assume you will leave for the year then and I'll stay here?"

"Yes, an owl will deliver your instructions for classes." 

"Will you return for the holidays?" 

"I will return whenever I can, I prefer not leaving you at home for too long Miss Jackson. Weekends I'll be able to stay here but I'll still be busy."

I nodded in understanding. Here's to a year of isolation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	34. Chapter 34: Fifth Year

***Draco's POV***

"Mate, you alright?" Zabini asked me from across the table. I guess I must've spaced out during the sorting ceremony. 

"Yes, of course" I replied drawing my attention back up to the front. I saw Nott shake his head next to me but I chose to ignore him.

I kept finding myself glancing over to the doors, hoping Tanin will walk in and everything will be back to normal. By the end of dinner she never did. I won't accept that Tanin is not attending school. I'm trying to but I can't. She's all I focused on during the summer. I wasn't able to protect her. I kept telling myself she'll be back and she'll be better by the time school started. I was completely wrong.

We all sat in the common room talking about quidditch tryouts when Flint said "Oi Draco, stop being so gloomy. We get it, you miss Jackson, I mean we all miss her, but don't let it keep affecting you like this."

Was it that obvious Tanin was the one upsetting me.

"I know, I know, I just thought she'd be here" I said looking at everyone. They all nodded with the same sadden look on their face. We all knew why she wasn't here, it means she's not better. 

"You thought who would be here?" I heard a familiarly annoying voice ask while sitting down practically on me. 

"Parkinson, bugger off" I said, shoving her from my lap to Flint's. Then Flint pushed her to the floor.

"Don't tell me you're talking about that whore Jackson are you?" She said patting dirt off of her skirt. 

"She's not a whore Parkinson, you are" Nott said, visibly irritable.

She just huffed as she sat down on the couch in between Crabbe and Goyle. Why was she sitting with us? Especially after she insulted Tanin?

"I'll fill her spot while she's gone," She said proudly.

"Hell you aren't" I said sitting forward with a stern voice. She rolled her eyes at me and said "Like I'd listen to you Draco, I'm staying" 

I felt myself getting up, the rage building through me. Zabini shot up as well, but it wasn't to get Parkinson away, it was to prevent me from doing something dumb. 

With his hand on my chest pushing me back he whispered "Let it go Malfoy, Jackson wouldn't want you doing anything dumb" 

After contemplating for a bit, I finally did a small nod. 

Tanin's room was so empty when she wasn't there, along with her stuff not being there. I had to actually sleep in my bed, Merlin this is going to be a long year.

***Tanins POV***

Everyday was the same as the last. I spent two weeks by myself and then Snape would come on the weekends to collect my work and check in on me. School wasn't difficult, it was just annoying. 

I was constantly looking at my locket, examining all the boys' faces. I hope school is treating them well.

One weekend I was laying in bed after ten when I heard Snape's door open. It sounded like he was trying to sneak down the stairs, but the creaky stairs and his loud boots gave him away. I got up out of bed and opened the door to see Snape halfway down the stairs dressed in his school robes. He looked up at me in shock as if I was a parent catching my teenager sneaking out.

"Where are you going?" I asked. 

"No where, just going to get a late night snack" he said with a hint of nerves. He wasn't expecting me to catch him.

"Mind if I join then?" I asked closing my door behind me.

"Oh no, no Eltanin, go back to bed" He said waving me away. 

"Severus what's going on?" I said stepping closer when unknown voices started talking downstairs. 

_ "This place is smaller than I remembered" _

_ "How are we all expected to fit?" _

_ "Where even is Severus?" _

_ "So much for a memorable first meeting after all these years" _

_ "Now, now everyone, quiet down he should be here soon. Don't forget, the girl is here." _

I recognized that last voice. It was Dumbledore. Dumbledore is here. Severus could tell I figured something out. 

"I thought you had taken your Dreamless Sleep" He said blankly.

I shrugged "Wasn't ready for bed yet, now are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to find out myself?" 

He sighed heavily with annoyance. "Eltanin, stay in your room and I will come fetch you once I explain to the others that you are aware they're here."

I hesitated before giving a triumphant nod and going to my room. I waited about forty minutes till Severus opened the door instructing me to follow him downstairs. 

Entering the living room, there were plenty of people I didn't recognize. They were all standing or sitting uncomfortably in the living room staring back at me. Dumbledore sat in Severus' favorite chair. I saw a flash of red and noticed Molly standing near the kitchen door. A small smile spread across my face. I ran quickly to her and she gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Oh Eltanin, how great it is to see you!" She said pulling me tighter. I needed this hug, I missed Molly and her motherly love so much.

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" I asked, stepping away and turning to the group of people.

"Hello Miss Jackson, pleasure to see you again" Dumbledore said from his chair. I gave him a faint smile.

"We hope we didn't wake you, but I guess it's time for you to know" he continued, glancing at the other people.

"Ever since the rise of the Dark Lord, I have grown a concern for yours and Harry's safety. You two both contributed to his return, and he thinks you're dead, while he wants Harry dead. Miss Jackson, we are the Order of the Phoenix and our jobs are to defeat the Dark Lord and protect people like you."

I've heard about the Order before, but I didn't expect to ever be a part of one of their meetings. "Sir forgive me, but I don't quite understand, why are you just now telling me?"

"Miss Jackson, it's been brought to my attention that you are close with the Malfoy family. As you are aware, Lucius is a Death Eater, which leads us to believe the family are loyal followers to the Dark Lord. Severus is a double agent for us. He has the dark mark and is of high rankings as a servant to the Dark Lord. We've decided we can't solely rely all our information on him, and we think it's time we ask for your help. Only if you are willing of course."

Severus has the dark mark. Why am I not surprised? I feel like I should be more stressed out about what Dumbledore just asked me, but I think the Calming Draught has taken over all my emotions. "What would you need me to do? I will not do anything that causes harm to the Malfoys. Especially Draco and Narcissa." 

"We wouldn't dare ask you to do such a thing Miss Jackson. When you return to school we will simply ask you to keep an eye on Draco, Mr. Nott, Miss Bulstrode, Miss Parkinson, and Mr. Flint, for they are all children of suspected Death Eaters. You will also continue to stay with the Malfoys through the year to see if you can find any information to benefit us. We know this can be difficult, but your discoveries along with Severus' can make or break the success of the Order. What do you say Miss Jackson?"

I want Voldemort gone with all my heart. He's the reason for the deaths of my parents and poor, sweet Cedric. He's the root to all my pain. I have to help them. I have to get rid of him. Yet I can't hurt Draco or Narcissa. I can't do that to them. I can't lie to them, but it looks like I might have to.

"I'm in" I said with sudden confidence. Dumbledore gave me a smile and gestured over to a man across the room. He was a bit short, with black curly hair, dressed in aristocratic attire. He stepped forward with his hand reaching out. 

"I'm Sirius Black, pleasure to meet you, you may call me Sirius" 

I gave him a smile and shook his hand.

"You will continue staying here at Severus' but we hope you will be well enough to attend your sixth year. Till then we can't have you unprepared, you will be doing training with each of us till the start of the next school year in preparations." He said moving over to stand next to a tall man with scars across his face. "This Miss Jackson, is Remus Lupin" 

The man gave me a big smile and shook my hand "I've heard much about you Miss Jackson, would you like some chocolate?" He asked pleasantly. I graciously accepted before Sirius introduced me to the woman next to Lupin named Tonks. She seems really cool. I soon met a man of great importance Kingsley Shacklebolt, he works in the Ministry of Magic. Mad Eye Moody was there as well, he gave me a small nod of acknowledgement.

"If I do this, you all have to promise me one thing" I asked looking around at them. "Don't hurt Narcissa or Draco. You can't. Don't make me lie to them, I will do as I do everything normally so please don't make me do things that will make me lie." 

The room was silent. Molly sighed and cleared her throat. "Eltanin, we promise we won't make you damage your relationship with them, but we cannot promise that they are safe. We don't know if they carry the Dark Mark, because if they do we won't be able to protect them."

"No I can tell you they don't carry the Dark Mark, I know they don't" I said quickly. She nodded and looked at Dumbledore. He sat silent in the chair thinking.

"Miss Jackson, you will never be assigned to hurt anyone or to lie, you are simply just spying and giving us information." He said after a few minutes of thinking. 

"Good, thank you," I said adjusting my shirt awkwardly as the room got silent. 

"Now that you've all talked to her I think it's time she goes to bed" Severus said motioning to the stairs. Before closing my door to my room Severus spoke up.

"Eltanin are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes" I said quickly without any hesitation. 

He lowered his head and said "Training isn't easy, and I expect you to keep up with your school work. Training will start tomorrow night. You will have someone from the Order come every night for the next few months till your sixth year. It will be rigorous and hard, but I think you'll be able to do it. If not, speak up because we can't risk your health or the safety of the Order. Understood?" 

"Of course, I'll let you know if I can't continue," I said, moving to my bed. Severus gave me a small goodnight before leaving me alone in my dark room. 

Usually around this time I'd be thinking about Draco. Sometimes even about Cedric and his limp body. Tonight was different. Tonight I thought of Narcissa and how I need to make sure her and Draco are safe. I thought about how Severus and I are going to be spending even more time together, but I've stopped minding spending time with him awhile ago. I fell asleep a bit easier than I have in the past year. I think things are finally going to change for the better. 

I had been attending Order meetings every weekend. We soon stopped having them at Severus' house and moved to Sirius' house called '12 Grimmauld Place'. I never went on missions with them, but I was always instructed to sit with the medical supplies in the living room and wait for their return. I had been lightly studying healing so that I am of more help when I give them the medical supplies they need. 

Severus was right, the training is hard. It feels like they're training me to become an auror. The school year is ending soon and I realized the other day it'll be almost a year since I've seen or contacted any of the boys. 

Severus was about to leave for the last week of school when I hurriedly ran down to the kitchen, luckily still finding him there eating his breakfast. 

"Severus, I have a favor to ask, it will rest my mind" I said sitting across from him. 

He put down his fork and crossed his arms suspiciously "And what is it?"

"I know I can't talk to anyone outside of the house, but I'm better, I'm also myself again, and I was wondering if you could pass Draco a message for me. I know you've been instructed not to talk to me about any of my friends, but please Severus it's been too long and I'm afraid they'll forget about me" I said pleadingly as I held Lily close to me for comfort. 

He stared at me like I was crazy. The silence was taking over my body. He's probably going to say no, but Severus and I have grown close and I don't see the harm in asking. 

He shook his head and looked at his plate "What is it you'd like me to say?"

I felt my face light up with joy. "Please tell him that I can't sleep"

His eyebrows furrowed "What?"

I laughed "I doubt you'll let me tell him that I miss them and want to see them"

"So you want me to tell him that you can't sleep?" He asked slowly, saying the sentence.

"Yes" I said with the smile on my face still beaming. 

"Well alright" He said, picking back up his fork. 

I leapt out of my chair and ran to give him a startling hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Severus!" I squealed before going back upstairs.

During the last week, the Order got called into the Ministry saying Harry and his friends were being attacked by death eaters. I sat anxiously on the couch in Grimmauld Place with a Calming Draught in my hand waiting for someone to return. 

This mission was very important, they needed to make sure Harry was safe. Tonks was the first to apparate back, she had light cuts and bruises, but was overall fine. She tended to her own wounds. Following after her there was Shacklebolt and Moody. Shacklebolt had burns going up his arm, causing him immense pain. I quickly got my anti-burn potion and gave him a drop before Arthur and Molly returned. Arthur was becoming unconscious after a large fall to the head. I gave Molly the Calming Draught I was gripping onto and tended to Arthur. 

Soon Lupin returned. He seemed fine physically, but he wore no emotions. 

Something went wrong. I looked at the others, they all wore the same face. Continuing to look around I started to count heads. Someone was missing. Sirius. I gasped. 

"Where's Sirius?" I asked, my voice slightly trembling.

I wasn't as close to Sirius as other people were, but I still had a connection with him. He trained me the most often, and during our breaks he'd tell me stories from when he was at Hogwarts. He knew of my father, and they seemed to be friends as children, but later grew apart. He would tell me how much I reminded him of my father. It's nice having someone who has good memories of him instead of negative. Some nights I'd even stay at Grimmauld Place because Sirius was nervous I had been alone for too long. Sirius was a friend, a really good friend.

"He's dead Eltanin" Molly said stepping forward and pulling me into a hug. I sank into her not knowing how to react. Of course, another death. Sirius was given such a difficult life, he didn't deserve to die just yet. I spent the rest of the night with Molly on the couch. She just talked to me, not necessarily about Sirius, but about everything. She cleared my mind and gave me reassurance. I don't think I'll ever be able to move on from the deaths of people I care about, but I had been able to keep myself stable a few days after his death. 

The whole week I'd spent a lot of time thinking about if Severus had told Draco what I told him to say, or if he did, how did he do it? I wondered if Draco was going to say something back. Surely he would understand what I meant by I can't sleep. It means that I miss him, and I'm thinking of him. That I wished he was here with me. I prayed to Merlin he would use his idiot brain and understand. 

I woke up extra early Saturday morning and sat waiting for Severus' return in the living room with Lily. The door opened and I immediately sprung to my feet. Severus greeted me and moved to the kitchen, mumbling about how hungry he was. I followed quickly behind and eagerly sat at the table as he made a sandwich and sat down. 

"Is everything alright Eltanin?" He asked with a slight attitude. 

"Well I was just wondering if you had any news for me?" I asked with all my body pressed against the table feeling myself losing patience. 

"Hmm... no" He said biting into his sandwich. My mind sunk back into a dark place. Did Severus not tell him? Or worse, did he tell him and did Draco not reply. I sat silently, staring off into space as Severus finished his sandwich.

"Well I have some work to complete in my room, do not disturb me" He said standing, walking out of the kitchen. Before completely leaving he stopped and turned to look at me with a smug look. "He also said he can't sleep," he said and left. 

My insides felt like pure joy. Draco did care, he did miss me. Merlin I haven't felt so relieved before. I can't wait to go back to school, I need to go back. I only have a couple more months of training then I'll be back for my sixth year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	35. Chapter 35: Back to Hogwarts

***Tanins POV***

Mrs. Bails said her goodbyes to me as she came to pick up Lily before Severus and I departed. I stood at the door impatiently waiting for Severus to finish eating his breakfast. 

"Eltanin, you do realize you will not be taking the train? We will be apparating, therefore there is no need to wait by the door." He yelled from the kitchen. 

When he finally emerged, fixing his robes I sprung to my feet and also straightened out my school uniform. It felt normal to be back into it, I hadn't been to school in over a year, so I wore casual clothes all the time, like normal jeans and a t-shirt. 

"Thank you Severus again for taking care of me, I know I'm difficult but it really helped" I said pulling him into an awkward hug. He patted me on the head gently before pushing me away and grabbing my arm. He gave me a small nod and smile before apparting us to the front gates of Hogwarts. 

It felt strange being back at Hogwarts. Within my first year here I had felt so much pain, a pain I continue to feel. I feel my breathing become more manual. Usually Snape would give me a Calming Draught, but one of my requirements of returning back to Hogwarts is that I can not take more than one dose of my Calming Draught during the day and I can only take my Dreamless Sleep at night. Snape glanced at me while my heaving breathing continued. He opened his bag and handed me a vial. I pocketed it. I wanted to wait till I absolutely needed it. Immediately after walking up the front gates my eyes are scanning for a group of boys, and one boy with platinum blonde hair. I needed to find them. 

"Miss Jackson, they are probably already seated in the dining hall waiting for the sorting ceremony. No need to panic." He said rolling his eyes at me. I shot him a look and he shook his head continuing through the hall.

Opening the doors to the hall Snape made his way directly to the teachers table. I didn't realize we were last to arrive and that Dumbledore was waiting for Snape to arrive to begin the ceremony and feast. A hush rushed over the hall as eyes glanced at me. I heard small remarks about how people thought I was dead or had been admitted to St. Mungos due to going insane. I ignored them as I slowly, and quite awkwardly made my way to the Slytherin table. The boys weren't there. I sat on the end looking around anxiously trying to find at least one of them, but I didn't. My mind wandered throughout the whole ceremony and dinner. I was contemplating taking my Calming Draught now, but decided to continue to wait. 

As everyone made their way to their dorms to settle in for the night, I stayed behind trying to avoid the crowd and their questions. After the few stragglers left, I got up and made my way to the courtyard, only to be stopped by Dumbledore. He gave me a smile and waved me over to the empty bench next to him. 

"Is everything alright professor?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Oh yes, yes Eltanin. I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok. I noticed you sitting alone." 

I felt myself embarrassed at the thought of Dumbledore pitying me for sitting alone on the first night back. "Oh yes sir, everything is fine" I said, giving my best fake smile. I knew he didn't buy it but he continued on.

"Due to you not being here last year, I am happy to tell you that you were chosen as a prefect. I hope you will accept this role this year." He said smiling at me.

"I would love to, who is the other prefect?" I asked nervously as if he'd say someone like Montague. 

"Mr. Malfoy of course" He said standing up. "But I do suggest you find him and ask him about the role because he did it last year as well." 

I nodded as he walked away muttering to himself with his hands behind his back. After collecting my thoughts I got up and continued walking to the courtyard. 

Back at Severus' house I loved to lay in the backyard a bit before bed and look at the stars. The stars can be seen by everyone I care for at the same time, reminding me that they are still there. As I turned the corner to enter the yard my eyes met with grey. Draco. He must've not acknowledged it was me because he looked away. Not a hint of excitement. Luckily someone else had rejastured my presence. 

"Is that Jackson?" Zabini said standing from his spot on the ground near the tree. I nodded excitedly as he ran to give me a hug. Zabini had grown up. He was taller and had a bit more muscles than usual. 

"I missed you!" I squealed in his ear in which he pulled away and gave me a smile. Nott made his way over to us. He has also grown in height, he's still a bit lanky, but his face structure has become more edged, really showing off his jawline. 

Crabbe and Goyle made their way over and I noticed they both had lost weight since the last time I saw them, luckily Crabbe still gave me the best hug. 

"Why, hello beautiful" Flint said walking up to me with a smirk and his arms open for a hug. I felt myself blush as I walked up to him and gave him a tight embrace. 

"Beautiful? Must have really missed all my attention Flint" I said nudging his arm playfully. We all let out a laugh as Flint stepped to the side. That's when I saw Draco standing there with his hands in his pants pockets, standing tall. Boy, has he grown up. His hair had been slicked neatly to the side, no longer playfully draping around his head. His shoulders are broader and his arms more muscular, even I can tell from underneath his expensive black suit. His face is more defined. He looks like a man. A very handsome man.

"Well are you just gonna stare or are you going to come say 'hi'?" He smirked. I gave him a smirk in return and ran up to hug him. He lifted me off the ground holding me tightly in place. As he set me back down he stepped back and looked at me as if he was taking me in. 

"Sorry Tanin, I didn't know that was you when I first saw you" He apologized scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Finally someone addressed the elephant in the room," Zabini said looking me up and down. 

  
  


"What? What do you mean?" I asked looking at my uniform making sure there weren't any stains on it. 

"Merlin, Eltanin, do you seriously not know?" Nott said, raising his eyebrows at me.

I shook my head "No I have no idea, what are you lot talking about?" 

Their eyes widened as they looked at each other when finally Draco stepped forward to speak. "Tanin, we all haven't seen you since fourth year, and let's just say you've changed a lot...physically" He said trying not to make the conversation uncomfortable. 

I felt myself blush as I looked at the ground staring at my feet. 

"It's not a bad thing though!" Flint said quickly "I mean you look fantastic, but you just really made our job difficult keeping other boys away from you" 

I laughed and shook my head "Well thanks I guess, but it seems I wasn't the only one that has changed, I mean look at you all" I said gesturing around the group "You all are so close to towering over me" 

We all started laughing. "Now who's going to tell me why I had to sit alone at the table during the ceremony and dinner tonight?" I asked, eyeing each of them. They all quieted down. Draco lost his playful smirk and was now stone faced. "It was a waste of time and we didn't want to go." Draco said blankly. 

As I was about to question him a familiar, almost forgotten voice interrupted me. 

  
  


"Oh boys there you are!" Parkison yelled and ran up to us. She hadn't noticed me yet. "Draco, I was hoping to find you, I thought we'd go over our prefects route and then you could walk me back to my dorm" She said, flirtatiously holding Draco's arm. I felt blood rush to my head.

I did a fake cough and Parkinson turned her head quickly to me, gripping tightly onto Draco's arm. He pushed her off as I said "Funny Parksinson how you aren't a prefect anymore, so that won't be necessary" 

I heard Zabini chuckle behind me. She stepped away from Draco eyeing me up and down "Well the slut sure has gained confidence while she was in the mental ward. Too bad you didn't also gain an ass, everyone knows that will get you more boys. But I guess since you are back, you are the prefect, but let's just wait and see how long it is till you get caught shagging Montague in a classroom and having to hand the title back to me. Also may I just add, your bed is really comfortable" she said turning back around to face Draco "Isn't that right Draco?" 

I felt my body stiffen as rage grew through my body. I grabbed my wand out of my robe and stormed up to her turning her back around to face me. I felt Nott try to grab my arm and hold me back, but I was on a mission. Put my wand to her neck I said "As a matter of fact I wasn't in a mental ward, I was at home. I actually love how much you call me a slut when we all know your body count is more than the amount of owls in the owlery right now. If you think that I will actually lose my title as prefect you're mad." I looked at Draco before continuing, jabbing my wand further into her neck causing her to squirm "Now I don't know what you are implying about my bed, but if I even notice you taking too long walking by my door, you will be sorry." I shoved her away from the group "And just so you know, we don't body shame, so the next time you want to mention my ass again make sure you mention how it's actually grown!" 

She huffed as she turned and quickly walked away. I felt slightly proud and also madly embarrassed by my last statement. 'It's actually grown'. I buried my face in my hands mentally cursing myself as I turned around to face the boys. I felt Flint patting my shoulder, "It's alright Tanin, if you weren't going to defend your ass, I would've for you" 

I looked up at him and laughed while thanking him. We all decided to make our way back to the common room. We turned a corner walking into the hallway where I had been beating Cedric during his duel with Draco. My body tensed and stopped moving. I felt guilt rush over my body. Why would I ever beat Cedric? It hurts more knowing now I would never have a chance to reflect on it while laughing with him years from now. Cedrics dead and I still don't understand why I hurt him. I've never regretted something more. I felt someone's hand wrap around my shoulder. 

"We can go another way if you want" I heard Draco whisper close to my ear. After finally getting me to move to another corridor, I was able to breath again. 

Finally gaining back my thoughts I reach into my pocket and pull out my Calming Draught. After chugging it, I slip the empty vial back into my pocket and take a deep breath with my eyes closed, waiting for it to kick in. I felt the boys eyeing me with concern. As I slowly felt the potion taking over my body, I opened my eyes and explained "It's a Calming Draught, I need to take them to help keep me relaxed and prevent me from having an episode." They all awkwardly nodded as we continued walking. 

I probably would've felt anxious entering my room, but the Calming Draught had really pulled me into a small state of peace. My things were already unpacked, and my dorm looked like I hadn't been gone for over a year. I changed into my pajamas and walked into the bathroom subconsciously to brush my teeth. As I walked in, I ran into someone's bare back. 

"Tanin! Bloody hell! Don't tell me you forgot to knock!" Draco yelled turning to face me. 

I felt myself blush with how close I was to Draco's muscular chest. He had gained a lot of muscle since fourth year. His abs are way more defined and you can really notice each individual muscle. "I-I I'm sorry, I forgot" I stammered trying to peel my eye away from his body. "I just needed to brush my teeth" 

He shook his head and motioned for me to go to the sink. Thank Merlin he was still wearing his pants. As I brushed my teeth I could feel his eyes on me in my silk tank top and shorts. Once I was done I turned back to him, before I could speak he said. 

"I was going to shower, just so you know, I wouldn't want you forgetting to knock while I'm in there." He said crossing his arms.

"I promise I won't forget, don't worry" I said trying to hastily get out of the bathroom before it got any more awkward. As I reached for the door Draco stepped in front of me, our bodys almost touching. 

"I haven't been able to sleep for a while Tanin, is that the same for you?" He asked, lifting my chin to look up at him. 

"Erm, yes, I just can't sleep," I said, locking eyes with him. I felt our breathing start to sync. I know we were both wondering the same thing, will we sleep in the same room tonight? Or even the same bed? The Calming Draught potion makes me way too relaxed as I had no nerves to ask him "So will you be joining me in my room after your shower?" 

Draco let out a small chuckle as he leaned in closing the gap between our bodys. I felt his heartbeat against my chest sending shivers down my spine. Our faces were so close I could feel his minty breath against my face. Then it seems whatever was going through his mind stopped. He pushed past me and leaned his head against the door that connects to his room. He turned back to me running his hand aggressively through his hair. 

"Tanin, I think it's best we don't do that anymore, I mean you need to learn to sleep on your own. Snape told me about your sleeping potion, and you'll need to stop relying on it soon. I think you should go to bed, right now." He said sternly.

I felt my face turn bright red. One second it seems he wants to kiss me, the next second he wants me out of his sight. I don't know what's going on in his mind, but I'm tired of it. 

"Fine, I wanted to sleep alone anyways!" I snapped and left the bathroom with a slam of the door. Merlin, this is so embarrassing. What if Draco's actually not interested in me. I mean I don't know if I'm exactly interested in him, but I do know his actions are affecting me. 

I stormed over to my bed and sat down angrily chugging my Calming Draught and a Dreamless Sleep. Within seconds I was asleep.

I was being shaken awake. As my eyes shot open they directly made eye contact with grey ones. Draco's hands were on my shoulders holding me tightly. I felt sweat dripping down my back and droplets forming on my forehead. Draco's eyes scanned me and up and down. 

"Did you not take your potions before bed?" He asked angrily. 

"No, I did look," I said quietly looking over to the empty vials. 

"Then why are you still having nightmares?" He asked still with a hint of anger in his tone. 

"I-I don't know," I said, averting my eyes down to the sheets of the bed. 

Draco let me go while he huffed and moved over to my potions chest. He returned back to the bed standing over me with a Dreamless Sleep in his hand. 

"Take this, I'll tell Snape I had to give you another one" He said while shoving the potion in my hand and leaving the room. 

Still in shock my nightmares had returned, I drank the potion and fell back asleep. 

When I woke up, I half expected Draco to be there next to me. He wasn't. I didn't see him till breakfast with the others. I sat down awkwardly next to him. Everyone's eyes were on me. He must've told them what happened. I sighed and reached for a green apple, Draco did too. Our hands almost brushed but I pulled it back quickly, putting my hand in my lap while dropping my head to look at the floor. There was a slam on the table in front of me. I looked up and there was the green apple. I looked over at Draco who was going to reach for another apple. I couldn't help but smile a little behind my hair draping my face. I grabbed the apple and started eating it. 

"What was that all about?" Nott whispered into my ear from the other side of me. 

I turned to look at him and shrugged "I don't know" 

He didn't look like he believed me but continued on asking about my classes I'm taking this year. 

Draco hadn't changed his attitude for the next few weeks. All he did was cut me out till I had a nightmare or needed something, then acted like he hadn't been avoiding me. He kept disappearing a lot, I once tried to follow him, but quickly lost him when he ascended an unfamiliar staircase. His eyes don't sparkle as much, and he lost his over confident stride. There were plenty of times I had wanted to reach out to him, but the only times we seemed to be alone were when I was panicking from a bad dream. I tried to talk to the boys about it, but they all said that nothing had changed and Draco has always been like that. 

"So what's everyone doing for the holiday break?" Zabini asked, spreading himself out on the couch with his head in my lap and his feet on Flint. Draco glared at Zabini but he shrugged it off. 

"I think Millicent is going to come over to visit, but that's it really." Crabbe said. Everyone knows about the little, almost secret relationship Crabbe has with Millicent, but he won't admit to it just yet. 

"I'm visiting some cousins in Germany," Goyle said unamusingly.

"Nothing new, just the usual quidditch training" Flint shrugged. Flint has been working really hard on his quidditch training. Snape wouldn't let me try out for the team from all the potions I have to constantly take, so I spend a lot of time helping the boys with their quidditch skills, especially Flint. 

"I think I'm going over to France to visit relatives, but I may comeback to Hogwarts earlier than usual" Nott said cleaning his camera then snapping a picture of Zabini, Flint, and I on the couch.

The conversation grew quiet, we were waiting for Draco to answer, but he looked deeply lost in thought. I saw Zabini look at me from my lap. I had grown a frown on my face and shook my head. Zabini then sat up and said "Well then, looks like the Malfoys and poor Jackson won't be doing anything" 

"I guess not," I said looking back at Draco. 

"Well looks like we better be going everyone" Nott said standing up from his chair and grabbing one of his bags. Everyone followed his actions, but Draco took my bag in his other free hand. I glared at him but he ignored me as we all walked to the train station. Another perfect example of Draco being suspiciously nice. 

I decided to sit with Ginny in our own compartment on the way home. I thought I'd let the boys have their boy time, because honestly, I was in desperate need of some girl time.

"So he just cut you off?" Ginny asked with her eyebrows furrowed angrily. 

"I mean, kind of, ya I guess. Honestly Ginny I don't know. Oh, and don't even get me started about what the boys had the audacity to say to me within my first five minutes of reuniting with them."

  
  


"Well you have to tell me now" Ginny insisted. 

I sighed and leaned a little closer "They just had to mention my changed body"

"No way! Ugh, they're such boys! But Eltanin, let's be a bit honest, you have grown up a lot, I mean, you have an ass now, along with bigger boobs. Your fitter, so a bit leaner, but still have curves. You have to at least know how hot you are, I mean come on!" She exclaimed gesturing towards my body in the seat across from hers. I couldn't help but blush. Yes, I knew my body changed, but I hadn't taken full notice like it seemed everyone else has. 

After we arrived at the station, I said goodbye to Ginny and gave Molly a hug before going off trying to find the boys. They had just gotten off the train when I found them. I gave them each a small hug wishing them a happy christmas. 

When I finished giving Nott, the last person, a hug, I turned to find Draco already walking away from the group. I grabbed one of my trunks and hurried after him. When I finally caught up to his pace, he shot me a side eye look but continued walking with me in silence. 

"Master Draco!" A small squeak yelled from behind a pillar on the platform. Both Draco and I turned suspiciously trying to find the source. Mora stood there with her eyes darting around cautiously. 

"Mora, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" I asked, stepping forward. 

"No time for questions, we must leave immediately" Mora says running up to Draco and grabbing his hand then pulling mine into her grasp as well. Soon I felt the odd sensation of apparition and we landed outside the front gates of Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	36. Chapter 36: Holidays at the Manor PT.1

***Draco's POV***

Mora dragged us up the steps into the Manor. She's acting suspiciously. Her head keeps looking around, as if she's expecting danger. 

"Mistress says you must stay in the piano room till later tonight" Mora says, pulling us into the forgotten piano room. I spent most of my time in this room as a child for lessons, but the main reason I was always here was Tanin. We spent many hours in this room waiting for our parents. I used to have fond memories of my time with Tanin in this room, it was till I found out the reason we were always placed here that I soon lost interest in those memories. 

"Mora what's going on?" Tanin asked, standing rigidly near the door. 

Mora's eyes darted to me and she gave me a knowing look. I nodded my head in understanding while she looked back at Tanin. "I mustn't say, but please stay quiet" She pleaded then with a  _ pop _ , she was gone.

I could see Tanin angrily using her brain, trying to figure things out. I was almost tempted to ask her what she was thinking about for my own amusement, but decided against speaking to her. I went to sit down in one of the plush leather chairs near the window. Snow was lightly falling, but it was barely sticking to anything outside. 

"You know what's going on, so why don't you tell me?" Tanin said crossing her arms and sitting down in the chair across from me. 

Keeping my gaze outside I answered "I can't say Jackson"

I could feel her eyes continuing to stare me down  _ "Jackson?" _ her voice squeaked. She didn't sound angry anymore, now she sounded hurt. I didn't respond. She needed to hate me. In my peripherals Tanin got up and moved to the other side of the room and sat on the floor next to the door. We stayed like this till the door swung open revealing my deshulved parents. 

Father looked worn out, dark circles enveloped his eyes and his face was pale and malnourished. Mother carried the same pale, blank look, but seemed to hold herself together better than father. 

"Good evening," My mother said, eyeing the separation between the two of us. Tanin sprung to her feet and gave her a hug which my mother eagerly returned. When did they become close? I stayed staring at them from my seat as Tanin shook father's hand. 

Mum looked at me waiting for me to do something. I stood and nodded my head at her as I made my way to father. "Father." I said sticking my hand out. He took my hand and shook it "Draco." 

Soon silence had filled the room, till mum cleared her throat and said "Well, better get you two unpacked in your rooms"

We followed her to my room. I didn't know whether I was staying in my room or Tanin was. We both awkwardly stood there waiting for my mother's instructions. 

"Well Tanin, I thought you'd like Draco's room again-" Mother started saying before Tanin quickly interrupted.

"Thank you Narcissa, but I think it's time I maybe get my own room" Tanin said with a small smile. I could tell it was fake, but I knew mother couldn't.

"Oh, ok, well then, Draco start unpacking then go to the dinning room for dinner in twenty minutes while I show Tanin her new room." Mother said moving to the room next to mine. 

It had only been a couple months since I've been in my room, but honestly I didn't want to be back, because I know that the worst is yet to come. 

  
  


***Tanins POV***

"Now may I ask what's going on with you and Draco, or is that private?" Narcissa said as I finished unpacking my last trunk. 

How was I supposed to answer a question I didn't know the answer to. I sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. This room was around the same size as Draco's room, but instead of green being the main color, it was a grey-ish white, with small hints of the slytherin green. It was a lavishing room. It also had the same lounge area like Draco's room. Luckily here I had my own bathroom and didn't have to worry about sharing or walking down the hallway. 

I sighed before telling Narcissa a summary of everything that has happened between Draco and I. I left out the parts involving us almost kissing each other, but told her how he would be kind and sincere then turn around and purposefully hurt my feelings. 

Narcissa looked at me with sympathy in her eyes and pulled me into a hug. "Darling I know you've been through a lot these past two years, but please don't let my doofus of a son get to you, I promise you things will turn around soon. Now, let's get to dinner, the boys are probably waiting for us." She said, pulling me up with her as she stood. Before fully opening the door she turned to me and pointed to the bookshelf that was on the wall that was also Draco's wall. 

"I almost forgot to mention, since you insisted on your own room, you won't have the safety precautions like Draco's room has, therefore if you tug on the book 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' it will open to allow you to enter his room." 

I nodded hesitantly thinking about how at any time Draco could still enter my room. We walked hand in hand to the dining room where we found Draco sitting oddly still and Lucuis staring him down. I hadn't forgotten about what happened at the cemetery or what my orders were from Dumbledore. The Malfoy family was acting suspiciously but I have no clear evidence yet to tell the Order, but for right now, I must keep observing carefully. 

I sat down at my spot next to Draco. We've yet to speak to each other or even look at each other from the comment he made earlier. He really had the audacity to call me Jackson. He's never called me Jackson before, it was always Tanin, I don't know what's wrong with him but it's pissing me off. 

As we were served some type of soup, Narcissa broke the silence "So are you two ready for the ball tomorrow night?" 

Draco choked on his spoon while I paused mid-scoop. Ball? We're attending a ball? For the first time this night, Draco and I looked over at each other, both of us equally shocked. 

"Draco, did you forget about our annual holiday ball?" Narcissa said with a hint of anger. 

"I guess so mother, my apologies." He said staring down at his food. 

"Well, sorry for the late notice then Eltanin, I hope you don't mind but I already chose another outfit for you to wear. I don't usually have a daughter-like figure around so I couldn't help myself, but if you don't like it I will happily accompany you to find another one" She said smiling at me. 

"I trust your judgement Narcissa" I said as she smiled with her teeth showing this time. "Will anyone else besides Draco be there?"

Narcissa gave me an amused look as we both noticed Draco look at me with utter shock. "Of course, I invited all your friends from school. I'm honestly so surprised Draco forgot about the ball, I surely thought he'd ask you to attend with him" she said bringing her water cup to her mouth to cover her smile as Draco shot bullets at her with his eyes. I muffled my laugh with a bite from my piece of bread. 

"Well thank goodness he didn't ask her" Lucuis said as his first sentence for the evening. I felt a pang in my heart. Did Lucuis not approve of me? Why didn't he want Draco to ask me to the ball? 

Narcissa lost her small ounce of humor and continued eating, letting the conversation die. No one talked for the rest of dinner. After being dismissed from dinner, Draco and I walked silently to our wing of the Manor. 

As I entered my room and layed on my bed, my thoughts stirred to the time with me and Draco in the piano room earlier. I don't know why his words hurt me so much, but they really did. I couldn't just let him think he won though. I couldn't just let him silence me. I sat up and walked my way over to the bookshelf. I searched angrily for the book "The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' and found it a bit higher up on one of the top shelves. I pulled it out and pushed the shelf as it swung open into Draco's room like a door. 

Upon entering there was a small gasp to my right. I turned to see Draco laying on his bed in just his boxers. He shot up out of bed as I covered my eyes.

"Merlin Tanin! Just when I thought I could get away from you!" He yelled, slipping on a shirt. 

"I-I didn't know you were busy" I stuttered, keeping my hands on my eyes. 

I heard him sigh and walk over to me, pulling my hands from my face. I knew my face had to have been a dark crimson red. "What do you mean by busy?" He asked with a smirk. I know I had to have been the reddest red I've ever been before. 

My mouth opened, continuing to stutter as I didn't know how to respond. He rolled his eyes as he stepped away from me and sat on the edge of his bed while crossing his arms. "What do you want Tanin?" He asked with his smirk still visible. 

I completely forgot my purpose of barging in on him, till he called me Tanin. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to ask why you didn't inform me about the dance?" 

"Like I said earlier I must've forgotten," He said annoyed.

"I don't believe you"

"And why is that?"

I felt myself smirk "You didn't want me to go" 

His face went blank but he quickly put the smirk back on his face and stood up "Do you really want to know why I didn't want you to go Tanin?" he asked. 

"Yes." I said almost too eagerly. 

"I didn't want you to feel bad when you saw me dancing with all the other girls, and my possible future wives, I couldn't bear to see you all upset the whole night, I'd rather just see you upset after you heard about it later from one of the other boys." He said proudly. I could tell he was bluffing, but if he wanted to go there, so did I.

"Actually, I'm kinda disappointed you didn't tell me because I'm quite excited to finally meet some of my possible future husbands. Mother and Father always wanted me to marry a pureblood, but I never got an opportunity to attend one of these balls. Luckily for me now is my chance. In all honesty, I can't wait. Too bad Zabini isn't a pureblood, but I think I'll still dance with him, just in case I decide I don't want a pureblood anymore. Oh, but isn't Flint a pureblood, as well as Nott? Surely they are willing to be contenders. Flint has always pulled my interests." I said staring deep into his eyes. With every sentence I could see them fill with rage. By the end of my comeback, I could tell I struck a nerve. 

He continued to not say anything and just stared at me. I turned to leave but he said softly with a hint of evil in his voice "But make sure you don't barge in here tomorrow night, don't want you catching Parkinson in here with me." 

I felt my body go cold. He didn't. He knew how I felt about Parkinson. I shook my head before leaving without another word. I felt my anxiety creep up inside of me. Draco knew how to hurt me just right, it must be convenient for him to know how much he means to me and to use that to his advantage. I went over to my potions chest. I opened the Calming Draught and chugged it. It didn't feel like it used to, it felt less effective. I quickly opened another Calming Draught and drank it. I decided to wait a bit before deciding if I needed more. I opened a Dreamless Sleep and tossed it back. I went to reach for another one because it, like the Calming Draught, didn't seem like it was working, but a cold hand pulled me away from the chest. 

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Draco asked, staring down at me with disbelief and concern. 

"What? No" I said turning back to the chest. This time Draco pulled me even farther away from the chest, bringing me closer to him. His eyes locked with mine, looking at me curiously.

"Tanin, do you realize how much your taking is extremely unhealthy. Don't tell me you've been doing this for a long time, have you?" He asked, his voice slowly rising. 

I slowly bobbed my head and his grip on me tightened "Tanin! You can't do that! I'm surprised you're not dead or in a coma again." He started to lower his voice and his grip loosened as he continued "Are you okay?"

I honestly didn't know, I felt my eyes start to flutter a bit. This was just how I would be able to sleep. I nodded my head slowly as Draco shook his and ushered me to my bed, helping me lay down under the covers. 

"Tanin, I'm moving your potions chest to my room, I can't trust you anymore with them" He said, pulling away from the bed. I agreed absently. When he came back to my room from moving the trunk, he walked back over to me. 

"Are you sure you're ok, I wouldn't be against you needing to vomit, it will clear some of the potion from your system" He said absentmindedly pushing a few of my stray hairs from my face. He went to pull away but I grab his hand and said "Draco, why are you here?" 

He stared down at me, his eyes moving around my face "I needed to know if you were alright" he whispered, almost as if he was embarrassed. I could feel myself slowly drifting into a sleep. Draco told me goodnight before leaving the room. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was about how Draco must've not meant the words he said to me, since he wanted to make sure I wasn't upset. 

I completely missed breakfast and lunch when Narcissa finally woke me up. 

"Are you feeling alright dear?" She asked me, putting her hand to my forehead to check my temperature. 

I swatted it away as I said "Of course, I just think I accidentally took two Dreamless Sleeps instead of one. It won't happen again, sorry." 

She let out a small laugh "That's quite alright dear, I just wanted to show you your outfit I chose for tonight to make sure you like it" She said getting up from the end of the bed where she sat and moving to the closet. She opened the door and pulled out a beautiful silver long silk slip dress. I eagerly stood up to take it from her hands. 

"Narcissa this is beautiful" I said aw-ing at the dress. She smiled back at me as she pulled out a dark emerald green pair of high heels. 

"Well please go try it on" She insisted pointing to the bathroom. 

In the bathroom I quickly stripped from my clothes and slipped into the dress. There weren't any zippers or buttons, yet it fit me perfectly. The dress had a small scoop neck with thin straps. It didn't show off my bust as much as my previous dress from the Yule Ball, but it didn't accentuate the size of them quite nicely. The thin straps draped down my back into the deep scoop-v of the dress. Practically all my back was showing. You could see my small back muscles easily. I also noticed you could see the beginning of the scare Wormtail gave me. I shuddered at the thought that it was noticeable. The dress clung to my body but soon became more flowy once it reached just above the floor. When I moved you could see the flash of green from my shoes under the dress. 

I opened the door to reveal myself to Narcissa. She gasped at me. 

"Oh Eltanin! You look stunning! I can't wait to flaunt you around to everyone tonight. I just know this will be a night to remember." She said with a small sob. She pulled me into an embrace and whispered into my hair. "I know people compare you a lot to your father, but everytime I see you all I see is how perfectly you balance our both May and Harris. You should be proud of yourself Eltanin."

I hugged her tighter. Her words meant a lot to me. I also have never seen Narcissa shed a tear before. This was very odd. When Narcissa left I got out of the dress and sat around my room doing homework till it was time to get ready.

I decided to pin my hair into a curly messy bun with different black pieces of hair framing my face. I decided against much makeup and did the usual. Small bits of concealer, bronzer, highlight, eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss. 

I was running a bit late, but it didn't matter to me as much because this time no one was waiting for me. Thinking about Cedric waiting for me at the Yule Ball made me stop my movements. Cedric. The Calming Draught had been doing a good job of keeping him out of my head. I shook the thought away as I slipped back into the dress. I made sure to glamourize my peeking scar before looking into the mirror a final time. 'I look damn good' I thought to myself before leaving the room. 

When I turned the corner to the grand staircase, I was taken back by the amount of people. The whole entry way along with the living room which was converted to a hall was packed with people. I could tell they were also using the other dining rooms for space as well. I saw the Malfoy family standing at the door greeting the constant flow of guests as they entered. I slowly began to descend the stairs, feeling many eyes landing on me. The loud booming sound of everyone talking at once soon became soft, almost whispered chatter. 

My eyes met with Narcissa who wore a beautiful long sleeves black gown. She smiled brightly at me. She then walked to the end of the staircase, where I met up with her. She pulled me into a hug and whispered "I think I know who the topic of the night is going to be about." I pulled away and looked at her asking 'who?' 

She laughed at me "You silly, now come on" She said pulling me to meet up with Lucius and Draco. Lucius gave me a small bow as he took my hand and gave it a small kiss, saying how lovely I looked. My body tensed at the contact, but I was aware this is all for looks since everyone was now staring at 'The girl who rigged her way into the Triwizard Championship, disappeared for a year, and now returned at the Manor as if she lived there'. 

I looked over at Draco hesitantly. He looked dashing in his suit. It was all black with small hints of silver along it. If I didn't know any better, it would seem as if Narcissa coordinated our attire for the night. I cursed myself mentally for not questioning her earlier. 

He didn't say anything, he just kept staring at me. Soon Narcissa cleared the tension and said "I'm bored of greeting people, and since almost everyone is here now, let's start with the opening dance" She said looping arms with Lucius and pushing Draco and I through the rest of the hall. On the way there I saw all the boys standing in a group. Despite their mouths being dropped open, they all waved, Flint even mouthed to me "You look hot" which made me chuckle and blush. Draco glared at me for my sudden outburst, but I ignored him. 

Narcissa quickly informed me that the dancing does not start till the host family has their first dances. She said how Lucius and herself will dance first then soon Draco and I will join in. Narcissa and Lucius moved so gracefully across the dancefloor, this was the first time I could truly see the love between them. It was getting closer to the part where Draco and I entered. I turned to face him, when I only found him leaving boredly against the wall behind us. 

"Come on, it's our part soon." I said reaching for his arm. He pulled it away amusingly.

"Didn't mother tell you, we actually both don't have to dance. Only one of us has to." He said.

"Well I-" I started to say before he laughed and interrupted me saying "Did you think we were going to dance together? That's not how this works. Also I'm not interested in dancing, so why don't you run off and find someone to dance with so that everyone can start dancing." He waved his hand at me to leave him alone. 

I huffed and said fine before storming away. It would probably make more sense to the public for Draco to dance as one of the first dances, but at this point, I don't care if Draco makes himself look bad. Merlin, he's such a prick. I knew the perfect person to piss him off. I walked up to the boys. 

"Zabini, would you please accompany me for the first dance" I asked in a joking tone. He humbly agreed and took my hand into his. Everyone in our friend group had their best friend. Nott, Zabini, and Draco were mine, well at least till Draco became a douche, now it's just Nott and Zabini. But for Draco, I knew for sure his was me and Zabini. I felt bad using Zabini, but as he caught me staring down Draco for a few seconds I'm sure he caught on to my plan, and he didn't protest. 

We entered onto the floor and a hush went over the crowd. I saw Narcissa look at me curiously, almost as if she's surprised Draco isn't standing in front of me. Zabini took me by the waist and led me around the dance floor. We kept laughing but it was a fun experience for everyone. Zabini held me close to him, which honestly I didn't mind that much considering the amount of times we've hugged each other or layed on each other. 

Other people soon started to join as they realized Draco would not be dancing. Soon the hall was filled with people laughing as they danced around. When the song ended Zabini led me back to the group. 

"I'm not going to lie to you Jackson, I'm almost jealous you didn't choose me to dance with you" Flint said rolling his eyes. 

We all stood and talked lightly about random things going on in our lives. Soon Draco even joined us, I knew he got bored of hating me and couldn't stand being bombarded with older women hitting on him. There was a light tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Adrian Pucey glaring down at me with a small smile. 

"You look lovely tonight Eltanin, may I have a dance?" He said as he bowed his head slightly. 

"No she will not," Draco said, moving closer to me. I would've told Adrian no, but since Draco thought he would be controlling for no reason, I had to piss him off a little. 

"Actually Draco, I think I will." I said looping arms with Adrian before being swept away. A few of the boys protested but they were completely ignored as Adrian led me around the dance floor. 

"So are you going to tell me why you asked me to dance?" I asked following his steps with ease. 

"Well it's been a few years hasn't it? Just thought I'd see how you're doing before more boys come and swoop you away." He answered with a small smile.

"Even though our last conversation wasn't the best, I do have to admit, it is nice to see you. How's life outside of school?" I said smiling back.

He chuckled a little bit before answering. "Work is great, I own my own Quidditch Training School. Keeps me busy and fit so I can't complain. But I would like to apologize for how I treated you back then, I hope you still don't have a grudge against me." 

I shook my head "Of course not, especially with how charming you're being right now" 

He rolled his eyes as his hands dropped from my hips and moved to hold my arm leading me off the dance floor as the song ended. "It was great fun catching up with you, and I hope to see you again, but I think I need to get back to my girlfriend before she chops my head off for dancing with the desired girl of the night" He said winking at me and then leaving. 

I knew I didn't have feelings for Adrian, he's far too old for me, and it's obvious he moved on as well. I looked around awkwardly trying to find someone to talk to. Many boys had come up to me asking about me, where I went to school, how old I was, my availability, blood status. I guess Adrian was right, I must be the desired girl for the night. 

I saw a person in all black standing in the corner of the hall, almost hiding behind a pillar. I knew who he was right away and made a beeline towards him. Before he even noticed it was me I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. 

"Severus it's so nice to see you!" I said, pulling away from the hug. 

"I can say the same to you Eltanin, I hear you are quite the subject of the night." He said, raising his eyebrow at me. I let out a small laugh. 

"Oh please, don't exaggerate it." I said rolling my eyes.

"It seems I'm actually underexaggerating it a bit, Narcissa and Lucius have been cornered with questions about you, and your possible relationship with Draco." He said nudging my arm a bit before continuing "You are of high desire Eltanin, I hope I don't have to tell you to be safe."

"Of course not, I'm always on high alert, no need to worry about me" I said, flashing my teeth. 

He shook his head before patting me on the back "Well I hate to cut our conversation short, but I am strictly here on business, and I assume that you are keeping up with your obligations as well." He said walking past me before turning his head over his shoulder and adding "Oh, and don't be talking to anymore boys than you need to, they're cruel disgusting creatures at this age, best you stay far away from them" With that he left.

Merlin, he's such a dad whether he likes it or not. I do see him as the closest thing I have to my father. Father and mother would've loved this ball. They would've been so proud of me, especially since I am now of 'High Desire'. I stayed behind the pillar Severus stood behind for a while. Collecting my thoughts and pushing away any that reminded me of my parents. A hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I gasped as I met a pair of dark brown eyes. They seemed familiar but the person wearing them was not. 

"Sorry Miss Jackson, I didn't mean to frighten you" The older man said, taking my hand and kissing it lightly. "I just noticed you were alone and thought it would be the perfect time to strike up a conversation with you" He said smiling grimly.

"Of course" I said smiling back, but staying cautious and eyeing my surroundings, looking for platinum hair. 

"I was hoping to discuss my son with you actually, I believe he is the same year as you. I asked him if he knew you, but he told me he didn't, so I assume you mustn't know him. He is infact a great slytherin, much like yourself. He's actually quite skilled with quidditch and very smart. Would you like me to introduce him to you?" He asked eagerly awaiting my decision.

I was very curious to know who this man was talking about. I knew practically everyone in the slytherin house, especially the boys. Even though it seemed like it, tonight I wasn't on a quest to find a husband. I simply only amused conversations with different people about it to stir the pot a little, and keep my night lively. Also to piss off Draco. 

"I would love to," I answered as he took my arm leading me to a group of boys in an opposite corner. I recognized a few of them, some were younger years and some were older years. The man tapped the boy who was faced away from me on the shoulder. I felt my breath hitch as he turned around. Montague. Of course it would be bloody Montague. 

"Miss Jackson, this is my son, Graham Montague" He said smiling proudly. 

Graham looked pleased with my shocked reaction, he took me hand, and like his father, gave it a peck, but he let his lips linger longer on my hand than I would've liked them to. "Pleasure to meet you" He said, eyeing me up and down. 

I pulled my hand away and struggled to stay composed. "A dance Miss Jackson?" Montague asked. I couldn't say no with his father standing right there, I couldn't escape this one. 

I nodded slowly. Montague hastily pulled me towards him and wrapped his arm around my waist about to walk me to the dance floor. His actions stopped when a hand gently pulled me away from Montague. The hand was cold, and I knew it was Draco's. Even though he's been a total prat tonight, I couldn't help but be grateful for him being there. 

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have been instructed to take Eltanin away for a bit" He said pulling me next to him. Mr. Montague was about to respond with a sudden outburst, but Draco already put my hand in his and was pulling me through the crowd. Eyes were suspiciously watching us as we quickly made our way up the stairs and to his room. He shut the door and turned to me with a dark look in his eye. 

"Bloody hell are you trying to do being with Montague, Tanin?!" He asked, sneering through his teeth. 

"I didn't mean to Draco, I was stuck, I didn't know that was his dad till I ran into Montague!" I rebutted with the same level of anger. I moved towards the door as I continued "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to attend, thanks for getting me away from Montague, but I'm afraid I have promised dances to others."

As I opened the door with a small crack, Draco slammed it shut causing me to turn back around to him. His hand was next to head and his face close to mine, his eyes building with rage. "You aren't going back out there, it's not safe. You're going to stay here." He said sternly. 

I huffed and crossed my arms "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do? It is also perfectly safe out there and you know that-" 

"No it's not Tanin" He interrupted moving his face closer to mine "You're staying here till the party's over. End of discussion." 

"You prick! I'm not staying here!" 

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not, now let me go!"

"No!"

Our breaths were heavy, and I could feel the coolness of his warm breath against my face. 

"Draco." I said calmly. 

His eyes softened a bit, but his guard was still up. I didn't say anything else. I just stood there staring at him, examining his beautiful face features. 

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you right now?" He asked in an almost whispered voice. 

I nodded slowly, nervously biting my lip. His body seemed to tense up as he watched me. At this point our noses were touching and his lips not even seconds away from touching. 

"Draco, I'm not as experienced as you, you know? With relationships and that such." I said softly, hoping he would rethink his decision and leave me there. 

"First time for everything Tanin" He said as his lips placed themselves perfectly against mine. His lips were just as soft as they looked. The kiss was soft, yet had a push of passion behind it. Without even realizing it my arms made their way, looping around his neck pulling him closer to me as our lips started to move with each other. The kiss felt as if we were both starving for each other's touch. His arm soon left the wall and held the side of my face, along my jaw. His other hand moved behind my back pulling me towards him. Soon I was up against the wall as his hands started to wonder over my body. They soon found themselves comfortably against my hips as our kiss deepened. 

I've waited and waited for this moment without even realizing it. I sighed into his mouth as soon as I felt his tongue lightly touch my lip. Allowing him entry, the kiss became less gentle, and more hungry. I began running my hands through his hair, feeling his soft locks weaving through my fingers. 

Draco was holding me tightly as he pulled away. I was disappointed he did so. I began to think. Was he mad he kissed me? Was I the only feeling the pleasure the kiss brought? What if he regretted it? I knew I didn't regret it even though I probably should.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting to do that." He whispered still close to my face.

I let out a breathy chuckle "You should've done it sooner" 

A smile crept onto his face as he leaned back into me, continuing to kiss me passionately. His hands were still wondering over my body as if he was discovering new land. The kiss ended sooner than I wanted as he pulled back again. 

"We really need to get back to the party" He said, dropping his arms and stepping back from me. I huffed which made him laugh a bit. 

"Come on Tanin, we'll talk about this later. Now straighten yourself out or people will be suspicious." He said fixing his hair in the mirror. I felt my face blush with how raggidy I looked now. My hair is now not so neatly placed, my dress shifted, and my lips bright red from fresh kisses. I looked like a mess as I tried to fix myself in the mirror next to Draco. 

As soon as I finished putting a glamour on my lips to make them look back to normal, Draco pulled me into the hall and led me to the main floor. Narcissa eyes us suspiciously from a group of women, but didn't say anything. We made our way back to our group and stood there awkwardly as the boys stared. 

"So..." Zabini said, eyeing the two of us, "Did the group seem to miss something?" 

I could feel the blood rush to my face. Luckily I was saved by Narcissa speaking to everyone in the hall. It was a speech about how grateful she was everyone could come and that the party was coming to an end. I said my goodbyes to all the boys as they left with their families. Apparently Zabini's mother was astonished to see him dancing with me for the first dance. He said that she won't let him live it down that we aren't arranged for marriage. 

As I stood, waving to people as they left, a hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the nearest dark hallway. 

"Draco!" I whisper yelled trying not to grab attention of people nearby, but grab the attention of my grabber. 

Even through the dim light of the hallway candles I could see his mischievous evil smirk. "Follow me Tanin" He said, pulling me along. As much as I wanted to pull away and protest, I couldn't help but follow. 

We rounded around many corners, and climbed many stairs till we reached the roof of Malfoy Manor. I gasped at the sight. The stars covered the night sky above us, almost as if we were suspended in the galaxy ourselves. The air was freezing cold, but the rush of adrenaline helped me ignore my shivers. Draco pulled me to the edge and conjured a blanket for us to sit on. 

The last time I was on the roof, in this exact spot, was the morning before I went to Hogwarts for the first time. It was after Draco and I had been flying. Draco pulled me down to sit next to him as I continued to stare at the sky. I couldn't help but be distracted when Draco pulled out two bottles of Fire Whiskey, along with some wine glasses. 

"Wine glasses and Firewhiskey don't really go together don't you think? And won't your parents notice they're missing along with their son and a girl who happens to be the same age as him?" I asked suspiciously, taking one of the wine glasses and pouring myself a bit of Firewhiskey. What, I wasn't about to turn down alcohol for logic?

"You know Tanin, Mother thinks we've gone to bed, and father is too wasted to notice anything missing." He said disregarding his wine glass and drinking straight from his bottle of Firewhiskey.

I shook my head laughing and looked back up at the sky. I sighed thinking about the nights back at Severus' house, where the only thing that would calm me was looking at the stars. There was a cluster of stars in particular I looked at the most. They were rarely there, but I always seemed to find comfort in them.

"Draco?" I asked turning to look at him. 

He hummed a response as he looked at me curiously. 

"You know about stars right?" I asked taking a sip of whiskey. 

"Of course I do, I know about everything. Don't you remember that I'm smart?" He said smugly. 

"Shrink your ego for me will you?" I asked. He nodded his head and waited for me to continue. I pointed my finger to the cluster of stars that always drew my attention "Do you know those stars?" 

Draco raised his eyebrows as he scanned the sky. He looked quite handsome under the moonlight. I wouldn't tell him that, I don't want to continue to inflate his ego. He soon started to chuckle to himself a bit. 

"Why are you laughing Draco?" I said putting down my wine glass and crossing my arms. He took my hand and pointed with it at the cluster.

"You mean that cluster?" He asked amusingly. 

"Yes, that one." I said angrily, pulling my hand away. 

"It's a constellation." He said calmly, looking deeply at it.

"What's it called?"

He shook his head with a small smirk and looked at me "Draco, it's the constellation Draco." 

"Oh..." I said, feeling myself blush. 

He pointed his hand once again at the constellation. "You see the brightest star in the constellation?" 

"Yes." I said looking back towards the sky. 

"Want to know it's name?" He asked suspiciously. 

"Sure I guess" 

Draco moved closer to me. Our eyes locked on each other, studying the color of his eyes, I lost my train of thought, I forgot about the cold that was surrounding me, I forgot about the wine glass filled with whiskey, all I could think about was him. His face was close to mine again. I wanted him to kiss me again. I hate myself for it, but I really want him to.

"The brightest star is named Eltanin Gamma" He whispered in my ear. 

I was named after a star. The brightest star in the Draco constellation, and no one told me. My parents never cared to mention it. All I could do was widen my eyes in disbelief. 

"Well...what a coincidence huh?" I said awkwardly reaching for the bottle of Whiskey to pour myself some more in my glass.

Draco placed his hand on mine and removed the wine glass from my hand. I looked at him curiously when he set the glass down and cupped my face with his hand. Within a few heartbeats, his lips were pressed against mine for the third time tonight. I melted into his touch. 

I could easily taste the Firewhiskey on his mouth which meant he could probably taste it on mine too. His hand moved from my face to my hair, slowly undoing the messy bun I had going on. As I felt my hair start to cascade around my shoulder and back, Draco shifted his weight. He moved his hand that he had been propping himself up with and put it on lower back, pulling me closer to him. Both my hands were moving up and down his chest.

We shifted once more, this time draco laid me down on the roof, his upper body now directly over mine. My hands were running through his hair aimlessly. I could stay in this moment forever. Soon the kiss broke apart and Draco moved back, but still hovered over me. 

I felt nervous now by the way he was looking at me. His cheeks were pink either from the cold air or the kiss. I couldn't help myself but smile at his handsome face staring down at mine. He was perfect. He was also a prick, but I'll let the confrontation slide.

"We can't do this Tanin" Draco said, breaking the silence. 

"Why?" I asked too quickly.

"So many reasons, Tanin" He said, moving to lay down next to me. 

I knew this was bad. I'm currently on a mission helping the Order. Draco is the son of a Death Eater, and I can't help but think that Draco knows, and that he probably is one or will be one soon. We'll both be betraying many people if we let whatever is happening happen. I just can't help myself. I need Draco. 

I layed closer to him and put my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat grow rapidly as he wrapped his arms protectively around me. His body heat was keeping me warm against the cold winds from the roof. 

"But there are probably more reasons why we should, right?" I asked quietly, hoping he wanted this as much as I did. 

He let out a small laugh and placed a small kiss on the top of my head. "This is serious Tanin, more than you think. I want this, I swear, but I can't think of hurting you."

"But Draco, you purposefully hurt me all the time, why is it different now?" 

"Those times I was hurting you were on purpose so you'd stay away from me. I just didn't want you to get close to me, and have you accidentally get hurt."

"Well stop it cause I'm not going to get hurt." I said sincerely, putting my hand on his chest.

I could see he was thinking about it hard. "Do you actually want to be my girlfriend Tanin? I've never seriously dated anyone before, and I mean it's a really bad idea having you close to me" He said moving his hand over mine.

I nodded quickly "Yes Draco, I want to be your girlfriend, but I'm not going to lay here and beg you about it."

"I know you won't," he said leaning closer to me "That's why I'm asking you Tanin to be my girlfriend?"

I let myself smile at him before letting out a small yes. As the sound of the 's' left my mouth, Draco's lips crashed against mine. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Draco and I were finally together. It felt right, it felt perfect. I didn't know how much I liked him till now. I always craved his attention and his touch, but never comprehend that I might've liked him. 

We laid together a bit longer and finished both bottles of Fire Whiskey before Draco suggested we go to bed. He held my hand as we sneaked around the manor, making sure not to run into Narcissa or Lucius. When we finally made it to our wing, Draco didn't drop my hand, but pulled me into his room with him. 

"Draco stop it" I giggled as he playfully planted kisses all over my face. 

He pulled back and looked at me deeply "Sorry, I'm just making up for lost time"

I kept laughing till my voice hitched when his hand was grazing over my lower back, where my large scar was. I knew the glamour charm had probably worn off, so it is most likely visible. 

"What's wrong? Do you feel uncomfortable? I'm sorry, I-I can back off, just tell me to back off-" Draco said, pulling away from me completely, trying to straighten himself out. 

"No Draco, you're okay, I just, my scar... you kinda touched it, which is fine, it's just I forgot about it, and now you can see it and stuff. Sorry it's dumb, I should probably go to bed." I rambled pushing past him, walking to the part of the wall that connects to my room via a bookshelf. 

Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him while moving us both to his full length mirror. We stood there for a few seconds, staring at each other through the mirror. We did look good together. My blacker than ink black hair compliments his platinum hair. Our equally pale skin evens out the vibrant hair color differences. His grey eyes match perfectly with my blue. It also helps that the outfits Narcissa coordinated for us really ties the whole couple look together. I felt myself smile a small bit before Draco turned me around, my back to the mirror. 

"Have you seen the scar?" He asked softly.

"Not really, I haven't really looked, I kinda stopped looking at my body in mirrors unnecessarily since the final challenge." I answered with a hint of embarrassment. 

"Well, is it okay if I see it?" He asked cautiously, but still with his kind voice. 

"I don't know," I said nervously. I can barely look at it myself, now the boy I like is wanting to see the evidence of my challenges. The scars were ugly reminders of what I helped contribute to. I helped bring Voldemort back.

"I won't look anywhere else, I promise. Trust me?" He asked, pushing hair from my back to around my shoulder. 

"Ok..." I breathed out softly as he started to move the back of my dress over. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to his face when he looked at the ugly mark. I waited for some type of reaction. I knew he wouldn't be able to see the whole scar without removing my dress, but I don't think we're at that stage yet where I'd want him to see me so vulnerable. There was still no reaction, just him lightly tracing the area my scar was in on my back. 

I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked curiously up at his face. I was expecting disgust or something negative, but when I looked up at him, he looked peaceful. His eyes weren't dark, they were rather calm. He was studying the scar intently through the mirror. He caught me staring at him and smirked. 

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He asked looking down at me. 

I blushed and looked away as a smile crept onto my face. 

"I'm serious Tanin, you're beautiful." He said, pulling me closer to him. "Let's go to bed yeah?" He asked, taking my hands and leading me over to his dresser. I followed behind him still being aw-struck about what had happened tonight. 

He let go of my hand to rummage through his drawer. He pulled out two t-shirts and two pairs of boxers. He handed me one of each.

"I'll turn around," He said as he faced towards the wall. 

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I let my dress slide down to the floor as I quickly changed into the t-shirt and boxers. 

"Done," I said, turning back around finding Draco still staring purposefully at the wall. 

"Well you turn around now" He instructed, waiting for me to move. After standing there for a little his eyes widened seriously. I let out a laugh and a small 'sorry' and turned around. I wasn't actually going to watch him change, I just wanted to see how he'd react. I couldn't help but be curious, and maybe a little alcohol helps with the curiosity. 

The tap on my shoulder let me know that I could turn back around. It was nice seeing Draco again in his pajamas and his hair a bit messy like it was in fourth year. He took my hand and let me to his bed. The only time I've been in Draco's bed was when I first arrived at the Manor and when I got tipsy after the Yule Ball. Now there was a whole different meaning. I went to the side I normally would sleep on and I saw him laugh at my habit. 

As we both got comfortable under the covers I realized I hadn't taken any of my potions. It was okay though because Draco's arms were now wrapping around my body pulling me as close as humanly possible to him. Our legs tangled as we settled for the night. 

"Thank you Draco" I said in a whispered hush as I felt my eyes start to flutter closed. Before I fully drifted to sleep Draco gave my body a squeeze of acknowledgement. This was the first night in almost two years I was able to sleep without a drop of any potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	37. Chapter 37: Holidays at the Manor PT.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quick a/n I just wanted to say like before I know many things don't match with the books or movies. I just used details from them to fit within my own story.
> 
> I want to point out instead of Draco being born on June 5th, I'm going to make it October 5th because I would like him to be older and already be 17.
> 
> Eltanin's birthday will be January 20th. Therefore right now in the story she is 16. I hope this clears up some possible things in the future about age and such. I really don't like adding a/ns but I will add them if I need to explain things.
> 
> I thrive off feedback so please do not hesitate to express your feelings about something. Positive and/or constructive are all helpful.
> 
> Get ready for the next chapter because it's a LONG one
> 
> Love you all,  
> -bruh  
> *

***Tanins POV***

As I stared curiously over at the boy holding me, I couldn't help but notice how relaxed he was. His normally angry looking face, peacefully sleeping. His forehead and eyebrows completely relaxed. I was tempted to run my hand over his cheek and through his hair, craving for the silky strands of blond, but I decided against it not wanting to wake his sleep. 

His eyes soon fluttered open and looked at me "If you take a picture it will last longer" he said, smirking at me. Merlin, his morning voice, I had forgotten how soothing it is to hear. 

I blushed and looked away "Oh shut up" 

He ran his fingers through my hair and then down to my cheek before he planted a small, delicate, but passionate kiss on my lips. Flustered by the affection I hadn't even noticed he pulled back. A smile crept onto my face.

"I wish we could stay here forever" He sighed pulling me to his chest. I nodded my head in agreement. My eyes started to flutter shut again till a throat clearing broke the heavenly moment. 

"Well isn't it too bad you both can't stay there forever" Narcissa said rising from her seat at the lounge. I immediately moved away from Draco awkwardly avoiding eye contact with anyone. 

"Mother what are you doing-" Draco said pushing himself up in bed angrily staring down Narcissa. 

'Oh well I wished to speak with Eltanin about the ball last night, but I simply could not find her in her room, then I had only one other idea where she'd be, and I assumed correctly." She smirked, eyeing the two of us. I used to think Draco got the smirk from Lucius, but I was truly wrong. His smirk was all Narcissa's influence.

"Mum you can't just come into my room like that" Draco sneered standing up out of the bed. 

"But I can Draco, and I will. We will discuss this another time because I have more important matters to discuss-" She moved to the bay window and sat on the day bench in front of it before she continued speaking "- These next few weeks will be very stressful for Lucius and I, and I hope you two will start to listen better to our instructions. If you start to fail to listen properly there will be consequences." 

"Why are you telling us this? We always listen" Draco said crossing his arms, annoyed that his perfect morning is now officially ruined. 

"Sure you may listen, but you don't  _ listen _ . You two always seem to never follow instructions exactly as given. Ever since you met each other, you always have a little bit of mischief, and we can't have that anymore. Don't think I forgot about that time in the kitchen." Narcissa said, raising her eyebrow at us.

We were around nine years old when we were both instructed to go to the kitchen to wait for our parents instead of the piano room because Mora was busy with dinner and it was easier for her to keep an eye on us there. After reading random newspapers on the table and eating a few snacks, Draco and I had gotten a bit restless. We saw the door Mora kept going in and out of knowing that's where the house elves kitchen was. We both hadn't been anywhere the house elves went to. 

Eagerly Draco and I had pushed through the door to be greeted with a large kitchen filled with pots and pans. Mora was rushing around preparing various meals while other random house elves helped as sous chefs. After we stood there in amazement a squeak from a house elf brought us back. Mora had turned around with a large pot of stew when she noticed us. In such a panic she had dropped the pot, sending the stew all over the busy kitchen. She ran to us and attempted to send us out, but we thought running from her would be a better idea.

If we got caught, we knew we'd be horribly punished, so we ran. We ran all over the kitchen, ducking through tables, jumping over random chairs. We startled some of the other house elves so much they completely froze on spot ruining more meals. 

Our parents rushed in after hearing all the havoc and found a group of terrified elves and two children covered in multiple types of food. We never heard the end of it. For a week after they made Draco and I wait separately in hopes when we were allowed to wait together again, we'd be better behaved. Little did they know that only made us more rambunctious. 

"Mum stop bringing that up,we're not nine anymore. We can handle ourselves." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I sure hope you can" Narcissa moving towards her door. She turned around with hesitant eyes looking between us. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "You're both needed downstairs in ten minutes, hurry up and collect yourselves." And with that she left.

Somethings wrong, very wrong. Narcissa is usually not so stern, nor is she ever so demanding of us to listen. I always knew deep down, even as a child, that she liked our little gags we'd pull, but she'd never admit it. 

I looked over at Draco who was studying the floor, lost in thought. 

"Why is she acting weird?" I asked getting out of bed and walking up to him. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. 

"I wish I could tell you Tanin, but not yet" He gave me a kiss on the forehead before going to the bathroom to shower. 

After we were both done getting dressed, we walked down to the drawing room in hopes of some relaxing alone time. We walked hand and hand in the hallway, not worrying about anyone seeing since we assumed Narcissa and Lucius were working away in one of the dining rooms. And it seems Narcissa already knew of the relationship, so we wouldn't have been surprised if she told Lucius.

As we neared closer to the main entrance of the manor, familiar voices started to boom around the halls. We both looked at each other and nodded. Turning around heading for the library, two angry hands grabbed hold of our shoulders and moved us back to the entrance. I knew right away it was Lucius who had grabbed a hold of us. Whenever he'd scold us when we were younger, he'd always hold us firmly on the shoulders, just like he's doing now. 

"Don't be rude, you two, we have guests" He whispered in between our ears before swatting our hands from each other so we're no longer holding hands. 

In the entrance halls was a bundle of families. The Notts, The Zabinis, The Flints, The Goyles, and The Crabbes. So much for a relaxing day. 

After greeting the boys I met all their parents properly. As usually to many pureblood families, the Notts, and the Flints were very uptight looking. Not to mention Mr. Goyle who didn't even bat an eye at me. Which I found quite shocking, he must not know I'm a pureblood. Mrs. Zabini kept chatting to me about how wonderful I looked last night, and how grateful she was that Zabini and I were so close. Once the mingling between everyone was over, the parents sent us away to the drawing room, instructing us not to leave. 

Before fully leaving Narcissa pulled me to the side "I'm serious Eltanin, make sure everyone stays relaxed and doesn't try anything. I hope having all your friends here will make this all more comfortable" she said before leaving without a reply. 

Draco waited for me as I talked to his mum. He held his hand out to lead me to the drawing room. The boys were already seated and chatting amongst themselves. Right before we were about to enter, Draco pulled me into a corner right next to the entrance of the drawing room, pulling me into a passionate kiss. 

When he pulled away I looked at him questioningly "I won't be able to do that for a while, so using my time wisely" he smirked.

As we entered the room I sat on the couch in between Flint and Zabini. Draco sat in his own chair by the fireplace. 

"So you two going to tell us why you were holding hands?" Nott said leaning forward in his chair. 

I felt my face rush red, and my breath stopped. Shit. How did they see? With my mouth agape I looked over at Draco, who had a way calmer demeanor but still looked shocked. 

I started to slightly shake my head when Zabini laughed "Cut the shit Jackson, we saw Lucius break your hands apart, so what's going on?" 

Draco did ask me to be his girlfriend last night, and I did say yes, but I felt it was too soon to say anything to the boys. It was all still new, even to us. 

I looked over at Draco again, I think he was thinking the same thing as me as he said "Nothing, we don't know what you lot are talking about" 

Flint huffed next to me and put his hand on my knee. Usually I wouldn't care, knowing it's just Flint's nature, but now it felt wrong. Draco stiffened, glaring angrily at Flint. So much for acting like nothing was happening. 

"Ha! I knew it!" Zabini yelled, pointing at Draco's angrily gaze. "You two are shagging aren't you!?"

"What?! No! That's ridiculous, we aren't shagging" I said pushing Flint's hand off my knee. 

"Well somethings up so spill" Flint said moving his hand for my knee again. Draco quickly noticed this gesture and shot up out of the chair.

"Oi! You fancy Jackson!" Flint said pointing at Draco. I felt myself instantly blush. Flint turned and saw my expression, he grew even more surprised. "Bloody hell, and you fancy him too!"

"Fine! We fancy each other, now leave it alone!" Draco grunted as he sat back down in the chair. 

"Uh no, the conversation has just started" Nott said, cleaning his camera. "Are you two together now?" He asked, glancing up.

"Well yeah I guess we are..." I said nervously staring down into my lap. 

"Ugh finally, now we don't have to notice the awkward tension between you two anymore" Crabbe said, throwing his hands in the air before resting back in his chair. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"So that's all you lot have to say about it" I said suspiciously looking at the group.

"I guess, as long as you keep the snogging in front of us to a minimum, it should be okay. Even though Malfoy is going against his own rules." Zabini said, smirking. 

"What rules?" I asked glancing over at Draco who was annoyingly pinching the bridge of his nose. 

All the boys started chuckling when Goyle moved closer to me and said "When you first came to school in fourth year, after our train ride, Malfoy set out a bit of rules for us about you"

"And what were they?" I asked, raising my brow at Draco. 

"The first rule was that we befriend you and make sure you're comfortable and never lonely-" Crabbe said. Draco really made it a rule for them to be my friend. I grew a frown but Crabbe continued. "- That wasn't very hard considering we were all already wanting to be your friend. Much like the second rule to protect you. The third rule was of course, that none of us were to date you or do anything with you."

"Well Flint broke that rule a lot" I said nudging Flint to my side. 

"Yeah, and I get shit for it too," Flint said, narrowing his eyes at Draco.

I let out a small laugh "Why, what does he do?"

"He makes Parkinson go after me" Flint said shaking his head. 

Everyone burst out laughing, of course the punishment is Parkinson.

"Well I hope you lot don't send Parkinson after him now that we're together, even though he's breaking his own rules" I said jokingly. "So we're all good with this then, we can get past it and you lot won't annoy us about it?" 

"Well don't give us reasons to," Zabini said, smirking. 

"So no snogging infront of you lot?" Draco pouted. I sent a death glare and he let out a chuckle "Fine, so snogging in front of them."

"But don't forget to stay safe," Nott said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Bloody hell" I said rolling my eyes while the boys snickered around me. Soon Nott got up and pulled me off the couch. He then pushed me down so I was sitting across Draco's lap. I blushed instantly. 

"Okay now pose for the photo. This is a really big deal, I'm sure your children will want to see the day that you two finally told us you had feelings for each other" Nott squealed adjusting his camera.

"Hey slow down a bit, we haven't even shagged" Draco said instantly. I hit him playfully on the chest. 

"I think it's best we keep things like that private though Draco" I said widening my eyes hoping he'd catch the hint that I don't want the guys knowing about our personal life. 

"Ya sure whatever, pose please" Nott said impatiently rolling his eyes. 

Sighing, I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer to me. He had his arms around my waist as he smirked towards the camera. During the photo we both couldn't help but laugh at how unnatural this was for us and the looks on the other boys faces with how comfortable we were together. 

We spent half the day in the drawing room. We all talked about the usual things like quidditch and school. Zabini tried to bring up the subject of why they were all at the manor along with their parents. Draco was quick to turn that conversation down and move on. It made me curious but I knew I could probably ask him about it later. 

Narcissa walked into the room a bit rushed. She looked at Draco and nodded holding eye contact with him. I looked at him curiously but he soon led me off his lap to stand up. The boys followed his action. Zabini took in a deep breath and walked towards the door followed by the others. I went to go with them but Draco held me arm to keep me in place. 

"Draco what's going-" I began to ask before being interrupted.

"I need you to listen to me Tanin, when I leave you need to go straight back to my room and lock yourself in there. I don't care about anything that happens, you need to stay in my room." Draco said, staring deeply and urgently into my eyes. 

"What? You're scaring me, tell me what's happening!" I said pleadingly.

Draco shook his head "I can't say right now Tanin just please listen to me. Go straight to my room and lock the door till I'm back. Okay?" He asked.

I nodded my head not being able to find words. Draco has never been so panicked before. 

  
  


"I need a verbal answer."

"Yes" I said softly.

He pulled me into a tight embrace. I held him tightly worrying about what was going on. He pulled back and kissed me passionately. Before I could even say goodbye he was gone through the door. I listened to his instructions and went straight to his room and locked the door. 

Assuming I'd spend the rest of the day there I changed into my pajamas, which is now Draco's t-shirt and boxers. I curled up in his bed not being able to take a nap. I couldn't help but think about Narcissa and Draco's eyes when looking at each other in the drawing room. The fear they held in them. 

I occupied a lot of my time thinking about Draco and the boys. I don't know if the boys are safe either. Shit. I wonder if I should report this stuff to Severus. I still don't have enough evidence that it relates to the Dark Lord or anything, but it is very suspicious. Even if it does connect to the Dark Lord, should I tell Severus about it. I don't know what the Order would do if they found something out about the Malfoy family, practically the only family I have left. 

I found a random book on the side table and started to read it. It was not very intriguing, but I wasn't so focused on it either. I ended up giving up on the book and just laying on the bed staring at the ceiling waiting for Draco to return.

***Draco's POV***

Merlin she's perfect. Everything about Tanin is perfect, and my life is about to ruin it. My thoughts were only about Tanin as we walked down the hallway that led to the large dining room. 

Upon entering all our parents were seated at the table, each staring blankly ahead. Seated quietly at the head of the table was no other than the Dark Lord himself, petting Nagini whose head was next to his. He waited for us all to sit before speaking. 

"Glad to see you here boys...I would've thought one of you would try to escape" He said laughing. Everyone laughed with him to make sure he does not grow angry. This was only my second time meeting with the Dark Lord. The first time was on my birthday after fifth year. He insisted on meeting the heir of the Malfoy family.

"Young Malfoy, you carry yourself differently today, why is that?" He asked, staring me down with his snake-like eyes.

I tried to hold a gaze with him as I answered "My Lord, nothing has changed I assure you" 

"I see." Voldemort turned his head away from me and started to the group "After continuing my research on the girl and Potter, it seems I may have a use for the girl after all-"

The girl? What girl? I know he's been crazy about Potter since the day he killed his parents, but I don't understand how anyone else relates to Voldemort. 

"-She seems to have a connection to me, much like Potter's but hers is different. I need her. I have not yet decided who will be brought with this task, but I do think it's time to mention who I think will be joining the Death Eater regime. Young Draco will be the first to join, he needs to pick up the slack his parents keep leaving behind-"

No. Mother said he wouldn't pick me. She surely thought he'd pick Zabini because the Zabini family lacks his father. I can't become a death eater and keep Tanin safe. Shit. 

"I have more research to do about the girl and I will be back with the rest of the death eaters on boxing day to fully initiate Draco. Congrats young boy, I expect only success from you."

Then he vanished along with Nagini. Everyone sat in silence for a long time. I couldn't breath. I don't know who the girl is that he was referencing but I have a gut feeling that it's Tanin. If he needs her as he does Potter, that means he wants her dead. I can't have her die. Whether I like it or not I rely on Tanin. Everything she does gives me a light of hope for the future, and I can't have anything interfere with that. 

Yet I might have to be the thing to interfere with that. I need to get her out of the house, away from death eaters. I don't want to send her away, but I have to. I felt like I was about to throw up when I shot up out of my chair and bolted towards my room. My parents called after me but I didn't care. I needed to get to Tanin.

When I entered my room I found Tanin curled on the bed staring at sheets deep in thought. Without thinking I ran straight to the bed, jumping in right beside her, pulling her into my chest. 

"Draco where were you? What's going on?" She said pushing away from me. I only pulled her tighter into me. 

"Shhh please Tanin, just let me hold you and be with you for a bit please" I begged into her silky hair. She nodded against me and I led us to lay down on the bed. 

I loved the feeling of her body against me. Her little breaths that tickled my skin. Her soft hair that felt like silk between my fingers. Don't even get me started on her eyes. These little things are the things that help remind myself that yes, she is real, and now she is mine. I don't know how long we laid there in silence, but the moment was soon broken when my mother barged in.

"Draco! Don't you  _ ever _ disrespect us like that again!" She yelled as she stormed to the bed. 

Ignoring her I sat up and looked into Tanin's blue eyes "Start packing you need to leave" 

"I am not leaving, at least till someone tells me what the hell is happening!" She said pushing herself closer to the wall against the bed, but she still held onto my hands tightly. 

I was about to instruct her again, but was interrupted by my mum "That is right Eltanin, you are staying for right now. If you would please go to your room now, I would like a word alone with my son." 

Tanin reluctantly left the room through the bookcase, leaving my mother and I alone. 

"Mum-"

"I know." She sighed. "I know we can't keep her here, but we can't just send her away. We will send her away in the morning of boxing day. It will be too suspicious to send her away right now. You will need to get her to write to the Weasley family and ask them to take her in till you need to return to Hogwarts."

"I don't know how you expect me to get her to do that without telling her why" I said moving off the bed and pacing around the room. "I can't lie to her mum, not now, not ever."

"In order to keep her safe you might just have to Draco, now is not the time to worry about you two's relationship." She said crossing her arms.

"Mother, everything I know is my relationship with Tanin, I'm not going to ruin that-"

"Even if that means her death?" 

I stopped. I'm being selfish. I'm not thinking about Tanin, I'm thinking about myself. I know I need her, but does she even need me. I like to think she does. She doesn't need her potions when she's with me. But would I rather her dead or on potions and hating me. Definitely not dead. 

"Fine, I'll tell her that we had a last minute family emergency she can't attend. I'll say it's about an uncle or something." I grunted spinning on my heels to walk towards the bookcase door. I stopped when my mother spoke.

"I hope you understand I'm sorry Draco, I never wanted any of this for you, or even Eltanin." She said choking back a sob before she hurried out the door. She never did let me see her cry.

***Tanins POV***

Leading up to Christmas was dreadful knowing that I would just have to leave the morning after. Draco said his uncle Regulus had gotten very sick and needed Narcissa to assist him, causing her to bring the rest of the family. 

I didn't believe it for a second till Narcissa confirmed sadly as she talked about Regulus. She must care greatly for her brother, she almost seemed like she was going to cry about him being sick. 

" _ Dracooooo _ " I whispered sang into his sleeping face. 

He grunted before reluctantly opening one of his bullet grey eyes. I kissed him lightly "Happy Christmas you git" I smiled at him.

"Happy Christmas" he said rolling over on his back pulling me on top of him. "Let me guess, you're a Christmas person and purposefully wake up annoyingly early to open gifts?" he asked.

"Of course I am, now get up" I said trying to push off his muscular chest but he pulled me back, having my face hover over his. 

"Let's make a deal Tanin," He said smirking "If you snog me for a bit, I'll get up, and if you don't I am going right back to sleep and you will have to wait hours till I am fully awake to open presents"

I sighed "Well it seems for me the first option is just a win win situation" I said leaning down and passionately kissing him. 

We snogged for a while before Draco started to become too passionate. I had to pull away and end it before it led to other things too sinful for a Christmas morning. 

We had sent Mora upstairs to get Narcissa and Lucius out of bed. She warned us before their arrival that Lucius was a bit frustrated with his rude awakening. Draco and I were passing back and forth an apple each taking bites of it. 

"Draco stop taking such big bites, I thought we were sharing" I giggled pulling the apple away from him so I could take another bite. 

"Uh no no little lady, you thought it would be a good idea for us to share since you don't like eating the whole apple." He said waving his finger disapprovingly towards me, edging closer. 

"Well I didn't know you would be taking such big bites meanie" I said, scooching my back up against the arm rest, moving the apples towards my mouth. Draco stopped my arm before the apple reached my mouth. He leaned over my body.

"Meanie? I think it's safe to say I'm being fairly nice considering I'm sharing," He said laying over me on the couch "And I'm not known to share" 

He leaned in and started kissing me. I don't know when it happened but I soon dropped the apple on the coffee table before wrapping my arms around Draco's neck and pulling him closer to me. I relished in his touch. The taste of apple was still very prominent on both our lips, but it only added to the sweetness of the kiss. 

Draco soon left my lips and started to kiss my jaw, planting open kisses down my neck. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp at the action. 

I opened my eyes in hopes of finding Draco's but I found a flustered pair of blue eyes, standing just beyond the couch. The same couch that Draco is currently laying on top of me, kissing my neck. 

"Salazar," I said, trying to move out from under Draco. 

He hadn't noticed the nerves from my body yet as he said "I would rather you call me  _ ‘Draco’ _ instead of  _ 'Salazar' _ when we're intimate, but I mean if that turns you on that's fine too I guess" 

"Merlin Draco!" Narcissa yelled from the entrance. 

I had never seen Draco move from one spot to another so fast. In a matter of a second he was on his feet staring at the doorway where both his parents stood watching us with horror filled eyes. He started to stutter some lame excuse before Lucius opened his mouth "Don't even bother Draco we're not blind. Sit back down." 

Draco followed his orders and sat down on the couch the opposite side of me. I sat up trying to fix my dishevelled hair and shirt. 

"There will be none of that anymore between you two. I felt that should've been a given rule. I also now expect you to sleep in your own room tonight Eltanin." Lucius said sternly sitting in his seat while Narcisssa went to sit in her near the fireplace. I nodded in agreement before saying "Yes sir, sorry this won't happen again."

"Good," Lucius said, smirking. He looked over at Draco who had his eyes glued to the floor. Lucius rolled his eyes at his son. "Now why is it I was woken up so early? I doubt it was to see you two snog." 

I blushed as Draco quietly snicker to himself. "I was hoping we could do christmas gifts before breakfast, that's what my family always did" I said trying to hold back any pain I was feeling about my parents. It must have been noticeable as Draco pulled my hand into his and held it tightly while Narcissa gave me a pitiful look. 

"Of course dear, today won't be easy for you" Narcissa said understandingly.

I smiled as Lucius huffed but didn't say anything. 

We soon started exchanging gifts. I had gotten Narcissa a locket similar to the ones the Weasley's had given me that held a picture of Draco and a picture of Lucius. She thanked me graciously for it and asked me to find a photo of Draco and I so I may be with Draco in the locket. I felt my eyes prick at the request. I obviously meant a greater deal to Narcissa than I thought. 

I gave Lucius a pocket watch that had his initials engraved on it. It looks extremely classy. If it weren't for me hearing his conversation about him complaining that he broke his pocket watch, I wouldn't have had any idea what to get him. 

I waited anxiously for Draco to open the gift I had gotten him. I had gotten him a thick band silver ring that had his initials engraved on the inside and a snake engraved on the outside. When Draco opened it I thought he hated it with how little words he said. It was until he pulled me into a kiss that I realized he actually liked it. Our kiss ended very quickly with a grunt from Lucius. 

"Tanin this is amazing, thank you" He said with a soft smile that Draco only gives to me. He put it on his middle finger on his right hand, next to the one of his black jeweled rings on his pointer finger. 

Draco got Narcissa a new pair of earrings to wear since she lost her favorite pair a few months ago while we were away at school. He got his father new shoes that were made of dragon hyde. Lucius seemed very pleased with the choice of shoes. Draco had received many clothes from Narcissa while Lucius said Draco already knew he'd be receiving the gift from him tomorrow night. I tried to ask Draco what he meant, but he quickly pushed the conversation away.

"Your turn Tanin," Draco said, pushing a small box into my hands.

I looked curiously at it before he urged me to just open it. Once I did I met eyes with a beautiful silver chain with small delicate beads of different shades of blue dangling from it. 

"It's an ankle bracelet," Draco explained, taking it out of the box to show me the anklet better. "It's an heirloom through the family-"

"Draco I can't accept this, this is of far too much importance" I said trying to push the box away. 

"I agree with her," Lucuis said before taking a long sip of coffee.

" _ Father _ " Draco said, visually sending his father a warning, only to receive an eye roll from Lucius. "Tanin please I want you to have it, even though it's intended for my wife, you are extremely close to this family and I think you deserve this."

"Fine, will you put it on me?" I asked, lifting my leg. 

Once Draco finished clasping the anklet around my ankle I nervously asked "This doesn't mean we're getting married though is it?" 

"Merlin no!" Lucius cried. "You'd think I'd let him give you such an important gift with that big of a commitment?"

" _ Lucius _ ." Narcissa said, staring him down before softening her gaze towards me "What he was trying to say Eltanin is that Draco hasn't given you the main part of the heirloom yet. Yes the anklet is of great value and significance, but the part that would tie you two together is when he gives you the enchanted charm. As you can the charms are different shades of blue. When the significant other is given the charm, the charm changes to the new Malfoy's eye color. As you can see there is mine" she said gesturing towards a charm that did resemble the exact color of Narcissa's eyes. 

I found it amusing that all the charms were different shades of blue. Obviously the Malfoy men have a type.

I thank Draco with a quick peck before getting scorned by Lucius. Narcissa had gotten me a pair of earrings that were simply dangle earrings with diamonds. Lucius gave me a pair of gloves because he said he 'noticed I don't have any and that I need to start wearing a pair or my handles will crinkle.' Lucius may be weird, but he still cares, kinda. 

As Lucius gave me his speech about crusty hands, I couldn't help but glance over at Draco who had continued to eat the apple, taking smaller bites before passing it to me. 

I felt myself crack a genuine smile. This wasn't my first Christmas without my family, nor is it my first Christmas knowing my parents are dead. This is just my first Christmas with a family and not just Severus and Lily. I enjoyed their company last Christmas, but it wasn't truly celebrated since I was isolated there. 

Lucius requested my presence after dinner. He had been scolding Draco and I all day. I understand if he's not happy with Draco and I being together, but I do not enjoy him asking to speak with me alone. 

I met him on the back patio before he started to walk towards the hedges. I followed after him curiously. He had not said a word till we were out of sight from the Manor. 

"Eltanin, I have some news to share with you," He said turning around to face me. His face is blank of emotions. 

"Okay, what is it?" I asked nervously fidgeting wishing Draco was there with me. 

He started to pull up his arm sleeve on his left arm. I gasped when I became face to face with the Dark Mark on Lucuis' arm. I started to walk backwards in fear but he grabbed my arm and held me still. 

"You need to listen to me Eltanin, things are getting serious. I can't let you leave this house till I am done talking with you, understand? I can't let you go talk to Severus' right now." He said his eyes not leaving mine. 

"How- How do you know about Severus?" I asked.

"He came to me about you, I know you're helping the Order. And he understands the circumstances in which you are about to be in. Listen to me carefully," He took a deep breath before continuing "Draco is to be initiated into a death eater tomorrow night-"

I gasped. No, not Draco. The Order wouldn't be able to protect him if he wore the mark. Fuck.

"- The Dark Lord has found a connection between him and yourself. I have a gut feeling Eltanin that he needs you. The Dark Lord needs you. Draco has you. This could be good for all of us."

"So you want me to become one too?" I asked sadly looking towards the ground. 

"Yes, it will save Draco having you there. I know you think you hate the Dark Lord-" 

"I do hate him!"

"But he hasn't been the only one to do things, think about your precious Order. Your parents would still be living if the Order hadn't tried to protect them. Notice how now they are trying to protect you? You are going to find the same fate as your parents Eltanin."

"I can't just turn my back on the Order-"

"I think I forgot to let out a small detail before letting you decide. Draco will soon be given a new girl to court, one of a death eater, after he becomes one. Draco is yet to know about this minor detail, but I know how he feels about you. I can see it in his eyes and actions. Narcissa claims that you two will be together till the end, and if you agree, you would do this for Draco, even Cissy."

I gulped. My throat is dry from this information. Lucius is openly asking me to become a death eater to protect his family. I don't know why the Dark Lord wants me, but if serving him keeps Draco and I together then I'll do whatever I can to keep it that way, and to keep the Malfoys safe. 

Lucius had me promise not to tell anyone of our plan for tomorrow night. Lucius said that the Dark Lord was waiting for him as we went inside. He instructed me to go to the piano room and wait with Draco like we normally did. I guess our parents always having these meetings when we were younger make since now. 

I walked into the piano room to find Draco waiting impatiently on the piano bench. His eyes softened as he saw me enter. 

"How'd it go, he didn't tell you to break up with me or anything right?" He asked, taking my hand in his as I sat down next to him on the bench.

"It was fine, we just talked about my family, nothing big" I smiled at him trying to hide the pain I felt. In twenty four hours both Draco and I will be death eaters and he wasn't going to tell me. He was just going to send me away. Yet I can't be one to talk now that I'm holding the secret that I'm going to reveal myself to the Dark Lord tomorrow night. 

I started to chuckle to myself as I looked at the piano to clear my head. 

"What's so funny?" Draco as suspiciously. 

"Remember when you used to teach me how to play the piano all those years ago while we sat in this room for hours and days?" I asked, smiling to myself about the memories. 

"Of course I do," he said chuckling to himself "You bloody sucked at the piano" 

"Well I have something to confess," I said, glancing away. 

Draco leaned forward eagerly "And what is it?"

"Well...whenever you would teach me how to play and I would mess up... I kinda did it on purpose" I admitted. 

Draco gasped "What?! But you were awful, you couldn't have been faking that!"

"In the beginning I truly was struggling but I caught on a bit later, yet I didn't want you to stop teaching me so I kept acting like I didn't know the song" I blushed as he gaped at me. 

"I don't believe you," he said, placing his hands delicately on the piano, waiting for me to join him. 

I took a deep breath before placing my hands just next to his on the keys. Draco started a light tapping sound with his foot, exhibiting the beat of the song. He counted down from three and we started playing together. 

I struggled at some points, but I did remember the song fairly clearly. We played smoothly as the peppy piano waltz music filled the hall. Draco never told me the name of the song, but he did mention how Narcissa and Lucius had their first dance to it at their wedding. 

While playing a fairly easy part of the song, Draco pulled out his wand, giving it a wave. Soon the keys started to play the song seamlessly on their own. I gasped in shock as I removed my hands from the piano that continued to play. 

Draco then got off the bench and offered me his hand. 

"Are you asking me to dance Mr. Malfoy?" I asked in a fake posh accent.

"I am Miss Jackson, for it seems I was being a complete prick at the Holiday ball and never got to have a dance with you"

I laughed as I accepted his hand and he quickly led me around the room in a waltz to the music. It felt like all the burdens of the next day were being lifted off our shoulders as we gilded around the room. I loved his eyes. They make my heart flutter every time he looks at me, which seems to be a lot. 

When the piano stopped, so did we. I didn't want the moment to end, but we knew we had to with his parents returning soon. We spent the rest of the time in the piano room curled up in a chair holding each other. This moment defined my decision forever, I will do everything I can to keep Draco safe.

I reluctantly went to my room once Lucius dismissed us to bed. I am a bit mad at Lucius for making us sleep separate on our last night as free people before we become death eaters. Once I settled into bed I heard the bookcase squeak open. 

"Evening" Draco said peering through the door. 

"Draco we're supposed to be asleep in our own beds right now, you're going to get us in trouble" I scowl.

"Fuck it, I can't sleep, and I doubt you can either." Draco smirked walking over to the bed and pushing me over to make room. I obviously gave in right away, I didn't want to spend the night away from him. Especially not right now. 

Boxing day morning was probably one of the most dreadful mornings I've ever had. I felt guilty making Draco and Narcissa think I'm packing my bags. They even offered to help, but I was quick to turn them down. 

I was staring out the front window next to the entrance of Malfoy Manor admiring the snow covered ground when someone gently wrapped their arms around my waist. 

"Hi" I said softly, keeping my gaze on the snow.

"Hi" Draco replied. "I'm sorry you have to leave"

I was too upset to respond. I simply gave him a nod of acknowledgement and kept quiet. Draco didn't push any conversation and just kept holding me close to him, which was exactly what I needed. 

"The Carriage is here Eltanin" Lucius said entering the hall with Narcissa following behind him. 

I turned around to face Draco. His eyes full of sadness. I doubt despite the circumstances he really wanted me to leave right now. He was about to become the follower of the Dark Lord. I wish I could just hold him and tell him it'll be okay that I will be there with him. He gave me a small smile as he pulled me into a tight embrace. Before he pulled away he whispered in my ear "I'll miss you Tanin, please be safe for me"

I gave him a nod and turned towards Narcissa who was wearing the same gloomy look. She walked up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek before giving me a light, motherly hug. When she dropped her arms she looked as if she was going to say something but thought against it. She just smiled and walked away. 

Lucius gave me a small nod and said "I'll walk you out"

"No father, I can do that"

"Draco," Lucuis scowled, "I'll escort her, it'll be easier"

Lucius was right, I don't know if I could handle saying goodbye to Draco again even though this wasn't really goodbye. I ignored Draco trying to take my hand, walking towards the front door and opening it. Once I stepped outside I didn't look back. It hurt too much to see Draco and Narcissa's faces. 

I didn't continue down the front steps till I heard Lucius close the door behind us. We didn't talk as we walked down the gravel driveway till we were at the gates to the Manor. There wasn't a carriage waiting for me at the end, but I had already known that. 

When we were completely out of sight Lucius turned to me. "Remember the plan?" He asked. 

"Yes, in a few moments you will take my arm and we will disapparate to the dungeons of the Manor. There I will wait till you come and get me. I mustn't make myself known. A small while before you fetch me Mora will arrive with clothes for me to change into and instructions for my hair. I will be ready when you show up. Once I am in the room with you and the rest of the death eaters, I will not listen to anyone but the Dark Lord. No matter how much Draco resists me being there, I will ignore him till we both wear the dark mark" I replied blankly. 

Lucius stared at me for a small amount of time. I know deep down he didn't want me to do this either, but he really has no choice but to use me. "Very well then, on we go" He said, taking my arm and disapparating. 

The dungeons were scarier than I expected them to be. I was freezing automatically and conjured myself a blanket. I sat against the wall next to the bottom of the stairs that lead to the door at the top, waiting for Mora. 

Every now and then I could hear people talking. A few times I thought I could hear Draco yelling, but I chose to stop listening in case it was him. But before I could pull away from the conversation, one time I heard the possible voice of Draco say "-No, but it's ugly! It's a hideous thing to wear! She won't want me anymore when I'm marked with such a repulsive thing on my skin!-" 

So it was Draco yelling. I felt my stomach turn at the sound of hurt that he carried in voice. I wanted to tell him I'd still care for him even with the dark mark. I hope he'd still care for me once I wear it. I looked down at my pale left arm. I scanned it, trying to remember the bareness of it, before it's marked forever. 

A  _ pop _ next to me pulled me back to reality. Mora stood there with a blank expression holding a black dress in one hand and a mirror in the other. 

"Master Malfoy says these are for you, but I is very confused thinking Miss Jackson had left," Mora said, handing the dress to me. 

"Oh Mora, you know to call me Eltanin" I sighed, taking the dress from her. The dress was very classy, especially compared to anything I've worn before. It was half sleeved and had a low scoop neckline. The back was a beautiful lace illusion that would stop perfectly at the top of my hips. The bottom of the dress was flowy, not slimming like the others were. "But don't worry Mora, I don't think I'll be leaving the manor much anymore."

She nodded and said "Master Malfoy says to wear your hair in a high ponytail. Here mirror to help" She said holding the mirror in front of me. I smiled and looked into the mirror as I pulled my hair back. I never wore my hair back. I think this was one of the first times I had since maybe third year. Once it was all pulled back and neat I asked Mora to turn around as I changed. 

The dress fit perfectly as they always seem to. I wonder how Lucius had picked this dress out without the help of Narcissa. I looked down at my feet and noticed I was still wearing my black slip on shoes. 

"Mora, did Lucius give you any heels for me?" I asked nervously. Mora turned and shook her head.

"No Master Malfoy thinks it be better for Eltanin to wear flats in case she faints" She smiled at me. Faints?! Why would I faint? I guess I am receiving a mark from dark magic, that would probably cause pain. But will it really be that bad? 

Lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice Mora leave. Lucius appeared shortly after. He was in different robes than usual. He was wearing a black hooded cloak. In his hand was a death eater mask. I shuddered at the thought of having my own fairly soon. 

"Follow me and don't say a word" He said sternly walking back up the stairs. I followed with my head held high, mentally repeating to myself 'This is for the Malfoy's, your only family left'

***Draco's POV***

I was told to wait in the hall before entering one of the larger office rooms that we have at the Manor. I felt faint and nauseous just standing there knowing the Dark Lord is a room over preparing for me. How did I let my life come to this? Tanin won't want me after this, but I wouldn't blame her. 

The door opened quickly. My father stood there glaring at me. "He's ready for you, I will be back in a minute" He said, strutting down the hallway. 

I walked into the office. Every death eater was there, I could tell by the number of them standing at the edges of the room leaving the middle completely blank. It was hard to tell exactly who was who from their death eater masks. But like my Aunt Bellatrix, the hair and the way they carried themselves gave them away. 

The Dark Lord was standing at the opposite end of the room from me. He had that dumb smug look in his face. 

"Come forward" He hissed pointed to a spot in the middle of the room. I took a deep breath and walked to where he pointed. 

"We have many things to discuss Draco, but it seems we'll have to wait for when Lucius comes back," He grinned. 

"That won't be necessary my Lord'' My father said entering the room again, this time with his death eater mask on. 

"You seem to be alone?" Voldemort said, raising his voice.

"I'm right here" A soft voice said, turning around the corner. I recognized the voice right away that I didn't even need to see her to know it was Tanin. I felt my knees weaken slightly. She's not supposed to be here. Father betrayed us. Of course he did. He surely brought Tanin here to die. How could he do this after everything? I decided at that moment I would never forgive him for it. 

My eyes locked with Tanin's. It bothered me how calm she seemed. Did she know she was walking into her own grave right now? I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, she never wore her hair up. I quickly looked away as the Dark Lord started speaking. 

"Ah Miss Jackson, we meet again. Come stand next to Draco" He smiled. It was unsettling seeing him smile. 

She swallowed and walked over next to me. I looked over at her with pure anger and fear in my eyes almost as if I was saying 'What the hell are you doing here?!' She gave me a small smile and turned back to the Dark Lord. 

"Well it seems I would not have to send anyone to fetch the girl since she seems to be of refuge at the Manor. Now young girl you are probably wondering why you are here" He said moving closer to us. I wanted to grab her hand, but I will not risk it.

"Yes" She said in a low voice. She's trying to sound confident, shit. 

"You answer to the Dark Lord!" He angrly sneered while sending a hex towards her right shoulder. I flinched as she let out a small yelp. _ "Try again" _

Tanin straightened herself and said "Yes  _ my Lord _ ". I felt my body shiver as the words came out of her mouth. I would've never thought this moment would happen. I have failed to protect her. 

"Well then, it seems Wormtail had messed up the ritual of my return that wonderful day. From where your blood had been drawn and where your marked scar rests, it looks as if we are now connected. The blood from those areas are of greater value. I can't mentally connect to you like I can Potter, but it seems I can feel you. Your senses more precisely. Sadly I can truly only feel them when they are being strongly focused on. I want to run a few tests to truly find my value for you" He said pointing his wand at her. 

I wanted to move her aside and stand guard for her, but I needed to control myself. All I could do was clench my fists and hope she'll be okay. 

Voldemort conjured a small glowing orb. It was whispering things I was unable to hear. "Miss Jackson, focus your hearing on the orb and try to figure out what it is sayin" 

"Yes my Lord" She replied. She closed her eyes and I could see her thinking strongly. I don't know how she'll be able to hear it. She opened her eyes again when Voldemort made the orb disappear. 

"Seems that I was correct, I heard what you were hearing. Now, take a bite of this" The Dark Lord said conjuring a small mint candy. Tanin hesitated before she took it and took a small bite from it. "Now think about the taste" 

After a few chews Tanin swallowed. Voldemort grinned "Seems you aren't a fan of mint then. You made a bitter taste in my mouth. Now for the not so easy part" He said pointing his wand once again at Tanin " _ Crucio _ " He said smoothly. 

Tanin's knees buckled and she fell to the ground withering in pain, holding back a scream by biting her lip. She knows not to give in. Good. Voldemort stopped the curse and frowned before hitting her strongly again with the same one.She started to whimper as her head lod side to side. It hurts to watch her like this. She's endured so much. She doesn't need this. She was just getting better again. 

I couldn't hold back anymore "Stop my Lord! Please stop!" I begged kneeling down next to her limp body

"Not yet" He sneered. Within a few more seconds Voldemort let out a gasp and stopped the curse. I reached out for Tanin, holding her head in my hands, ignoring my parents glares as I started examining her. Her eyes started blinking open again as I sighed relieved she's okay. "My, my _ look at this _ , Miss Jackson please rise" Voldemort said looking between the two of us on the ground. 

I quickly helped Tanin up to her feet, her legs were weak and in order to stand she had to lean the majority of her weight against me. Voldemort shook his head, chuckling to himself before speaking "I was curious as to why Miss Jackson was at the Manor, and now it seems  _ too _ obvious. The children are  _ in love _ " 

The hall broke out into an uproar of laughter. My parents seemed to be the only ones not laughing. Tanin was glaring daggers towards the Dark Lord. I quickly nudged her urging her to stop. Why must she always be so defiant and stubborn? 

"Lucius," The Dark Lord called "Is it true that these two are together?" 

My father had stepped forward. I look at him pleadingly. "Yes my Lord" he says with a small smile. Shit. Now Tanin is really going to be a part of this, especially if she makes it out alive. 

"Very well. Miss Jackson I find our connection...fascinating, now may I ask, should I keep you alive?" The Dark Lord asked, conjuring a chair and sitting down. 

Tanin took a deep breath and gulped before answering "I think it will greatly benefit you my Lord to keep me alive. I hope to wear the dark mark along with Draco. It would be beneficial to have two death eaters inside Hogwarts instead of one. I am also aware of a part of Draco's agreement for when he receives the mark-"

What is she talking about? There wasn't an agreement at all. I can't wrap around my head that Tanin is standing here telling the Dark Lord himself that she wants the dark mark. I know she does not believe in him. The lies she is currently setting up are going to bite her in the ass later. 

"-If he is to marry, I can't help but think I would be the best option. I am a pureblood slytherin. I will also hopefully wear the dark mark, showing more of my loyalties."

Marriage? She's now adding marriage to the list of things. I know I care for Tanin and would do anything for her, but this is far too early for marriage. She's gone mad. 

"Let me confirm you are asking to become a death eater as well as marry Draco to help keep my supremacy and add to my ranks?" Voldemort asked equally as shocked as everyone else in the room besides my father. I knew he put her up to this. 

"Yes my Lord" She answered with a small, very small smile. Damnit Tanin, this really isn't the time to smile. 

"How do I know you are loyal? I thought your parents were till they ran to protect you. How do I know you won't do the same?" He asked fiddling with a ring on his finger. 

"My Lord, I was never given the opportunity to serve you, my parents cowarded away. I have my family reputation to keep a hold of and I will not let it die as people who were cowards. I am not a coward my Lord, not like my parents were" Tanin said blankly, but in the last sentence I could hear the slight bit of pain she felt while talking about her parents. Especially talking down on her parents. 

We both know her parents were not cowards. No cowards would try to run away from the Dark Lord. 

"Very good point Miss Jackson. It seems you are very bright, much like young Draco. I will happily mark the both of you tonight. Before I do so, I would like to give you a task before hand in case something happens during the ceremony-" 

Both Tanin and I gulped. My father said he had been in pain for what felt like ages when he got the Dark Mark. Rumor has it that even Fenrir Greyback passed out after ten seconds of receiving the mark. 

Voldemort proceeded to tell us our task. My heart stopped beating when he said "Kill Dumbledore". I knew being a part of a death eater mean killing people, but even if directed to do so I always expected to somehow find a way out of it. It's different now knowing that Dumbleodre is the person we're assigned to kill in order for us and my parents to live. I personally know him. Tanin personally knows him, and I know she knows him very well. 

There is no way to fake his death. Shit. We're stuck. I do know that no matter what happens in the future, I will be the one to kill Dumbledore, not Tanin. If I can't protect her from the Dark Lord then I will protect her from the pain of killing or harming someone. I will make sure she stays clean. 

I took Tanin's hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure her it will all be okay. 

"- Once she is of age I want you two to marry at once. I would like there to be a new Malfoy family as soon as possible. I'm tired of relying on your parents Draco. And once Dumbledore is dead, the fight will be easy and I will win. I think it would be a great honor for the two of you to be the first to carry a  _ child _ under my  _ supremacy _ ." Voldemort sneered. 

This wasn't the life I had planned for. This wasn't the life I had planned for Tanin. For us. I didn't want a forced marriage. I didn't want her to feel she is only needed for bearing children. She's so much more than that. I could've shielded her from this but I didn't. My father didn't. He knew exactly what he was doing letting her walk in here like this. She doesn't know she just signed her life away. 

"Are your instructions clear Eltanin and Draco?" The Dark Lord asked with an amusing smirk. 

"Yes my Lord" We said in unison. 

"Very well," He said, moving over to me "Give me your left arm Draco." I complied. He took it in his hand and jabbed his wand into my forearm. Tanin gave my hand a squeeze as the Dark Lord started to mutter some type of enchantment. I was going to try and figure out what he was mumbling but my mind was quickly distracted by the burning sensation that had started in my arm. I refused to flinch as it started. I wasn't going to let myself faint, I needed to be there for Tanin. 

Voldemort must have sensed me trying to ignore my pain as he jabbed his wand further into my arm. I closed my eyes quickly and squeezed them shut as the pain started to spread throughout my body. I refused to make a noise. 

I heard a gasp to my right and I barely opened my eyes to realize I had fallen to my knees. Tanin was still holding my hand looking for reassurance in my eyes. 

Next thing I know I'm bracing myself against the ground trying to not let the throbbing pain of my body get to me. I may have let go of Tanin's hand to stop myself from falling face first into the floor, but she stayed holding onto my arm. 

My vision was fading in and out when I noticed that I have been marked and the Dark Lord was moving over to Tanin. I saw her straighten from my place on the ground. She held her head high. I mentally smiled at how brave she was. 

I tried to get up to help hold Tanin as she received her mark but my body wouldn't move. I briefly saw her hand trembling as she gave her left arm to Voldemort, but every other part of her body was still. I felt like I was reliving the pain I had felt when Tanin's face started to scrunch from the pain. 

She shouldn't be doing this. I should've gotten her out of here the moment she revealed herself. She could've been safe. 

***Tanin's POV***

I tried to stand my ground as long as possible, but the pain was overwhelming. It felt like I was on fire, as if lava was coursing through my veins instead of blood. I don't know how Draco stayed so strong. I don't know how long I was conscious till I blacked out. Draco's marking only took about a minute or two. The moment Voldemort started it felt like an eternity. 

I kept shifting in and out of consciousness. I felt Draco holding me and saying my name at one point. I heard the Dark Lord barking orders at the onlooking death eaters. The last thing I remembered hearing were the pops of apparition that were occuring around me. Letting me know it was over. Draco and I were now death eaters.

After the darkness had engulfed me, I thought for sure I was dead. I wanted to cry and scream. I wanted Draco. Yet I couldn't do a thing. That may have been worse than the pain itself. 

When I had finally woke up it had been two days since I had been marked. I was allowed to stay in Draco's room now considering we're supposed to be getting married soon and starting a family. Even the thought of it made me nauseous. It was all happening too fast. 

I would have hoped for a peaceful awakening, but sadly I was greeted with the complete opposite. Severus and Draco were practically fuming. 

They were both furious that I willingly brought myself into this situation. After hours of welling between the two of them Draco had finally calmed down and accepted the fact we can't undo what has been done. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving to eat lunch while I stayed and continued to argue with Severus. Draco told me we'd talk more about it later when he's done collecting his thoughts. 

I have always hated arguing with people I cared about but with Severus it was hardest. He just couldn't comprehend why I did what Lucuis had asked me to do. He claims I would have been safe in the Order, but now they can't protect me because of my mark. He brought up how he has been an exception for the Order and that he would be the only one, even despite my age. 

Then he started to yell at me about how I never listen or think. That I don't fully evaluate situations. As if I wasn't angry enough he knew just how to push my buttons. He started to instruct me on how I was to lose my contacts with the Weasley family, along with the rest of the Order. Telling me to not listen to Voldemort and that he will worry about mine and Draco's task. He must have presumed me an idiot to think anyone would be safe if he were to kill Dumbledore instead of either Draco or me. 

"This is it Eltanin, you've dug your grave, now it's time you lay in it. You need to listen to me. No more Draco. No more Order. No more Dark Lord. You will remain an equal. Act as if you are following orders from either side, but not do anything. Start packing your bags, you're moving back with me till the term starts again. If war does come from this, you will leave England. I'll find somewhere for you to go. I forbid you of any contact with Draco anymore, it's led you to too much danger-"

"Enough Severus!" I yelled standing up from the spot on the bed I had been sitting waiting for him to finish his rant. "I know the choice I have made. I understand what I am doing is risky, but understand me doing this is keeping many people safe from harm. I will tell Dumbledore there still has yet to be any updates. I will continue to do what the Dark Lord says, because right now the only safety that I have ensured is that if I do what the Dark Lord says, myself, Draco, and Narcissa will be safe. Now please stop telling me what to do, you're  _ not _ my  _ father _ !" 

His face softened a bit. I immediately regretted what I had said. "I am aware Eltanin, but I hope you realize you can't run to the Weasleys anymore. I'm sure Molly and Arthur have already figured out what has happened" he said, collecting himself, making his tone back to a blank sound.

I felt my eyes prick with tears. "Do you think they'll hate me Severus? Will they  _ kill  _ me?" I asked innocently, my voice quivering.

I cared so much for the Weasleys. They have helped me so much along the way. Molly had opened me into her home and taken me in as one of her own. Now I'm a traitor whether I wanted to admit it or not. 

"I doubt that Eltanin, you know they would still protect even with the mark on your arm. Molly wouldn't let anything happen to you. But I guess you are right Eltanin, I can't tell you what to do anymore, you've made that clear. Just know I have a way out if it ever comes to it, you have a choice unlike some" Severus said putting his hand on my shoulder comforting me as tears slid down my cheeks. 

I know I put myself in a rough position. It just hurts knowing the people around me are going to hurt no matter what I did. I quickly pulled myself into Severus' chest holding onto him for dear life. He hesitantly patted my back as sobs escaped my lips. 

After a while Severus had left and Draco had returned. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," Draco said, wrapping his arms around me as he laid down next to me on the bed. 

"It's okay Draco, I'm sorry I yelled at you too" I sighed into his chest. 

After a few minutes of silence I heard Draco take a large inhale before speaking "We need to talk about the future" 

I went still in his arms. I knew what he meant about the future. I sat up and crossed my legs on the bed as he followed but kept his legs slightly bent. 

He continued on "You know I care for you Tanin, I care so so much about you. And I understand that this is all scary. I just hope you know I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and out of harm's way. I know one day I can see myself marrying you. I feel like I always have. But I never saw it as us both being seventeen. I will love to have you carry the Malfoy name, but if you truly don't want to I will find a way out of it. You won't have to do a thing. You are more than just a body that the Dark lord will use. I will follow through with the task. You will carry no more burdens-"

"Draco, stop," I said as calmly as possible, putting my hand on his. "I know you care about me, but I hope you realize that I care the same about you. I will not sit here and let you carry the burdens we're both supposed to have. I would not be able to live with myself if I do. I agree, everything is happening way too fast, but if it ensures yours and your family's safety, I will happily marry you" I said with a sad smile. 

I knew this conversation was going to be difficult, but the look in his eyes let me know we both had come to an understanding. We were both just kids who have been forced to grow up too fast. Draco pulled me into his arms where I cried into his shoulder. Somehow through my tears he has led us back under the covers and I had drifted off to sleep.

It seemed Narcissa was the only one who didn't have a grudge against my decision. Yes she was shocked at first, and worried. But she also understood my feelings, and I have never been so grateful. 

Draco and I rarely left our room anymore. Not that we didn't want to see anyone, we just felt at peace away from everything while in his room. 

When we finally emerged the day we were leaving to go back to Hogwarts for the new term, Narcissa had been thrilled to see we looked better. 

Both of us had been sickly after receiving the mark, but since we'd had some time to ourselves we slowly had gotten better, especially after accepting there's no way out of the hell we live in. 

While Draco and Lucius loaded the carriage with our trunks Narcissa pulled me aside. 

"I know this topic will not be a favorite of yours, but I think it will be best to start wedding preparations now, because I doubt there will be enough time after your birthday to create a wedding you truly enjoy." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I asked Draco if he'd like to help, but he wants everything to be your decision, he just wants you to be happy. I plan on coming to Hogsmeade every weekend for us to discuss. I will send you an owl with details on Friday. Is that alright darling?"

I returned her small smile and squeezed her hand "Yes, thank you so much Narcissa. I will always be grateful to you for what you do for me" I said while a tear escaped my eye. I hate how much I've been crying lately, especially in front of people.

She pulled me into a tight embrace and said " Of course, anything for you, and for Draco" She pulled away and looked into my eyes sternly "Please keep yourself and Draco safe. And please let Severus help you with your task" 

I gave her a small nod knowing that I intend on doing everything I can to keep ourselves safe. But I also saw in her eyes how we both knew I wouldn't accept Severus' help. 

With a final goodbye peck on the cheek from Narcissa and an awkward yet somehow comforting hug from Lucius I climbed into the carriage where Draco already sat. 

As we finally started to pull away from the manor, Draco grabbed my hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Telling me that we'd be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3


	38. Chapter 38: Stupid Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ugh I know, Another quick a/n!
> 
> I just wanted to say how some topics that will be coming up in the book now will probably be a bit more mature than my past chapters, just a small heads up because I will not be saying this every chapter after this one. Some darker themes may also be coming. 
> 
> There is some sexual content in the chapter ahead, so if that makes you uncomfortable, then you can skip that part and go to the next chapter.
> 
> Anyways love y’all,
> 
> -bruh
> 
> *

***Eltanin’s POV***

The following weeks after arriving back to Hogwarts I spent all my time either in my room, in the room of requirements working on the vanishing cabinet, or at the Three Broomsticks discussing weddings plans with Narcissa. Every Saturday was the same.

Narcissa would spread various ideas about mine and Draco's wedding. I turn down every option insisting these meetings are unnecessary considering neither Draco or I care for this wedding. Narcissa gives me the same pitiful look while taking my hand. She comforts me and reassures me that everything will be okay in the end. She then proceeds to tell me the Dark Lord's current wishes and orders to report back to the others. Then the evening ends with her giving me a comforting hug before sending me back to Hogwarts. 

Once I arrive back in the dungeons I always find the boys waiting for me in the common room. They always try to cheer me up knowing the last thing I want to do is spend my time doing whatever the Dark Lord says. 

Crabbe is the only one who doesn’t speak to me directly. I think he understands my wishes of ignoring the hell Draco and I are trapped in and continuing on with life like he normally would. After sitting listening to the boys trying to cheer me up, Draco stands taking my hand and excuses us with a “It’s getting late, I think we’re going to head to bed”.

Every now and then one of the boys (usually Zabini) will stand and pull me into an embrace for as long as Draco allows it. They never say anything during the hug, but actions speak louder than words. They are simply telling me they’re sorry. 

We always go straight to Draco’s room unless I need something specific from mine. His room has practically become our room these past weeks. I wait on his bed while he goes to his dresser to get out our pajamas which consists of one of his t-shirts and boxers. I don’t always change into the boxers because sometimes it feels more freeing to sleep without them. It usually just depends on my mood. 

We still turn around while we change. It’s not that I don’t want to see him change, I think we just do it to keep normalcy in our quick changing lives. We don’t say a word to each other till we are cuddled in his bed. 

He asks how my day went and more details about what his mother has said. Draco will continue to rub my back as I rant about my day. But usually my rants turn to tears. That’s when Draco gives his input and tries to calm me down. Sometimes he’d even let a few tears of his own slip down his cheek. 

Then after a while we fall into a deep slumber not awakening till the afternoon the next day. 

The weeks are all the same. I rarely attend class anymore, along with Draco. Not that we need to, were both smart enough to pass without lectures. But if we're not in class we’re working on that magic sucking cabinet. We weren’t even given proper instructions on how to fix it. They are really trusting a seventeen year old and a sixteen year old to figure it out.

We rarely sleep during the week either. The boys insist on helping us, but we refuse to allow them to help in something they aren’t a part of. I just make sure they agree to be there for us. That’s all I need, is for them to be there.

Draco has become more closed off as well. He spends less time with the boys unless it’s an important meeting with them. Most of his time is spent with me away from everyone else. 

He’s also become a lot more short tempered and protective of me. I didn’t realize it till he yelled at Goyle for making a joke about how tired we looked. And even the time he almost pounced on Flint for insisting I sneak off with him later. Obviously the joke was harmless, but in Draco's eyes Flint had practically snogged me in front of him. 

The other day Draco almost broke the cabinet after once again an incantation not working. Then he came up with the idea of somehow poisoning or cursing Dumbledore instead of using the dumb cabinet to lure other death eaters into the school. I told him how dangerous it was considering Dumbledore is brilliant and we have no direct way of giving him a cursed object or poisoning him. Yet somehow the bloke convinced me that we will try it after my stupid birthday aka our wedding. 

It was the last week of freedom before my birthday when our now routine schedules had changed. 

I met with Narcissa per usual, but instead of asking me about wedding decor or how I wish to dress on my “special day”. Today was different. She seemed hesitant to start talking about the wedding, which despite mine and Draco’s circumstances, she was usually beyond ecstatic. 

After ordering our food, I got a tad tired of Narcissa delaying her questions. 

“Narcissa if you don’t mind me being too abrupt but may you please tell me what is bothering you so much?” I asked from across the table. 

I expected her to be taken on guard with my snappy attitude but she seemed rather pleased I had asked. 

“Well the wedding is officially planned, I just need one last thing from you.” She said still not making eye contact with me. 

“And that is?” 

She took a deep breath, finally bringing her eyes to mine. “For the legal documents we need a guardian to sign them, and technically right now you don’t have one. Lucius and I can not sign for you if we are also signing for Draco. Now I could tell this to the Dark Lord, which then he probably would just sign it himself as your guardian,” she took my hands into hers “But Eltanin, I know this isn’t what you want. I know. I just want to at least give you the choice of at least your legal guardian. I didn’t want to assume just anybody in case you had someone in mind.”

She slid the legal documents to me before she continued. 

“Give this to whoever you want to have them sign, once they do that have them owl it to me immediately. I could always see if I can fix this”

“Cissy,” I started pulling my hand from hers, “I really appreciate you doing this, I can’t thank you enough for everything you have done. Yet let's be realistic, there is no stopping this. Draco and I are giving our lives away for everyone's protection. We can’t get out of this.” 

Narcissa didn’t say anything. She just nodded in understanding after a few minutes of thinking. 

As grateful as I was for Narcissa giving me this decision, I really didn’t need this added stress. I don’t even know where to begin on my list of “People who might consider signing me to marriage without a proper explanation”.

After troubling myself with my thoughts I glanced over to Narcissa, who continued to look rather uncomfortable. For as pale as she usually was, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this ashy. 

“So there’s more?” I asked, crossing my arms with a huff. 

She took another deep breath. “Just a bit more information for what is to happen....after you are married.”

I stilled. She seemed reluctant to speak, she was choosing her words carefully, which was probably for the best. I haven’t been in the best of moods. 

I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to continue. 

“Well...you see...I-uh” she stuttered. I have never heard Narcissa stutter before. 

“I was just curious to know if you” she cleared her throat “are on any contraceptive potion?” 

My breath hitched. Now I understood what she meant. She is trying to prepare me for what is soon to come. 

“No I’m not, not that I need to be or anything” I blushed quickly looking away. 

When I looked back at her, she seemed surely shocked. “So you two aren’t currently…”

“No, we are not” 

“Oh, really? Well then if you are and just don’t feel comfortable enough to tell me, you need to stop taking them” She sadly.

I didn’t know what to say. I knew Draco and I had to produce an heir. I just didn’t want it to happen now. Not so soon. I felt tears prick my eyes. I wasn’t ready to do this.

Narcissa quickly reached across the table again, but instead of just taking my hand, she apparated us. When I opened my eyes again we were in the publishing house in Hogsmeade. As I was about to question her she pulled my arm and started to lead me upstairs to the private housing of the publishing house. 

“Don’t worry dear, I’m very close with the owners, they won’t mind us using their chambers for this conversation. I apologize I shouldn’t have sprung it on you in public.” She said, pulling me to sit on the large fluffy couch next to her. 

I sobbed onto her shoulder. Spilling all my worries and fears. Narcissa helped the best she could, but I know the pain won’t go away. 

After about an hour, I came to the mental conclusion that I cared for Draco more than anything. He was my rock. If I were to be forced to wed and have children, I couldn’t be happier that it’s with Draco. 

When I was a child I knew I wanted to marry Draco, but I soon passed it off as a dumb childhood crush. Who would’ve known it’d actually happen and so soon at that. 

After calming down I had asked Narcissa what to expect. About everything. 

She told me the night directly after the wedding I would be given a fertility potion. A very strong fertility potion. She insisted it’s for the better because that means hopefully the less amount of time the house altogether would have with awkward knowingness. We laughed it off as a joke, ignoring the fact that if it was strong I would be pregnant very quickly. 

There will be weeks in between potions to have time for my body to react. I was at least grateful I would get some type of break. 

For the actual sex part of it, Narcissa did her best to explain what it was like. I knew how it worked and the basic information a teenager knew, but I kinda missed the part in life where you get tips and advice. 

I couldn’t be more grateful Narcissa took the time to explain things to me, despite the fact she is talking to her sons girlfriend about the sex she will soon be having with her son. 

I tried to make it as clear to Narcissa as I could, without making it awkward, that I did want to have sex with Draco, so it wouldn’t exactly be forced and horrific, but that it was just ill timing. 

Before leaving the weird chambers of the publishing house I found a picture of who I assumed were the people who lived there. 

“She looks a lot like you Cissy” I said pointing to the woman in the photo who was holding a toddler with bright purple hair (no doubt a metamorphmagus) and a man with his arms wrapped around them. 

I felt Narcissa look over my shoulder at the picture. She smiled wearily at it before giving a small nod and saying “Yes, what a coincidence how similar we actually are” then leaving. 

My time with Narcissa had run over so I was not surprised to see Draco pacing in front of the boys in the common room when I entered. 

“Where the hell have you been!” Draco yelled the second he laid eyes on me. 

I rolled my eyes. Why is he so fucking dramatic? 

“I just had to have a longer talk with your mom. So just calm down, I’m alive. Now stop wearing a hole in the floor and let's go to bed, it’s been a long night” I sighed moving past him towards the stairs. 

Once I got to the top of them I waved goodbye to the other boys while I waited for Draco to stop holding a grudge and follow me to bed. 

Draco finally stopped being tense when I cuddled down next to him. I finally felt like I could breath when he gripped his arms around me. 

We laid in silence for what felt like hours until Draco finally said something. 

“So what’s the bad news?”

I shifted to where I could look at him as I said “I mean in all honesty it’s not the worst news, just shitty circumstances.” he raised an eyebrow before I continued “You do realize  _ our _ wedding is in a week?” 

“I just thought we would’ve figured a way out of it by now” He sighed, shaking his head. 

“I’ll have to take a fertility potion” I muttered hoping he’d hear me just enough so I wouldn’t have to repeat myself. 

Draco sat up suddenly, he had gone paler than I’ve ever seen him before. 

“Dra-”

“I’m sorry, I'm so so sorry” He said pulling me into his arms on his lap. 

“It’ll be okay, we’ll be okay.” I couldn’t tell if I was trying to reassure him or myself. 

“He’s sick” Draco growled over my head. 

“Who?” I asked trying to pull back but he held me closer. 

“He-who-must-not-be-named” He responded. He didn’t say the Dark Lord. 

“Draco you can’t say things like that, especially not anymore”

“I don’t bloody care, look what he’s doing to us, look what he’s doing to you!” Draco sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

I didn’t respond, we didn’t talk for a while. 

“We need to get out of this,” Draco said sternly. 

“We can’t-” 

“What we can’t do, Tanin, is let him win. We both know war is coming, and we can’t be on his side” He sneered pulling my face to look at him. He was dead serious. 

“How Draco, we have the mark” I whispered.

He shook his head like he was shaking away my thoughts. “Potter”

“What about him?”

“Don’t be an idiot Tanin,” I frowned but I ignored the insult cause I know he’s upset “If He-who-must-not-be-named wants Potter dead, I bet Potter wants him dead too. We need to help Potter”

“Draco it’s not that easy being a spy for the Dark side and for the Order, trust me. It’s a constant battle between morals”

He looked as if he was about to respond but then stopped and stared at me. 

“How would you know?” He whispered. I could see his brain turning wheels.

I fucked up.

“Listen please,” I waited for him to show he was fully listening, when he did I continued “I used to help the Order I did from the summer from fifth year, but I dropped it when I got the mark. It was too much of a risk to continue. Severus is the only one who knows about me having the mark...please don’t be mad at me” I pleaded, this was the last thing we needed to be was mad at each other.

He took a deep breath “I’m not, but you were probably assigned to look after my family weren’t you?” 

I nodded a small yes. 

“And?”

“I never said anything obviously, I couldn’t do that to you all” I whispered. 

It was his turn to nod. “But we still need to help, I don’t even believe in his blood purity bullshit anymore, the bloke is fucking mad”

“What made you change your mind about blood purity?” I asked my curiosity peeking. 

“I read a book from the restricted section in the Manor. It talked about how magic traced, how just because muggle-borns come from muggles, they’re magic can be just as strong as me, us. Even the purest of purebloods could have a squib. I didn’t believe it at first, but I read it three more times. The source is credible, and why would my father hide it from me if it weren’t true?”

“I’m proud of you Draco for finally opening your fucking eyes” I smiled at him and he smirked back. 

“So how do you plan on convincing Potter that we should help him?” I asked bring us back to our current topic. 

He shrugged. “I don’t know, but we can’t do it right now, or anytime soon. If we get caught it’s too dangerous cause we have so much attention on us. We can’t risk it just yet, but later we’ll figure something out.”

I nodded in agreement. 

We fell silent again. 

“Your mom talked to me about sex” 

His breath hitched, eyes bulged. 

He breathed out a “Merlin, I’m sorry” 

I chuckled lightly. 

Draco and I snogged anytime we weren’t tired too. Yet we haven’t done anything more than just touching each other. We either didn’t have the time to advance, or were just too worn out. 

“You know I’m not scared to have sex with you right?” I asked hesitantly, bringing up a conversation we both tried so desperately to avoid. 

“I know, it’s just I want your first time to be fun and lighthearted, not us trying to…”

“Have a baby” I finished for him. 

He sighed tucking hair behind my ear. “Exactly” 

“Well it still can be right?” I asked nibbling on my lower lip. 

“Maybe, but won’t it just be a cloud over our heads?”

I shifted around in his lap. “Ya, I guess you’re right” 

Silence. 

“Can I be honest?”

I looked from the spot on the bed I’ve been staring at and looked into those comforting, familiar eyes. “Of course”

I could see him mentally perfecting his words before responding “As much as I hate the position we’re in right now, I just try to act like all the bad stuff doesn’t exist. I sit and act like I asked you to marry me, and that we planned the wedding of our dreams. And that we want a baby and we’re gonna be so happy to have one. I just act like the rest of it isn’t real, because then I feel happy.”

Tears pricked my eyes cause I knew the feeling. I could only nod at his confession till I decided to speak “I think that too ya know. I almost feel guilty thinking that I’ll be married to you and that we’ll have a kid, but then I remember where we are and what world we’re living in.”

He swallowed thickly. “And this world isn’t gonna last forever, I won’t let it. I can’t let  _ him _ win. You aren’t going to continue to live in that monster's world, and our child won’t either.” 

“What about your parents?”

“The only one I care about is my mother, and we know she’ll follow in any direction we chose”

Hesitantly I asked “and your father?”

He laughed with no humor. “Now he can fuck off, he put us in this position”

We fell into an understanding. We are going to make the best of this situation. 

I wanted to discuss more with him about our future plans, but I could sense he was just as tired as I was. 

We laid back down onto the bed and shifted so my head was on his chest listening to the soft beating of his heart. 

Thinking about Draco’s confession earlier kept me awake. I thought I was the only one to fantasize about us in another life, in different circumstances. Knowing I wasn’t the only one helped me feel less guilty. Maybe it was okay to imagine our lives in another if it brought us happiness. 

I tried to close my eyes on the lighthearted thought but found I couldn’t sleep. This had become a very common occurrence. 

Apparently even with Draco. 

“What’s wrong?”

I exhaled heavily “I can’t sleep”

Draco shifted, moving to get out of bed “Well neither can I”

I watched as he moved over to the bookcase he had in his room. We just started resorting to reading when we couldn’t sleep. Usually we’d stay up and talk till we fell asleep, but with current times it was hard to have calming conversations like we used to. 

Draco plucked the book we started to read from the other night and plopped back into bed besides me. 

I shifted up to the headboard while he did the same, pulling me back into his side once we were comfortable. 

He flipped open to the last page we were reading and began to read the pages aloud. Sometimes we would read in silence, but I really did enjoy listening to his soothing voice. 

I honestly have no idea what this book is about, I either forget or don’t pay attention. It’s just a buffer till I sleep.

Draco acts as if I don’t know this, but he doesn’t sleep till I do. He has never once stopped reading or closed the book till I was peacefully asleep. 

I tried to fool him tonight in hopes of him actually getting some rest, but somehow the git knew and didn’t move the book or stop reading. 

I was still trying to protest sleep when it had caught me by surprise. 

  
  


Draco and I hadn’t talked about the wedding all week. The boys kept trying to bring it up, but as you would probably guess, Draco was fast to shut it down. 

Narcissa had asked me if I wanted the boys to come to our ‘not so traditional yet traditional wedding’ in which I replied “Of course I want them to come to our wedding, but this isn’t the one I want them to attend”

It was Wednesday when Draco received an owl from his mother requesting to see him that night. She said it’d be a couple hour visit and not to fret. This obviously stressed everyone out considering Narcissa only ever requested to see me about anything. 

Draco and I argued for a couple of hours once school had ended about whether I would go work on the bloody cabinet. He insisted I don’t do it by myself because of how draining it could be of my magic. I obviously didn’t care and just wanted it to get done as soon as possible. 

But in the end I reluctantly agreed. 

With Draco gone, I decided to deal with some legal documents that had been burning a hole into my bag. 

  
  


I stood outside Severus’ door for what seemed like an eternity till I finally knocked. 

It was around 9:30 when I knocked on the door, so no wonder when Severus’ opened the door he was in his night robes. He looked as flustered as ever to see me. 

“Eltanin, what is it? Has something happened?” He said rushed, eyeing my body up and down with concern as if he’s looking for any injuries. 

I stifled a laugh and smiled “I was just hoping you had some time to discuss something important that’d I’d like to share with you.”

He eyed me cautiously before opening the door wider to let me in. I slid past him and moved the small couch he had in his small living area. 

He moved hesitantly to sit down in the very worn chair (very similar to the one in his muggle home) diagonally across from me. I pulled the documents from my bag and placed them on the table. 

Severus’ did not move to look at them but waited for me to speak.

“I want you to become my legal guardian” I said bluntly, trying to mask it with confidence as my hands fiddled in my lap.

He could easily say no, and I would totally understand. He has never been the type for kids, let alone raise one. It still confuses me to this day how he is a teacher, and that he let me live with him for over a year. 

He continued to stare at me in silence, but I knew better than to repeat myself, because right now he’s just thinking. 

He finally shifted in his seat and looked over at the papers on the table.

“If I didn’t know the circumstances, I would ask why you are asking me. You have been cared for plenty by the Malfoys, and have been shown the unprejudiced love of the Weasley, yet you ask me to become your guardian.” He sighed, meeting my eyes again. “You need me to sign for your marriage don’t you?”

I instantly shook my head vigorously “It’s not like that. Don’t make it sound like that. You cared for me equally as much as both families. And for that I will always be grateful. Yes, the Weasleys cared for me and showed me a home full of a different kind of love, but that’s not where I felt at home. They filled gaps in my heart I never knew I had, but I betrayed them and I could never forgive myself, let alone ask for them to adopt me.

“The Malfoys are the last I have of my actual family, but it’s not the same and we both know that. When I lived with you, I found peace. Severus no matter how hard you try to act like you dislike me, with both know that’s not true. When this is all said and done I hope that I could still find comfort in your home.”

I let all my feelings slip out of me without even thinking about them. Severus’ face remained impassive until he summoned a quill and started looking over the documents, signing where he needed to sign. 

I watched him in silence, when he signed the final line he finally spoke. 

“I hate I have to be the one to sign you away. You don’t deserve this, you didn’t and don’t deserve any of this”

I gave a small smile “I don’t blame you, I’m just happy it’s you doing it”

He looked me in the eye then and returned the soft smile. In moments like this he reminded me of my actual Father. I used to tell Severus that but I could tell it made him uncomfortable, but now I think he felt what I wanted to say. 

“I’ll try my best to fill the hole your parents left”

I gave a small shake to my head “You already have”

Salazar if I lose this man too I’ll Avada myself. 

  
  


The boys were all laid out over couches when I came back from Severus’ room. I was originally planning on going straight to bed to wait for Draco but I decided against it choosing to spend some time with the boys while I waited for him.

I sat down next to Nott who was once again cleaning his beloved camera. 

“Nice to see you Jackson” Zabini smirked across from me where he is laid out on the leather couch. 

“Ya finally decided you want to be with your friends again?” Goyle said looking up from his game of wizarding chess with Crabbe.

I sighed sitting up straighter so they could all see me from their seats “Guys don’t be like that, I do want to hang out with you all, it’s just I have a lot going on right now” 

Flint chuckled from the lounge chair diagonally from me “Right, our queen is getting married”

My face instantly fell “Don’t act like I have a choice in the matter Flint” 

Flint didn’t say anything else he just looked towards the ground. 

I looked around the room. All their eyes were on anything but me. I took a deep breath “What? What is it? Why are you all being weird?”

Nott of course was first to speak, probably the best I’m least likely to chew his head off. “Well it really doesn’t seem like either you or Malfoy care”

My mouth fell open “ Of course we care! How could we not?! Our privilege towards a normal life has been stripped from us!” I looked around at each of them. They all wore the same expression. Shame. ‘Good’ I thought to myself. 

“You should at least be happy that we are making the best of this shitty situation. You all really think I want to be married the day after my birthday and then expected to have a child nine months after! You can’t be serious” 

I move to get up but Nott grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. “Eltanin I’m sorry I didn’t really think about it like that. You both just never talk about it or show anything I really had no idea what to think”

All the boys muttered agreements. They all seemed genuine. I sat back on the couch next to Nott and sighed an ‘okay’. 

Crabbe was next to speak “We’ve just missed you Eltanin, we know you’ve always been close with Malfoy, but not the point of totally ignoring us”

He looked so sincere the guilt that tugged at my heart spoke out “I know guys, I’m sorry too, I should trust you all just as much”

I tried to smile but I gave up when a tear slid down my cheek. Nott moved first and pulled me into his side. I didn’t resist the motion and cried heavily onto his shoulder. I felt the couch sink down next to me with Zabini at my side. He started to rub my knee in a comforting way. I didn’t know the other boys moved closer as well until my head looked when the portrait door swung open.

Draco stood there taking in the sight before him. Nott’s arms wrapped around me with Zabini’s hand on my knee along with all the other boys shoved on the couches around us. 

We all immediately tensed with his presence. His temper has been protective of me for forever and it’s only gotten worse in the past weeks. I know he hasn’t meant to keep me from the boys but it’s just how it’s been. His anger has never been this bad before. 

I expected him to lash out at us, pull me away and lead me to the room before closing the door and leaving to go yell at the boys. But to everyone's surprise he didn’t. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Well is anyone going to tell me what’s going on before I snap for an unreasonable reason.” He said clenching and unclenching his fists. 

I don’t know what’s come over him, but I’m grateful for it. 

Flint scrambled to his feet “Jackson was crying” He said then pointing to my red and swollen face. I bit back a smile.

Draco examined my face “Why?”

I went to open my mouth and speak but Zabini then shot out of his seat next to me sputtering “We were all kinda being pricks about her deciding to sit with us-”

“-but we immediately apologized for our actions” Goyle added, joining the now standing group.

“-We didn’t mean to make her cry” Nott joined in.

“-It was an accident but then she explained her feelings happening with everything going on and we understood, but then she started crying so we didn’t know what to do” Crabbe said confidently. 

I stood after that awkwardly pushing past the group full of standing boys so I was back in Draco’s line of sight “But I’m okay now” I smiled.

“So you’re okay?” Draco asked a bit less tense from his previous comments. 

I nodded widening my smile “Ya I am, no need to kill them anymore” 

We all waited to see what Mr. Short-temper would do. His shoulders relaxed as he walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. 

“Alright then” He said, pulling back and looking at my still slightly red face “Wanna go to bed?”

I shook my head ‘no’ “I think it’d be nice to spend time here, with them, before we leave tomorrow after school”

He nodded leading me back to the others.

A lot of the conversations were held by the other boys. Draco and I sat together on one of the leather chairs, just listening to the others ramble on about nonsense. We laughed every now and then at something they’d say, but we just kept quiet.

It’s moments like this that I allow myself to forget about everything.

  
  


Draco and I spent the whole next day working on the bloody cabinet because we didn’t do anything to it yesterday. 

We didn't need to pack bags for our trip home. We would only be gone thursday night and arrive back monday morning. We also had a lot of stuff already ready for us at the Manor. I wish I had packed more of my original clothing when I had to run away from home, the majority of my closet now is mainly expensive stuff Cissy had bought me. Which is very considerate and I’m very grateful, but they will never be as comfortable as my own, original, things.

As we were getting ready to leave the common room after getting our small bags I had the sudden urge to stop. I pulled on Draco’s hand, getting him to pause with me. 

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked looking back at me confused. 

I honestly didn’t know what was wrong either. I just stared at him till I could find the right words. 

“This is it, we leave the dungeons as boyfriend and girlfriend, then come back as husband and wife. I feel like I should be taking all this in before we leave.”

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed “Nothing’s gonna change Tanin. Our label is the only thing really changing”

I sighed continuing to look around the room, taking in the small intricate details. “I know. It just feels like this is the final goodbye to my youth, our youth. Once we leave through that portrait door, all innocence is officially gone”

“Didn’t it already vanish when we got the mark?”

I finally looked at Draco again, who was studying me closely. “Maybe in a sense, but I still felt we could do something to avoid all of this, therefore not totally banishing all my childness.”

I tried giving him a soft smile, which he tried to return. We both agreed to not make this experience a sad one, but I just couldn’t help it. 

Our soft moment was interrupted with a holler.

“OH MALFOYS!” Zabini yelled descending the stairs with the other in tow. 

It was late at night, way past curfew so everyone else was already in the dorms. I was worried Zabini had woken everyone up and brought unwanted attention till I remembered it was Zabini. He has never ever gotten caught with his sneaky schemes. I just know he already put up a silencing charm on the common room.

Draco rolled his eyes and grunted “I was trying to leave without having to see you gits”

“Well that just doesn’t seem fair, what if I needed to give a parting good luck kiss to Jackson before her big day?” Flint said, winking at me. I blushed and shook my head. 

“Ha ha” Draco said dripping with sarcasm. “We just knew you lot would cause a scene”

“Of course we would,” Nott said stepping forward with his camera in hand “Now step together and act like the happy couple you are” He looked between Draco and I, noticing how we haven’t moved “Oh come you guys, lighten up, think of the memories, wouldn’t you want your kids to see you guys right before your wedding?”

“No offense, but this isn’t ideal” I said stepping closer to Draco wrapping my arms around his waist “But I guess you’re right Nott”

Draco looked down at me, I know he doesn’t want to act like this is the happiest moment of our lives, but I pleaded with my eyes for him to act like it is. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around my shoulders, where I then rested my head on his chest. “Ya, I guess he is” 

**_*FLASH*_ **

Nott seemed very pleased that we posed for his photo. I tried to smile but I think it came out more as a sad grin. 

Everyone then just kinda stood in silence all looking at each other. This wasn’t exactly an easy conversation to have. 

Zabini broke the silence first “Good luck you guys” he spoke softly with a small smile. 

I felt myself actually return it. I was surprised to see Draco did as well. 

“Jackson, make sure to make him cry when you walk down the aisle alright?” Flint said, sending me another wink. 

I shook my head laughing “It’s not that type of wedding you guys, I’m not walking down the aisle”

“That is outrageous! Well no matter what you do at this wedding, make him cry so you can tell us about it later” Nott added.

Crabbe didn’t say anything as he walked up and gave Draco a pat on the back then gave me a small hug. 

Goyle started to snicker to himself so we all turned to look at him. He looked up meeting everyone's eyes. “Sorry, I just thought of something to say but after Crabbe’s kind gesture, I don’t think it’s appropriate”

Zabini rolled his eyes “Well go on with it Goyle, now I’m interested”

Goyle took a few seconds to collect himself before saying “Well I was just gonna say have fun on your wedding night, even though we all know it’s inevitable that you two will  _ definitely  _ be having fun” 

Draco tensed next to me as everyone else's mouths dropped open. I could not believe he just said that. 

Yes, the boys knew about us having to have a baby, but it was never spoken about. No one brought it up. It was definitely the most sensitive topic, yet Goyle is snickering to himself about it. I couldn’t help the smile that was creeping onto my face. Next thing I know I’m outright laughing at Goyle’s absurd joke. 

Everyone seemed to calm down when they noticed I was actually laughing and not crying. Soon we were all slumped over laughing. The joke really hadn’t been that funny, but I think after the built up tension for the past few weeks we all needed a good laugh. 

Wiping the tears that had slowly formed in my eye, I looked back at Draco who was starting to straighten up “We should get going”

He simply nodded and turned to the group of boys who have been his friends his whole life and said “See you pricks monday” I gave a small wave as Draco led me out of the common room.

  
  


I was practically slumped over Draco the majority of the train and carriage ride home. I had used a lot of my magic doing repairs on that bloody cabinet. I didn’t even realize we had arrived till Draco was nudging me awake. 

Lucius met with us at the end of the drive to walk us back. The sky had been overcast the whole night. I tried not to let it ruin my mood, but I couldn’t help but automatically feel gloomy. 

The moment Cissy saw me she pulled me into a tight bear hug. It was nice to see her again and be at home.  _ Home _ . This is what Malfoy Manor has become to me. I don’t remember the transition, but it felt right. 

Dinner had been silent. My nerves automatically went up when I was told the Dark Lord himself will be attending our ceremony.

We went to bed early that night, which I was honestly grateful for, I was extremely tired. 

  
  


I woke up alone in bed sometime in the late afternoon. I didn’t realize how tired I was till I was able to actually get some decent sleep. Breakfast was already laid out for me on the table in front of Draco’s couch. 

As I made way to the tray two arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back against them. Despite knowing it was Draco I still let out a little shriek. 

He turned me so that my hands were on his chest. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, but his favorite pair of black and green plaid pajama pants, that hung dangerously low on his. I always blush when he wears them. 

“You scared me” trying to fight against his grip, but secretly hoping I don’t win. 

“My apologies love” He whispered, moving his head to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. I was going to try to deepen it before he pulled away completely “No no Tanin, not right now, we have somewhere to be”

I crossed my arms “I don’t remember agreeing to go anywhere”

“That’s because it’s a surprise birthday girl” he said, moving past me to the couch to start eating ‘breakfast’ which I guess is technically a late lunch. 

I followed him as I grunted “Ugh, don’t remind me it’s my birthday”

“Well sorry Tanin, but it is, and we’re celebrating and I don’t want to hear a peep about it, okay?” He said handing me an apple as he started making our tea. 

“Fine, but please no party” I pleaded.

He let out a small laugh “As if I wouldn’t know you didn’t want a party for your birthday, you seem to forget we know everything about each other. So no, no party”

I smiled at him as he gave me my tea. He took the apple taking his own bite from it as we started talking about the dream he had last night. 

  
  


Once I was dressed and actually ready for the day it was around 5 o’clock. Draco was waiting for me in the atrium. He hasn’t told me about where we’re going yet, all I know is that both Lucius and Narcissa have to apparate us there. 

I didn’t know how to dress, but Draco said keep it casual. So I slipped on a pair of leggings and a dark green cable-knit sweater. I kept my hair down. It’s gotten longer over the past few months, it’s not almost past waist length. 

When we were all finally in the atrium, I studied Cissy’s face. She’d been crying. Sure, she was wearing a pleasant smile on her face, but her reddened eyes and cheeks gave her away. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong, but as if sensing my question turned away to talk to Lucius.

“Should we get going dear?”

Lucius looked at Draco who gave a stiff, hesitant nod. I don’t know why I felt so nervous. I have done far more worse things than receive a surprise present on my birthday, but something just seemed different, off. 

Narcissa grabbed my arm while Lucius took Draco’s, then we were apparated. 

  
  


***Draco’s POV***

Mother and I have been planning this surprise since Boxing Day, the day we received our marks. The plan was finally set and in motion the Wednesday before we left. I was worried Tanin would somehow catch on or find out about her surprise, but luckily she was clueless. 

Once apparated the first thing I wanted to do was look around. Take in places I’ve never seen before, but instead I kept my eyes on Tanin. 

I watched her eyes shift from curiosity to surprise to shock and then to an emotion I couldn’t read. 

We were at the Jackson Estate.

It was finally approved that we could collect Tanin’s things and let her take whatever else she wanted from the house. Since the death of her parents had been done by Death Eaters, it had yet to be properly announced that they were dead by the ministry. So she has yet to get her inheritance, or any will of any kind. Father had been going over the wards of the house since her escape, making sure when she could return that it’d be safe. 

Tanin’s eyes shifted around the room. We seemed to be standing in a parlor of some sort. Very different from the Manor for sure. All the walls painted white, beautiful paintings of clouds and goddesses hung around the room with accents of gold. With the hue of the golden sun, it looked we could’ve been in heaven. 

  
  


When she finally looked at me, I still couldn’t read her emotions. I was starting to worry that she was mad we brought her here, especially on her birthday, but my worries washed away as she leapt into my arms. Pouncing on me with such a force I was nervous I would tumble over. 

My face was tucked in her hair as she was tucked into my neck, whispering small words of gratitude. I heard the small  _ pop _ of apparation and opened my eyes to see my parents were gone, leaving us some privacy. When Tanin pulled back she had tears streaming down her face. I wanted to reach out and comfort her, but she started to wonder around the room, taking everything in. Touching the smallest of details. I could see her mind working intently. I looked at the side table and saw my parents had left a note before leaving. I picked it up and it read-

_ Darlings, _

_ We understand this may be a difficult time for you both, and hope you use this time wisely away from the Manor to relax before tomorrow. Eltanin needs time to rediscover her past home, and Draco needs to learn about it.  _

_ There is no rush for either of you to be home. Mora has a connection to the estate, so if you need anything, just summon her. We expect you both back my noon tomorrow to start getting ready for the ceremony. Whenever you’re ready to return just use the one-way floo network.  _

_ Make sure to not forget to collect Eltanin’s things. Enjoy your time my dears. _

  * _Narcissa x_



I didn’t notice Tanin move next to me till her hand was on my arm “Everything okay?” she asked me peering down at the letter. 

I read it back to her and she gave a light smile. “I feel like I should be the one asking if you’re okay?” I chuckled. 

“It’s a shock, yes, but I’m okay, I knew someday I’d have to come back here. It just feels surreal to be in the last home I grew up in with my parents.” She said moving to stand under a large family portrait of her and her mum and dad. She looked to be around seven. Close to the time I had first met her. Her big curious eyes, and her fringe that hung over them. She had a smirk going, that I just knew her mother scolded her for after. 

“Would you like a tour?” She said turning to me with a soft smile. She seemed proud of her home. I know she didn’t have some good memories here, with the constant arguments with her mother, but I’m grateful she’s willing to show me it. 

“Lead the way” I said sticking my hand out, which she grabbed eagerly, pulling me out of the parlor down a hallway. She led me to the kitchens, the dining room, the ballroom, the billiards rooms, the offices, the library, the gardens, then the second floor.

The Estate did not have as many rooms as the Manor did, but the size was relatively the same, so every room was fucking massive. 

Continuing to pull me down a candle lit hallway she pointed to a few pairs of doors mumbling about who’s rooms they were when they had visitors. Then she pointed out two large double doors at the end of the hallway to the right “That’s my parents room, well I guess, it  _ was  _ their room.” I went to apologize or comfort her but she simply put her hand up and shook her head “Not right now, I haven’t even ever been in that room” I simple nodded and watched as she turn to the left corridor, where there was a pair of double doors, mirroring those from the right side. “That’s my room” She stood there for a second before deciding to actually move towards it, still holding my hand. 

I watched her take a deep breath before turning the golden handle and opening the door. 

The room was beautiful. It’s exactly how I would have pictured it. She has a white four post bed in the center of the wall to the left with a luxurious bench at then end. Gold decorated the tables and furnishings around the room. She had another pair of french doors that led to a small balcony. I looked up and noticed how high the ceilings were with swirls of gold painted all over it. The sun was getting ready to set, leaving everything with a beautiful light orange tint. 

Tanin was walking around her room daydreaming. She looked so peaceful. She had the air of dreaminess she had when I first met her all those years ago. I could tell she seemed to have detached herself from reality. 

When our eyes reconnected with each other I felt my test tighten. She was giving me a soft smile. A grateful smile. 

I took a step towards her, not removing my eyes from hers as she also took a step. When we were finally chest to chest after a few paces, she spoke “You have no idea how much this means to me” 

“Based on your reaction I have a small feeling that this means a lot” I spoke softly back to her. I couldn’t help myself but reach out and tuck the hair behind her ears with both my hands. Her eyes glittering back at me. She leaned into my touch which only made me pull her even close to me. 

Tanin laid her head on my chest, breathing softly. I ran my hands along her hair revelling in how soft it always is. 

“Draco…” She said, pulling back to look at me. I didn’t say anything, I just raised my eyebrow in question when she leaned forward and placed a delicate, almost non-existent kiss on my lips. When she pulled back slightly, resting our foreheads together I looked at her questionably. She shook her head and leaned back in. This time I met her in the middle, hoping to get more than just a brush on the lips. When our lips reconnected, she sighed openly against me. I could do this for the rest of our lives, just us, and our lips moving against each other. When I felt her tongue swipe out, just brushing against my lip, I eagerly let her in, deepening the kiss. 

My hands were now on her waist, holding her tightly against me. Her hands were moving through the hairs at the nape of my neck. A shiver ran down my spine and she started giving the hairs little tugs. It felt like she was pulling me as close to her as humanly possible, and I was happy to comply. Her hands moved down to my shoulders, rubbing them down to my chest and then back up. I gave her hips a squeeze of appreciation as she tilted her head a different way, letting our mouths meet even closer. 

Her hands began slowly pushing the suit jacket that I was wearing off my shoulders. I didn’t register this till I heard the thud of it hitting the floor behind me. I thought nothing of it till her hands started moving to undo the top buttons of my dress shirt. I grabbed them, and reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. Her face was flush, lips swollen, her eyes pleading. I’ve never seen her look like this before. Her eyes never looked like this. 

“Tanin? What are you…?”

“Please Draco...I-we need this” She spoke looking hazardously between my eyes. I knew what she was asking, but I just didn’t know how to respond. She noticed my slight hesitation and began pulling away. I just tugged her closer. 

I moved our face close so that my nose was brushing against hers “Is this what you want Tanin, here, right now?”

She nodded her head and looked deep into my eyes “I just want you Draco” She whispered. 

As soon as the words left her mouth, my mouth was back on hers. This kiss was much more passionate than the first. It was longing. I let go of her hands so I could move my hands back to her hips as she started to undo the buttons of my dress shirt again. This time I let her. I could feel her fumbling against some of the bottoms. I laughed against her mouth and muttered “Just rip the shirt”

I could feel her body tense in hesitation “But it’s your shirt-”

“Rip it. I have plenty more and can buy a new one” I said moving to have our lips back where I liked them most. 

Within a few seconds I heard the sound of buttons popping and spreading all over the floor. I smiled then shrugged the shirt off. She leaned back to look at me, or should I say my torso. She ran her hands all over the crevices and indents of my muscles. I loved the way she looked at me. The way she admired me. 

But as much as I loved it, I wanted, no, needed her close to me. I pulled her back to me, my hands sweeping just a bit under her sweater to where I could feel the bare skin of her sides against my hands. She shivered against me. I couldn’t help myself any longer. I grabbed the hem of the sweater and looked at her lust filled eyes “May I?” I asked. My voice sounded an octave lower, if that was even possible. 

She pushed my hands away, and stepped back from me completely. Not going to lie, I freaked out for a second, thinking I did too much, too fast. Yet, I watched on as she crossed her arms over herself and lifted the cable over her head and threw it somewhere around her room. I shook my head in disbelief. Her pale skin looked like such a fragile porcelain, I was scared to touch as if I would break her. 

She looked at me shyly. Her bra was simply, as I always thought it would be. It was a lavender shade, with delicate lace details over it. Her breasts rest perfectly in it. I almost didn’t want to tear my eyes away till she wrapped her arms over her chest “I’m still here you know” she said shyly looking away. 

I took a step forward making eye contact with her again “Oh darling I know you’re still here” I whispered into her ear. I wrapped my arms around tightly around her waist and lifted her, leading her to the bed. She was giggling as I plopped her down on it. Her soft, long black hair fanning out around her body. I moved over her peering down. I was kissing her cheeks, her forehead, the tip of her nose, her eyes, the side of her mouth, anywhere I could. I can’t get enough of her. 

When our lips touched again I felt my insides flutter with completion. This was it, she was it for me. I felt her start to squirm underneath me, pulling at the top of her leggings, peeling them down. When they reached the lower parts of her hips nudged her hands away, letting her know I wanted to do it. I pulled away from the kiss, as I wanted to watch her while I pulled down her leggings the rest of the way. 

As she laid there in her knickers and bra I couldn’t help but wonder how she became mine. I’ve made so many mistakes, yet she still stayed with me. The light of the sun shining through her flowy white curtains, made her pale skin take on a mesmerizing cream color, similar to honey. Her skin started to blush under my gaze. 

I moved to leave a small kiss on her neck, then moving downward. Her back arched when I reached her breasts. My hand snaked behind her back unclasping her bra. She shrugged it off fairly quickly, letting me gaze upon her bare breasts. They were not large, but perfect for her. I kissed the valley between them, receiving a sigh from her. I moved my face to her right breast, swiping my tongue just over her hard nipple. I repeated the action loving how she reacted to my touch. My left hand was now kneading her left breast while my tongue teased the other. I felt myself growing harder than before at the sound of her whimpers beneath me. 

“Draco please…” She whimpered, moving my head away from her chest. 

I bit back a smirk, which ended up failing as I whispered “Eagur are we Tanin?” 

She breathed a small laugh “Shut it Draco”

I started trailing soft, moist kisses down her stomach towards her knickers. Mumbling words of appreciation against her skin. When I reached the top of her knickers I looked up meeting her deep, ocean eyes. I raised my eyebrows in question and my hands looped around the sides of the knickers.

“I want you Draco” She breathed out. It took all the power in me not to rush into this. I knew despite her confidence, she had to be nervous. In all honesty I was fairly nervous myself. I didn’t want her to feel like we had to do this, or that we were going too fast. I just wanted everything to be perfect for her, she needs at least something in her life to be perfect. 

Once I discarded her knickers somewhere around her room I sat back to fully look at her. She was bare, and bare to only me. Ever since I met her she always cared about her modesty. I had seen parts of her from walking in while she was changing, or when her white shirts had been damped, or when she’d only wear a t-shirt and knickers to sleep. This time I see all of her. I started trailing small kisses up her thighs, moving closer and closer to her inner thighs. 

“Draco you don’t have to-” She said sitting up suddenly. I could see her nerves starting to prick towards the surface. 

“I won’t if you don’t want me to, it just might help you...relax a bit” I tried to explain moving away with a hint of disappointment I couldn’t mask. 

“I just thought you wouldn’t want to,” she said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. 

I shook my head “This is all about you Tanin,” when I saw her mouth open to retort I quickly finished my sentence “Seeing you have pleasure, brings me pleasure, no need to feel guilty darling” I saw her relax a bit at my words. “Lay back down” I whispered creeping back towards her inner thighs. She moved slowly laying back down. I watched her fiddle with her hands. “Put them in my hair” She looked up eyebrows raised “Put your hands in my hair, it’ll give you something to do, now, relax” 

She slowly inched her hands towards my hair when one finally was placed on my head, I took us both by surprise and licked my tongue up her slit. Both hands were now submerged in my hair. She was perfect. I hummed against her as I began sucking, and licking her perfect little heat. 

The sounds I was hearing above me and the grip she had on my hair let me know I was doing something right. She tasted like the sweetest fucking apple. I then moved to where I could tease her clit, and start fingering her with one finger. She seemed to like this as her words became incoherent. As I was about to add my second finger, she surprised me by shuddering around me. I didn’t expect her to come while I was giving her head, but I’m definitely not complaining. 

Moving back up her body I left chaste kisses all over her, praising her. Once my head was in a decent reach for her she wrapped her arms around my head pulling me close to her, kissing me feverishly. She could probably taste herself on my tongue and she sighed into my mouth. As I went to move beside her she held on tighter to keep me in place. 

“No, Draco please, I’m serious, I want you” She pleaded, her eyes devouring mine as she examined my face. I breathed a small ‘okay’ as I moved to sit up on my knees. She sat up with me moving her hands to start undoing my trousers. I tried to reach out and help, but of course she insisted she did it herself. 

Once I was free from any articles of clothing, I studied her as she looked me up and down. She didn’t look as nervous as we were now both nude and vulnerable. She looked at my dick for a good bit of time, blush radiating over her face. She then looked up at me into my eyes “I don’t know how- I’ve never” she started rambling. I chuckled, she didn’t seem very happy with my reaction. She crossed her arms over her chest “I don’t see what’s so funny” 

I pulled her to me, she only protested for a second before giving in. “Darling, I know. That doesn’t change anything, alright?” I waited for her to nod. When she did I took her hand in my and placed it over my heart. She followed the movement. She gave me a smile. Merlin, how I loved when she smiled. I then moved our hands downward. Letting her set the speed in which our hands traveled. When it reached the base of my cock, I saw her start to hesitate. I moved our hands to have hers wrap around it, with my hand holding onto hers. 

I waited for her hand to relax before slowly moving our hands into a pumping motion against my erection. I of course wished it was faster but, the slow pumping kept me sane. She started to gain more confidence when she looked up at me and saw that, yes, I was enjoying it. I smiled at her, she smiled back once again, giving me an almost proud smile. I leaned in and kissed her, I can’t wait any longer, and with her hand leaving my dick, she couldn’t either. 

My elbows cradled her head beneath me. I looked for anything on her face for me to stop. I moved one hand to bring my tip to her entrance. Once it was there I looked back up at her “This what you want Tanin?” I whispered my lips lightly brushing against hers. 

“Positive” 

With that I slowly sank into her. Her eyes forcefully shut, so I stopped. “If it hurts, we can stop” 

She shook her head vigorously “No, no, it’s just uncomfortable” She moved a hand to cup my face “You aren’t hurting me, I promise. Keep going”

“I will when you open your eyes” I said softly.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes. I slowly started pushing forward, when her face twitched I would stop and wait for her to run her thumb over my cheekbone, to let me know she’s ready. One last push and I would be fully inside her. She let out a gasp as I completed the thrust, but I swallowed it with a longing kiss. I waited for her to fully kiss back before deciding to move back out.

The pace was treacherous, she felt as amazing as I had ever imagined, but I of course held back, not wanting to over do anything. We were close, but it still didn’t feel like enough. Tanin’s face showed a mix of discomfort and passion, but I could tell this would not be her reaction if she were  _ really  _ enjoying it. 

I moved to rest on my hands as I took her legs. I bent them slightly more and spread them a bit more. When I started moving in her again it was like her emotions changed completely. Lust was what radiated from her. She pulled me back down to kiss her as my thrusts finally were able to speed up. She moaned into my mouth and I almost lost it right then. Soon the pace was fast. Her body arching into mine, her mouth never leaving me. She kissed me all over. 

“ _ Draco… _ ” she moaned pulled my head down to her as she kissed around my jaw. I was getting closer to the end, my thrusts becoming more erratic. 

“Tanin...I’m getting close” I sighed. 

She nodded quickly “Me too...just touch me” 

I quickly obliged moving my hand down to her core, teasingly starting to circle her clit. She started moaning louder than she had been. Our breathing was heavy.

“ _ Draco _ ...I’m-”

She shattered around me. Mumbled words like  _ ‘merlin’ _ ,  _ ‘fuck’ _ , and  _ ‘Draco _ ” were spewing from her mouth. I followed quickly after her.    
  


“ _ Fuckkkk”  _ I groaned into her neck before I collapsed against her. It took us each a few minutes to collect ourselves. I pulled up just a bit to look into her eyes. She stared back at me. I looked for a hint of anything, anything of regret, but all I could find was joy. Her face glowed as the sun finally started to set beyond the horizon. Her hands were moving through my hair as I was tracing the beautiful lines on her face. 

“You’re perfect” I whispered, moving to kiss her one more time. She smiled against the kiss. When I moved back her eyes looked heavy. “Tired?”

“Very” she sighed as I shifted off her, pulling her into my chest. Her hairs were tickling my chin. I reached over and pulled the beds covers over us, as we now started to cool down. 

“Think you can sleep?” I whispered against her hair. 

She giggled and looked up at me “Definitely, thank you Draco, this was by far the best birthday” 

I kissed her temple, deciding to close my eyes. My heart felt like it couldn’t have been fuller than it was right now. 

Not even processing my thoughts I sleepily blurted out “I love you Tanin” 

She didn’t do anything for a while, I either thought she didn’t hear me, she chose to ignore me or she was asleep. 

Then her arm tightened around me, “And I love you Draco”

We both fell asleep with smiles on our faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share, like, comment<3

**Author's Note:**

> share, like, and comment<3


End file.
